Du sang sur la neige
by Tyker
Summary: 1987, Anthéa Schaeffer est arrachée à sa famille par l'organisation chargée du projet Carthage. Alors qu'elle entre dans un monde semblable à l'Enfer, la jeune femme se rend compte qu'elle est enceinte. Une histoire qui s'est déroulée des années avant que Jérémie ne rallume le super-calculateur. Attention, ce récit est très éprouvant psychologiquement.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

?/?/1987

Une puanteur ignoble régnait dans la pièce, mais la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait ne s'en souciait pas, elle s'était habituée à l'odeur depuis déjà quelques jours. Elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin de sa cellule, se tenant le plus possible éloignée de l'immonde tas d'excréments recouvert d'urine situé à l'autre bout de la petite pièce. La cellule ne faisait pas plus de deux mètres carrées, et ses geôliers n'avait pas l'air de trop se soucier de son confort, elle ne disposait ni de toilettes ni de lit. Elle ne portait pas de vêtements, un simple drap qui ne semblait pas avoir été lavé depuis une éternité était son seul bien. Sa seule source de chaleur, tout ce qui lui restait. Il n'y avait aucune lampe, pas même une bougie. Même la porte était trop épaisse pour laisser filtrer le moindre rayon de lumière. Il n'y avait que les ténèbres pour tenir compagnie à la prisonnière. Anthéa Schaeffer passa sa main dans ses cheveux crasseux, jamais auparavant elle n'avait été autant dégoutée. Dégoutée d'elle-même.  
La première fois qu'elle l'avait compris, elle avait régurgitée le faible contenu de son estomac dans le coin ou elle entreposait ses déjections. Si d'une part elle se dégouta encore plus de cette nouvelle immondice qui était venu s'ajouter à son mélange fétide. Elle eut, d'autre part, regretté d'avoir recraché le peu de nourriture qu'elle obtenait. La faim étant l'un de ses pires supplices. Elle n'était nourrie qu'une fois par jour, et en plus de la faible quantité qu'elle recevait, son plat avait un goût tellement répugnant qu'à maintes reprises elle s'était retenue de tout recracher sur son tas de déjections. Un peu de bave coula le long de la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle avait si faim. L'heure du déjeuner était proche, elle le savait, bien qu'elle n'ait plus aucune notion du temps. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes, dans très peu de temps on lui apporterait le pain rassi et immonde qui était tout ce qui lui restait. Elle se pencha vers la petite trappe près de la porte qui servait à lui transmettre son bien, de plus en plus de bave coulait le long de ses lèvres. Le peu de raison qui lui restait semblait s'être envolée, il n'y avait plus qu'un animal affamé.  
Soudain, un petit bruit métallique se fit entendre, et une violente lumière envahit la cellule. Anthéa n'avait plus vu de lumière depuis des semaines, celle-ci avait frappée ses yeux si brusquement que la jeune femme plaqua ses mains crasseuses sur ses orbites et hurla de douleur.

-Petite cochonne, lança le garde en apercevant son tas de déjections, et dire que ma femme me répète sans arrêt que les hommes sont des porcs.

N'importe quel être humain sur Terre aurait prit ses jambes à son cou rien qu'en reniflant l'horrible odeur qui s'échappait de la pièce, mais le garde était habitué à ce genre de scène. Il pénétra dans la salle sans hésiter une seule seconde, et ressortit en tirant sa prisonnière par le bras. Celle-ci n'opposa aucune résistance, elle avait les idées bien trop embrouillées pour y penser. De plus, ayant gardé son bras devant ses yeux, elle ignorait totalement où on l'emmenait. Mais une chose était sûre, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que cet endroit. Elle entendit les gonds d'une porte grincer, le garde la jeta sans ménagement sur ce qui semblait être du carrelage. Puis elle entendit la porte se fermer.  
Rassemblant le peu de force qui lui restait, Anthéa chercha à tâtons un point d'appui pour pouvoir se relever. Elle promena ses doigts un peu partout autour d'elle, et un léger frisson parcourut son corps lorsque son index entra en contact avec ce qui lui sembla être un mur. Lentement, elle plaqua les paumes de ses mains contre la paroi, et tenta de se relever. Ses yeux continuaient de la faire souffrir, malgré tout elle parvint à écarter ses paupières. Pourtant, même si elle savait ses yeux grands ouverts elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle se trouvait dans une petite salle de bain qui devait être de mêmes dimensions que sa cellule. Sauf qu'elle, elle disposait d'un lavabo, d'une douche, d'un miroir, d'une serviette propre, d'un assez gros bout de savon « le petit marseillais » et même d'un petit flacon de shampoing ! Après avoir passé des jours enfermée dans la crasse la plus totale, dépourvue de la moindre hygiène, elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour se précipiter dans la douche et tourner la manivelle afin de libérer la pression de l'eau. Anthéa savoura chacune des secondes qu'elle passa sous ce jet de chaleur, frottant avec frénésie sur son corps afin de retrouver son beau teint blanc. Mais la crasse s'accrochait à sa peau et trente minutes furent nécessaires pour s'en débarrasser. Une fois bien propre, elle se sécha rapidement. Puis commença à se coiffer avec la brosse posée à côté du lavabo, sans pour autant oser se regarder dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas le courage malgré sa récente propreté de se regarder dans une glace, plus jamais elle n'en aurait le courage. Plus depuis… Depuis qu'elle avait perdu Aelita. Anthéa arrêta soudain de se coiffer, et quelques larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses yeux. Elle la revoyait, courir après la voiture qui l'avait emmenée. Elle revoyait chacune de ses larmes, entendait chacun de ses cris. La jeune femme s'affaissa contre le mur, elle avait énormément pensée à sa fille lors des premiers jours de sa séquestration. Mais au fur et à mesure que sa situation empirait, ses pensées pour Aelita s'était faites de plus en plus rare. Anthéa avait l'impression d'émerger d'un long cauchemar pour se retrouver à nouveau dans cette cruelle réalité. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas être, en ce moment même, au chevet de sa fille. Dieu seul sait où elle se trouve et si elle va bien. La jeune femme joignit ses mains, et se mit à prier le Seigneur pour que sa fille aille bien. Où qu'elle soit.

-C'est pas bientôt fini ?! Beugla le garde en donnant de grands coups sûr la porte. Les femmes je vous jure…

Anthéa manqua de l'envoyer balader, mais elle se ravisa de peur de retourner dans sa cellule. Elle fini de se coiffer rapidement, puis son regard se posa sur un sac en papier rose placé sous le lavabo. Intrigué, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son contenu. Et retint son souffle. Dans le sac était placée une superbe robe blanche Michael Kors, Anthéa n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les habits de haute couture, mais cette robe avait dû coûter une fortune. Cependant elle éveilla sa curiosité, on la voulait belle aujourd'hui, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi.  
On la traitait comme la dernière des merdes durant deux semaines, et maintenant on voulait la transformer en princesse. Ca n'avait pas beaucoup de sens à ses yeux.  
Mais la jeune femme ne se posa pas tant de questions, elle savait que quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle ses geôliers la voulait élégante, il valait mieux éviter de les contrarier. Elle sortit la robe du sac, et y trouva des sous-vêtements ainsi que des chaussures à talons tous deux de la même marque que sa robe. Anthéa grimaça à la vue des talons hauts. Elle avait toujours détesté ce genre de chaussures. La dernière fois qu'elle en avait porté elle avait dû se retenir des heures durant pour ne pas hurler la douleur qu'elle ressentait à chacun de ses pas. Elle s'habilla doucement pour ne pas froisser la robe, puis sortit de la sale de bain non sans avoir pris une grande inspiration.

-Hé bin c'est pas trop tôt, souffla le garde en posant son regard sur le décolleté de la jeune femme, le docteur n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre.

Anthéa avait un peu de mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Il y a moins de deux heures elle était encore en train de pourrir dans le trou du cul du monde, et là elle était assise dans une somptueuse salle à manger, habillée comme une star du cinéma. La salle à manger en question était immense, et pourtant il n'y avait qu'une douzaine de tables. Une magnifique moquette bleu marine sur laquelle étaient brodées des fleurs de lys blanche recouvrait le sol. Et les murs de la pièce étaient tous décorés par de somptueux tableaux de la Renaissance. Mais l'homme assis en face de la jeune femme n'avait rien d'un noble de l'époque. Il était plutôt petit, il ne devait pas être trop vieux (dans les cinquante ans) et pourtant son crâne chauve ainsi que son visage était couvert de rides. Il portait un superbe costume Massimo Dutti gris foncé avec une cravate verte sombre de la même marque. Le Docteur (comme il aimait qu'on l'appelle) était un homme qui aimait dégager une aura sérieuse. Il sourit à Anthéa mais elle n'osa pas lui rendre son sourire

-Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Merci.

-Allons ne faites pas cette tête, rassura-t-il en faisant un signe discret à l'un des serveurs, aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

-J'ai du mal à vous croire, répondit Anthéa en se remémorant les deux semaines de supplices qu'elle avait vécu.

Le Docteur dut comprendre ce à quoi elle faisait allusion car il ajouta:

-Oui, je dois d'ailleurs vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour la façon indigne dont vous avez été traitée ces deux dernières semaines. Le chef de notre prison a commis une erreur lorsqu'il vous a reçue. Vous étiez supposée intégrer l'une de nos chambres car vous nous êtes très précieuse, mais il vous a prise pour une prisonnière ordinaire.

-Ah. Répondit la jeune femme tout en se retenant au maximum pour ne pas se jeter sur le vieil homme et lui crever les yeux à coups d'ongles.

Mais une délicieuse odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines, et son estomac se remit à la torturer.  
Un jeune homme brun lui apporta un magnifique plat de tagliatelles cuisinées à l'Italienne mélangé avec des champignons et des fins morceaux de poulets.  
Anthéa avait un mal fou à contrôler son corps, elle brulait d'envie de se jeter tel un animal sur cette nourriture dont on l'avait privée durant des journées entières.  
Elle leva les yeux vers le Docteur qui lui adressa un signe de tête encourageant, elle attrapa ses couverts avec la rapidité d'un serpent et se mit à manger. Elle tâcha cependant de conserver ses bonnes manières pour éviter de contrarier l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour nettoyer parfaitement son assiette de la moindre trace de nourriture.

Le Docteur, satisfait de voir la jeune femme en partie rassasiée, sortit un petit carnet en cuir noir de la poche intérieur de son veston.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, dit-il d'une voix sérieuse, je vais être honnête avec vous, vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que votre mari termine ses recherches. Peu importe si cela doit durer des dizaines d'années, nous serons patients. Ensuite, je veux que vous aidiez nos équipes de recherches sur les mondes virtuels. Votre mari et vous avez travaillé ensembles durant presque cinq ans, vos connaissances ne seront pas négligeables.

Anthéa frémit un peu du ton sérieux et déterminé de son interlocuteur, elle mit quelques secondes à se reprendre, puis veilla à employer un ton identique.

-Je me moque de ce que vous pourrez me faire subir, je ne veux qu'une chose.

-Je vous écoute.

-Garantissez-moi que quoiqu'il puisse arriver, vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveu de ma fille. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Je ne tenterai pas de me suicider et j'aiderai vos équipes du mieux que je pourrai à condition que vous la laissiez tranquille. Sommes-nous d'accord Docteur ?

Le vieil homme s'autorisa le luxe d'un sourire, il ne pensait pas qu'ils trouveraient un accord aussi rapidement. Il prit cependant le soin de peser le pour et le contre. Aelita Schaeffer ne présentait aucun intérêt scientifique, elle pouvait certes servir de moyen de pression sur son père, mais ils avaient déjà Anthéa. Il suffisait simplement de le menacer de faire de même avec sa fille sans qu'il sache qu'ils ne tenteront rien. Il ne voyait aucun inconvénient dans les termes du marché qu'il venait de passer.

-Marché conclu, sourit-il, maintenant que nous avons fait le plus important, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Projet Carthage Madame Schaeffer. Et si vous me le permettez, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions avant que vous n'alliez passer le test médical.

Anthéa hocha la tête, s'ensuivit alors une longue liste de questions toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. La jeune femme y répondit poliment sans plus. Mais bientôt, elle sentit la fatigue la gagner. Elle avait bien besoin d'une vraie nuit de sommeil.

-Pouvons-nous reporter la visite médicale à demain? Demanda-t-elle en bâillant. Je ne me sens pas au mieux de ma forme.

-Je comprends très bien, répondit le Docteur en levant les yeux de son carnet, répondez seulement à la dernière question et vous serez menée à vos appartements.

-Très bien.

-Êtes-vous enceinte?

Anthéa eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire devant une question pareille.

-Non. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Vous en êtes sûre? S'enquit son interlocuteur pas vraiment convaincu. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas eu vos règles?

Une nouvelle fois la jeune femme étouffa son rire dans sa gorge. Comme si elle avait eu le temps de faire attention à ça.  
Elle poussa un profond soupir et se mit à compter.  
« Une semaine, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, hu… »

Une profonde stupéfaction marqua son visage, huit semaines, elle n'avait pas eu ses règles depuis huit semaines.  
Le Docteur le remarqua et haussa l'un de ses épais sourcils.

-Et bien, lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre en rangeant son carnet, je crains que votre demande pour reporter la visite médicale ne soit refusée en fin de compte.

Anthéa ne lui répondit pas, elle promena sa main sur son ventre. Était-ce possible?  
Elle sentit son estomac se nouer, et intérieurement, elle savait qu'elle devait probablement être l'une des pires mères au monde. Après avoir abandonné son premier enfant, elle allait condamner son deuxième à une vie en Enfer.

Chapitre 1: Condamnée à vivre

24 septembre 1987

Cela faisait près de six heures que Le Docteur consultait l'épais dossier qui contenait le rapport de ses chercheurs. Six heures qu'il était assis à son bureau. Six heures qu'aucune partie de son corps mis à part ses doigts n'avait bougé d'un millimètre. Les travaux réalisés par Anthéa Schaeffer ces sept derniers mois étaient fascinants. Jamais le Projet Carthage n'avait connu une telle avancée. La plupart des scientifiques avec qui elle travaillait avouaient qu'il y avait des moments ou elle parvenait même à les perdre avec ses explications techniques.  
Malheureusement, l'équipe sous la direction de la jeune femme venait de découvrir un problème qui avait vite fait d'agacer le cinquantenaire.  
En effet, même si les recherches d'Anthéa offraient la possibilité de créer un monde entièrement virtuel, aucun réacteur au Monde n'était assez puissant pour le générer.  
Contrarié par cette nouvelle, Le Docteur leva enfin les yeux du dossier pour examiner la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Chose qu'il avait très souvent l'habitude de faire quand il réfléchissait. Le bureau du cinquantenaire ressemblait d'avantage à celui d'un proviseur d'un collège religieux qu'à celui d'un scientifique. Un papier-peint gris peu esthétique recouvrait les murs. Le bureau sur lequel étaient amassées des piles de dossiers semblait dater du siècle dernier. Et pourtant il était en parfait état. Une simple bougie était la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Le scientifique contempla pendant quelques minutes cette petite flamme dansante devant ses yeux. Le Feu était un élément si intéressant. Douloureux et mortel, mais également réchauffant et vital. Le Docteur s'était toujours demandé depuis son enfance pourquoi il y avait autant de choses sur cette planète. Pourquoi toutes ces plantes, ces animaux, ces insectes, ces matières étaient présents en ce monde? Dans son adolescence, il avait rapidement comprit que l'homme se croyait parfait, et qu'il n'hésitait pas à mépriser quiconque possédait une tête qui ne lui revenait pas. L'être humain avait même montré des faiblesses ridicules, ainsi qu'un manque total d'honneur ou de respect. Rapidement, les auteurs moralistes du XVIIème tels que La Rochefoucauld devinrent les auteurs préférés du Docteur. Il se penchait souvent sur le cas de la nature humaine. Tentant de trouver ses moindres défauts, ses moindres faiblesses. Toute sa vie la question de l'imperfection humaine l'avait obsédé. Et aujourd'hui, son but était précis. Le Projet Carthage n'était qu'une infime partie de tout le complexe scientifique qu'il dirigeait. Ses chercheurs étaient parmi les plus performants au Monde. Les meilleurs travaillaient en ce moment même sur ce qui serait très probablement le projet le plus important de sa carrière. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, une idée lumineuse lui était venue en tête. Ses employeurs ne devraient pas émettre d'objection a transférer Anthéa dans son meilleur centre de recherches. Il fallait seulement éviter de leur révéler la position exacte de celui-ci.  
Le cinquantenaire se mit a réfléchir. L'idée en elle-même était bonne, mais elle pouvait représenter un danger potentiel étant donné la distance qui les séparait de l'endroit auquel il pensait. De plus Anthéa était enceinte. Un voyage en avion était donc exclu. Et si encore ce n'était que ça. Le cinquantenaire posa les yeux sur un porte-document rouge près de sa main gauche. Il s'agissait du rapport d'un espion à la solde des services français provenant de L'U.R.S.S. Et les nouvelles n'étaient pas rassurantes. L'opération de transfert risquerait d'être délicate, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la jeune femme. Il pressa un bouton dissimulé sous son accoudoir, et aussitôt, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années muni d'un petit carnet entra dans la pièce.

-Dites-moi Monsieur Tanner, commença le cinquantenaire sans lever les yeux de ses dossiers, est-il possible de faire réunir les quinze meilleurs hommes présents dans ce bâtiment et de les faire venir ici en moins de deux minutes?

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, et partit sans rien ajouter. Il revint après une minute et quarante-sept secondes accompagné d'une quinzaine d'hommes de haute stature.

Le Docteur les examina un par un. Il les avait tous recrutés personnellement.  
Il ne faisait pas confiance au jugement des autres, et ne tolérait ni l'incompétence, ni l'erreur.  
Le scientifique savait qu'ils rempliraient la mission qu'il s'apprêtait a leur donner.  
Il était hors de question de perdre Schaeffer.

Un Soleil couchant éclairait encore faiblement la cité marseillaise. Coloriant l'eau de la Méditerranée d'une brillante couleur rose. Assise sur un banc, Anthéa regardait les derniers bateaux rentrer au port après une journée de travail. La jeune femme observa certains touristes qui prenaient des photos tout en baragouinant une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et poussa un profond soupir. L'heure de sa promenade était terminée. D'ici quelques minutes, une voiture viendrait la chercher. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle était épuisée. Un bon dîner et une bonne nuit de sommeil lui remettraient les idées en place.  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux, et se mit à caresser son ventre.  
Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant l'accouchement. Dans un mois tout au plus, il ou elle naîtrait.

Un coup de klaxon attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête, une voiture noire métallisé équipée de vitres teintées semblait l'attendre. Elle avait toujours trouvé ce genre de véhicule absurde. Ca se voulait discret mais c'était beaucoup trop voyant à son goût.

Une portière arrière s'ouvrit, et l'assistant du Docteur en sortit.  
Anthéa connaissait assez bien le jeune Alex Tanner. C'était un rouquin de petite taille, avec un visage marqué par une acné tenace. Originaire de Glasgow, ce jeune homme à lunettes semblait sortir d'un film pour ado. Dans le genre: le petit génie ringard et moche dont personne ne veut.  
Mais au Projet Carthage, ce n'était pas le physique qui comptait, mais le talent.  
Or du talent, ce garçon en avait à revendre. Diplômé de Cambridge moins d'un an après son entrée, ce jeune savant avait toujours un train d'avance sur les autres. Ses professeurs affirmaient qu'un pareil génie ne naissait qu'une fois tout les trente ans.

À sa demande, et parce qu'il l'intriguait, le Docteur avait permis à Anthéa de lire le dossier du jeune homme. Elle s'était d'ailleurs souvent demandé s'il existait un dossier sur Waldo ou sur elle. Probablement. Mais de toute façon, elle doutait d'avoir l'opportunité de pouvoir les lire un jour.

Elle salua le jeune homme d'un signe de tête, mais fut assez surprise de voir l'expression sérieuse de son visage.

-Bonjour Alex, dit-elle nerveusement tout en se demandant quelles nouvelles le rouquin lui apportait pour tirer une tête pareille.

-Bonjour Madame Schaeffer. Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Un peu faible je l'avoue. J'aimerais rapidement rentrer.

\- Je comprends. Malheureusement, je doute que vous puissiez bénéficier d'un temps de sommeil suffisant ce soir.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Et pourquoi cela ?

-Vous êtes transférée. Votre travail nous a permis d'avancer considérablement dans nos recherches. Mais ici, le matériel technologique est bien trop limité. Et si l'on en croit votre équipe, il n'y aucune machine sur Terre qui soit capable de générer suffisamment d'énergie pour pouvoir créer un monde virtuel.

-Et j'en suis profondément navrée, je…

-Laissez-moi finir. Le Docteur possède de nombreux centres de recherches à travers le Monde. Il se trouve que le meilleur d'entre eux pourrait obtenir ce dont vous avez besoin.

-Attendez une minute. S'exclama la mère d'Aelita. Vous voulez dire que vous possédez un supercalculateur quantique ?

-Pas tout à fait. Confessa Tanner. Mais nous pensons avoir les moyens d'en créer un d'ici quelques années. Avec votre aide cela irait encore plus vite. Et ainsi, nous pourrons enfin réaliser l'impossible.

Anthéa nota que son interlocuteur tentait de dissimuler son excitation. Elle savait que les mondes virtuels étaient devenu la plus grande passion du jeune homme, mais tout de même. Alex devait savoir quelques choses qu'elle ignorait. Et intérieurement, elle se promit d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.  
Elle se contenta seulement de soupirer, avant de reprendre:

-Et quand partons-nous ?

-Ce soir.

-Pardon ?

-Je sais que c'est assez précipité. Admit son interlocuteur. Mais pour des raisons que je vous expliquerai plus tard, il vous faut partir au plus vite.

Sur ses mots, il invita Anthéa à monter dans la voiture. Celle-ci eut cependant un petit moment d'hésitation. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la laisse dans le brouillard. Si on lui cachait la vérité, cela signifiait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose qui allait lui déplaire. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle avait horreur des mauvaises surprises.  
Malgré tout, elle se décida à suivre l'assistant du Docteur. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Anthéa dévisagea la quinzaine d'homme qui se tenait au garde-à-vous face à elle.  
Tanner l'avait conduit dans un espèce de hangar situé sous le centre de recherches où elle travaillait. Ledit hangar était peu éclairé. Et le sol parsemé de flaques dénonçait une humidité un peu trop présente. L'ambiance était assez glauque, ce qui fit frémir la jeune femme. Chaque fois qu'elle allait dans un endroit sombre et humide, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à la cellule dans laquelle on l'avait enfermée à son arrivée ici. Elle salua poliment ses gardes du corps, mais aucun d'entre eux ne le lui rendit. Tandis que l'assistant du Docteur réglait les dernières formalités avec le chef de l'escouade, Anthéa examina ce qui semblait être le véhicule dans lequel elle allait voyager: c'était un fourgon Renault blanc dans un état assez déplorable. Bien qu'elle devina à l'avance que le voyage serait loin d'être confortable. Elle salua tout de même la présence d'esprit des soldats qui l'accompagneraient. Une vieille camionnette passait plus inaperçue qu'une voiture de grande marque aux vitres teintées. Un bruit de raclement de gorge la fit soudainement sortir de ses esprits:

-Navré de vous dérangé mais nous sommes prêt à partir. Annonça le jeune écossais d'une voix qui trahissait son excitation

Le ton employé étonna la jeune femme. Elle ignorait à quel point il était excité à l'idée de rejoindre le plus grand centre de recherches de l'organisation. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié du rouquin. Ce pauvre garçon à peine sortit de l'adolescence se comportait encore comme un enfant. Il ne savait donc pas dans quel enfer il s'était embarqué? Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête, après quoi on la fit monter dans la camionnette.  
Un profond sentiment d'angoisse envahit soudainement son corps. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Le voyage ne risquait pas d'être de tout repos.

Quatre heures s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ du convoi qui emmenait Anthéa au centre de recherches. Pourtant le Docteur n'était pas tranquille. Il ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa tête le rapport de l'espion en mission en URSS. Rapport qui faisait état d'un intérêt assez inquiétant du chef du KGB, Viktor Tchebrikov pour la jeune femme. Le cinquantenaire qui avait personnellement rencontré cet homme lors d'un gala à Moscou n'en avait pas gardé un bon souvenir. Et il savait de source sûre que ce n'était pas un homme qui lâchait prise facilement.  
Il s'essuya le front. Il transpirait toujours lorsqu'il était anxieux. Ce qui avait pour conséquence de l'énerver. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, et en sortit un petit transistor. Il avait l'habitude d'écouter une chaîne musicale pour calmer ses nerfs lorsqu'il était trop stressé ou trop énervé. Il l'alluma. Mais aucun son ne sortit de l'appareil. Un espèce de grésillement désagréable fut la seule musique à laquelle il eut droit. Ce son provoqua chez le cinquantenaire un vif mécontentement. Jamais son transistor ne lui avait joué un tel tour dans l'enceinte de son bureau. Il leva l'appareil à bout de bras. Le grésillement baissa en intensivité, et une charmante petite musique phocéenne inconnue du vieil homme se mit à résonner. Cependant, le grésillement était encore trop présent pour pouvoir écouter paisiblement la chanson. De rage, le Docteur balaya son bureau d'un revers de main violent. Le dossier contenant le rapport fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Aussitôt, la musique résonna parfaitement à travers les enceintes. Le cinquantenaire ouvrit de grands yeux. Son regard se posa sur le porte-document qui gisait dans un coin. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment tout à coup. Il se leva de sa chaise le transistor à la main. Et rapprocha l'appareil du dossier. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, la musique se fit plus lointaine, et les grésillements résonnèrent à nouveau. Soudain, il se jeta sur le dossier et le vida sûr le sol. Il n'y avait rien à part du papier. Le Docteur s'intéressa alors au porte-document. Il passa ses grandes mains sur toutes les surfaces de l'objet, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une forme ronde à travers l'épaisseur du carton.  
Un micro.  
Comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Le scientifique se leva d'un bond, et se précipita vers le téléphone.

Anthéa bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Cela faisait près de six heures qu'ils voyageaient. Il devait être au moins trois heures du matin. La jeune femme s'ennuyait à mourir, aucun des hommes qui ne l'accompagnait ne semblait vouloir bavarder. Ils conservaient tous leur visage sérieux, ce qui les rendait assez ridicules à ses yeux. Elle savait que le chef de l'escouade était danois, son nom par contre était bien trop compliqué à retenir. Elle ignorait totalement d'où venaient les autres. Sauf le plus jeune, qu'Anthéa connaissait assez bien. C'était un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que Tanner. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en queue de cheval. Il était assez petit comparé aux autres soldats. Serguei Dragunov était un jeune russe qui avait émigré en France quelques années auparavant. Il connaissait la jeune femme car il avait été son garde du corps personnels durant les sept mois qu'elle avait passés à travailler au Projet Carthage. Ils avaient bavardé ensemble lors des nombreux repas qu'ils ont partagés. C'est ainsi qu'elle put découvrir ce jeune russe qui avait perdu toute sa famille à cause de la Guerre Froide. C'était même probablement le seul « ami » d'Anthéa depuis son arrivée.  
Tanner faisait également partie du voyage, mais il préférait s'enfermer dans la lecture d'un livre de science sur l'ADN. Personne ne parlait à personne. Et le convoi ne devait pas s'arrêter. Anthéa regrettait de n'être pas allée aux toilettes avant le départ.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit. Et la camionnette se mit à tanguer. Les passagers tentèrent désespérément de s'accrocher à ce qu'ils pouvaient. Mais un choc violent propulsa tout le monde contre l'arrière du fourgon. L'escouade se releva péniblement. Avant que deux d'entre eux ne sortent pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Anthéa gisait toujours par terre. Son ventre lui torturait les boyaux.

-Alors? Demanda le danois à ses hommes.

-On s'est encastré dans un arbre. Répondit l'un des soldats avec un accent britannique très prononcé. Je crois qu'on a atteint la Forêt noire.

Anthéa enregistra l'information. Ainsi donc, c'était là qu'on la conduisait. La Forêt noire allemande. Le pays était en piteux état depuis la fin de la  
Seconde guerre mondiale. Normal que le Docteur en ait profité pour y construire son centre de recherches dans les environs.

Les soldats s'approchèrent du conducteur. Le pauvre homme avait reçu une balle dans la tempe. La portière était couverte de sang.

-On est attaqués! Hurla le deuxième soldat avant qu'un autre coup de feu ne résonne.  
Il s'écroula dans la neige, avec un trou béant à l'arrière du crâne.  
L'autre n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une ombre s'abattit sur lui. Le bruit de sa gorge tranchée résonna jusqu'aux oreilles d'Anthéa.

Le chef de l'escouade referma brutalement les portières. Tout le monde sortit son arme et se mit en position de combat.

Tanner, qui avait reçu un mauvais coup à la tête, rampa vers Anthéa.  
Cette-dernière lâcha un hurlement de douleur.

-Vous allez bien? S'inquiéta l'Ecossais en lui prenant la main.

-Je crois que je vais accoucher. Murmura la jeune femme entre deux cris.

A cette nouvelle, le commando se tourna vers elle. Elle répondit par un sourire embarrassé avant de ressentir une nouvelle contraction.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda l'Ecossais au Danois. Sa voix trahissait sa panique.

-Occupez-vous d'elle.

-Moi ? Mais je n'ai aucune notion dans…

-Démerdez-vous! Répliqua le soldat. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Et la portière s'ouvrit.  
Dragunov lâcha une rafale de balles contre celui qui avait tenté le coup avant de la refermer brutalement. (La portière hein ?)

-Relaxez. Dit Tanner à l'adresse d'Anthéa. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Répondit-elle faiblement.

-Oui, oui. Assura-t-il d'une voix qui voulait dire tout le contraire. Mais ça risque d'être long.

-Et bah magnez-vous alors. Balança le Danois. On n'a pas toute la nuit.

Un nouveau coup de feu se fit entendre. L'un des soldats s'écroula, un trou sanguinolant entre les deux yeux.  
La panique se mit à monter.

-Putain mais ils sont cons ou quoi! Beugla un des hommes. S'ils tirent à travers la portière ils risquent de la toucher.

-Ils ont peut-être des rayons X. Suggéra un autre avant de prendre une balle à son tour.

Un à un, les soldats tombèrent comme des mouches. Il n'y avait absolument rien à faire. Ils étaient faits comme des rats. Certains tentèrent de tirer à travers les parois et les portières. Mais ils furent rapidement mit hors de combat. Le Danois fut le dernier à mourir. La balle qui le tua traversa son œil gauche avant de se ficher juste au-dessus de la tête de Tanner qui paniquait tellement qu'il avait finit par mouiller son pantalon. Dragunov, Tanner et Anthéa étaient les derniers survivants. Le carnage avait duré à peine plus de dix minutes.

Les trois rescapés s'étaient callés au fond du fourgon. Anthéa tentait toujours d'accoucher. Devant l'incompétence de Tanner, Dragunov l'avait remplacé. Même s'il se demandait à quoi cela pouvait bien servir. La mort était là. Elle n'attendait plus qu'eux. Les assaillants avaient cessé de tirer. Probablement parce qu'il était devenu trop difficile de différencier Anthéa des deux autres. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent. A un moment, leur officier perdrait patience et ordonnerait l'assaut général. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Le crépitement d'une mitrailleuse déchira le silence qui s'était installé (cris d'Anthéa non-compris). Tanner sursauta violemment. Il se saisit de l'arme d'un des morts, et arrosa les portières dans un accès de pure folie. Dragunov le calma d'un direct en plein visage.  
Des hurlements se firent entendre.

-Nous sommes fichus. Pleurnicha le jeune scientifique en posant la main sur son nez cassé.

-Taisez-vous abruti! Vociféra le Russe en lui en remettant une.

Les hurlements laissèrent bientôt place à plusieurs bruits de moteurs. Le dernier des soldats ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.  
C'est alors qu'un nouveau cri se fit entendre. Mais il était en tout point différent des précédents.  
Dragunov se tourna vers Anthéa. Elle avait du finir le travail toute seule, mais le résultat était là.  
Le jeune nourrisson gigotait bizarrement entre les jambes de sa mère.  
Le Russe dégaina un long couteau de chasse, et coupa le cordon ombilical.  
Puis, il enleva sa veste afin d'y envelopper le nouveau né. Ceci fait, il le donna à Anthéa qui était au bout de ses forces.

-C'est une fille. Murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle prenait l'enfant dans ses bras.

Soudain, la portière s'ouvrit à la volée. Dragunov se saisit de son arme, et fit volte-face.

-Du calme Serguei! Lança la voix rocailleuse du Docteur. Vous êtes hors de danger.

A nouveau, le soldat ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Comment le scientifique s'était-il retrouvé ici? Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film de guerre américain. Tanner en revanche laissa éclater sa joie.

-Docteur! S'exclama-t- il. Vous êtes arrivé à temps.

-C'est vous qui le dites. Répondit le cinquantenaire en jetant un œil dégoûté vers le pantalon souillé d'urine de son assistant.

Le Russe s'avança vers le scientifique, et jeta un coup d'œil hors du fourgon.  
Quatre hélicoptères illuminaient la zone à coups de projecteurs. Des dizaines d'hommes s'occupaient d'établir un périmètre de sécurité. Décidemment, ils revenaient de loin.

Anthéa ne faisait pas attention à eux. Elle pleurait. Elle était à la fois heureuse et triste.  
Heureuse de pouvoir voir sa nouvelle fille. Mais triste à l'idée de la vie qu'elle allait mener.  
Elle devait être la seule mère au Monde à avoir condamné son enfant à vivre.


	2. Battements de coeur

Chapitre 2: Battements de coeur

19 décembre 1994, 21 h 23

Le Docteur choisit un sandwich au saumon et le tint délicatement entre ses doigts. Il se trouvait au « London Hilton Hotel », à Londres, son hôtel préféré en Europe, même si la direction tolérait un peu trop à son goût la présence de nombreux touristes dans le grand salon. Il aimait les mini-sandwichs découpés en triangles parfaits, suivis d'un scone avec de la confiture et de la crème. Et les français prétendent que les britanniques ne savent pas cuisiner?  
Ridicule. Ils sont simplement trop égocentriques pour apprécier une autre cuisine que la leur.  
La théière et les tasses de porcelaine fine était signées Wedgwood, la célèbre entreprise familiale établie en 1779 dans le Staffordshire. Il but une gorgée de thé et tamponna ses lèvres avec une serviette. Le fait qu'on l'ait convoqué comme un vulgaire secrétaire ne l'avait pas vraiment enchanté, mais il ne laisserait pas cela lui gâcher son thé. Bien sûr, la construction du supercalculateur avait pris bien plus de temps que prévu. Mais les dernières nouvelles d'Anthéa lui avait tout de même arraché un sourire, chose assez rare.  
L'homme assis en face de lui n'était pas le bienvenu. Il était très rare que le Docteur rencontre en public l'un de ses employeurs, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personnalité aussi connue. Mais Edouard Balladur l'actuel premier ministre français lui avait téléphoné et insisté pour le rencontrer. Le scientifique avait choisi cet hôtel et il le regrettait. C'était une erreur. On pouvait facilement déceler la nervosité sur le visage du politicien, et sa fâcheuse tendance à vouloir se faire le plus discret possible le rendait facilement repérable.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tenus informé de l'avancement de la construction de la machine? Demanda Balladur.  
-Je n'ai pas jugé cela opportun.  
-Pas opportun?  
-C'est moi qui suis à la tête de ce projet. Rétorqua le sexagénaire. Je contrôle parfaitement la situation.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.  
Bien qu'il sût qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à un politicien, il ne se doutait pas qu'on le surveillait d'aussi près. Le vieil homme retint un juron, le gouvernement était donc au courant pour son centre de recherche. C'était vraiment contrariant.

-Pour tout vous dire, j'ignore moi-même où nous en sommes. Mais notre équipe travaille à plein régime, il ne nous faudra pas plus d'un an pour…  
-Un an!

Le Premier ministre français s'était levé, et dominait son interlocuteur.  
Celui-ci lui lança un regard empoisonné, mais parvint à conserver son calme.

-Vous travaillez sur ce projet depuis plus de sept ans, gronda Balladur. Mes prédécesseurs ont été trop gentils avec vous, il est temps que quelqu'un vous secoue les puces. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez perdu la trace de Waldo Schaeffer depuis maintenant près de cinq mois ?

-Peut-être que j'aurais pu le convaincre de reprendre son travail si vous n'aviez pas commis la bêtise, vous autres politiciens, d'envoyer trois agents de la DGSE chez lui.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de remettre en cause nos actes. Pour qui vous prenez-vous? Savez-vous qui je suis?

-Un imbécile!

Le Docteur s'était levé, et fixait son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Il était dur de décrire l'expression meurtrière qui luisait dans son regard.

-Vous êtes un parfait crétin, poursuivit-il. Vous êtes un ignorant, doublé d'un inconscient. Et vous croyez que les politiciens ont le pouvoir? Balivernes! Laissez-moi vous faire une démonstration de ce qu'est le pouvoir.

Le sexagénaire fit claquer ses doigts, et le noir se fit.  
Des cris de paniques résonnèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le gérant rassure la clientèle en affirmant que le courant serait bientôt rétabli. Et effectivement, dix minutes plus tard, la lumière revint. Et un cri d'effroi se fit entendre.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table d'Edouard Balladur.  
Le Premier Ministre français s'était écroulé d'horreur devant l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
Le Docteur avait disparu comme par enchantement.  
Et sur la table, cinq têtes avaient été placées de façon parfaitement alignées.  
C'étaient celles des cinq gardes du corps du politicien qu'il avait prit soin de dissimuler dans la salle.

Le taxi qui transportait le Docteur se trouvait déjà dans le quartier français de South Kensington. Ce taxi n'avait pas de licence, et sa plaque minéralogique était fausse. Le chauffeur en lui-même exerçait d'ailleurs un tout autre métier. Serguei Dragunov ajusta son rétroviseur, personne ne les suivrait. Ses vêtements, son couteau ainsi que ses lunettes de vision nocturnes se trouvaient dans un sac plastique à ses pieds.  
Le sexagénaire sortit son téléphone portable afin de féliciter son assistant Alex Tanner pour son timing. Balladur allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre.

-Où en êtes-vous du côté du supercalculateur? Murmura le scientifique à travers son téléphone.

-Je m'avance peut-être, mais j'estime que nous aurons terminé d'ici quelques jours. Répondit la voix de l'Écossais qui s'était faite plus grave avec le temps.

-Bien, et comment ça se passe avec la petite?

-Mathilda ? Cette fillette est très douée. D'ici une dizaine d'années, elle pourrait devenir l'égale de sa mère.

-Très bien, très bien.

Sur ce, la communication fut coupée, et le scientifique se plongea dans ses pensées.  
Il avait déjà compris qu'une ou plusieurs taupes étaient infiltrées dans son organisation. Heureusement qu'aucune d'entre elles ne connaissaient l'emplacement exact de son meilleur centre de recherche (étant donné que leurs yeux étaient bandés chaque fois qu'ils entraient ou sortaient du complexe), mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les politiciens avoir un coup d'avance sur lui. Ils jouaient sur son terrain, ils allaient devoir se plier à ses règles.  
Le Docteur ouvrit une bouteille d'eau minérale (achetée par Dragunov) et avala quelques gorgées. L'incident à l'hôtel était déjà oublié. La question était maintenant pour lui de savoir lequel de ses projets il valait mieux mener à bien en premier. Le supercalculateur était presque achevé, et Tanner et Anthéa s'occuperaient très bien de cette opération. Sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. Pas plus que dans n'importe quel autre projet informatique qui était en route. Mais en ce qui concerne le secteur biologique, c'était une autre histoire. Il y avait bien les quelques palestiniens que ses hommes avaient retrouvés en Turquie, et qui avaient été mutilés par des pillards. Ou encore les différentes expériences faites sur les mammifères qui promettaient d'être intéressantes. Et puis il y avait le projet n°3. Le plus important d'entre eux aux yeux du sexagénaire. Même si pour le moment, il valait mieux faire preuve de patience. A cette pensée, le scientifique posa sa main sur sa poitrine, et des gouttes de sueurs se formèrent sur son front. Il fallait attendre, attendre de voir si son cœur pouvait battre.

Quelques jours plus tard, et à près d'un millier de kilomètres d'ici, une scène assez similaire avait lieu. Assise devant son bureau personnel, Anthéa Schaeffer fixait le plafond tout en tapotant du bout des doigts sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui, elle se repassa toute la procédure concernant la dernière étape de l'assemblement du supercalculateur. La dernière avant que la pile nucléaire ne soit insérée et que la machine ne soit testée. Cette dernière marche était probablement la plus délicate, car elle savait que le Docteur insisterait pour y assister. Et le moindre pépin dans sa construction ruinerait purement et simplement le projet tout entier. Ce qui ne laisserait pas indifférent le sexagénaire.  
Elle chassa ses idées noires de sa tête, et se replongea dans les préparatifs de la dernière étape. Mais une irrésistible envie de se gratter lui envahit la jambe. Elle se pencha pour pouvoir passer sa main vernie sur son tibia, mais celle-ci entra en contact avec un genre fourrure.  
Surprise, la jeune femme laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur, avant de plonger sa tête sous son bureau. Une petite touffe de cheveux couleur châtain foncé ricanait bêtement, visiblement fière de sa farce.  
Mathilda Schaeffer n'avait pas héritée de la couleur capilaire assez rare de sa mère contrairement à sa sœur. Mais bien de celle de son père, le professeur Waldo Schaeffer.  
Par contre, son visage ressemblait énormément à celui d'Aelita au même âge. Anthéa sourit en contemplant le petit être qui lui chatouillait la jambe. Cet enfant représentait à elle seule l'ancienne et la nouvelle vie de sa mère. Celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son mari et à Aelita lorsqu'elle observait sa fille. Elle était vraiment tout ce qui lui restait à ce jour. Un petit morceau de tendresse et d'espoir auquel elle s'accrochait pour tenir le coup.

-On peut jouer? Demanda Mathilda en agrippant la jambe de sa mère.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie, répondit-elle d'un ton penaud. Mais j'ai du travail.

La petite fronça les sourcils, et afficha une mine boudeuse. Anthéa crut pendant une seconde qu'elle allait pleurer ou se plaindre. Mais il n'y eu aucune réaction, mis à part le rictus abominable qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de sa fille.  
Sans crier gare, Mathilda sortit de sous le bureau, attrapa un dossier bleu, et s'enfuit à toute allure dans les couloirs.

-Oh non. Se plaignit sa mère en se levant. Pas encore.

Les courses-poursuites entre la mère et la fille étaient devenues légendaires au sein du complexe scientifique. N'importe lequel des employés ne pouvait se retenir de rire lorsqu'il entendait Anthéa ordonner à son enfant de s'arrêter. Mais malgré son jeune âge, elle était bien plus véloce que sa mère. A bout de souffle, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant un panneau de contrôle fixé au mur.

-Intelligence? Tu sais ou est parti Mathilda?

-Bonjour. Répondit le panneau d'une voix qui faisait penser à celle d'un GPS. Je m'appelle « Intelligence », une I.A. conçu afin de veiller à la sécurité du bâtiment…

-Je sais très bien qui tu es. Coupa Anthéa. Ce que je te demande c'est « Où est parti ma fille » ?

-Mathilda Schaeffer ne fait partit d'aucune équipe. Répondit l'IA. Elle n'a donc aucun émetteur qui permette de savoir ou elle se trouve.

-Mais c'est pas vrai. Gronda la mère en tapant du pied. Je fais comment maintenant?

Le Docteur descendit de son avion privé, un Learjet 40 à six places, et s'arrêta un instant sur le tarmac. Il faisait froid au Sud de l'Allemagne, mais cette fraicheur apaisait l'esprit tourmenté du scientifique. Derrière lui, Dragunov scruta le terrain vêtu d'un manteau de cachemire noir. Bien que conservant une attitude neutre, le russe examinait très attentivement la piste d'atterrissage privée sur laquelle ils avaient atterri, et plus particulièrement les ouvriers qui s'affairaient près du moteur de l'avion. Il savait parfaitement faire son travail de garde du corps. Et dans ce genre de travail, tout le monde est suspect. Une BMW les attendait près de l'escalier. Le voyage en voiture ne dura pas plus de dix minutes, après quoi ils s'arrêtèrent devant un assez grand bâtiment. De faibles rayons de Soleil vinrent réfléchir sur les façades d'argent des murs. Planté près de la porte, un panneau répétait le même message dans cinq langues différentes: « Bienvenue au musée de Silver Wings ».

Les deux passagers de la BMW pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la réception. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui semblait revenir d'un concert de Hard Rock jouait au solitaire sur son ordinateur. Tandis que Dragunov s'occupait d'acheter deux billets, le Docteur observa quelques instants les touristes qui s'affairaient autour des œuvres exposés. Il n'aimait pas les musées, bien qu'il possédait quelques objets volés dans certains d'entre eux. Toute la question était là. Pourquoi laisser moisir un objet d'un prix inestimable dans une salle sombre, devant un public d'abrutis qui n'avaient aucune idée de sa valeur? Pour profiter d'une chose il fallait la posséder, et la fin justifiait les moyens.  
Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle baptisée « Napoléon » à l'intérieur de laquelle on pouvait admirer des statues de cires représentants l'Empereur français du début du XIXème ainsi que quelques uns de ses soldats armés de baïonnettes. Une Allemande encombrée d'un landau et d'un gamin de moins de six ans observait avec attention ce qu'elle croyait être un authentique canon de l'époque, mais qui n'était en réalité qu'une banale copie. Une fois arrivé au fond de la salle, Dragunov ouvrit une porte sur laquelle était collée l'étiquette « Privée ».  
Il laissa le scientifique entrer avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce à son tour.  
Ils venaient de pénétrer dans un placard à balais. Nullement dérangé, le Docteur tourna la tête vers l'un des sauts posés sur une étagère, et le russe fit de même. Derrière le saut se trouvait un scanner biométrique qui prit une image instantanée du réseau de vaisseaux sanguins sur la rétine de son œil pour la comparer avec les données enregistrées sur la mémoire de l'ordinateur du bureau de la réception. Sur l'écran de la réceptionniste, le roi de trèfles ainsi que le valet de piques venaient d'apparaitre. La poignet était équipée d'un scanner d'emprunter afin d'éviter que des touristes curieux ne pénètrent dans la pièce. Si jamais un espion avait tenté de s'introduire dans le complexe en forçant l'entrée, la carte « Joker » se serait affichée. La jeune femme aurait aussitôt activée une décharge électrique de plus de quinze mille volts, envoyés depuis le sol métallique du cagibi, ce qui aurait littéralement incinérée l'intrus sur place. Mais les deux hommes n'étaient ni des espions, ni des touristes. Et vu leur grade, il valait mieux les laisser entrer sans trop tarder. Elle appuya sur un bouton situé sous son bureau. Et le placard (qui était en faites un ascenseur) descendit. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, la voix robotique d'Intelligence résonna dans un haut-parleur dissimulé à l'intérieur d'un aspirateur (qui était vissé au sol):

-Bienvenue Docteur et Lieutenant Dragunov.

Le russe ouvrit la porte, et les passagers débouchèrent sur un immense couloir au plafond arrondi dans lequel des dizaines de chercheurs circulaient en discutant de leurs projets en cours.  
Le complexe scientifique de « Silver Wings » était souterrain, des dizaines d'arbres en fer blanc situés dans l'enceinte d'une propriété privée géraient l'aération de tout ce beau monde. L'ascenseur les avaient déposés dans le sous-sol cinq, celui consacré à la recherche informatique. Mais en réalité, il y en avait une quinzaine.  
Le sexagénaire consulta sa montre, il allait bientôt être l'heure de vérité.  
Les deux hommes progressèrent à travers le couloir, jusqu'à croiser la route d'une femme aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci semblait à la recherche de quelqu'un, et ne remarqua même pas leur présence. Le Docteur dut se racler la gorge pour se faire remarquer.

-Oh Bonjour Docteur. Bredouilla Anthéa confuse de ne pas les avoir vus.

-Bonjour. Répondit le scientifique. Vous avez perdu quelque chose?

La jeune femme avait l'air embarrassée. Elle se balançait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre comme une gamine en tort.

-Ma fille s'est enfuie avec le dossier contenant les résultats des derniers examens effectués sur le projet numéro trois.

A ces mots, le sexagénaire poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Dragunov n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, ce que son patron remarqua.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle Serguei? Et bien allez donc chercher cette gamine, et je vous conseille d'être revenu avant la fin de l'inauguration. Suis-je bien clair?

Cela ne plut pas vraiment au russe qui n'aimait pas jouer les nounous. Mais il était hors de question de désobéir à un ordre direct de son chef. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se retirer. Le scientifique consulta une nouvelle fois sa montre, avant de se tourner vers Anthéa.

-C'est l'heure. Dit-il simplement en continuant son chemin.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses le suivit, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient déjà sur son front.

Habituellement, Mathilda parvenait toujours à gagner les parties de cache-cache avec sa mère. Mais cette dernière avait fini par connaitre toutes ses cachettes, il fallait donc innover un peu.  
Ne l'ayant pas vue depuis une bonne demi-heure, la fillette en conclut qu'elle devait probablement passer au peigne fin chacun des sous-sols du complexe un par un. La petite brune entra dans un ascenseur de service, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir accéder au panneau de contrôle. Elle connaissait tout les niveaux, mais pas le dernier, et qui dit nouveau niveau dit nouvelles cachettes.

-Quinzième sous-sol. Annonça Intelligence après quelques secondes. Département biologique.

Mathilda s'engagea dans un couloir beaucoup plus petit que celui du cinquième. Il y faisait aussi beaucoup plus sombre, une simple rangée d'ampoules chacune espacée d'une dizaine de mètres était la seule source de lumière environnante. La petite fille avança sans trop savoir ou aller. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de trouver une cachette sûre afin que sa mère ne la retrouve pas avant un petit moment. Elle continua sa route, jetant un coup d'œil à chacune des salles qu'elle croisa, mais aucune d'entre elles ne lui parut faire l'affaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe sur une porte blindée d'au moins trois mètres de longueur et de largeur. Un petit sourire malin se dessina sur son visage.

-Voilà la cachette parfaite. Susurra-t-elle en s'approchant du panneau de contrôle.

-Veuillez présenter votre passe! Tonna la voix d'Intelligence faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

Mathilda se ressaisit, puis se mit à réfléchir. Le seul moyen d'entrer dans cette salle était d'avoir la carte d'accès. Or, elle savait qu'on ne fournissait ce genre de carte qu'a ceux qui travaillait dans la salle à laquelle la carte correspondait. Et qu'ils devaient la rendre une fois la journée de travail terminée. Cependant, elle n'était pas en possession de l'un de ces passes. La seule chose qu'elle avait sur elle c'était…  
La petite baissa les yeux, son regard se posa sur le dossier bleu qu'elle tenait toujours sous son bras. Et si par hasard…

Elle s'agenouilla, et l'ouvrit. Une vingtaine de feuilles étaient parfaitement rangées dans la pochette de carton. Elle les parcourut, jusqu'à tomber sur trois cartes magnétiques rouges.  
Elle en choisit une au hasard, et la présenta devant le panneau de contrôle. L'appareil émit une petite lueur de la même couleur que la carte, puis la voix d'Intelligence résonna à nouveau.

-Merci. Dit l'IA avant que l'énorme porte de métal ne s'ouvre en faisant un boucan pas possible.

Toute contente, Mathilda s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la salle sombre qui s'ouvrait à elle.

Jamais Anthéa n'avait éprouvé une telle anxiété. Elle se trouvait dans une salle de cinquante mètres carrés au plafond arrondi. Autour d'elle, une bonnes dizaine de scientifiques s'affairaient près d'une pyramide de métal de quatre mètres de haut. Il s'agissait du supercalculateur carthaginois. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus la jeune femme stressait. Elle avait jetée plusieurs regards nerveux vers la vitre teintée derrière elle à quelques mètres de hauteur. Elle savait parfaitement que le Docteur devait la regarder depuis cet observatoire assis derrière la vitre, les mains jointes et l'œil attentif. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Bientôt, l'un des membres de l'équipe leva son pouce, les dernières manipulations étaient terminées. Anthéa ordonna à chacune des personnes présentent dans la pièce d'enfiler la combinaison antiradiation qui leur avait été remis avant d'entrer dans la salle. Une fois ceci fait, elle fit signe à deux hommes d'amener le colis. Ceux-ci empoignèrent une lourde caisse de plomb et l'apportèrent près de la jeune femme. Cette dernière croisa un instant leurs regards, elle ne les connaissait pas.

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda-t-elle à travers sa combinaison. Où sont David et Stéphane?

-Ils ont eu un empêchement. Répondit l'un des hommes.

Anthéa était très loin de s'imaginer que « l'empêchement » était une balle entre les deux yeux. Un châtiment radical qui s'était imposé dès qu'Intelligence avait intercepté leur coup de téléphone à leurs supérieurs. Le prix de la trahison pour les deux taupes du gouvernement.  
Mais la jeune femme ne se posa pas de questions, si le Docteur n'intervenait pas c'était que tout allait bien.  
Elle ouvrit la caisse, et en sortit une pile nucléaire. Pendant un bref instant, tout le monde admira la faible lueur vert fluo qui émanait de l'uranium. C'était terrifiant de se dire qu'une si petite chose pouvait faire de si gros dégâts. La jeune femme s'avança vers le supercalculateur, et inséra la pile dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Puis elle se dirigea vers la commande d'allumage. Sa main se referma sur la manette, c'était l'heure de vérité. Anthéa retint son souffle, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. L'instant paru durer une éternité, mais il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour abaisser la manette. La machine émit un étrange bourdonnement métallique. L'espace d'un instant, Anthéa cru qu'elle allait exploser. Mais il n'en fut rien.  
Malgré tout le bourdonnement persista, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Mais l'ouverture de la porte de la salle la sortie de ses pensées. Alex Tanner venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
Les années avaient fait disparaitre ses derniers boutons d'acné, et il semblait beaucoup plus confiant et sûr de lui qu'il y a sept ans. Il s'approcha de la chef de l'équipe avec un large sourire. Il devait revenir de la salle de contrôle.

-Madame Schaeffer. Commença-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse. Vous venez de créer un authentique supercalculateur quantique.

Un tonnerre d'acclamation accueillit la nouvelle. Les chercheurs retirèrent leur combinaison et se donnèrent des tapes dans le dos. L'équipe toute entière alla étreindre Anthéa qui n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée de toute sa vie. A la fin des félicitations, elle s'arracha de sa combinaison, et s'empressa d'aller prendre une douche dans sa salle de bain personnelle au deuxième sous-sol. Avec l'odeur de sueur qu'elle dégageait, elle aurait fait fuir un putois.

Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que Mathilda parcourait la salle dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée. Le secteur biologique était probablement le plus étrange qu'elle avait vu jusque là. La pièce était remplie d'animaux mutilés qu'on avait recouverts d'électrodes et enfermés dans des prisons de verres remplies de formol. Chacune de ces pauvres bêtes était numérotée de façon à pouvoir la retrouver où la classer facilement. La petite fille avait vu un tas de choses bizarroïdes. Comme quatre chiens à trois pattes, une truite sans écaille, deux chat sans oreilles, un aigle sans bec et sans plumes, et même un ours imberbe et dépourvu de patte gauche. Mathilda était fascinée par toutes ces étranges créatures tout droit sorties d'un film d'épouvante. Mais elle resta clouée sur place lorsqu'elle aperçut la créature la plus horrible de toutes.  
Il s'agissait d'un humain, ou tout du moins on pouvait le supposer. En effet, le rat de laboratoire ne disposait ni de bras, ni de jambes, et sa tête n'était pas très bien formée. Sa peau flasque semblait fondre comme du caramel, et on avait du mal à discerner ses paupières car elles paraissaient soudées l'une à l'autre, tout comme ses lèvres d'ailleurs. Un grand « 3 » était dessiné sur le bocal géant dans lequel il était enfermé. Son « corps » était parsemé de bien plus d'électrodes que toutes les autres créatures que Mathilda avait vues jusqu'ici. Un respirateur avait été placé autour de son nez et de sa bouche. Mais il ne semblait pas respirer.  
La jeune fille l'observa pendant environ dix minutes. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la chose. Une expression de fascination avait recouvert son visage. Elle était tellement fascinée qu'elle n'entendit pas la personne s'approcher. derrière elle Par contre, elle ressentit parfaitement la vive douleur qui irradia son oreille.

-Salut gamine. Ricana Dragunov en accentuant son mouvement de torture.

-Salut Dragounet. Répondit la jeune fille en tentant de se soustraire en vain à son agresseur..

-La prochaine fois que tu voles un dossier à ta mère, n'en prends pas un qui dispose d'un émetteur. L'informa le lieutenant en exhibant le dossier bleu que la fille d'Anthéa avait oublié à l'entrée. Et ne laisse pas traîner les autres cartes d'accès devant la porte.

-J'y penserai.

Le russe emmena la fillette avec lui en la tirant par l'oreille. Pendant quelques instants, les plaintes de la petite fille résonnèrent dans la salle. Puis plus rien. La porte s'était refermée, la pièce était redevenue aussi silencieuse qu'avant.  
A un détail près.  
Un bruit sourd s'était mis à résonner quelques minutes après le départ des deux visiteurs inopportuns. C'était un son rapide, régulier, semblable à des petits coups de tambour.  
Soudain, un ordinateur s'alluma et l'appareil émit un grésillement strident qui faisait penser à une sorte d'alarme. L'écran affichait un message en lettres blanches que la voix robotique d'Intelligence répétait toutes les cinq secondes à travers les haut-parleurs de la salle.

« Sujet vivant »


	3. Chapter 3: Seth

Chapitre 3 : Seth

25 mars 2001 15h43

L'aube rouge libérait le parfum des cerisiers en fleurs. C'était une heure que Mathilda ne supportait pas. En effet, la jeune fille n'avait jamais apprécié les parfums naturels. Encore moins ceux des cerisiers depuis la réaction allergique qu'elle avait eue l'année précédente. Agée de treize ans, elle avait arrêté de laisser pousser ses cheveux trois années auparavant. Ils étaient bien trop longs et la gênaient affreusement durant son travail. C'est ainsi que malgré les réticences de sa mère, elle s'était fait couper ses beaux cheveux châtains jusqu'à ce que chacun d'entre eux ne mesure plus que trois centimètres. A la suite de sa dernière poussée de croissance, elle mesurait un mètre quarante six. La promenade était l'un de ses rares passe-temps en dehors de son travail. Son quotidien ne se résumait qu'à quelques étapes. Elle consacrait le matin à l'apprentissage d'une nouvelle langue. Ces dernières années, elle avait appris l'anglais et l'allemand auprès de professeurs particuliers. Bien sûr, tout ses cours se faisait par téléphone. Il n'était pas question d'amener un inconnu à Silver Wings. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'empêchait de s'instruire, sa capacité d'assimilation était époustouflante. Elle n'avait eu besoin que d'un an pour parler couramment l'anglais, et un mois de moins pour l'allemand. En ce moment, elle apprenait le japonais, l'une des dernières langues qu'elle s'était promise d'apprendre. Elle ignorait encore lesquelles suivraient, mais elle avait tout le temps d'y réfléchir, le japonais étant bien plus difficile que ses deux premiers succès. Les activités de l'après-midi en revanche variaient régulièrement. Le plus souvent, elle améliorait ses compétences en biologie avec quelques scientifiques du complexe qui avaient un peu de temps à lui accorder. Sinon, elle s'amusait de temps en temps à pirater l'ordinateur de sa mère pour étudier quelques rapports sur lesquelles Anthéa travaillait. Bien qu'on la considérât trop jeune et pas assez expérimentée pour faire partie d'une équipe de recherche, elle n'avait aucun problème à comprendre chaque étape de chacun des projets qu'elle étudiait.  
Bien sûr, l'informatique était également l'une de ses grandes passions. D'autant plus qu'elle avait droit à un instructeur de première dans ce dans ce domaine. C'était Tanner qui s'était désigné pour lui apprendre les joies du clavier, lui offrant les moyens de progresser à une vitesse fulgurante. Mathilda était devenu une pro dans presque tous les arts scientifique étudiés à Silver Wings . Mais elle était encore loin du niveau requis pour intégrer l'organisation. Elle consulta sa montre. L'heure de la promenade était terminée, elle allait devoir retourner travailler. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Enfin te voilà.

La jeune fille fit volte-face. Un homme d'environ trente cinq ans se tenait devant elle. Il avait des cheveux roux, et une mèche qui lui tombait sur l'œil. Un visage mince et pâle au pommettes bien dessinées. Il portait un jean, une chemise noire et des baskets. Mathilda le reconnut sans mal. Même si en temps normal, il avait l'habitude de porter une blouse blanche.

-Salut Alex, lança-t-elle. Tu as du temps pour me donner un petit cours?

-J'aimerais bien, sourit Tanner. Malheureusement je crains que cela ne soit pour une autre fois. Le Docteur voudrait te parler.

A la mention de ce nom, la fille d'Anthéa frémit d'excitation. Le directeur de l'organisation ne lui avait adressé la parole que très rarement. Et ils conversaient essentiellement sur des sujets dérisoires. Mais jamais il ne l'avait convoquée expressément. La raison devait être importante.

-C'est à quel sujet? Demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à dissimuler son excitation.

-Il te l'expliquera lui-même. Répondit l'écossais. Allons, ne le faisons pas attendre.

Là-dessus, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le musée. Mathilda lui emboita le pas, tout en se demandant ce que lui voulait le sexagénaire. Elle pria pour qu'il ait décidé de l'intégrer à l'une des équipes de recherches. Non pas que les cours de sciences l'ennuyaient, loin de là. Mais elle ne supportait plus cette routine qu'était sa vie. Elle mourrait d'envie de pouvoir enfin mettre à profit ses connaissances, et être reconnue par les autres scientifiques.

Derrière son écran, Anthéa Schaeffer observait avec intérêt la progression de son unité d'espionnage. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui pourrait faire office de salle de conférence. Assis autour d'une grande table rectangulaire, une dizaine de scientifiques muni d'ordinateurs s'occupaient de pirater le système de sécurité qui empêchait les agents d'avancer. La mission que leur avait confiée Tanner était simple: s'introduire dans la base de donnés de la C.I.A et effacer toute trace de l'existence de leur organisation. Depuis quelques années, l'organisation avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec le gouvernement français. Agissant désormais pour leur propre compte, la technologie virtuelle leur a permit de s'emparer de nombreux projets scientifiques sur les quatre coins du globe. Mais ils avaient fini par manquer de discrétion. Et à cause de cela, différents services de renseignements comme le R.A.W., la D.G.S.E., et la C.I.A. s'étaient un peu trop intéressés à l'organisation, allant même jusqu'à tenter de localiser certaines de leurs bases en Asie et en Amérique. Une nouvelle intolérable aux yeux du Docteur. L'unité virtuelle avait donc été chargée d'infiltrer la base de données de chacune des agences, et de détruire toutes les informations les concernant. La C.I.A. était la dernière d'entre elles. Elle allait avoir droit à un petit supplément.

-Où en êtes-vous ? Demanda Anthéa à travers le micro fixé à son oreille.

-On entre dans leur base de données. Répondit une voix masculine. Ça devrait nous prendre quelques minutes.

-Faites-vite. Quoiqu'il arrive, vous ne devez pas vous faire repérer.

La jeune femme se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Elle ne doutait pas de l'efficacité de son équipe, mais elle savait de quoi était capable les experts de la C.I.A.. S'ils détectaient une anomalie dans leur système, leurs anti-virus fondraient droit sur ses hommes. Le pire scénario possible serait qu'ils les localisent, et si ça arrivait, Anthéa ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Mais tout se passa tranquillement. Et bientôt, une nouvelle voix résonna dans le casque de la jeune femme.

-C'est fait. La C.I.A. n'a plus aucune info sur nous.

Anthéa laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, c'était à elle de jouer à présent.

-Beau travail. Retournez à bord de l'Octobre rouge, je vais finir le travail.

Elle attrapa un CD-ROM posé près de son ordinateur, et l'inséra dans l'unité centrale. Après quoi, elle lança le programme. Un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

-Voilà bien quelque chose qu'ils ne sont pas prêt d'oublier. Murmura-t-elle. Vous pouvez rentrer, vous avez bien travaillé.

Tanner emmena Mathilda au troisième sous-sol, celui qui abritait la plupart des chambres de première classe de l'organisation. La jeune fille connaissait très bien ce sous-sol pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle y vivait. Mais sa chambre à elle était située à l'autre extrémité du couloir, juste en face de celle de sa mère. L'écossais s'arrêta devant une porte noire sur laquelle un « 1 » en or était accroché. Il toqua poliment à la porte, et une voix étranglée lui répondit:

-Entrez.

Là-dessus, les deux visiteurs entrèrent dans la pièce. Et Mathilda en profita pour l'observer.  
Elle n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que le Docteur avait une toute autre conception de la première classe qu'elle. La chambre était gigantesque. Elle devait faire soixante mètres carrés. Une bonne quinzaine de tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, qui eux-mêmes étaient recouvert d'un magnifique papier peint bleu marine. Mathilda examina quelques instants ces fameux tableaux. Elle reconnu un portrait de David Hockney et une roue de couleur de Damien Hirst. Même si elle ne connaissait que vaguement le monde de la peinture, elle savait que ces tableaux valaient des millions. Elle vit aussi un bureau encombré de documents, un téléviseur à grand écran plasma et un canapé en cuir. Une table de billard se trouvait à quelques mètres du bar dans lequel le Docteur aimait prendre un petit apéritif. Puis son regard se posa finalement sur le lit. Lui aussi était grand, peut-être même un peu trop grand pour un homme aussi petit. Elle finit par apercevoir le sexagénaire, et même si Tanner ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet, elle devina immédiatement qu'il était mourant. Allongé dans son lit, il avait le torse nu recouvert d'électrodes. Une machine située prêt de la table de nuit surveillait son rythme cardiaque. Une aiguille de perfusion était plantée dans son bras gauche, il ne devait pas être en état de manger correctement. Son apparence était effrayante, comme si la mort le rongeait de l'intérieur. Cela se voyait dans les joues creusées, le teint blafard, la posture ratatinée de momie égyptienne, le corps qui semblait rentrer à l'intérieur de lui-même. Tanner se dirigea vers lui, et plaça quelques oreillers dans son dos afin de l'aider à se redresser. Après quoi, il resta debout prêt du malade. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de fixer Mathilda depuis son arrivée. L'écossais savait qu'il l'examinait dans le but de voir si elle conviendrait, il vaudrait d'ailleurs mieux qu'elle convienne.

-Bonjour Mathilda.

La voix du malade était sèche, étranglée. Comme sortie d'un cou de lézard.

-Bonjour Docteur.

La jeune fille essaya de faire preuve d'assurance, tout en tentant de contenir sa nervosité et son excitation. Elle fixait son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Elle voulait montrer sa volonté de prouver sa valeur.  
Le scientifique se redressa un peu mieux, puis reprit la parole:

-Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est pour te confier une mission. Ta première au sein de l'organisation. Si tu la mène à bien, je t'autoriserais à rejoindre l'équipe de recherche de ton choix.

Mathilda ne put se retenir de sourire, le Docteur le vit.

-En revanche, si tu échoues, je serais au regret de te priver de recherches jusqu'à tes vingt ans. Et ce même si je meurs prochainement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui.

-A la bonne heure. Bien entrons à présent dans le vif du sujet.

Le sexagénaire fit un signe de main, et aussitôt, Tanner ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit un dossier marron. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille pour le lui remettre.

-Depuis une dizaine d'années, nous travaillons sur un projet qui a été classé « top secret ». J'imagine que cela ne t'es pas inconnu.

Elle ouvrit le dossier, et en sortit une photo de format A4. En effet, elle connaissait la chose sur le cliché. Du moins, elle l'avait déjà vu.  
« Numéro trois » comme elle l'avait appelé n'avait pas bougé depuis ces six dernières années. Il était toujours enfermé dans son énorme bocal, et avait même encore plus d'électrodes sur le corps. Elle nota cependant qu'il semblait avoir « évolué », il avait désormais une jambe droite et un bras gauche. Son crâne aussi avait l'air d'être en meilleur état, mais ses paupières et ses lèvres étaient toujours soudées. Un frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune fille, et une lueur fascinée traversa son regard.  
Le Docteur lui laissa le temps de parcourir le dossier avant de reprendre:

-Nous l'avons baptisé « Seth », comme le Dieu égyptien du même nom. Nous l'avons créé dans le but d'améliorer la race humaine, nous l'avons rendu parfait. Récemment, nous avons réussi à accélérer l'évolution de son corps et à la stabiliser afin d'éviter des malformations. Mais nous avons rencontré un problème.

Le malade essuya une violente quinte de toux, se sentant trop faible, il fit signe à son assistant de continuer:

\- Le cerveau de Seth est doté d'une intelligence hors du commun, rien que maintenant nous estimons son Q.I. à près de deux cent points. Mais être intelligent ne veut pas dire « être savant », en ce moment même il est aussi ignorant qu'un bébé.

-Je comprends. Répondit la jeune fille sans détacher son regard de la photo. Mais qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Tanner lança un regard interrogateur à son patron qui hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

-Nous ne comptons pas le réveiller dès que son corps sera formé, pour des raisons que je ne t'expliquerais pas, nous voulons que tu l'instruises. Que tu l'éduques si tu préfères.

Mathilda ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, elle se demandait si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'on lui avait demandé.  
Le Docteur sembla deviner ses pensées car il ajouta:

-Je sais que cela peut te paraître bizarre que nous fassions appel à toi pour ce genre de mission. Il y a deux raisons à cela, la première est que nous manquons de personnel. Absolument tous nos scientifiques sont pris, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu n'as pas eu de cours depuis plusieurs semaines. Nous avons bien trop de projets sur le feu pour nous permettre de nous séparer ne serait-ce que d'un seul de nos chercheurs. La seconde raison est plus… particulière. Et même si tu peux trouver cela étrange, nous préférons ne pas t'en parler pour le moment. Tout ce qui importe c'est que tu parviennes à l'instruire suffisamment pendant quelques temps. C'est tout ce que nous te demandons Mathilda. Qu'en penses-tu ?

La fille d'Anthéa prit quelques secondes pour peser le pour et le contre. Elle était à la fois enjouée et déçue par ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Elle était enjouée de pouvoir revoir cette chose qui l'avait tant fascinée lorsqu'elle était enfant. Mais la déception était aussi présente, car la mission qu'on lui avait confiée ressemblait bien plus à une corvée qu'à un véritable travail. Cependant, c'était également une chance unique de pouvoir rejoindre rapidement une équipe de recherche. De plus, si elle refusait, le Docteur serait probablement assez irrité par son refus. Ce qui ne ferait que baisser ses chances.  
Elle releva la tête, et regarda le malade droit dans les yeux.

-J'accepte.

Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur les visages des deux hommes. Tanner se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs, et en sortit une seringue hypodermique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? S'inquiéta Mathilda.

-Comme tu vas faire partie d'une équipe, Intelligence doit avoir ton A.D.N. répertorier dans sa base de données, c'est la procédure. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'une petite aiguille ?

-De l'aiguille, non. Marmonna la jeune fille en relevant sa manche gauche.

-Bougez-moi ces culs de porcs tas de sacs à foutre! Si j'en vois un parmi vous qui s'évanouit je lui coupe un orteil.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Serguei Dragunov savait faire, c'était se montrer persuasif. Et ce n'était pas les six recrues qui étaient sous son aile qui allaient dire le contraire. Le russe leur avait donné l'ordre de courir quinze kilomètres munis d'un sac à dos contenant une dizaine de briques. La pluie tombait sans interruption sur le terrain d'entraînement depuis presque quatre heures. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui allait empêcher l'instructeur de former ses petits soldats. Et le fait que ce soient des enfants ne lui fournissait que plus de plaisir à faire son travail. En effet, chacune des recrues était âgée de douze à dix-huit ans. L'idée était venue à Dragunov après que son ancienne unité est essuyée de nombreuses pertes lors d'une précédente mission. Il avait personnellement recruté chacun des hommes qui avaient participé à l'opération. La mort d'un si grand nombre d'entre eux ne lui avait pas particulièrement plu. Surtout que la plupart étaient considérés comme des professionnels. C'est alors que lui est venue l'idée de former sa propre unité. Et choisir des recrues aussi jeunes lui permettait de ne leur apprendre que le métier de tueur, Ce qui était la seule chose dont il avait besoin. Peu de gens parmi les membres haut placé de l'organisation avaient approuvé cette idée. Mais le Docteur lui avait toujours fait confiance au niveau des choix militaires, et finalement, on lui avait accordé le droit d'entrainer quelques enfants à l'essai. Et si jamais les résultats étaient concluants, une vingtaine d'autres les rejoindraient.  
Le centre d'entrainement était un cube de béton, sans fenêtre ni chauffage, posé au milieu d'un champ de boue. Une clôture de six mètres de haut séparait la zone du reste du monde. Situé dans les environs de Cardigan au Pays de Galles, cet endroit était pire que l'enfer pour les recrues. Dragunov ne leur accordait pas plus de quatre heures de sommeil chaque nuit, il les privait de repas chaque fois que cela lui chantait (et ça lui chantait très souvent), les punitions avaient souvent des motifs ridicules. Une jeune brune de dix-sept ans avait été condamnée à effectuer cinq kilomètres de plus que les autres pour avoir réveillé l'un des gardes de nuit en tirant la chasse d'eau. Sa partenaire avait du faire de même.  
Le russe avait répartit chacun des membres de son petit commando en binômes. Le premier d'entre eux était constitué de deux filles de dix-sept et quatorze ans. La plus jeune était Indienne, née à Bombay, elle avait été élevée en tant que prostituée dans des quartiers malfamés. Une recrue facile à convaincre, puisqu'elle avait accepté à condition que l'on tue son oncle qui était son employeur. Une requête qui n'a posé aucun problème à l'agent de l'organisation qui se trouvait sur place. L'oncle en question fut retrouvé le lendemain même, étendu sur son lit, les poumons remplies d'essence. Une fois la session d'entrainement intégrée, on lui avait donné le nom de code de « Renarde ».  
Son acolyte était la fille de l'un des anciens scientifiques du complexe, l'un des rares que le Docteur fut obligé d'abattre suite à une tentative de trahison pour une organisation américaine rivale. Le sexagénaire lui avait ensuite fait croire que son paternel avait été tué par cette même organisation. Ivre de vengeance, elle avait décidé d'accepter la proposition de s'engager dans l'unité de Dragunov. Son nom de code était « Corbeau ».  
Le plus vieux de la bande était Ukrainien, arrêté de nombreuses fois pour coups et blessures, le profil psychologique de ce garçon avait suffisamment plu au russe pour qu'il soit recruté.  
Un salaire confortable avait suffi à convaincre ce grand et maigre blondinet qu'était « Lion ». Sa partenaire était âgée de quinze ans, ses yeux bridés et ses longs cheveux noirs trahissaient ses origines asiatiques. « Dragonne » était originaire de Corée du Nord, ses parents étaient morts des blessures qu'ils ont reçues le jour où ils ont passé la frontière. Des soldats Sud-Coréens la trouvèrent, et l'amenèrent dans un orphelinat à Séoul, dont elle disparut quelques jours plus tard.  
Les deux derniers étaient des frères originaires d'Allemagne, le plus jeune d'entre eux avait été appelé « Chaton » dû au fait qu'il s'agissait du plus jeune de l'unité. C'était un garçon assez rondouillard, extrêmement nerveux, qui ne tenait pas en place et agitait perpétuellement les bras en tous sens, comme s'il essayait de chasser des mouches.  
Son frangin par contre, c'était autre chose. Les deux enfants avaient été envoyés dans un asile après qu'ils furent accusés du double-meurtre de leurs parents. Mais en réalité, « Serpent » l'ainé était l'unique responsable. Dragunov était d'ailleurs fasciné par ce gamin de treize ans. Il aimait tout particulièrement son regard, il dégageait une haine et une envie de meurtre constante, c'était quelque chose dont le russe était friand. Serpent était brun, une silhouette assez ordinaire pour un gamin de son âge. Il n'avait pas grand-chose de spécial en termes physiques, tout était dans la tête.

En revanche, si l'instructeur appréciait particulièrement l'ainé, il détestait le cadet. Sa forme physique était déplorable, de plus, il manquait cruellement de dureté. Il n'avait été recruté que parce que son frère refusait qu'ils soient séparés. Mais le russe regrettait cette décision, Chaton était le maillon faible du groupe.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui s'écroula de fatigue au beau milieu de la piste de course, il était si exténué qu'il respirait comme un bœuf. Mais Dragunov n'était pas disposé à faire preuve de sentiment. Il attrapa le fouet qui était accroché à sa ceinture, et le fit claquer sur le dos nu de l'enfant, le garçon hurla sa douleur.

-Debout! Rugit le russe en le fouettant à nouveau. L'ennemi ne fera preuve d'aucune pitié!

Chaton tenta de se relever, mais un nouveau coup le renvoya au sol. Exaspéré d'avoir affaire à pareil mauviette, l'instructeur s'apprêta à lui donner la correction de sa vie.  
Mais son prochain coup de fouet ne toucha pas le jeune allemand, Serpent s'était dressé entre son mentor et sa proie et avait encaissé la punition à sa place. Il se tenait bien debout, les pieds presque plantés dans le sol. Le coup ne l'avait pas fait plier, en réalité on aurait plutôt dit qu'il l'avait ignoré.  
Bien qu'impressionné par cette démonstration d'endurance, le russe ne pouvait pas laisser passer un geste d'une telle insolence, il leva à nouveau son fouet, et déchaîna ses coups.

Serpent ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, encaissant chacun des coups qui pleuvaient sur son corps comme si c'était de la brise. Son torse et ses bras furent bientôt zébrés de traits sanguinolents qui coulèrent avec la pluie, lorsque Dragunov s'arrêta, le pré-ado semblait aussi solide qu'une statue. Puis, sans prévenir, il se précipita sur son instructeur en poussant un rugissement bestial. Celui-ci fut si surpris par la manœuvre qu'il évita de justesse le direct destiné à son entrejambe. Mais il n'eut ensuite aucun mal à se reprendre, et Serpent reçut un puissant coup de pied circulaire en pleine tempe. Cette fois, l'effet se fit ressentir sur le garçon, il tituba, tenta quelques instants de se maintenir conscient. Et finit par s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol, laissant la pluie se mélanger à son sang.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Le goût du sang

5 novembre 2000 10h23 Munich

Andrew Schwaitzer-Heath haïssait plus que tout les cours de chimie. Lorsqu'il était entré au collège, il s'était imaginé que cette matière consistait à manier des tubes à essai afin de provoquer des jets de gaz et des gerbes d'étincelles. Mais la réalité était tout autre, il passait chaque leçon à se dandiner sur un tabouret, et à recopier les interminables leçons et formules que Monsieur Klase notait sur le tableau. Mais même si les cours avaient été comme il l'avait pensé au départ, il ne se serait pas plus investi que cela. C'était un garçon assez rêveur, qui préférait la compagnie de son ombre à toute autre. Les élèves de sa classe l'avaient baptisé « Le mort-vivant », car ils étaient tous persuadés qu'ils n'avaient pas de vie sociale. Toujours à se trouver un coin tranquille lors de la récrée, ou alors à se planquer tout au fond de la salle de classe. En temps normal, personne ne lui adressait la parole, et cela ne le dérangeait pas car il pouvait s'adonner à ses rêveries en toute tranquillité. Mais la situation n'était jamais la même en cours de chimie, car Monsieur Klase avait un neveu.  
James Klase s'asseyait toujours au premier rang lorsque son oncle enseignait. Les professeurs adoraient son caractère volontaire, sa tenue impeccable, ses cheveux blonds soignés et ses dents toutes blanches. Il faisait en sorte que ses cours soient le mieux présenté possibles, et couvrait chacun de ses cahiers pour les garder en bon état. Mais dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, il se comportait comme le pire des salopards. Andrew le haïssait. Il ne cessait de se moquer ouvertement de tel ou tel élève. A peu près tous ceux plus jeunes que lui avaient eu droit à leur lot quotidien de moquerie et d'humiliation publique.  
Et aujourd'hui, il semblerait qu'il ait décidé qu'Andrew serait sa prochaine victime. Monsieur Klase avait étonnament insisté pour qu'il se mette au premier rang, au lieu de son coin habituel, sous prétexte qu'il pourrait mieux suivre le cours. Dès cet instant, le jeune garçon avait sentit le traquenard. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque son professeur lui montra la place qu'il allait devoir occuper: juste à côté du « Caïd » de la classe.  
Dès qu'il fut assis, il remarqua immédiatement le sourire en coin qu'affichait James. Andrew jeta quelques regards autour de lui. Derrière eux, Hans Kipplestein avait le ventre étonnament proche du bord de son bureau. Ce fana de rugby de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt avait le bras assez long et était suffisamment près pour attraper le col de son t-shirt. La partie risquait d'être compliquée.

-Dis-moi mon cher Andrew. Commença James sur un ton faussement amical. Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi seul ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, et garda les yeux fixés sur le tableau.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre? Aurais-tu trop peur pour parler ?

Cette fois, James nota le soupir d'exaspération qui s'échappa des lèvres de sa cible. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé, cela ne plut pas trop au neveu du professeur de chimie qui effectua un petit signe discret vers Hans. Ce-dernier approcha sa main de la nuque d'Andrew avec la ferme intention de la serrer de toutes ses forces. Mais le jeune homme fit brutalement volte-face, son tortionnaire présumé fut si surpris par la manœuvre qu'il dégagea vivement son bras. Andrew avait à présent son coude sur la table de Hans, son poing soutenant son menton.

-Dis-moi un peu, lâcha le jeune brun d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de mener une vie de chien sous les ordres de James ton maître?

La fureur grimpa a une vitesse phénoménal sur la visage du rugbyman, jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler de cette façon. Jamais personne ne lui avait manqué de respect.  
En un éclair, il se leva, et envoya un violent crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire d'Andrew. Mais il avait mal calculé son coup.  
Afin de pouvoir mieux parler à sa cible, James avait excessivement rapproché sa table de celle du jeune brun. Et il avait la fâcheuse manie de balancer sa chaise sans arrêt, cette fois-ci lui fut fatal.  
Andrew se rejeta en arrière et esquiva le coup de justesse. Aveuglé par sa colère, Hans fut emporté par son élan, et finit par écraser son poing contre le visage de James. Ce-dernier fut si violemment touché qu'il tomba à la renverse, et poussa un hurlement de douleur.  
Son oncle se retourna, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il aperçut son neveu à terre.

-Hans Kipplestein! Rugit-il en apercevant le poing ensanglanté du rugbyman. Cette-fois tu es allé trop loin!

Les élèves présents dans la salle murmurèrent. Hans n'eut pas le courage d'affronter l'acte qu'il venait de commettre. Personne ne croirait qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. Il se précipita vers la porte, non sans avoir aperçu le sourire moqueur d'Andrew.  
Monsieur Klase le retint par le bras.

-Eh, où vas-tu comme ça?

-Dégagez! Cria le rugbyman en lui administrant un violent coup d'épaule.  
Stupéfait, le professeur chancela vers l'arrière en battant vainement des bras.  
Hans détala dans les couloirs. Selon les dires du concierge, il aurait quitté le collège par le parking des professeurs.

Dans la salle de classe, les élèves s'étaient agglutinés autour de James. Hans avait de grandes mains, son coup avait été placé pile entre le nez et la bouche. Un flot de sang s'échappait de son visage, son nez était fracturé, et deux incisives baignaient dans la petite flaque de sang qui s'était formée sur le sol.  
Andrew contemplait avec délice le triste spectacle auquel il assistait, tout s'était déroulé encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. James Klase n'embêterait sans doute plus grand monde.

25 mars 2001, 22h27

De longues gouttes de sueur coulaient le long du front de Mathilda, et ce n'était pas dû qu'à la chaleur ambiante de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Deux jeunes femmes en blouses blanches s'affairaient autour d'un ordinateur, Tanner et un inconnu étaient en train de fixer de longs tuyaux à une espèce de sarcophage en métal situé juste à côté de Seth. Le rat de laboratoire avait troqué ses électrodes contre une dizaine de minces fils de métal qui recouvraient sa tête. Une faible lueur bleue émanait de chacun des bouts (des fils). La jeune fille frissonna, l'idée d'avoir une seiche métallique sur la tête la dégoutait un peu.

-Nous avons terminé! Annonça joyeusement Tanner comme s'il venait de finir une maquette. Tu peux t'installer.

Mathilda prit une grande inspiration, et se déshabilla. Même si son mentor lui avait assuré que c'était nécessaire pour l'opération, se mettre en sous-vêtements devant trois inconnus ne l'emballait pas tellement. Une fois ceci fait, elle alla s'allonger dans le sarcophage préparé par Tanner plus tôt. Un petit oreiller en mousse avait été placé pour installer sa tête, mais le reste était vide, et la jeune fille frissonna au contact du métal froid sur son dos.  
Le scientifique qui accompagnait Tanner ouvrit une mallette grise, et en sortit un drôle de casque composé des mêmes fils que ceux accrochés à Seth. Mathilda ne put réprimer une mine dégoutée à sa vue.

-C'est nécessaire. Assura le rouquin en s'emparant de l'objet. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est peut-être pas très esthétique mais il fonctionne bien et ne te fera aucun mal.

-Tu peux me réexpliquer comment ça va se passer? Demanda la jeune fille. Je ne veux pas oublier un détail et avoir une mauvaise surprise.

-Comme tu voudras. Toi et Seth allez être virtualisés dans un petit monde créé spécialement pour vous. Contrairement à Olympia (le monde virtuel dirigé par Anthéa), ce monde virtuel sera assez vide en lui-même. Mais nous sommes capables de donner une illustration assez claire de tout ce que tu voudras montrer à Seth. N'oublie pas que Seth est aussi ignorant qu'un bébé, tu devras te montrer douce et attentionnée envers lui. Ne le brusque surtout pas. Si tu lui fais peur tout est fichu, et on sera obligé de te remplacer. Ton but premier sera de lui apprendre à parler, son éducation réelle viendra plus tard. Pour le moment, tâche de gagner sa confiance, comporte toi un peu comme une mère avec son enfant. Au moindre problème, tu devras nous avertir, et ce n'est pas négociable. Nous te surveillerons vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, tu es priée de nous faire un rapport tout les jours. Des questions?

-Tu m'avais dit que le temps ne s'écoulerait pas de la même manière entre ici et le monde virtuel. Tu pourrais être un peu plus précis?

Tanner lâcha un soupir exaspéré avant de continuer:

-Ce monde-ci à beau être trente-cinq fois plus petit qu'Olympia, il a une grande particularité. Une heure passée chez nous est égale à une journée passée là-bas. Etant donné que ta mission dure en tout et pour tout deux jours, tu as quarante-huit jours pour l'éduquer. Cela devrait être amplement suffisant.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir à son tour, passer quarante-huit jours à éduquer une créature presque humaine ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Mais il fallait dire que Tanner avait des arguments convaincants. Contre ce service, il lui avait promis de faire son possible pour qu'elle soit mutée dès son prochain anniversaire, dans un autre centre de recherche au Japon, . Il lui avait également promis qu'elle aurait le droit de sortir. Mathilda rêvait depuis toujours de pouvoir quitter Silverwings, elle voulait à tout prix voir le Monde, et découvrir de nouvelles choses. Mais par-dessus tout, elle désirait intégrer une équipe de recherche, mettre à profit ses connaissances était son souhait le plus cher. Toute sa vie, elle s'était toujours considérée comme une gêneuse pour les autres, elle n'en pouvait plus d'être inutile.  
Elle laissa les assistants lui mettre son casque. Après quoi, on lui fixa un énorme respirateur qui lui recouvrait toute la partie inférieure du visage jusqu'à ses oreilles.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils fermèrent le boitier dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mathilda n'appréciait pas trop le moment. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de refermer le couvercle de son cercueil.  
Un petit bruit mécanique attira son attention, elle releva la tête. De petites cavités venaient de s'ouvrir sur les côtés du sarcophage, et une eau froide vint le remplir.  
Elle se remémora les tuyaux installés plus tôt par les autres scientifiques, voici donc leur utilité.

-Tu m'entends?

La jeune fille sursauta, la voix de Tanner venait de résonner dans ses oreilles. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que la voix venait du respirateur, il devait y avoir de petits haut-parleurs nichés dans l'engin.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Reprit son mentor, avec une pointe d'inquiétude due au manque de réponse.

-Vous croyez qu'il est trop tard pour aller aux toilettes? Plaisanta la jeune fille afin d'adoucir cette ambiance stressante dans laquelle elle était plongée.

La plaisanterie arracha un sourire en coin à l'écossais, ils allaient pouvoir commencer.

-Début de la procédure. Souffla-t-il en pianotant sur son clavier.

Mathilda sentit les fils métalliques se resserrer autour de son crâne. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Virtualisation. Lâcha Tanner en appuyant sur la touche « Entrée ».

Une violente douleur envahit le cerveau de la jeune fille qui laissa échapper un long gémissement. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.  
Puis soudain, plus rien. Aucune douleur, aucun frisson, seulement la désagréable sensation de foncer à pleine vitesse sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La fille d'Anthéa tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle voulut crier un juron, mais ses lèvres refusèrent de se décoller. Une boule se forma dans son ventre, un profond sentiment d'impuissance mêlé à de la panique commençait à l'envahir. Mais il lui sembla qu'elle commençait à ralentir, lentement, elle parvint finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Juste à temps pour apercevoir le sol fait d'une étrange matière blanche, avant de s'écraser lourdement sur celui-ci.

5 novembre 2000, Munich, 15h57

Andrew ouvrit la porte avec précaution, il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'école, mais il haïssait encore plus le moment d'en rentrer. Il longea silencieusement le couloir de l'entrée, et risqua un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction du salon. Un homme roux d'une quarantaine d'années regardait un ridicule feuilleton américain affalé dans un fauteuil marron démodé comme il en existe des milliers. A côté de lui, trois bouteilles de vodka vides trainaient sur une petite table ronde. L'homme semblait peiner à garder les yeux ouverts, les effets de l'alcool étaient parfaitement visibles dans son regard. Wilfried Schwaitzer-Heath était dans cet état depuis si longtemps qu'Andrew avait fini par se demander s'il n'était pas né comme ça. D'après ce qu'il en savait, le quarantenaire n'avait jamais réussi à conserver un emploi plus de deux semaines. Son dernier emploi remontait déjà à plus de treize ans, il avait été gardien de musée, et il s'était fait virer après les plaintes de plusieurs visiteuses pour harcèlement.  
La mère d'Andrew l'avait rencontré alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt ans, elle en était tombée follement amoureuse. Il lui offrait souvent des fleurs, se montrait romantique et poli, et était plutôt bel homme (à l'époque). Mais elle finit par se rendre compte après un an qu'il était loin d'être le prince charmant dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard, et Andrew était déjà en route. Elle ne put se résoudre à priver son enfant d'un père, et dut se résigner à vivre avec ce rustre. D'autant plus qu'elle craignait qu'il ne commette l'irréparable si elle mettait fin à leur relation.  
Globalement, les Schwaitzer-Heath n'ont jamais eu de problèmes d'argent, le grand-père maternel d'Andrew avait laissé une fortune considérable à sa famille. Suffisamment pour leur permettre de vivre confortablement. Mais l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, et c'était d'autant plus vrai dans le cas présent.  
Andrew se dirigea à pas feutrés vers sa chambre, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de gamin à avoir des posters de ses sportifs et chanteurs préférés placardés partout. Il préférait conserver ses murs nus et blancs, tout comme son bureau dépourvu de photos. Sa chambre était plutôt normale, et drôlement bien rangée pour un ado de son âge. Il laissa tomber son sac à dos, et s'affala sur son lit. Il remarqua alors qu'une petite goute de sang était venu tacher le col de sa chemise. Il repensa alors au coup qu'avait reçu James plus tôt dans la journée, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage, il était très fier de son stratagème.

Il passa les deux heures qui suivirent à se muscler avec les haltères offertes par sa mère le mois dernier, et à faire ses devoirs. Lorsque son horloge afficha dix-huit heures, il ressortit en prenant les mêmes précautions qu'à son arrivée. Puis il traversa trois rues, avant de s'arrêter devant son école. Il prit quelques minutes pour observer les enfants souriants qui couraient rejoindre leurs parents pour annoncer une bonne note obtenue dans telle ou telle matière dans l'espoir d'obtenir une friandise en récompense. Ses résultats à lui laissaient son père indifférent, et sa mère était trop occupée pour en tenir compte. Il soupira, puis s'assit sur un banc pour attendre la personne qu'il était venu chercher. Mais elle ne vint pas. Andrew regarda sa montre, il avait passé vingt minutes à attendre. C'était bien plus qu'il n'en fallait, ce n'était pas normal. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il franchit le portail, et se précipita dans l'enceinte de l'école. L'escalier de service était l'endroit le plus craint par les élèves les plus faibles. C'était le coin où se déroulait la plupart des rackets ou des règlements de comptes. Les habitués l'avaient surnommés « la cage », un nom parfaitement approprié.  
Bien qu'il sût la situation pressante, il prit d'abord le soin de jeter un coup d'œil prudent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses craintes furent confirmées, il avait été idiot de croire qu'Hans serait définitivement hors course après le coup de ce matin. Et bien qu'il n'ait jamais craint une vengeance, il avait négligé un détail: son jeune frère. Celui-ci était étendu sur le sol, le nez brisé, et la lèvre inférieure fendue. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, Hans ne faisait que s'échauffer pour le moment, et il y avait fort à parier qu'il se consacrerait bientôt aux jambes de sa victime. Andrew regarda son frère, si celui-ci avait un prénom, tout le monde l'avait oublié. Même les professeurs ne s'en servaient pas pour le nommer, on se demandait même s'il était marqué sur la liste d'appel. On l'appelait Boulard, aussi bien à la maison qu'à l'école. Il était souvent désigné comme étant « le pigeon numéro 1 », sa mère l'avait toujours surprotégé, et lui donnait bien plus d'argent qu'il n'en avait besoin. Son embonpoint en faisait une cible facile, et comme son frère, il n'avait aucun ami pour le défendre. Habituellement, Andrew ne se mêlait pas des déculottées que prenait Boulard. Il n'aimait pas les faibles qui allaient pleurer dans les jupes de leurs mères plutôt que de résoudre leurs problèmes par eux-mêmes en s'endurcissant. Mais là il ferait une exception, d'une part, parce que c'était de sa faute si Hans s'en prenait à son frère. D'autre part, parce qu'il n'était pas satisfait de la réaction du rugbyman. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il s'était fait manipuler comme un idiot par James, et que la violence ne lui attirerait que des ennuis. Au lieu de ça, il cherchait la vengeance en s'attaquant au plus faible possible. Le niveau de la punition allait devoir monter d'un cran. Par contre, il devait changer de méthode. Hans était une armoire à glace, et il était plus grand de quinze bons centimètres. Son seul atout était l'effet de surprise. Mais même avec cela, il ne se jugeait pas suffisamment fort pour conserver l'avantage. Un peu d'ingéniosité s'imposait. Le regard du jeune brun se posa sur un vieux barreau d'escalier rouillé déposé contre le mur. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage, la leçon allait être encore plus facile à retenir que la précédente.

25 mars 2001, 22h30

Mathilda se releva, elle avait le tournis. De petits points rouges dansaient devant ses yeux. Une drôle de sensation avait envahi sa tête, probablement due au choc. Mais curieusement ce n'était pas de la douleur, elle ne parvenait pas à l'identifier. Peu à peu, elle parvint à reprendre ses esprits. Et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia:  
Le sol était fait d'une étrange matière grise, Mathilda prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Mais elle eut beau se creuser la tête, jamais elle n'avait vu une matière aussi… unique. Et elle n'eut aucun exemple de comparaison à l'esprit pour l'aider à se repérer.  
Cependant, elle comprit assez rapidement ce que Tanner entendait par « vide ».  
Il n'y avait rien, ou plutôt si, mais ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose. Le monde virtuel n'était qu'un espace blanc qui s'étendait à l'infini, un genre de néant. Il n'y avait pas de bout, pas de limite, rien mis à part le sol gris sur lequel marchait la jeune fille.  
Celle-ci fut très déçue par le monde qui s'offrait à elle. Elle avait entendu parler d'Olympia, et de toutes les choses bizarres et incroyables que l'on pouvait y trouver. La perspective de passer quarante-huit jours dans ce trou lui parût soudain encore plus interminable.

-Quelle est ta situation ?

Surgissant de nulle part, la voix de Tanner vint transpercer les tympans de Mathilda. Cette dernière sursauta violemment de surprise. Furieuse, elle répondit par un chapelet de jurons tous moins polis les uns que les autres.

-Ca a l'air d'aller on dirait. Continua le scientifique qui semblait amusé par la situation.

-Je t'emmerde! Répliqua la jeune fille. Baisse le son de ton foutu micro, j'ai cru que t'allais m'empaler les oreilles.

-Excuse-moi. Reprit la voix avec un niveau sonore plus bas et un ton un peu plus sérieux. Alors que penses-tu de cette expérience ?

-Je pense que tu t'es pas foulé pour programmer ce monde. Répondit son interlocutrice après moins d'une demi-seconde de réflexion. La prochaine fois que je m'embarque dans une mission de ce genre, je demanderai au Docteur un chef d'équipe moins fainéant.

L'Ecossais encaissa le coup, il n'arrivait jamais à trouver quoi répondre à son élève chaque fois qu'elle le clashait. Mais il avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux l'ignorer, sinon elle continuait jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Et il n'avait jamais craqué de sa vie.

-Si tu as finit de te plaindre, tu pourrais peut-être jeter un œil à ta tenue.

La fille d'Anthéa baissa les yeux, et une expression outrée s'afficha sur son visage. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple combinaison noire, deux ailes d'argent étaient dessinées sur le cœur et dans le dos. En elle-même, la tenue ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Par contre, il y avait un détail dont elle se serait bien passée.

-Hey le génie! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai une centaine de bonnets de soutien-gorge en trop ?

Au loin, elle entendit quelques éclats de rires à peine audibles. Elle avait sa réponse.

-Bref. Reprit le rouquin. Nous n'allons pas tarder à t'envoyer Seth. Tu te souviens bien de tout?

-Ouais ouais.

-Bien, maintenant cesse de me parler, la procédure avec Seth est bien plus délicate qu'avec toi.

-Sir yes sir. Répondit la jeune fille en faisant un salut militaire grossier.

Le silence s'installa, gênant, Mathilda se sentait un peu trop seule dans ce monde. Mais elle en profita pour réfléchir un peu à la façon dont elle allait approcher Seth. Le plus agaçant était le fait qu'il ne sache pas parler. Elle savait que c'était probablement la partie qui allait être la plus longue, et la plus ennuyeuse. Pendant quelques secondes, elle douta de ses capacités à réussir cette mission. Elle ne se voyait pas devenir la « mère » de Seth, elle qui avait déjà un peu de mal avec la sienne. Depuis son enfance, et bien qu'elle n'aie jamais douté de l'amour profond que lui portait sa génitrice, elle ne partageait pas grand-chose avec celle-ci. Anthéa s'enfermait régulièrement dans sa chambre sous prétexte de travailler. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. Celle-ci le lui avait toujours défendu pour des raisons obscures. Mathilda sembla triste quelques instants, elle aurait beaucoup aimé qu'elles soient plus proches, comme elles auraient dû l'être.

-Il arrive. Prévint Tanner, la faisant sortir de ses rêveries.

-Je suis prête.

La jeune fille leva les yeux, et tenta de voir où allait atterrir son élève. C'était d'ailleurs l'occasion pour elle d'observer la façon dont elle avait été envoyée sur ce monde. Mais contre toute attente, il n'y eut rien. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, aucun évènement particulier. Rien. Juste ce monde vide qui commençait à la fatiguer, elle en avait marre de voir du blanc.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications à son mentor, lorsqu'un grognement attira son attention. Surprise, elle fit volte-face.  
C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se dit que peut-être, peut-être, elle aurait dû mieux se renseigner avant d'accepter cette mission.

5 novembre 2000, Munich, 18h 41

Si Boulard avait toujours été un lourdaud pour son frère, ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai aujourd'hui. Les nombreux coups qu'il avait reçus l'avaient suffisamment affaibli pour qu'il soit incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre tout seul. Andrew avait été obligé de le porter jusque devant la porte, ce qui l'avait passablement agacé. Déjà il était encombrant et lourd pour son jeune âge, le porter ressemblait plus à une corvée qu'autre chose. Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment dérangé, c'était les regards et les murmures des gens qui les avaient vus dans la rue. Il était prêt à parier sa tête que ce n'était pas la fin de cette histoire, étant donné le sang qu'avait perdu son frère sur le chemin. D'ailleurs, lui aussi en était couvert (de sang bande de ploucs), mais à la différence de Boulard, ce n'était pas le sien. Andrew se remit à sourire quelques secondes, Hans Kipplestein allait se souvenir longtemps de cette raclée.  
Une fois arrivé devant la porte de leur appartement, le jeune brun déposa son frère contre le mur, et fouilla ses poches afin de trouver ses clés. Mais un détail attira son attention, la porte était entrouverte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, son père sortait régulièrement se ravitailler dans une supérette chaque fois qu'il était à court d'alcool, et dans son ivrognerie il oubliait de refermer. Par contre, il n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser des taches rouges sur la serrure. Prudemment, il poussa la porte. Mais un obstacle l'empêcha de l'ouvrir complètement. Cependant, il put sans peine observer les magnifiques giclées de sang qui recouvraient les murs. Ca lui suffisait largement pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux décamper d'ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Andrew se figea sur place, et foudroya son frère du regard. Comme à son habitude, Boulard avait parlé en haussant le ton. S'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir entendu. Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et qu'une main puissante vint saisir son bras. Sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le jeune brun fut balancé sans ménagement à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Son flanc heurta l'entrebâillement de la porte des toilettes, et un craquement sinistre résonna: il venait de se casser une côte.  
Malgré les petits points rouges qui dansaient devant ses yeux, il s'efforça de reconnaitre celui qui l'avait malmené. C'est sans surprise qu'il vit Wilfried se dresser devant lui. A en juger par la puissante odeur d'alcool qui régnait dans l'appartement, il avait bu au moins dix fois plus que sa consommation habituelle. Jamais Andrew ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. A ses pieds, sa mère baignait dans une mare de sang. Ses beaux cheveux noirs étaient déployés comme un éventail autour de sa tête. Le précieux liquide de ses veines coulait encore de sa gorge tranchée. Wilfried lui jeta un regard triste.

-Elle voulait me mettre à la porte. Dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Elle disait que j'empoisonnais vos vies, que je vous empêchais de vivre normalement. Elle m'insultait, me disait que ma place était en Enfer. Ce n'était qu'une immonde salope.

Andrew ne l'écoutait pas, il observait toujours le cadavre de sa mère. N'importe quel enfant aurait été pris de nausée, hurlé sa terreur et son chagrin, ou mouillé son pantalon. Mais pas lui. Il n'était pas n'importe quel enfant, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir un jour été un enfant. Il se contentait de regarder avec fascination ce corps qui l'avait mis au monde. Comme s'il venait de découvrir la solution à tous ces ennuis.  
Son père s'approcha, un couteau de cuisine à la main. Andrew tenta de se relever, mais la douleur rendait la manœuvre plus difficile que prévu.

-Pardon. Murmura-t-il en levant son bras, prêt à planter son couteau dans la poitrine de son fils.

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, la mort semblait le laisser totalement indifférent. Etonné par cette réaction, son père hésita. Jusqu'au moment où un rictus abominable se dessina sur le visage du jeune brun, lui faisant prendre conscience de son erreur.  
Boulard était resté tétanisé d'horreur devant le corps de sa mère, mais la vue de son père armé et de son frère impuissant avait fait monter en lui un sentiment de haine suffisamment puissant pour lui permettre de réagir. Il se jeta de tout son poids contre les genoux de son père, celui-ci qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir soixante-quinze kilos derrière les jambes manqua de tomber à la renverse.  
Profitant de la situation, Andrew bondit sur son visage et lui mordit la joue de toutes ses forces.  
Complètement prit en sandwich, l'homme finit par basculer en arrière, lâchant son arme sous le choc. Son fils aîné plantait férocement ses dents dans sa chair, à tel point qu'un long filet de sang se mit à couler dans le long de son visage. Mais l'adulte reprit rapidement ses esprits (ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait) et repoussa son fils d'un revers de bras. Celui-ci fut à nouveau envoyé dans les toilettes. Cependant, il n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire. Et une douleur atroce vint saisir le père qui porta sa main à sa blessure. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que ses doigts touchaient directement ses dents. Il poussa un hurlement bestial, à la fois de douleur, mais également de rage. Une folie meurtrière s'était emparée de lui, son esprit n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il se saisit de Boulard qui avait perdu sa colère pour laisser place à un sentiment de terreur profond. Son géniteur le plaqua contre le sol, et s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre imposant. Lentement, ses mains se refermèrent sur le cou de l'enfant. Ce dernier voulut crier, appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne traversa ses lèvres. Son paternel ne se fiait plus qu'à son instinct meurtrier, et serrait sa trachée aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.  
C'est là qu'il commit la dernière erreur de sa vie, celle qui viendrait clôturer la très longue liste qu'il avait établit au fil de ses jours sur Terre.  
Andrew n'avait pas été mis hors de combat par le coup qu'il avait reçu, et malgré la douleur qui lui brûlait le flanc, il était parvenu à se relever.  
La dernière chose que Wilfried Schwaitzer-Heath vu lorsqu'il se retourna, fut l'image de son fils aîné. Celui-ci tenait le couvercle en pierre du réservoir de la chasse d'eau, son regard était empli d'une folie indescriptible, et il avait toujours la joue de son géniteur coincée entre ses dents.  
Andrew eut la satisfaction de détecter l'effroi dans les yeux de son père avant d'abattre son arme improvisé contre son crâne. Et il ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua de le frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce qui était au départ une tête, ne soit plus qu'un tas d'os, de sang, et de matière cérébrale.  
Lentement, le jeune brun desserra la mâchoire, et le morceau de chaire tomba dans la flaque de sang déjà bien épaisse.  
« Floc ».  
Il resta là, à observer les cadavres de ses parents, sans prêter attention à son frère inconscient.  
Puis il éclata de rire.  
Mais ce n'était pas un rire d'enfant, mais un rire fou, un rire dans lequel était mêlé de la cruauté, de la folie, et de l'amusement.

25 mars 2001, 19h 34

Il se réveilla et se redressa, ce fut brusque et complètement inattendue. L'infirmière à son chevet étouffa un cri de surprise, mais finit par se relaxer. Il fallait dire qu'avec tout les bandages qui recouvraient son corps, il faisait une parfaite momie.

-Bonjour Andrew. Dit-elle en allemand d'une voix rassurante.

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi m'appelez-vous par mon prénom ? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

-Nous sommes à l'infirmerie, nous pouvons parler en toute familiarité sans avoir d'ennuis. Mais si tu préfères que je t'appelle « Serpent » c'est toi qui vois.

Son patient préféra ne pas répondre, il observait ses bras pansés, et semblait assez étonné d'être dans un tel état. L'infirmière eut l'air de deviner ses pensées car elle ajouta:

-Le Major Dragunov t'a mis dans cet état. J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies résisté au point d'être finalement assommé mais je n'aimerais pas être à ta place, il doit avoir déjà un plan pour t'en faire baver tel que je le connais.

-Contrariant. Murmura-t-il si bas que la jeune femme blonde ne l'entendit pas.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer, mais à ses yeux, ce sourire sonnait faux.  
Malgré tout, il se décida à jouer à son jeu.

-Vous connaissez le Major? Demanda-t-il timidement.

L'infirmière s'étonna de la question, mais se radoucit avant de répondre:  
-Je suis sortie avec lui quelques années. Mais j'ai finis par le quitter pour un autre membre du même grade que lui, il ne l'a pas bien pris du tout. Aujourd'hui il me déteste, je me sens un peu coupable de temps en temps mais c'est la vie.

Elle continua son histoire en racontant les quelques ennuis qu'elle avait eus en sortant avec le russe. Mais plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle avait cessé d'observer son patient.

-Et oui. Chuchota le jeune brun en défaisant le bandage de sa main gauche. C'est la vie.

Sans crier gare, il administra un formidable crochet à la mâchoire de la jeune femme, envoyant deux dents ensanglantées s'écraser contre le mur. L'infirmière s'écroula contre le sol en hurlant, les mains plaquées contre sa bouche pleine de sang. Le jeune allemand sortit de son lit en déchirant ses bandages, avec satisfaction, il découvrit que toutes ses blessures avaient cessées de saigner. Il s'empara de l'uniforme posé sur une chaise, et sortit une fois habillé, non sans avoir lancé à la jeune femme:

-Evitez les enfants pendant quelques temps, et surtout ne montrez pas votre nouveau visage à votre petit ami. D'ici quelques jours, vous pourrez à nouveau rouler une pelle à qui vous voudrez avec deux petits trous en plus pour faciliter le passage de votre langue.

Là-dessus, il éclata d'un rire cruel avant de refermer la porte, laissant la jeune femme enfermée dans les ténèbres.

Même jour, même heure, lieu différent

Anthéa se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Mal à l'aise, elle se précipita dans sa douche, et laissa l'eau chaude apaiser ses mœurs.  
Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar, toujours le même, toujours cette cellule sordide et cette crasse ignoble.  
Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais laissé transparaître, elle ne s'était jamais véritablement remise de sa séquestration il y a maintenant presque quatorze ans. Elle se douchait régulièrement, et ne supportait plus la saleté ou la puanteur. Le Docteur n'avait jamais cessé de l'effrayer. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle craignait de lui déplaire et qu'il finisse par la renvoyer dans le trou à rat dont il l'avait sortie. Mais la récente annonce de sa mort prochaine l'avait enchantée, et elle s'était dit que peut être, elle allait pouvoir souffler un peu. Son remplaçant serait très probablement Tanner, ce qui était une excellente chose à ses yeux. Elle s'était toujours très bien entendue avec l'Ecossais, qui agissait en parfait gentleman chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Qui sait? Avec de la chance, il la laisserait peut-être sortir de ce bâtiment souterrain dont elle est prisonnière depuis son arrivée. Ces pensées lui réchauffèrent le cœur, et elle sortit de sa douche une fois bien lavée. Mais la sonnerie de sa porte allait mettre fin au rêve dans lequel elle s'était plongée.

-J'arrive! Cria-t-elle en enfilant un peignoir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle eut la surprise de découvrir Jonathan, l'un des membres de son équipe de recherche. Il semblait essoufflé.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda la jeune femme incapable de dissimuler l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Son interlocuteur marqua un temps d'arrêt pour reprendre son souffle, de la sueur coulait le long de son crâne chauve. Il avait dû courir.

-L'équipe virtuelle de Taylor a trouvé quelque chose d'assez… inhabituel.

Anthéa fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir autorisé une virtuallisation dans…

-C'était pour apprendre les bases à une nouvelle recrue. Coupa Jonathan. Ils ont fait un saut dans la mer numérique pour le familiariser à l'environnement, et ils ont trouvés ça.

Sur ses mots, il brandit une dizaine de clichés couleurs, et les donna à sa supérieur.  
Intriguée la jeune femme les observa un à un. Une expression d'incompréhension mêlé à de l'étonnement envahit son visage.

-Ces clichés sont-ils fiables? Demanda-t-elle même si elle connaissait la réponse.

-Absolument. Assura son assistant.

La jeune femme resta interdite, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé tombé sur quelque chose de ce genre après si peu de temps.

-Il semble éteint. Remarqua-t-elle. Avons-nous une idée de l'âge qu'il a?

-Aucune. Répondit l'homme sans cacher son anxiété. Devons-nous prévenir le Docteur?

-Non. Trancha Anthéa. Je vais le faire moi-même. Bien sûr, je compte sur votre entière discrétion.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurai me taire.

Sur cet échange, la mère de Mathilda congédia son assistant, et fila s'habiller.  
Après quoi, elle se dirigea droit vers la chambre du Docteur. L'idée de revoir le chef de l'organisation ne l'enchantait guère, encore moins avec les informations qu'elle avait reçues. Mais l'heure était grave, et elle n'était pas en mesure de cacher l'existence d'un autre monde virtuel à son supérieur. Car à sa connaissance, il n'existait qu'une seule autre personne capable de réussir une telle création.


	5. Les masques du Serpent

Chapitre 5 : Les masques du Serpent

21 décembre 2000, 17h23

Le médecin, un homme mûr de quarante trois ans était nerveux. Il travaillait depuis près de treize ans dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital de Bayreuth, et jamais encore il n'avait rencontré un patient aussi dangereux qu'Andrew Schwaitzer-Heath. Incarcéré avec son jeune frère il y a moins d'un mois, le jeune homme s'était montré calme et poli les premiers jours. Mais un « incident » avec l'une des infirmières avait complètement détruit l'image du petit garçon que s'était fait le médecin. Il revoyait encore la mare de sang dans laquelle il avait retrouvé la jeune femme, mais il était arrivé beaucoup trop tard pour tenter quoique ce soit. Depuis ce jour, plus personne n'osait ouvrir la porte du patient, les gens avaient bien trop peur, à juste titre. On l'avait fermement attaché aux barreaux de sa fenêtre, mais la sangle qui le retenait était suffisamment longue pour qu'il puisse se rendre aux toilettes et aller dormir. Le médecin avait défendu qu'on ouvre la porte de sa cellule avant au moins deux mois, ses plateaux repas ainsi que ses vêtements de rechange étaient déposés par des hommes de la sécurité qui tenaient toujours leurs tasers, prêts à se défendre d'une quelconque agression. Mais le jeune homme se contentait de leur sourire amicalement avant de se mettre à table, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter mis à part ses remarques déplaisantes sur la qualité du repas. Tout était à peu près rentré dans l'ordre, jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'homme à la queue de cheval, vêtu d'un manteau de cachemire noir qui suivait en ce moment même le médecin.

Il s'était présenté comme étant le directeur d'un asile psychiatrique anglais, et il avait demandé à rencontrer Andrew personnellement. Devant le refus catégorique de son interlocuteur, il avait été obligé de présenter un document de transfert officiel, dans lequel il disait vouloir récupérer le jeune homme afin de le soigner dans son établissement. Pour le médecin, c'était une chance inespérée de se débarrasser de ce monstre, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de ce danger publique, il sentait le long filet de sueur froide qui coulait le long de son dos. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la grande porte blanche. Chambre 7.

-C'est ici Docteur Bagley ? Demanda le visiteur.

-Oui. Répondit ledit Bagley sans parvenir à cacher son malaise. Mais je dois vous mettre en garde, il y a eu un incident avec l'une de nos infirmières il y a deux semaines. Il s'était plaint d'un mal de gorge, et Emilia avait choisit de l'ausculter sur place. Elle a suivit la procédure habituelle, qui consiste à demander au patient de faire « Aaaah » en tirant la langue...

-Merci je vois très bien en quoi cela consiste. Grinça l'homme en manteau noir.

-Laissez-moi finir s'il vous plaît. Après l'avoir examiné, Andrew a demandé de la façon la plus innocente qui soit si il pouvait faire la même chose avec l'infirmière. Amusée, elle s'est exécutée, sauf que cela ne s'est pas passé comme elle l'avait prévue.

Le médecin sortit un cliché couleur du dossier qu'il portait sous son bras, et le tendit à son visiteur. Celui-ci s'en saisit et l'examina. C'était une photo de l'infirmière qui avait examiné le jeune homme, mais elle n'était pas vraiment dans un état très photogénique. Et pour cause, elle n'avait plus de langue. Cela devait probablement être la posture dans laquelle on l'avait trouvée, elle était avachie sur le lit du patient, au milieu d'une mare de son propre sang.

-Il lui a collé la main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Expliqua Bagley mal à l'aise. Elle s'est étouffée dans son propre sang.

Son visiteur acquiesça de la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait la situation.

Là-dessus, le médecin frappa trois fois à la porte, avant de sortir ses clés pour la déverrouiller. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis enfin il l'ouvrit.

Assis dans son lit, Andrew Schwaitzer-Heath lisait pour la énième fois « Les Chiens de Baskerville » de Conan Doyle. Le seul livre qu'il avait pu prendre à la bibliothèque avant l'incident avec l'infirmière. Son col de veste de pyjama bâillait et son regards était grave. Une lueur de surprise avait traversé ses yeux à la vue de Bagley et de son visiteur. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Il examina rapidement le personnage dont il ignorait l'identité, il ne ressemblait pas à l'un de ces ennuyeux docteurs qui prétendait être là pour le guérir. Non, il dégageait une aura particulière, on voyait à sa stature qu'il imposait sa loi quoi qu'il arrive. Andrew se mordit la lèvre, celui-ci semblait plus intelligent que les autres. Restait à savoir qui il était et ce qu'il lui voulait.

Mais à son grand agacement, ce fut Bagley qui prit la parole :

-Andrew, je voudrais te présenter...

-Cameron, coupa l'intéressé en s'approchant du jeune garçon pour lui serrer la main, John Cameron.

Tout en le saluant, le munichois remarqua qu'il s'exprimait dans un allemand parfait. Avec, toutefois, un léger accent difficile à identifier.

-Enchanté, répondit-il en restant méfiant, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'aurais une proposition à te faire petit.

Sur ces mots, il s'assit sur une chaise en plastique située près du lit, et se tourna vers Bagley.

-Veuillez nous laisser je vous prie, je voudrais m'entretenir seul à seul avec ce garçon.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas très motivé par l'idée de laisser son invité avec un tel danger. Malgré tout, il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre.

Une fois Bagley partit, le visiteur se mit à regarder Andrew d'une façon bien différente de celle utilisée jusqu'à présent.

-J'aimerais que tu répondes à quelques questions si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Ça dépend.

-De quoi ?

-Des questions.

L'homme laissa échapper un sourire, puis il sortit plusieurs feuilles enroulées de la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il les déroula, et se mit à lire :

-« Andrew Schwaitzer-Heath, né le 15 mai 1987 à Hambourg. Vivait à Munich le jour où il a été interné pour le meurtre de ses parents avec la complicité de son jeune frère de onze ans. Bon en classe, caractère violent, très intelligent, assez fort pour son âge, aptitude pour les langues, le Sport et l'Histoire. » Pourrais-tu me dire s'il y a quelque chose d'erroné là-dedans ?

-C'est quoi ? Un interrogatoire ?

-Un simple test ?

-Quel genre de test ?

-Tu verras.

Andrew grogna, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cet homme ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion, il restait de marbre, à le sonder du regard. Le jeune allemand savait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait prendre à la légère, et il semblait difficile à berner. Il valait mieux jouer son jeu pour le moment jusqu'à ce qu'il en sache assez.

-Je n'ai pas un caractère violent, répondit-il en se laissant glisser le long du matelas.

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil.

-Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as tué tes parents en restant parfaitement calme ?

-Je ne faisais que me défendre, répliqua Andrew en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Tes parents voulaient donc te frapper ?

-Seulement mon père.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi as-tu tué ta mère ?

-C'est mon père qui l'a tuée, pas moi.

-Et donc tu t'es vengé ?

-Non, il a tenté de me tuer et je me suis défendu. Boulard est venu m'aider.

-Boulard ?

-Mon frère.

-Donc tu maintiens ce que tu as dit à la police et au Docteur Bagley à ton arrivé ici ?

Andrew bâilla, c'était plus ennuyeux que prévu, mais il refusa de baisser sa garde. Du moins, tant qu'il ne saurait pas définitivement ce que voulait ce type.

-Oui.

Cameron soupira. De soulagement ou de déception ? Dur à dire. Il sortit alors les clichés remis par Bagley avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il en choisit un, et le montra au jeune allemand.

Celui-ci l'examina sans trahir la moindre émotion, puis le rendit sans y manifester plus d'intérêt.

-C'est toi qui as fait ça n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda l'homme en récupérant le cliché.

-Oui.

-Et pourtant tu affirmes que tu n'as pas agi par violence ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu tuée ?

-Elle me faisait chier.

Cameron fronça les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Andrew fit la grimace, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Toutes les personnes travaillant à l'hôpital avaient eu bien trop peur de lui pour poser des questions sur son geste. Ils étaient trop stupides pour ne trouver que la violence pour expliquer son acte. Celui-là était plus intelligent, et sans doute très perspicace. Il fallait changer de tactique.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il en fixant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci n'était nullement impressionné par le regard empoisonné que lui lançait le jeune homme. Il répondit sans effort :

-Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit non ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit quel but avait ce test.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Cameron de faire la grimace. La résistance qu'offrait le garçon risquait de contrarier ses plans.

-Je souhaite te transférer dans mon hôpital.

-Quel intérêt j'aurais à aller dans votre hôpital ?

Andrew remarqua que le visage de son interlocuteur s'était légèrement crispé, il semblait sur la bonne voie. Cameron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot que le jeune allemand enchaîna :

-Autant vous le dire tout de suite, aller dans un autre hôpital ne m'intéresse pas. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense ici, je ne suis pas atteint d'une quelconque maladie mentale. Je pense simplement que la fin justifie les moyens. Je ne tue que si jamais je fais face à un problème contrariant. Toutefois, j'aimerais savoir une chose Monsieur Cameron. Est-ce que c'est normal pour quelqu'un qui travaille dans un hôpital de porter un couteau autour de son tibia ?

Une lueur de surprise traversa les yeux du visiteur, Andrew esquissa un sourire avant de poursuivre :

-De plus, tous les médecins de cet hôpital sont des gens soignés, qui rangent leurs feuilles dans des serviettes et non pas dans leurs poches. Ce n'est pas très sérieux pour un docteur d'abîmer ainsi ses précieux documents, à moins bien sûr qu'ils ne présentent pas la moindre importance à vos yeux.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le jeune allemand remarqua que la surprise avait laissé place à la fascination dans le regard de Cameron. C'était mieux que des aveux pour lui.

-Pour conclure, je dirais que n'importe quel homme de bureau, qu'il soit médecin ou avocat dispose d'au moins un stylo pour le cas où il y aurait de la paperasse. En avez-vous un Monsieur Cameron ? Ou préférez-vous manier le pistolet caché dans la poche intérieure de votre manteau qui a malencontreusement été trahi par sa forme lorsque vous avez sorti vos feuilles tout à l'heure ?

Cameron esquissa un sourire de satisfaction, il semblerait qu'Andrew soit à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il laissa tombé les quelques feuilles qu'il avait dans la main, puis il croisa les jambes.

Son regard avait totalement changé, de même que sa voix. L'allemand pouvait à présent parfaitement identifier l'accent russe de son interlocuteur :

-Je vois que tu es plein de surprises petit, même si tu as manqué la grenade dans la poche extérieur de mon manteau ainsi que mon deuxième couteau sous ma chemise. Mais c'était pas trop mal, et j'avoue avoir été impressionné.

-J'aurais trois questions pour vous.

-Je t'écoute.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous garantissait que je ne vous tuerais pas ?

« Cameron » fouilla dans la poche de son jean, et en sorti une petite bouteille d'eau minérale. Il prit le temps de boire quelques gorgées avant de répondre :

-Mon véritable nom est Sergueï Dragunov, et crois moi petit je doute que tu sois en mesure de me faire le moindre mal. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à tuer ton ivrogne de père et une pauvre infirmière que tu es invincible. Quant à ce que je veux de toi, c'est très simple, et cela ne dépends que de ta volonté. En réalité, je voudrais te proposer un travail.

-Un travail ?

-Tout à fait, mais avant de t'expliquer en quoi cela consiste, j'aimerais que tu répondes à une question.

Dragunov remarqua que le jeune homme semblait bien plus attentif à ses paroles que tout à l'heure, la conversation devenait très intéressante tout à coup.

-Dites toujours.

-Veux-tu faire de ton instinct de tueur un art?

25 mars 2001, 19h 55

Serpent se baladait tranquillement à travers les couloirs blancs qui parcouraient le bâtiment principal du centre d'entraînement. Contrairement à la plupart des autres recrues, il aimait bien l'endroit. C'était une école tout à fait à son goût, et les résultats valaient la peine qu'on se donne un peu de mal pour réussir. Il marchait d'un pas assez pressé, car il allait devoir rapidement se mettre dans une situation avantageuse pour se défendre. Après être sortit de l'infirmerie, il s'était embusqué

au coin du couloir afin d'attendre la personne dont il allait avoir besoin. Ensuite, il avait tranquillement patienté, en écoutant avec délice les cris de douleurs de l'infirmière. Bien évidemment, plusieurs personnes, averties par les hurlements, étaient venues voir ce qui se passait. Mais l'homme que le jeune allemand attendait ne finit par se manifester qu'après une bonne dizaine de minutes. Et bien qu'il ne l'eut jamais vu, sa réaction face à la dentition meurtrie de l'infirmière avait suffi à confirmer son identité. Après avoir obtenu l'information qu'il voulait, Serpent avait quitté son coin pour se diriger vers l'endroit parfait pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il finit par s'arrêter devant de grandes portes à double-battant, puis il appuya son épaule contre le mur afin de patienter encore quelques instants. Un bruit de pas rapides ainsi qu'un chapelet de jurons français étaient les signaux qu'il attendait pour pouvoir entrer... dans le réfectoire.

C'était de loin l'endroit qu'il détestait le plus ici, la nourriture n'avait pas de goût, et il ne raffolait pas des foules. Or, là, ils étaient près de soixante-dix. Le plus gros inconvénient à ses yeux était que cela ressemblait trop à la cantine de son collège, et il ne voulait pas se souvenir de son collège. La pièce n'était pourtant pas si grande que cela, les cuisiniers et leurs « plats » étaient postés sur la gauche, derrière leurs espèces de guichets de métal équipés de vitres en verre afin de protéger les frites qui cuisaient dans des paniers plongés dans de l'huile. De simples plots oranges faisaient office de file d'attente. Les différentes unités avaient chacune leur propre table, chaque membre avait une place définie qu'il était tenu de respecter. Serpent savait parfaitement où était la sienne, il attrapa un plateau en aluminium sur la pile posée près de l'entrée, et s'engagea doucement dans la file d'attente vide.

-Salut Serpent ! Lança le cuistot Carlos en lui tendant une assiette pleine de frites. Comme promis, on vous fait une petite gâterie aujourd'hui.

Carlos était un homme obèse à la peau bronzée, ce portugais de quarante ans s'exprimait tout le temps en français. La seule langue que tout le monde était tenu d'apprendre dans l'enceinte du centre. Langue que Serpent maitrisait parfaitement pour l'avoir apprise auprès de sa mère originaire de Suisse.

-Merci Carlos, lâcha-t-il sur un ton neutre, mais je vais attendre un peu avant de me mettre à table.

-Ah? Fit le cuistot en ramenant les frites vers lui. Et tu attends quoi?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, les portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent à la volée, et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années fit irruption dans la pièce. Il était plutôt grand, des cheveux roux et courts, une étincelle de rage brillait dans chacun de ses yeux verts émeraude. Serpent l'avait déjà croisé deux ou trois fois, il s'agissait du Major Julien Data. Et au vu du regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait, le jeune allemand en conclut qu'il s'agissait du petit ami de l'infirmière qu'il avait blessée il y avait moins de trente minutes. Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer.

-Toi! Gronda l'officier en pointant Serpent du doigt. C'est toi qui a frappée Abigail?

Le brouhaha habituel du réfectoire avait laissé place à un silence de cathédrale, toutes les paires d'yeux étaient à présents braquées sur le jeune homme.

-Je vous demande pardon? Répondit-il en feignant de en pas comprendre.

En un éclair, Data se rua sur lui et le saisit par le col de sa chemise.

-Je vais te faire regretter ce geste espèce de petit con. Vociféra-t-il en sortant un long couteau de sa poche arrière. Tu te souviendras toute ta vie de cette raclée.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Murmura Serpent en arborant un rictus maléfique.

Le jeune allemand cracha un jet de salive blanc qui toucha son assaillant en plein dans son oeil gauche. Ce dernier fut pris par surprise, et eut le réflexe de se servir de sa main pour s'essuyer, lâchant sa victime par la même occasion. Serpent agit très rapidement, d'un coup de coude, il brisa la vitre qui protégeait les aliments. Puis, il se saisit d'un panier de friteuse, et balança l'huile bouillante au visage de Data. Un hurlement inhumain vint résonner à travers la pièce. Le Major qui se tenait debout et menaçant il y a peine une minute, était à présent en train de se tortiller sur le sol en criant sa douleur. Cependant, aucun des soldats présents dans la pièce ne bougea le petit doigt. Tous restèrent pétrifiés par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Data était major, il avait vaincu des types bien plus gros que lui. Aux yeux de tous, ce qui venait d'arriver était complètement irréel. Serpent jubilait intérieurement, mais il se força de conserver une expression neutre et indifférente. Si jamais il laissait transparaitre le moindre sentiment de fierté, son plan tombait à l'eau. Il scruta la salle à la recherche d'une quelconque personne qui soit assez courageuse pour s'approcher, et son regard finit par se poser sur le Colonel Grant. Celui-ci était un homme à peine plus vieux que Data, cet ancien membre des marines américain était la personne la plus haut placé dans le centre. C'était son devoir d'intervenir, et il le savait. Serpent espérait juste qu'il réagirait comme il l'avait prévu. Il allait tout de suite le savoir, car l'homme se leva et s'approcha de la scène. Data continuait de gémir en enfouissant son visage brulé dans ses mains, il le fixa un moment, avant de revenir vers le jeune allemand.

-Jeune homme, commença-t-il d'un ton sévère, peux-tu m'expliquer les raisons de ton geste?

-Oui mon Colonel, répondit Serpent en se mettant au garde à vous, cet homme m'a agressé, et je me suis défendu.

-Pourquoi cet homme t'a-t-il agressé?

C'était la partie la plus simple, il suffisait de changer une partie de la vérité.

-Je me suis réveillé il y a moins d'une heure à l'infirmerie, expliqua-t-il d'une voix forte afin que toutes les personnes présentes puissent l'entendre, je ne me souvenais de rien. L'infirmière est venue me voir, mais j'ai paniqué et je l'ai frappée. Elle est tombée par terre, elle hurlait. Je en savais plus quoi faire, je me suis habillé et je me suis enfui. Je n'avais pas les idées claires, et mes blessures me faisaient mal. J'ai fini par retrouver le chemin du réfectoire ou je m'étais dit que j'en parlerais au chef de mon unité. Je suis entré normalement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, et c'est à ce moment qu'il est venu.

Du doigt, il montra le Major Data qui gémissait toujours. Le Colonel ne lui accorda pas même un regard, il ne quittait pas Serpent des yeux.

-Je suis navré, reprit le jeune allemand d'un ton désolé, tout est de ma faute.

Grant continua de l'observer, c'était la partie la plus délicate. Quelle décision allait-il prendre? Malgré le fait qu'il ait anticipé un grand nombre de possibilités, il ne connaissait pas suffisamment le Colonel pour être sûr à cent pour cent de sa réaction. Ca l'avait passablement agacé de laisser de la place au hasard dans son plan, mais s'il voulait parvenir à son but, il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il se promit toutefois de corriger Boulard dès qu'ils seront en privé tous les deux.

Grant s'approcha de Data, et lui flanqua un coup de talon dans l'estomac. Le Colonel était réputé pour ne jamais retenir ses coups, sa victime se recroquevilla en position foetale.

-Espèce de sale merde! Rugit-il furieux. Je t'ai formé moi-même pendant cinq ans pour que tu te fasses avoir par un gamin? Tu me fais honte espèce d'incompétent!

Là-dessus, il se retourna à nouveau vers Serpent.

-Je te laisse partir pour cette fois morveux, mais je te jure que tu auras de mes nouvelles si jamais tu recommences un truc pareille. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Oui mon Colonel.

-A la bonne heure, tu seras de corvée pendant toute la semaine à venir pour avoir frappé une infirmière. Tu nettoieras la jeep de ton unité deux fois par jour.

-Très bien mon Colonel.

-Allez file! Et que je n'entende plus parler de toi.

Tandis que deux soldats de forte corpulence emmenaient Data, Serpent prit son plateau, et se dirigea vers la table de son unité. Cette dernière n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu, mais restait cependant silencieuse au moment où il s'assit.

Comme à son habitude, il s'installa entre Dragonne et Renarde. Chaton se trouvait juste en face de lui mais n'osa pas affronter son regard. Corbeau et Lion se trouvaient respectivement à droite et à gauche du petit enrobé, Dragunov complétait le groupe en étant assis en bout de table comme tous les chefs d'unité.

-Pas mal du tout petit, commenta le russe en esquissant un sourire en coin, mais il y a une chose qui m'échappe, pourquoi as-tu frappé cette femme?

-J'ai un mauvais souvenir des infirmières, répondit-il en croquant quelques frites, j'avais prévenu celle-là quatre fois. Je lui ai dit de ne pas m'approcher et elle a insistée, je n'ai pas apprécié.

-Ca prends souvent battre des filles? Lâcha Renarde dans un français haché.

Son interlocuteur la gratifia d'un sourire moqueur, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'ancienne prostituée faisait des commentaires de ce genre, mais lui répondre était souvent très simple:

-Tu aurais sans doute préféré que je la paie avant?

L'indienne lui lança un regard assassin, tandis que Lion et Corbeau ne purent s'empêcher de rire bêtement. Mais un geste de la main de Dragunov obligea les recrues à retrouver leur calme.

-Allons nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de gamineries, dit le russe en sortant une grosse enveloppe marron, maintenant que Serpent nous a rejoints, il est temps de vous parler de l'épreuve qui aura lieu dans le complexe dont je vous ai parlé.

Sur ces mots, il déchira l'enveloppe, et en sortit une bonne trentaine de feuilles qu'il distribua à chacun de ses apprentis.

-L'épreuve se déroulera dans une forêt souterraine, préparée spécialement pour le traditionnel « Death Battle » qui a lieu tous les ans. Vous serez donc envoyés avec sept autres unités qui ont été entraînées ici, afin de vérifier si vous êtes aptes à rejoindre les rangs de l'organisation. Le but de ce test est de...

-Parler moins vite, articula difficilement Lion, je pas tout comprendre.

Dragunov laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, puis répéta le message le plus lentement possible pour être sûr que tout le monde comprenne bien.

-Donc comme je le disais, reprit le russe en continuant de parler doucement, le but de ce test est de survivre en tuant au moins une unité ennemie. L'exercice durera en tout et pour tout quinze heures, et vous serez observé par les membres les plus haut placés de l'organisation. Une fois le temps écoulé, une alarme retentira pour annoncer la fin du test. Et vous serez jugé sur la globalité de votre performance sur le terrain. Vous avez comprit?

Lion se gratta la tête d'un air idiot, et Renarde ouvrit des grands yeux de soucoupes.

Dragunov sentait que la moutarde lui montait au nez, il s'apprêtait à gueuler ses consignes lorsque Serpent intervint:

-Nous, aller dans forêt pour test. Nous être dans forêt avec sept groupes comme nous. Nous être dans forêt pendant quinze heures. Nous devoir tuer tout le monde. Vous comprendre?

Une lueur de terreur traversa les yeux du plus âgé du groupe, Renarde se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Un instant, lâcha Dragunov en regardant le jeune allemand d'un air d'incompréhension, je n'ai jamais dit que vous deviez tuer tout le monde. Une seule unité suffira, vous n'aurez plus qu'à survivre ensuite.

Ce fut au tour de Serpent de soupirer, il regarda son chef d'un air fatigué.

-Si nous voulons être bien notés, il va falloir donner le maximum non ?

-Et tu penses que vous êtes capables de tuer quarante-deux adultes qui sont autant, voir plus entraîné que vous ?

Son interlocuteur le gratifia d'un sourire à la fois confiant et maléfique.

-On ne tuera peut-être pas tout le monde, mais on s'efforcera de faire le meilleur score possible.

Le russe prit tout à coup une expression très sérieuse sur le visage, il n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille.

-Vous êtes des enfants, le fait de survivre dans cet endroit est déjà un exploit aux yeux du jury, alors pourquoi veux-tu en faire trop ?

Le jeune allemand marqua une pause, il avala une gorgée d'eau avant de répondre :

-C'est bien là le problème, ils nous sous-estiment. Et si eux le font, les autres unités le feront aussi. On aura la chance d'avoir deux avantages non-négligeables dans notre manche, le fait qu'ils ne se méfieront pas de nous et pourraient peut-être même avoir trop pitié pour nous attaquer. Et surtout, nous avons l'effet de surprise. Si on se montre malin, je pense qu'on peut obtenir un bon résultat.

Dragunov réfléchit à ces paroles, quelque part, il savait que Serpent avait raison. Mais un détail le chiffonnait, il paraissait bien trop confiant. Cela pouvait lui être fatal, à lui et à toute l'équipe. Cependant, il prit en compte le fait que les autres unités seraient probablement elles aussi, trop confiantes face à ces gosses. Et cette confiance pouvait facilement tourner à l'arrogance, qui était l'un des plus gros défauts qu'un soldat pouvait avoir. Le russe tapota nerveusement ses doigts contre sa tempe, après tout, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, il ne serait pas là pour les guider. Ils agiraient comme bon leur semblera.

-Qui est contre son avis ? Demanda-t-il tout de même au reste de l'équipe.

Sans surprise, Chaton leva fébrilement la main. Lion le rejoignit à son tour, il n'avait jamais été très courageux de toute façon.

Mais les trois autres filles du groupe ne bronchèrent pas, et cela plut au russe.

-Bien, dit-il en souriant, qui vote à présent pour que Serpent soit le chef de l'unité ? Je préviens juste que le premier qui désobéira à l'un de ses ordres sera fusillé, c'est la loi de l'organisation.

C'était exactement ce que l'allemand attendait depuis le début de la soirée, l'une des principales raisons qui l'avaient conduit à mettre en place toute ce foutoir avec Data.

Il sonda le visage de chacun de ses équipiers, Corbeau et Dragonne avaient levée la main presque aussitôt, et il les avait bien entendu rejointes. Mais le reste de l'équipe semblait être en désaccord avec cette décision, et cela pouvait facilement s'expliquer. Renarde avait toujours détesté le jeune allemand parce qu'il faisait tout pour être bien vu par Dragunov. Elle l'avait plusieurs fois traité de «suceur», et son équipier lui répondait toujours en remarquant qu'elle semblait experte en la matière. Lion n'avait tout simplement pas envie de suivre le plan de Serpent, malgré les airs de dur qu'il se donnait, il avait toujours été assez lâche. Il ne restait plus que Chaton, et celui-ci était évidemment dans une impasse. S'il disait oui, il savait qu'il allait risquer sa peau plus d'une fois sur le champ de bataille. Mais s'il disait non, la mort semblerait être une promenade de santé comparée à tout ce que son frère était capable de lui faire subir. Il releva doucement la tête, et vit le regard fou et meurtrier que lui lançait son aîné. Terrifié, il leva la main si brutalement qu'il mit un petit coup à Lion au passage.

Dragunov semblait ravi, il se leva, et prit son plateau.

-Nous partirons pour le complexe demain, annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire, vous irez chez Fredmol pour prendre les armes que vous voudrez utiliser durant l'exercice. Vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez, mais soyez raisonnables.

Le russe alla déposer son plateau, puis il revint vers sa table.

-Nous ne nous reverrons pas avant la fin de l'exercice, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance mes chers élèves.

Sur ses mots il quitta le réfectoire. Laissant ses apprentis à leurs pensées, tandis que Serpent confectionnait déjà le plan qu'il allait mettre en place.

25 mars 2001, 22h 34

Mathilda Schaeffer n'en menait pas large. Il y avait vingt-quatre heures encore, elle était en train de lire un livre très intéressant sur les dernières découvertes à propos de l'A.D.N.. Et maintenant, elle était dans une espèce de monde virtuel vide et blanc avec un mutant qu'elle était chargée d'éduquer.

En voyant Seth sous sa forme virtuelle, la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher d'exécuter un mouvement de recul. Il faut dire aussi que le terme « mutant » correspondait assez bien à la créature qui se tenait face à elle. De loin, il aurait pu passer pour un humain. Mais lorsqu'on se tenait, comme Mathilda, à moins de dix mètres. Il devenait tout de suite plus... impressionnant. Seth était étonnamment grand, il faisait au moins vingt centimètres de plus que la fille d'Anthéa. Sa peau était d'un bleu marine profond, et ses yeux dépourvus de pupilles effrayaient un peu son éducatrice improvisée. Il portait lui aussi une combinaison noire, avec des motifs identiques à ceux de la jeune fille. Un demi-anneau gris était enfoncé dans sa nuque, mais le plus étonnant chez lui, c'était ses cheveux. Ils étaient... violets. Mathilda se demanda ce que Tanner avait pris lorsqu'il avait conçu l'avatar de Seth, vu le look de ce dernier, cela devait être un poil trop fort pour lui. La jeune fille rassembla tout son courage, elle avait une mission à accomplir. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, et s'approcha doucement de cette étrange créature. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, elle restait là à attendre. Une fois qu'elle fut face à lui, elle le gratifia d'un sourire amical. Un haussement de sourcil fut la seule réponse à laquelle elle eut droit, de toute évidence, il ignorait ce que ce sourire signifiait.

-Ça ne va pas être facile. Murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus chaleureuse. Bonjour Seth.

-Bonjour, répondit le mutant sans pour autant cesser de hausser les sourcils, qu'êtes vous ?

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds comme deux boules de billard, ne lui avait-on pas dit qu'elle devait lui apprendre à parler ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse déjà être en mesure de faire cela ? Mathilda eut un peu de mal à reprendre ses esprits, en même temps, c'était pas comme si elle discutait avec un espèce de mutant créé par des scientifiques complètement drogués à l'héroïne. Elle tacha de retrouver son calme assez rapidement, elle devait rester concentrer.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu saches parler ? Demanda-t-elle de la voix la plus polie possible.

-Qu'est que ça veut dire parler ?

Une nouvelle fois, les yeux de la jeune fille manquèrent de jaillir de leurs orbites. Mais il se foutait d'elle ou quoi ? Il pouvait parler sans comprendre ce que lui et les autres racontaient ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Une espèce de mauvaise farce orchestrée par Tanner ? Ça lui ressemblait bien en tout cas.

-Parler, commença la fille d'Anthéa pas très sûre d'elle, parler cela veut dire communiquer oralement avec les autres personnes.

-Oh je comprends, fit l'humanoïde en acquiesçant, et qu'est-ce qu'une personne ?

Même si cela semblait mal partie, la jeune fille comprit assez bien comment son interlocuteur raisonnait. Mais il semblait avoir plus besoin d'un dictionnaire que d'un éducateur.

-Une personne c'est... Un être humain, lâcha-t-elle en se rendant compte que la créature en face d'elle n'était pas vraiment humaine.

-Ah, fit Seth en soupirant, je ne suis pas une personne alors ?

Il avait mit le doigt en plein sur sa connerie, il fallait qu'elle rattrape le coup.

Toutefois, elle s'étonna que le mutant sache déjà qu'il n'était pas humain, elle avait du mal à le cerner.

-Si, tu es une personne. Assura-t-elle en souriant à nouveau. Tu peux parler, cela signifie que tu es une personne.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda s'il elle ne s'embrouillait pas un peu dans ses explications. En tout cas, elle avait intérêt à mieux se concentrer si elle voulait éviter de faire des bêtises. Tout d'abord, elle devait régler un détail assez important :

-Qui-est ce qui t'as appris à parler ?

-Ma sœur, répondit la créature d'un ton neutre.

Là, c'était vraiment le bouquet.

-Ta...soeur ? Mais tu n'as pas de sœur.

-Si si, assura Seth en hochant la tête, elle m'a appris elle-même tout ce qu'elle savait sur le langage. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était ma sœur car nous avons le même père.

Heureusement que Mathilda était sous forme virtuelle, sinon elle se serait tapé la plus grosse migraine de tout les temps. Elle ne comprenait plus rien du tout, elle se demandait même s'il y avait quelques choses à comprendre.

-Je vois... Et qui est ta mère ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'une mère ? Demanda Seth en faisant les mêmes yeux ronds que Mathilda quelques minutes auparavant.

-Une mère c'est... Commença la jeune fille avant de se raviser de peur de s'embrouiller encore plus. C'est compliqué.

Le mutant afficha une mine déçue, et la fille d'Anthéa comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper.

-Disons que c'est une femme qui t'aime beaucoup et qui t'apprends plein de choses. Finit-elle par dire à court d'inspiration.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire aimer ?

Mathilda poussa un soupir de soulagement, ça c'était plus simple, elle se mit à réfléchir. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle ignorait elle-même ce qu'aimer signifiait. Les quelques rares expériences à ce sujet qu'elle avait vécues étaient les trop peu nombreux moments qu'elle et sa mère avaient partagé. Mais aujourd'hui, elles ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis plus d' une semaine. Leur travail respectif les ayant éloignée l'une de l'autre, elle n'avait pas d'explications concrètes à donner à Seth, elle en avait presque autant besoin que lui.

-Hé bien... Disons qu'aimer signifie apprécier une personne au point de lui consacrer beaucoup de son temps. Je penses qu'on aime quelqu'un au moment où on vient régulièrement le voir.

Seth la fixa quelques secondes avec ses gros yeux blancs, il semblait chercher un sens à tous cela.

Mathilda, elle, se rendit compte qu'elle souffrait intérieurement. Ces mots avaient été difficiles à prononcer, et elle aurait probablement lâché quelques larmes si l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait ne l'en empêchait pas.

-Mais alors, reprit Seth en haussant à nouveau les sourcils, cela veut dire que tu es ma mère ?

Alors là, la fille d'Anthéa se tapa le plus gros facepalm de l'histoire de l'humanité. D'une jeune fille surdouée et ambitieuse, elle était devenue la mère d'un mutant humanoïde qui en plus avait un père et une sœur. Décidément, elle n'était pas sortit de l'auberge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Une nouvelle façon d'apprendre

25 mars 2001, 20h 04

Assis dans son lit, le Docteur étudiait depuis vingt bonnes minutes les clichés qui lui avait été apportés par Anthéa Schaeffer. Cette dernière avait fait irruption dans sa chambre au moment où il allait s'endormir, et ce, sans avoir frappé à la porte. Le malade en avait conclu qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle fasse preuve d'une telle audace. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

La femme aux cheveux roses qui se tenait debout à côté du lit était extrêmement mal à l'aise. La nouvelle que lui avait apporté son assistant l'avait plongé dans un drôle d'état. Il y avait tant d'émotion qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, de la curiosité, de l'excitation, de la peur et de l'espoir.

Si Anthéa n'avait pas quelques calmants sur elle, il y a longtemps qu'elle se serait évanouie.

-Bien que le cliché soit d'assez mauvaise qualité, et les rapports de mon équipe peu clairs. J'ai la certitude que nous nous trouvons face à un autre monde virtuel.

La mère de Mathilda avait eu du mal à prononcer ces mots, c'était comme si la pression que dégageait sexagénaire écrasait les mots dans sa bouche. C'était une expérience peu plaisante que de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'un homme capable de vous détruire en claquant des doigts. Et les longues années de bon et loyaux services de la femme Schaeffer ne l'avait pas habitué à cela. Le Docteur faisait naturellement peur, et encore plus lorsqu'il était en colère.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama-t-il. Un monde virtuel ? Nous avons anéanti les recherches de la concurrence et des militaires.

-C'est inhabituel et inattendu, je l'admets, dit Anthéa en maîtrisant son souffle, mais je suis tout à fait formel. Nous devons nous rendre à l'évidence.

Le malade se tut. Son employée eut l'impression de voir son cerveau cogiter, envisager toutes les possibilités, évaluer tous les éléments d'information. Tout cela se lisait dans ses yeux gris pâle.

-Schaeffer..., dit-il soudain.

-Oui ? Répondit Anthéa sans comprendre.

-Pas vous idiote, s'emporta le scientifique, votre mari.

Anthéa se foudroya sur place, elle aurait préféré qu'il ne pense pas à cette hypothèse.

Mais c'était mal le connaître, en général, il y avait peu de choses qui lui échappaient.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, durant près de dix minutes, la femme aux cheveux roses resta immobile, attendant les ordres de son employeur. Celui-ci vit son moniteur cardiaque s'emballer, ses émotions étaient bien trop vives pour son corps usé. Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer, puis il ordonna :

-Organisez une mission d'exploration sur-le-champ, je veux tout savoir sur ce monde dans les vingt-quatre prochaines heures.

Anthéa sentit un goût sec envahir sa bouche.

-J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas possible, monsieur, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna le scientifique en haussant les sourcils.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration.

-Parce que le supercalculateur qui génère ce monde virtuel est éteint, impossible d'y rentrer.

-On peut sûrement le rallumer en piratant le système.

-Non, monsieur. Car le système tout entier est éteint, il nous est à proprement parlé impossible de le rallumer à distance. Le seul moyen que nous ayons serait de rallumer le supercalculateur manuellement, mais à l'heure qu'il est, nous ignorons totalement où il se trouve.

Le Docteur encaissa la nouvelle, une expression très proche de l'anxiété venait d'apparaître sur son visage ramollit. Il se trouvait confronté au problème contre lequel l'ensemble du conseil l'avait mis en garde. Que ça lui plaise ou non, quelqu'un d'autre était venu empiété sur son territoire virtuel. Lui qui avait mit des années à mettre en place ses plans de contrôle sur la technologie la plus avancé qui soit. Le sexagénaire sentait que les cartes commençaient à tomber de ses mains, et il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il allait falloir vite réagir, ou d'autres membres du conseil pourrait se servir de cette faiblesse ainsi que de sa maladie pour prendre sa place. Et ça, il ne le permettrait jamais.

-Débrouillez-vous, tonna-t-il d'une voix trop forte pour ses faibles cordes vocales, mettez Tanner ainsi que nos meilleurs scientifiques sur le coup. J'exige que vous ayez trouvé le moyen d'infiltrer ce monde avant le Death Battle de mardi soir, sinon attendez-vous à découvrir la façon dont je punis les incapables. J'espère que j'ai été assez clair ?

Anthéa acquiesça maladroitement, elle avait du mal à combattre la peur qui lui rongeait le corps.

Elle récupéra ses clichés, et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Oh, et une dernière chose. Marmonna le vieil homme.

La mère de Mathilda se retourna, ses mains tremblaient.

-Dans l'hypothèse assez probable ou nous pourrions croiser votre mari, j'espère que vous ne ferez rien qui puisse me décevoir. N'est-ce-pas Anthéa ?

-Bien sûr que non monsieur, lâcha la jeune femme d'un ton peu convaincant.

Le Docteur plissa les yeux.

-J'espère que vous dites vrai. Dans le cas contraire, je ne pourrai que vous suggérer de vous tuer vous-même.

Il s'affala dans son lit.

-Cela m'évitera cette corvée et cela vous causera, croyez-moi, beaucoup moins de souffrances.

25 mars 2001 23h 32

Épuisée par sa journée, Renarde s'allongea sur le fin matelas qui lui servait de lit.

Les membres de l'unité de Dragunov logeaient et couchaient dans une pièce vide d'à peine neuf mètres carrés. Personnellement, cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Elle était habituée a vivre dans des conditions semblables, la petite chambre qu'elle avait du partager avec bon nombre de « collègues » à New Delhi durant son ancienne vie était assez similaire. En revanche, elle n'appréciait pas les comportements de ses camarades de chambres, et tout particulièrement celui de Lion. En effet, l'Ukrainien était tout sauf poli, et passait son temps à se plaindre et à aboyer sur ses coéquipiers pour obtenir un peu plus de place. Certes, c'était le plus grand du groupe, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être désagréable, et encore moins pour jouer les caïds. La jeune indienne jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire le plus âgé, et constata qu'il dormait à poings fermés. Tant mieux pour elle, elle n'aurait pas à supporter ses jacassements incessants. En attendant de trouver à son tour le sommeil, elle promena machinalement son regards à travers la pièce. Corbeau ne dormait pas, et visiblement, cela l'agaçait. Elle ne faisait que tourner, et se retourner dans son lit. Mieux valait se faire discret lors de ces moments-là, sous peine de faire face à l'une de ses éternels crises de nerfs. Au fond de la pièce, Dragonne ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

Renarde avait toujours trouvé la Nord-Coréenne étrange, et il y avait de quoi. Elle ne parlait presque jamais, faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait de faire sans sourciller, et avait d'étranges habitudes. L'Indienne s'attarda quelques instants sur la brune, comme toutes les autres personnes dans cette pièce, elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi Dragonne dormait nue comme un verre.

Lors des premiers jours, Renarde croyait que sa coéquipière tentait de séduire Serpent qui dormait juste à côté. Mais elle avait très vite balayé cette hypothèse, car l'allemand n'avait jamais montré de réel intérêt pour le sexe opposé. Et pourtant, la coréenne continuait de dormir la peau à l'air.

L'indienne avait rapidement cessé de se demander ce qui passait par la tête de ses compagnons de chambres, de toute façon elle ne préférait même pas le savoir.

Le seul pour qui elle avait un peu de pitié, c'était Chaton. Le plus jeune de la bande n'avait pas du tout ça place ici, tout le monde le savait depuis le début de l'entraînement. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle elle détestait Serpent, celui-ci avait forcé son propre frère à le suivre dans cet endroit qui n'était pas fait pour lui sans réelles justification. Et en plus, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait. Chaton était l'esclave de son aîné, il était obligé de faire tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Sinon, les conséquences pouvaient être terribles pour le jeune garçon. L'attitude du chef d'unité vis à vis de son cadet rappelait à Renarde la façon dont son oncle traitait ses « employées ». Une raison largement suffisante pour le haïr.

Soudain, un détail l'intrigua. Chaton dormait juste à côté de Corbeau, et il n'était pas rare d'entendre la jeune fille se plaindre du fait qu'il prenait trop de place. Or, elle n'avait pas lâché un son depuis le début du couvre-feu. Renarde releva la tête, et une expression alarmé envahit son visage. Il n'était pas là. Chaton n'était pas sur son matelas.

D'un bond, l'indienne se dressa sur ses jambes. Allongé sur son lit, elle n'avait jamais réussi à apercevoir Serpent, il avait toujours été masqué par le corps de Dragonne. Mais une fois debout, ses craintes furent confirmées : le chef de l'unité n'était pas là lui non plus.

Un frisson parcouru le dos de l'ancienne prostitué, une peur sourde avait envahi son estomac.

Silencieusement, elle se précipita hors de la chambre. Mais elle se rendit compte assez tôt qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient être. Renarde lâcha un juron dans sa langue natale, elle n'avait pas le temps de lambiner. Dieu seul savait quelles horreurs étaient en train de subir le plus jeune du groupe, et elle se refusait de perdre la seule personne un tant soit peu censé de cette maison de fous. Elle devait réfléchir, et elle devait le faire vite.

Serpent ne serait probablement pas allé dehors, le terrain était ratissé au centimètre près par des chiens de gardes. Il y a également peu de chances pour qu'il eut été faire un tour près des chambres des autres unités, il n'aurait probablement pas été bien accueilli si on l'avait attrapé.

Non, elle devait chercher un endroit discret. Mais elle eut beau se creuser désespérément la tête, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Renarde avait peur, elle savait que le temps pressait, mais le centre était grand, et les cachettes innombrables. De plus, si elle restait planté là, elle risquait de se faire surprendre par un des gardes de nuit. L'indienne se figea sur place, quelque chose venait de tilter dans son cerveau. Les gardes de nuit, ces mêmes hommes qui passent leur temps à faire des allées et retours dans les couloirs et pièces du bâtiment pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Il n'y avait cependant qu'un seul endroit qu'il ne fouillait jamais, et Renarde se maudit de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt.

Les toilettes.

C'était le seul endroit qui était à la fois discret et peu éloigné de la chambre de l'unité, cela constituait le parfait endroit pour Serpent.

A pas feutrés, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune de l'équipe de Dragunov. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, elle colla son oreille contre le bois froid dont elle était composé (la porte, hein?).

Tout d'abord, elle n'entendit rien. Puis elle tendit d'avantage l'oreille, et perçu de petits clapotements semblables à une multitudes de gouttes d'eau qui tombaient. Mais le dernier son qui parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles la fit frémir. C'était un long et faible gémissement, au travers duquel on pouvait percevoir des pleurs.

Un peu effrayé, Renarde était cependant résolue à venir en aide au petit enrobé. Elle plongea la main dans son jogging, et en sortit un petit couteau de cuisine assez bien aiguisé. Le jour où elle et les autres furent arrivés au centre, on leur avait servit de l'entrecôte de bœuf en signe de bienvenue. Une façon comme une autre de dire que tout le monde a droit à un dernier repas avant d'aller en Enfer. Pour couper sa viande, on lui avait fournit comme aux autres un bon couteau pour faciliter son repas. L'indienne avait alors profité d'un moment d'inattention pour cacher le sien, juste au cas où un homme tenterait de la toucher à nouveau.

Un peu rassuré par l'arme qu'elle tenait en main, la jeune fille poussa doucement la porte des W.C..

Cependant, la clarté de la pièce l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Et durant ces quelques secondes en trop qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, l'indienne eut une sorte de crise de panique. Si jamais Serpent se tenait en ce moment même devant elle, son effet de surprise aurait été complètement raté. Elle aurait pu facilement expliquer sa présence par une envie pressante, mais la présence du couteau dans sa main aurait conduit son chef d'unité à se méfier. Et si jamais c'était le cas, son plan de rescousse tombait à l'eau. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait espérer surpasser l'allemand au corps à corps, le prendre en traître était sa seule chance de l'emporter.

Fort heureusement, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, personne ne se trouvait devant elle.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, les toilettes étaient parfaitement propres. Cela pouvait facilement s'expliquer avec les innombrables punitions dont avait été victime les membres de l'unité, et qui consistaient à nettoyer la salle de bain.

Sur le côté droit étaient située les trois douches auxquelles l'unité avait accès, il avait été convenue lors de l'arrivé au centre que les garçons se doucheraient avant les filles. Ces dernières étant un peu lentes à sortir des cabines.

Sur le côté gauche de la pièce, une rangé de trois cabines de W.C. en bon état était bien aligné.

Renarde les détestait d'ailleurs, car elles étaient dépourvus de cuvettes. Et elle répugnait à asseoir son derrière sur les mêmes endroits que ceux des garçons de son unité.

Prudemment, la jeune indienne s'avança vers les toilettes, d'où le bruit semblait venir. Retenant au maximum sa respiration, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la première cabine.

La scène qu'elle découvrit alors la glaça.

Serpent maintenait solidement son frère à l'aide d'une clé de bras, de son autre main, il lui plongeait régulièrement la tête dans les toilettes. Tout en effectuant son petit manège, le jeune allemand parlait tranquillement dans sa langue natale.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je fais ça ? Demanda-t-il à son cadet d'une voix douce et calme sans savoir que Renarde était dans son dos.

-Non. Bafouilla Chaton en crachant un peu d'eau.

-Je fais ça parce qu'à cause de ta connerie, j'ai été obligé de m'en prendre plein la gueule pour que tu ne contrarie pas mes plans.

Le petit enrobé ouvrit de grands yeux d'incompréhension, exaspéré, son frère lui plongea à nouveau la tête dans sa propre urine.

-T'es décidément encore plus con que t'en as l'air, soupira Serpent en le ressortant, mais si tu insistes, je vais t'expliquer un peu mieux. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai pris les coups de fouets à ta place ?

Trop dégoûté pour répondre, le plus jeune de l'unité se contenta de secouer la tête.

-Si jamais j'avais laissé Dragunov t'éclater la gueule, tu n'aurais pas été apte à participer au Death Battle. T'aurais probablement passé plus de quinze jours à l'infirmerie tellement t'es faible. Et tu sais bien ce que le major nous a dit la semaine dernière, hein ? « Une unité c'est six personnes, pas plus, pas moins », qu'il avait dit. Donc sans toi, on aurait pas pu y participer, et on aurait probablement été renvoyé dans cet hôpital minable remplie de médecins cons et incompétents.

Tu piges jusque-là ?

-O...Oui.

-A la bonne heure, sourit le psychopathe en lui replongeant la tête dans les W.C., et tu sais pourquoi j'ai du mettre en place toute cette comédie ridicule au réfectoire tout à l'heure ?

Il le ressortit encore une fois, Chaton semblait écœuré, il commençait à ressentir d'horribles nausées. Il n'allait sûrement pas tardé à vomir.

Cependant, son frère ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter là.

-Alors ? S'impatienta son frère. Tu vas répondre ? Ou je dois encore te plonger la tronche dans ce truc ?

Horrifié, il secoua la tête plusieurs fois, tout en lui jetant un regard suppliant. Mais Serpent n'avait pas grand chose à faire de ses supplications.

-Tu t'imagines sans doute que Dragunov m'aurait laissé devenir chef d'unité après le coup que je lui ai fait ? Je devais regagner son estime le plus rapidement possible, et le comble, c'est que la solution m'est venu toute seule. Vois-tu, mon cher petit frère, l'infirmière qui s'occupait de moi avait eu une histoire avec notre bon major. Une histoire qui a hélas mal tourné, et cette idiote a eu le malheur de me dire qu'il la détestait toujours. Ainsi, je lui ai donné une petite leçon à coup de poings, et j'ai humilié son nouveau petit ami à coups d'huile bouillante sur le visage. Et tout ça juste pour récupérer ce que ta connerie m'avait fait perdre. Tu comprends Boulard ? Tout ce qui est arrivé à ce jolie petit couple aurait pu être évité si tu n'avais pas été aussi con et faible.

Chaton semblait terrifier d'apprendre cela. Un profond sentiment de culpabilité envahit son visage, et une boule se forma dans son ventre. Satisfait de la réaction de son frère, Serpent lui plongea la tête dans les toilettes une dernière fois avant de le laisser ici. Il prit cependant quelques secondes pour admirer la tête de chien battu de son cadet, un peu comme un peintre qui contemplait sa dernière toile.

C'est ce moment que choisit Renarde pour frapper.

Paralysée d'horreur par la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté, elle avait patiemment attendu le moment où l'allemand relâcherait sa garde. Et ce moment, c'était maintenant. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas de deuxième chance, il fallait frapper vite et fort. L'indienne prit une grande inspiration, et leva son couteau. Puis, elle s'avança silencieusement vers sa cible.

26 mars 2001, 00h 51

Mathilda était complètement perdue. Cela faisait des heures (ou des jours, elle avait perdu la notion du temps) qu'elle et Seth étaient en train de parler. Mais pour le moment, elle n'arrivait pas à grand chose. La jeune fille passait son temps à s'embrouiller dans des explications peu claires, et des exemples imprécis, qui conduisaient à de nouvelles questions de la part du mutant. Déboussolée, elle finit par s'asseoir sur le sol gris afin de prendre un peu de temps pour remettre ses idées en place.

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda innocemment Seth, visiblement intrigué par la posture qu'avait prise son éducatrice.

-Je m'assois. Répondit Mathilda en lui souriant (elle en avait vraiment assez de sourire). C'est ce que l'on fait lorsqu'on est fatigué.

La créature ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « être fatigué » ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille se décomposa, comment est-ce qu'elle allait répondre à cette question étant donné qu'il était impossible de ressentir la fatigue dans ce monde ? Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains, elle en avait vraiment assez. Ce qu'elle vivait était une véritable torture mentale, il lui arrivait même de ne plus parvenir à distinguer ce qu'elle savait de ce qu'elle ignorait. Elle était si agacé qu'elle lâcha un grognement bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda le mutant en s'accroupissant.

Mathilda releva la tête, le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'elle avait commencé à s'attacher au cobaye. Bizarrement, cette créature qui n'était pas humaine lui semblait plus pure que n'importe quel personne qu'elle avait rencontré. Il y avait tellement d'innocence dans sa voix, tellement de curiosité. Il faisait penser à un petit enfant, un enfant qui n'avait pas encore été touché par les mauvaises choses qui traînait autour de chacun des adultes. C'en était presque triste de savoir à quoi il était destiné. « L'amélioration de la race humaine » disait le Docteur. Dans un certain sens, c'était vrai. Seth était probablement doté du corps le plus parfait au monde. Elle n'avait aucune raison de douter des capacités des scientifiques de l'organisation à fabriquer un surhomme. Mais pour ce qui était de l'esprit, elle voyait mal comment ils allaient réussir à lui en fabriquer un qui soit parfait. Et connaissant le Docteur, elle se doutait bien qu'il servirait à ses intérêts. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que le sexagénaire fasse preuve de bon sens, après tout, ce n'était même pas un humain.

-Disons simplement que j'en ai assez, soupira la jeune fille, on m'a envoyé ici pour t'apprendre tout ce que je savais. Mais là, j'en suis venu à me demander si je savais bien quelque chose.

Seth fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire apprendre ?

Là c'était plus simple.

-Apprendre, cela veut dire savoir quelques choses que l'on ne savait pas avant. Ensuite, lorsqu'on sait ce quelque chose, on le saura toujours car il sera dans notre tête.

Le mutant réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de répondre :

-Donc, depuis que tu es là, tu essaies de mettre ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, dans la mienne ?

-C'est à peu près ça, répondit Mathilda soulagé qu'il est comprit.

Mais Seth avait toujours les sourcils froncés, et la fille d'Anthéa ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Mais alors..., commença le cobaye, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais comme ça ?

Ce fut au tour de Mathilda de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Comme ça quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me les a pas transmis directement au lieu de parler ?

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par directement ? S'enquit-elle en notant que jamais leur conversation n'avait été aussi intense.

Seth leva sa main droite, et la posa contre le front de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci ne fit pas un geste pour l'en empêcher, sa curiosité la démangeait trop pour qu'elle y songe.

Le mutant ferma les yeux, et retira sa main. Qu'un étrange tube de lumière fit son apparition, reliant par la même occasion les fronts des deux êtres virtuels. Mathilda retint son souffle, même si elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait, elle était émerveillée. C'était la première véritable beauté qu'elle voyait dans ce monde virtuel. Et pour elle, ça valait franchement le coup d'œil.

25 mars 2001, 23h 39

De toute sa vie, Renarde ne s'était jamais sentit aussi impuissante. Même lorsqu'elle était forcée de se prostituer, même lorsqu'elle sentait le poids lourds des mâles répugnants et leurs sexes immondes remuer en elle. Tout cela n'était rien comparé au sentiment qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Elle tenta de se remémorer ce qui c'était passé. A peine avait-elle levé le bras que Serpent s'était retourné avec une rapidité impressionnante et l'avait attrapé par le poignet. Ensuite, tout se passa presque trop vite pour qu'elle eut le temps de comprendre. Il l'avait tirée violemment vers lui, et avait balayé ses jambes. Elle était tombée assez durement la gorge la première contre le bord de la cuvette, et sous le choc, elle avait perdu le couteau. L'allemand la maintenait fermement au sol en plantant son genou entre les omoplates de sa victimes. L'indienne peinait à reprendre son souffle, la douleur lui brûlait la pomme d'Adam. Elle n'avait plus la force de se relever, et de toute façon, le psychopathe était trop lourd pour elle. Renarde laissa échapper un juron dans sa langue natale, Serpent avait fait d'elle son jouet si facilement.

-Regardez qui voilà, susurra-t-il en français. Alors ma petite pute, t'avais une envie pressante je suppose ? Tu n'es donc pas capable de te retenir ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute ?

Sur ses mots, il enfonça une grosse boulette de papier-toilette dans la bouche de sa victime. Celle-ci qui avait déjà du mal à respirer, eu l'impression atroce de d'étouffer purement et simplement. Complètement groggy, Chaton n'arrivait pas à bouger le petit doigt. Il restait assis à côté des W.C., à regarder dans le vague. Comme si il n'avait plus aucune volonté. Serpent ramassa le petit couteau de cuisine, un sourire maléfique s'était dessiné sur son visage. Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa prisonnière.

-La prochaine fois que tu veux jouer à l'héroïne, fait attention à la lumière. Chuchota-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Ton ombre m'a presque hurlé que tu étais derrière moi.

Même si Renarde ne parlait pas parfaitement le français, elle avait comprit ou il voulait en venir. Qu'elle idiote elle avait été ! Serpent l'avait repérée dès le moment ou elle s'était planté devant la cabine, il avait simplement joué avec elle, en lui offrant intentionnellement le bon moment pour attaquer.

-Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de te montrer un peu qui est-ce qui fait la loi ici.

L'indienne sentit bientôt avec horreur que son agresseur lui retirait son jogging et sa culotte, elle tenta de se débattre, elle hurla. Mais le jeune homme la maîtrisait sans aucun souci, et le papier-toilettes l'empêchait de crier. Un objet dur et froid vint pénétrer de force son anus, Renarde pleurait, elle lança désespérément un regard suppliant à Chaton. Mais celui-ci était bien trop glacé d'horreur pour esquisser le moindre geste. Sa torture ne dura pas longtemps, et bientôt elle sentit l'objet quitter son corps. Mais elle souffrait atrocement, elle sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de ses fesses. Serpent ramena son couteau couvert de sang devant les yeux de sa victime.

-La prochaine fois, murmura-t-il cruellement, je te l'enfoncerais jusqu'à ce que tes tripes dégoulinent. J'espère que tu m'as compris ?

Noyée dans ses larmes, l'indienne eut à peine la force d'acquiescer pour lui répondre.

-A la bonne heure, sourit l'allemand en la libérant.

Il se releva tranquillement, nettoya la lame avec un peu de papier-toilettes, puis il se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie. Laissant ses deux victimes immobiles, en train de digérer tant bien que mal leur supplice.

26 mars 2001, 00h 55

Mathilda ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Seth avait fait apparaître cet étrange tube de lumière bleu. Cependant, elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Le mutant n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, on aurait dit qu'il se concentrait.

L'émerveillement ressentit plus tôt chez la fille d'Anthéa avait laissé place à un peu de peur.

Après tout, elle ignorait complètement ce que le cobaye était en train de faire, et elle n'osait pas manifester son impatience de peur de briser sa concentration.

Soudain, Seth rouvrit les yeux, Mathilda voulu ouvrir la bouche, mais un geste d'abstention de la part du mutant la contraignit à attendre encore quelques instants. La jeune fille commençait vraiment à en avoir assez.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire à la fin ? » Songea-t-elle. « Et pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de poser une simple question ? J'ai bien répondu aux siennes pendant des heures. »

La créature, quant à elle, conservait son calme olympien. Il fixa son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Puis, tout à coup, le tube disparut.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, sourit Seth en s'asseyant en face d'elle, mais j'ai terminé.

-Pas trop tôt, marmonna la fille d'Anthéa.

Cependant, au lieu de reprendre la conversation, elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

-Dit moi, demanda-t-elle prudemment, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir apprit le sens du mot « attendre ».

-Et tu ne l'as pas fait, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix bien plus chaleureuse qu'avant, j'ai simplement prit cette connaissance de ta tête.

-Tu as fait quoi ?! S'écria Mathilda sous le choc.

Surpris par ce sursaut d'humeur, le mutant fit presque un bond en arrière. La jeune fille se souvint alors que Tanner lui avait mis en garde de ne surtout pas l'effrayer. Elle opta donc pour un ton plus doux :

-Excuse-moi, je voulais pas te faire peur.

Seth resta immobile quelques secondes, son interlocutrice craignait d'avoir tout fichu en l'air. Mais finalement, il finit par se rasseoir tranquillement, au grand soulagement de la fille d'Anthéa.

-Ecoute, reprit cette dernière, je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il c'est passé. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as fais ?

Le mutant hésita quelques instants, avant de répondre :

-J'ai pris les connaissances de ton cerveau, et je les ai intégrées aux miennes.

Les yeux de Mathilda manquèrent de jaillir de leurs orbites, c'était tout simplement délirant.

-Mais..., commença-t-elle sous le choc, comment c'est possible.

-Hé bien, avant je ne savais pas du tout ce que je faisais. Répondit-il d'une voix un peu plus assuré. Mais maintenant que j'ai intégré tes connaissances je peux bien t'expliquer en gros ce que j'ai fais.

Disons simplement que dans un monde virtuel comme celui-ci, nous ne sommes rien de plus que des programmes. Alors disons simplement que j'ai téléchargé ce qu'il y avait dans ton cerveau dans le mien.

La jeune fille se serait probablement évanouie si elle n'était pas sur un monde virtuel, elle n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre comment c'était possible.

-Mais attend une minute, si tu avais copié tout ce qu'il y avait dans mon cerveau pour l'intégrer au tien, tu serais devenu une copie exacte de moi-même.

-Je n'ai pas TOUT pris, rectifia Seth, j'ai simplement fait le tri dans tes connaissances et prit ce qui me semblait intéressant pour continuer à parler comme le sens des mots. Je n'ai pas touché à ton esprit ou à tes souvenirs.

Mathilda poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle avait eu tellement peur que son « élève » découvre ce qu'il était réellement. Elle se détendit un peu, la situation s'était considérablement amélioré pour elle maintenant que le mutant connaissait le sens des mots. Elle allait pouvoir continuer sa mission sans trop d'accroc. Cependant, un détail continuait de la chiffonner.

-Ton pouvoir de transfert de connaissances là, dit-elle un peu maladroitement, comment ce fait-il que tu puisses savoir faire ce tour ? Parce que même si tu possédait déjà cette capacité, tu ne pouvais pas savoir tout seul que tu l'avais, et encore moins savoir comment t'en servir.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça le cobaye, et bien en faites, c'est ma sœur qui m'a apprit à le faire. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai appris à parler.

-Ta sœur bien sûr, soupira Mathilda comme si c'était l'évidence même, il faudra que tu me la présentes un jour.

-Ah ? Fit Seth un peu étonné. Mais pourtant, tu l'as connais déjà.


	7. Coup d'envoi

Chapitre 7 : Coup d'envoi

26 mars 2001, 01h00

Pendant près de cinq secondes, Mathilda regarda son protégé avec des yeux ahuris. Elle avait un peu de mal à croire ce qu'il lui disait.

-Attends une seconde, marmonna la jeune fille en reprenant ses esprits, tu dis que je la connais ?

-Oui, répondit Seth qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle demandait confirmation.

-Et... qui est-ce ?

Le mutant haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça ?

Mathilda sentait ses nerfs chauffer à nouveau, elle commençait à en avoir assez de cette discussion de fou. Elle se demandait si au final, il n'aurait pas mieux valu refuser cette fichue mission.

-Tu ne peux pas ne pas la connaître, reprit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait son calme forcé, tu m'as dit toi-même qu'elle t'avait appris à parler.

-C'est vrai, admit le mutant, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. J'ai simplement entendu sa voix dans ma tête.

-Mais enfin, ça n'a aucun sens, s'exclama la jeune fille en agitant les bras, comment peux-tu la considérer comme ta sœur dans ce cas ?

-Oh, et bien, c'est elle qui m'a dit qu'elle était ma sœur.

Mathilda enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qui était cette gonzesse qui prétendait être la sœur d'une créature qui n'était même pas humaine ? Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus saugrenue, elle devait arrêter de chasser les ombres. De toute façon, ce n'était même pas son rôle. Elle ne devait pas se préoccuper de ça, néanmoins, elle se promit d'en toucher quelques mots à Tanner dès son retour. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua que celui-ci n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa conversation avec Seth. Elle se remémora ce qu'il avait dit : « Tu es priée de nous faire un rapport tous les jours ». La belle affaire, avant de faire un rapport, il faudrait d'abord un destinataire. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre à part eux ici, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter un peu. Elle se demandait si on était toujours en train de les observer.

-Je t'ai vexée ? Demanda Seth un peu soucieux de son silence.

-Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle en sortant brutalement de ses rêveries. Heu... non, bien sûr que non. J'étais dans la Lune.

Le mutant jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui.

-Ah, et où est la Lune ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

-Heu...Ben..., bredouilla la jeune fille tout en cherchant un moyen de lui faire comprendre, lorsque quelqu'un te dit qu'il est dans la Lune, cela veut dire qu'il est distrait.

-Oh je vois, c'est une métaphore ?

-C'est ça. Acquiesça-t-elle soulagée qu'il sache déjà ce mot.

-Et pourquoi t'es-tu servie d'une métaphore ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu étais dans la Lune plutôt que de me dire simplement que tu étais distraite ?

Mathilda se gratta la tête, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui faisait une blague beaucoup trop longue à son goût. Seth avait vraiment l'art de lui poser des colles.

-Et bien..., commença-t-elle pas très sûr d'elle-même, je ne sais pas trop. Tout le monde fait des expressions, c'est humain d'en faire.

Le mutant fronça les sourcils, et cela ne plut pas du tout à la jeune fille qui se demandait quelle serait le nouveau casse-tête auquel elle aurait droit cette fois. Mais à sa grande surprise, son interlocuteur semblait hésiter, comme s'il avait peur de poser sa question. Quelques parts, la perspective d'échapper à une nouvelle migraine l'enchantait. Malheureusement, elle savait que c'était son rôle de l'encourager à s'exprimer. Après tout, elle était sa « mère ».

-Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? Dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait encourageante.

Le cobaye hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Je n'ai jamais fait de métaphore.

-Ah ?

-Pourtant, toi et moi nous parlons la même langue.

-Heu..., oui en effet. Répondit la jeune fille à qui ça faisait une belle jambe.

Seth semblait perdu, il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il demanda :

-Est-ce que je suis humain ?

26 mars 2001, 09h12

Serpent se saisit d'une lame,la soupesa, vérifia son tranchant, et effectua quelques manœuvres du poignet afin de s'assurer de son équilibre.

L'atelier de Fredmol ressemblait plus à un grenier qu'à une véritable armurerie. La pièce était étonnamment petite, et l'unité de Dragunov se bousculait sans arrêt depuis qu'ils avaient fait leur entrée. Les murs étaient couverts de longues rangées de lames de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Les étagères étaient remplies d'armes à feu classées par pays d'origine. Fredmol, quant à lui, était avachi dans son canapé au fond de la pièce avec une manette de Super NES dans les mains. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui possédait un embonpoint assez imposant, et une barbe qui avait été grossièrement taillée en bouc. Serpent comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait été surnommé « le comique » par les employés du réfectoire. Même le sérieux de son uniforme militaire avait été réduit à néant par ses drôles de sandales et ses chaussettes blanches toutes sales. Certains auraient pu supposer que son comportement était sans doute au delà de son apparence. Ils seraient probablement les plus déçus après l'avoir vu insulter sans arrêt son écran.

-Saloperie de plombier à la con, cracha l'armurier en envoyant voler sa manette contre le mur faisant tomber une lame au passage, c'est la dernière fois que je joue à un jeu de plate-forme. En rage, il se leva pour s'occuper de sa clientèle.

-Alors, bougonna-t-il visiblement sur les nerfs, vous avez déjà une idée de ce que vous cherchez ? Dégainant un carnet muni d'un crayon, il nota à la lettre près les indications que lui donnait Serpent. En effet, celui-ci avait déjà recueilli ces informations auprès de son équipe afin d'éviter de perdre trop de temps sur le créneau précis qui leur avait été attribué.

-Bon bah ça pas l'air d'être trop difficile tout ça, marmonna l'armurier, au niveau des lames, tu as une préférence sur la forme ?

Sur ces mots, il décrocha une longue dague de fabrication écossaise. L'allemand commença à l'examiner, tandis que le reste de l'équipe se dispersait malgré eux pour observer les rayons qui les intéressaient. Mais au moment ou Renarde allait jeter un œil aux armes à feu américaines, elle fut brutalement retenu par la manche. Un bras vint entourer fermement son cou, et une lame brillante se mit à danser devant ses yeux.

Serpent prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter l'indienne, celle-ci ne tenta même pas de se débattre. Une peur sourde avait envahie son estomac, et ses yeux trahissaient une lueur de panique.

-Tu ne devrais pas prendre ces foutus flingues, murmura le psychopathe à son oreille, ils sont lourds et bruyants. Rien ne vaut un bon vieux couteau à l'ancienne, ça ça troue vraiment le cul.

26 mars 2001, 01h10

Mathilda se sentait coincer, Seth venait de poser la question à laquelle elle aurait pu s'attendre, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait en de telles circonstances, pas si vite. La jeune fille rassembla ses idées, elle ne devait surtout pas faire de gaffe sur ce sujet. Elle savait que les émotions de son élève étaient instables, si jamais elles étaient trop violentes, il pouvait faire une crise de panique. Il fallait faire preuve de prudence.

-Pourquoi tu as hésité à me poser ta question ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée par ce détail.

Ce fut au tour du mutant de se sentir coincé, il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Ma sœur m'a dit que nous étions différents des humains. Elle m'a dit que nous étions plus intelligents, plus forts, meilleurs qu'eux.

La brune fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire encore ?

-Pourtant, continua Seth, en examinant ton cerveau, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait tort. Ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'elle le prétend, ils savent tellement de choses que j'ignore, tu sais tellement de choses que j'ignore.

Mathilda se rapprocha du cobaye, et lui prit la main. Ce geste assez tendre était le premier de sa jeune vie, un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

-Je ne sais plus si je dois la croire ou pas, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. J'aimerais tellement être un humain, j'aimerais tellement...

Le récit de Seth eu un effet bien étrange sur son éducatrice, celle-ci éprouvait à présent un sentiment de surprise mêlé à une tristesse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Depuis le début de cet entretien, elle n'avait cessé de se plaindre intérieurement de l'ennui que lui procurait cette mission. Mais depuis quelques temps, la pitié ainsi que la compassion étaient venues envahir son esprit. La personne qui était en face d'elle avait été traînée de force dans ce monde pour un but qui demeurait pour l'instant un mystère. Quelques parts, ce n'était qu'un enfant qui ne faisait que chercher des réponses à sa curiosité maladive. Elle se devait de l'aider, non pas parce que c'était sa mission, mais parce que maintenant, elle avait une responsabilité envers lui.

-Mais tu es humain Seth.

La phrase était sortie toute seule, et la jeune fille la regrettait déjà, elle se maudit intérieurement. Bien sûr que la créature en face d'elle n'était pas humaine ! Il suffisait de jeter un coup d'oeil à son visage trop coloré et ses yeux dépourvus de pupilles pour en être sûr. Cependant, elle lut la joie dans son regard et décida de garder ses pensées pour elle. Il fallait seulement prendre le problème différemment.

-Tu sais, commença-t-elle d'une voix calme afin d'apaiser les émotions du mutant, être humain ça ne veut pas dire ressembler aux autres humains et savoir le plus de chose possible. Être humain cela veut dire être en mesure de faire des choix parfois cruciaux qui te permettront de devenir quelqu'un. Car ce sont ces choix qui te feront découvrir par toi-même qui tu veux être.

Jamais, au grand jamais, la fille d'Anthéa ne s'était montrée aussi poétique. Elle avait même un petit doute sur le bien-fondé de cette théorie, mais Seth semblait l'accepter avec un plaisir non dissimulé et pour le moment, c'était le plus important. En revanche, certains détails à propos, de sa sœur la chiffonnaient. Elle non plus n'était pas humaine, et pourtant, elle savait déjà beaucoup de choses contrairement au mutant. Était-elle comme lui ? Que lui voulait-elle exactement ? Beaucoup de questions importantes qui demeuraient sans réponses, trop de questions.

-Tu es encore « dans la Lune » ? Demanda son élève en l'extirpant à nouveau de ses pensées.

-Hein ? Ah excuse-moi, bredouilla Mathilda en se reprenant. Je vois que tu as compris la métaphore en tout cas.

-Oui, répondit Seth tout fier, par contre j'aurais une autre question à te poser.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est quoi la Lune ?

26 mars 2001, 10h30

Marchant d'un pas rageur dans les couloirs du centre, Renarde était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à travers une fenêtre, c'était comme si le monde entier l'avait offensée, et les petites douleurs qui lui démangeaient le dos ne faisaient que la rendre encore plus furieuse. Lorsqu'elle était une prostituée, elle était soumise à tous ces gros porcs de mâles qui se considéraient comme étant ses « maîtres ». Au moment où sa vie avait changé, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais se laisser dominer par un homme. Mais tout avait volé en éclat depuis la nuit dernière, et elle était à nouveau devenue la victime d'un être du sexe opposé. Son anus lui causait des douleurs difficilement supportables à chacun de ses pas, comme pour lui rappeler avec un malin plaisir l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie. L'indienne se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas s'en prendre à son chef d'unité, ce serait jouer son jeu, et elle en souffrirait encore. Elle ne doutait pas de l'intelligence et de la perversité de Serpent, et malgré son égo, elle se refusait à subir une nouvelle leçon de ce type. Une fois de plus, elle était dans l'incapacité d'agir. Elle était complètement impuissante. Ne pouvant se retenir, elle ouvrit la porte des escaliers d'un violent coup de pied, et s'y engagea, dans le but de sortir profiter de l'air frais britannique. Avec un peu de chance, cela calmerait ses démangeaisons. En effet, après avoir été équipés à l'atelier, les membres de l'unité sont allés rendre visite à Antoine, le tatoueur du centre. C'était une procédure dont on les avait informés dès le moment où ils avaient posé le pied sur le territoire. Une étape nécessaire dans le but de prouver qu'ils appartenaient corps et âme à l'organisation, et en tant que tels, ils devaient être marqués pour être reconnus. Renarde avait haï ce moment, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été marquée au fer rouge comme une vache. Et bien qu'Antoine se soit montré extrêmement poli et bienveillant avec elle, elle n'avait que difficilement supporté le fait qu'un autre homme ait touché son corps. Elle avait maintenant un grand renard tatoué dans le dos, et elle se promit qu'un jour, elle s'en débarrasserait.

C'est alors qu'une odeur inconnue lui monta aux narines, et qu'elle entendit des pas monter. Intriguée, elle descendit prudemment tout en gardant une main près de la crosse de l'un de ses Browning 9mm. C'était la meilleure tireuse de l'équipe au pistolet, lorsqu'elle en avait au moins un avec elle, elle savait qu'elle se débrouillerait bien mieux qu'avec un couteau. C'est alors qu'elle le vit : Plutôt jeune, un peu plus grand qu'elle, des cheveux mi-brun mi-châtain, une tenue étonnamment soignée avec une chemise blanche comme neige, et un élégant jean Lewis tenu par une ceinture noir d'ébène. Mais le plus intriguant était les objets qu'il transportait. L'un d'eux, était une splendide rapière d'une couleur argentée étincelante qu'il portait attachée à sa ceinture du côté droit du corps. L'autre était un sac en plastique tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Cependant, le sac n'était pas vide, il contenait un objet assez gros et qui semblait flasque de par sa forme. La jeune indienne descendit prudemment sans desserrer la mâchoire. Il avait beau ne lui avoir rien fait, il restait un homme. Et désormais, elle se refusait de baisser sa garde. Mais le garçon ne lui accorda rien, pas même un regard. Il se contenta de poursuivre son chemin comme si de rien était. C'est au moment ou ils se croisèrent que Renarde sentit son souffle, son haleine avait une odeur peu commune : elle empestait le sang.

L'indienne resta pétrifiée, tandis que le jeune homme passa la porte du couloir. Mais la recrue ne bougea pas d'un pouce, toujours immobilisée par la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie. Ce gars-là n'avait rien d'ordinaire, il marchait d'un pas précipité, comme si quelques choses le pressait. Sa respiration était tout sauf humaine, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il s'agirait d'un loup affamé. Pendant les deux minutes qui suivirent, la jeune fille ne bougea toujours pas, paralysée par l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait.

27 mars 2001, 14h 42

Pour la énième fois, Anthéa observa son écran d'un regard vaincu. Elle avait encore échoué à rallumer le supercalculateur et ce malgré le délai supplémentaire accordé par le Docteur, pourtant, elle avait tout essayé. Elle avait d'abord commencé par tenter de pirater les commandes qui le géraient, mais elle s'était bien vite rendue compte qu'elles étaient liée à la machine contrairement au leur. En d'autres mots, si la machine était éteinte, tout le reste l'était également. La femme aux cheveux roses n'avait presque pas dormi depuis près de quarante heures, ses yeux brûlaient dans ses orbites. Elle avait atteint la limite, sa limite. Elle n'avait même plus assez de force pour craindre la punition que le Docteur allait lui faire subir. On était mardi, le Death Battle était ce soir, elle avait lamentablement échoué. Épuisée, elle plongea la tête dans ses mains, et ses pensées se mirent à voguer loin du travail et des mondes virtuels. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, la jeune femme pensa à sa fille. Elle n'avait pas vu Mathilda depuis des jours, et elle ignorait complètement ce qu'elle faisait. Anthéa était un peu inquiète à son sujet, la jeune fille ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers mois, enfin, encore moins que d'habitude. Elle laissait libre cours à ses pensées et à sa soif d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle était assez dure à maîtriser. La mère n'aimait pas tellement la façon de vivre de sa fille, elle négligeait toute forme de savoir-vivre, seules les sciences et les langues l'intéressaient. La femme aux cheveux roses se promit de passer plus de temps avec sa fille dès la fin de cette maudite mission.

-YES !

Complètement absorbées par ses pensées, Anthéa sursauta violemment en réponse à ce cri de joie aussi puissant qu'agaçant.

La scientifique mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, avant de lancer un regard foudroyant sur Tanner qui exultait sur sa chaise comme un enfant de dix ans à qui on avait offert le dernier vélo à la mode.

L'écossais releva la tête, un sourire éblouissant s'était dessiné sur son visage.

-J'ai trouvé, susurra-t-il tout fier.

Sa collègue ouvrit des yeux ronds, d'un seul coup, toute sa fatigue, toutes ses pensées, tout s'envola.

Elle se précipita derrière son collègue, et observa son écran avec une attention non dissimulé.

L'écran du rouquin affichait une vidéo étrange, à l'intérieur de laquelle, deux pinces de métal s'approchaient d'une énorme machine de forme cylindrique. Le tout semblait éclairé par une petite lampe situé au-dessus de la caméra. Anthéa croisa le regard de son collègue, et ce dernier vit bien qu'elle ne comprenait rien.

-Je vous présente le supercalculateur que nous recherchons, annonça l'écossais.

Les yeux de la jeune femme jaillir de leurs orbites.

-Attendez une minute, qu'est-ce que vous... Comment avez-vous fait ?

Le scientifique, lui lança un regards un peu trop crâneur à son goût tout en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Puis il se mit à raconter :

-A vrai dire, j'ai eu un peu de chance. J'avais fais le tour des systèmes, et ils étaient tous éteints sauf ceux qui fonctionnait directement sur le réseau électrique (qui était pour la plupart sans importance). J'ai eu accès à l'éclairage, quelques machines de construction automobile sans intérêt, et même un monte-charge. Mais rien qui ne soit relié aux supercalculateur, mis à part ceci.

D'un geste, il désigna la vidéo de son écran. Mais Anthéa n'était pas plus avancée que cela, Tanner se vit donc contraint de continuer son récit :

-Au départ, je n'ai pas trop comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Mais lorsque j'ai vu cette belle machine, j'en ai déduit automatiquement qu'il devait s'agir de ce que nous recherchions. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien vu qui me permettait de le rallumer à partir de cette vieille caméra, mais c'était le premier pas en avant que j'avais fais depuis le début et il était hors de question que j'abandonne. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais manipuler ces deux petites bêtes.

L'écossais effectua quelques manipulations sur son clavier, et l'une des pinces métalliques bougea.

-Je crois qu'il doit s'agir d'une chambre de refroidissement, dit-il d'une voix sérieuse tout d'un coup, c'est probablement pour le cas où le supercalculateur se mette à surchauffer. C'est un peu comme un ventilo pour refroidir les circuits des ordinateurs. On devrait penser à en faire une nous aussi plutôt que de garder la salle à très basse température. Ces pinces sont probablement là pour remplacer les parties endommagés au cas où le faire à la main serait trop dangereux pour le corps humain.

-Je vois, répondit Anthéa qui ne savait plus trop quoi en penser, et donc vous comptez le rallumer comment ?

-De la façon la plus simple qui soit ma chère, sourit Tanner en pianotant sur son clavier.

La femme aux cheveux fixait à présent l'écran avec une attention non dissimulée, ses yeux suivaient lentement le chemin de la caméra, jusqu'à arriver face à une sorte de petit boitier directement incrusté dans la machine. Un détail capta l'attention des scientifiques, un étrange symbole avait été peint sur le boitier. Un symbole qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait. Il s'agissait une sorte d'oeil, avec trois petites barres peintes sur le bas et une un peu plus grande sur le haut. Cependant, malgré la curiosité qu'ils leur inspiraient, ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur lui. Tanner approcha l'une de ses pinces du boitié qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément, dévoilant un drôle de levier. Les deux collègues échangèrent un regard, c'était le moment. Le bras de métal se saisit de la manette, et la releva délicatement. Aussitôt, la caméra recula vivement, et un léger tremblement la secoua. Devant les spectateurs, le supercalculateur fut parcouru d'une étrange lumière jaune, et s'éleva lentement hors de sa chambre de refroidissement. L'espace d'un instant, Anthéa sentit un filet de sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Elle était excitée comme une puce, mais un mauvais pressentiment vint soudain la saisir. Au final, elle se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas commis une énorme bêtise. Mais Tanner ne s'en souciait pas, pour lui, c'était le début d'une nouvelle ère qui s'annonçait là.

-Et bien, dit-il fièrement, je pense qu'il serait assez judicieux d'aller avertir notre bon Docteur que la mission est un succès.

27 mars 2001, 20h 17

Tous les membres du personnel militaire et scientifiques de Silver Wings avaient été convoqué au quatorzième sous-sol du complexe. Ils se tenaient tous en rang dans un hall étonnamment grand pour se trouver à près de cent-vingt mètres sous la surface, personne cependant n'ignorait le pourquoi de cette réunion à grande échelle. C'était bientôt l'heure du « Death Battle », l'événement préféré de bon nombre de membres haut-placés dans l'organisation. Celui qui consistait à organiser une lutte à mort entre les différents membres de chacune des nouvelles unités. Un bon moyen selon eux de décider qui serait utile à l'organisation et qui était bon à jeter, mais pour le Docteur, il s'agissait de la chose la plus stupide qui soit. Le sexagénaire avait toujours détesté avoir des morts inutiles, et cette boucherie que l'on organisait était l'exemple parfait de ce qu'il n'appréciait pas, il s'était d'ailleurs promis de mettre rapidement un terme définitif à cette farce. Malheureusement, depuis sa maladie, le scientifique avait perdu son emprise sur le conseil de l'organisation. Et il soupçonnait certains d'entre eux (à juste titre) d'en vouloir à sa place. Ils étaient cinq au total, lui y compris. Et lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée, le Docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir misérablement impuissant dans cette ridicule chaise roulante.

Le premier d'entre eux était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, comme toujours, il était habillé de l'un de ses somptueux costumes italiens. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient impeccablement coiffés, et sa stature était pour le moins imposante. Adam Warren l'américain était le plus vieil associé du Docteur, pourtant, malgré des années de coopération et de réussite, les deux hommes n'étaient jamais devenu amis. Il était suivit par une femme étonnamment jeune, sa belle peau bronzée semblait faire de l'effet à certains soldats. Penelope Nemia était originaire d'Argentine, et malgré les apparences, c'était une véritable vipère sans scrupule qui n'hésitait pas à éliminer quiconque se dressait sur son chemin. Le Docteur avait toujours été un trop gros poisson pour elle, jusqu'à maintenant. Drapée dans sa belle robe noire, elle lançait autour d'elle un regard un peu trop confiant aux yeux du scientifiques.

Puis vint le chinois, Jet Yu était connu pour avoir à sa botte les plus grands dirigeant politiques de son gouvernement. Il contrôlait la plupart des organisations criminelles d'Asie du Sud-Est. Il était à peu près du même âge que le malade, mais lui était dans une forme olympique.

Et enfin, Adama Viero compléta le conseil. C'était un immense noir avec une stature digne d'un joueur de rugby. Originaire du Nigéria, il était recherché dans plus d'une vingtaine de pays, et par onze services de renseignements. Tout comme Yu, il portait un épais manteau noir, afin de dissimuler ses nombreuses armes. Le Docteur les examina tous, les uns après les autres, et dans chacun d'eux, il lut du mépris.

« - Riez donc, gronda le scientifique dans sa tête, nous verrons qui rira au moment ou vous découvrirez l'importance réelle que j'ai dans cette organisation, ainsi bien sûr que la nouvelle vie qui m'attend. »

Même jour, même heure

L'unité de Dragunov avait été placée dans un espèce de container carré, on leur avait dit qu'ils devraient attendre dix minutes avant le coup d'envoi. Tandis que l'équipe s'affairait à vérifier son matériel, Serpent réfléchissait. Non pas à la stratégie à employer face à l'ennemi, ses réflexions là-dessus étaient terminées depuis leur voyage en avion. Non, il réfléchissait à la dernière information qu'on lui avait donnée. Et bien qu'elle parut anodine, il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser. Un détail ne collait pas, mais alors pas du tout avec ce qu'il savait déjà. Mais c'était absurde, ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi Dragunov qui était si bavard ne leur en avait jamais parlé au cours d'un repas ? Lui qui aimait tellement faire la conversation, pourquoi leur aurait-il menti sur un si petit détail ?

Soudain une violente sirène vint déchirer les tympans de l'unité, et l'allemand s'extirpa de ses pensées. C'était enfin l'heure de tuer, et il se devait de se donner à cent pour cent s'il voulait profiter un maximum de cette chasse à l'homme. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et un petit rayon de lumière vint à la rencontre de ses yeux, éclairant la lueur de folie qui animait son regard.


	8. Chapter 8: Imprévu (partie 1)

Chapitre 8: Imprévu 1ère partie

27 mars 2001, 20h 35

-Ralentissez un peu, prévint Anthéa, on ne vous a pas envoyés en mission d'exploration pour mettre l'Octobre Rouge en pièces.

Assise devant son écran, la femme Schaeffer observait avec un agacement certain la progression de la première équipe virtuelle. Elle se souvint en effet qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air ravis lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé que le Docteur leur avait confié une mission classée prioritaire en plein milieu du « Death Battle ». Mais ils savaient tous qu'il valait mieux ne jamais contrarier le sexagénaire, et encore moins par les temps qui couraient. Tous avaient dû répondre présent, y compris tous les meilleurs membres de l'équipe technique. Même Tanner avait été contraint de faire une croix sur son spectacle afin de venir filer un coup de main. Mais concernant ce dernier, partir explorer le monde virtuel était nettement plus intéressant que de voir un gros tas de brutes ignares s'entretuer. Quoique, il aurait tout de même bien aimé voir l'équipe « junior » de Dragunov en pleine action. Le russe lui en avait touché deux ou trois mots qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille, mais cela attendrait bien qu'il finisse la première expérience intéressante depuis de nombreux mois. Les trois autres membres de l'équipe technique étaient présents, ils s'agissaient des mêmes personnes qui avaient aidé Mathilda à s'équiper avant de partir rejoindre Seth. Il y avait tout d'abord les jumelles Amanda et Flora Adams, deux jeunes rousses d'une trentaine d'années originaires d'Australie. Et il y avait également un des meilleurs docteurs en physique quantique de tout le complexe, il n'était en revanche pas très réputé pour son physique et ses capacités sportives. Le Professeur Belpois était un homme châtain de corpulence plutôt moyenne, tout comme son neveu, il portait des lunettes rondes qui lui agrandissaient les yeux. Ce scientifique-là était un véritable amoureux de son travail, l'organisation n'avait pas eu beaucoup à forcer pour qu'il rejoigne leurs rangs, tant les possibilités de découvertes étaient innombrables. Il espérait cependant avoir la permission de prendre un congé exceptionnel de deux jours lorsque viendrait l'anniversaire de son neveu, sa sœur lui ayant enfin permis de le revoir après une vieille dispute. Il fallait dire que le jeune garçon avait beaucoup insisté, pour lui, son oncle était un héros.

-Vous m'avez compris ? Répéta la mère de Mathilda en haussant le ton, si vous l'endommagez c'est devant le Docteur qu'il faudra vous expliquer.

Pour toute réponse, un grognement mécontent lui résonna dans les oreilles. Mais le sous-marin virtuel continua sa route plus prudemment cette fois. Satisfaite, Anthéa se passa la main dans les cheveux. Heureusement que le Docteur lui avait accordé huit heures de repos avant le début de l'opération, sinon elle se serait écroulée comme une masse depuis belle lurette. Toutefois, elle avait eu un peu de mal à s'endormir. Une peur sourde s'était emparée d'elle, la peur d'être forcée à combattre son mari. Elle n'en avait jamais voulu à Waldo pour ce qui lui était arrivé, elle se demandait comment elle réagirait si jamais elle devait se retrouver face à face avec lui. Allait-elle se ranger de son côté ? Ou alors allait-elle le sacrifier dans le but d'éviter une nouvelle torture abominable de la part du Docteur qui conduirait sans doute à une mort atroce ? Mais Waldo n'était pas la seule personne qui tracassait la femme aux cheveux roses, en effet, il y avait Aelita aussi. Durant quelques secondes, elle nourrit l'espoir fou qu'un jour, ils pourraient à nouveau vivre tous ensemble. Waldo, Aelita, elle, et... Mathilda. Elle les voyait très bien installés dans leur chalet à la montagne, les deux époux enlacés sous la chaleur douillette d'une couette et d'un bon feu de cheminée, tandis que les deux sœurs discuteraient des garçons qu'elles avaient croisés à l'école : un vrai petit paradis, mais un paradis inaccessible. Anthéa se sentit soudain noyée dans le désespoir, comment pouvait-elle espérer vivre aussi parfaitement ? Elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait quitter cet endroit, si ce n'était sous l'état de cendre. Elle était condamnée depuis le jour où elle avait accepté de rejoindre l'organisation, tôt ou tard, le Docteur n'aurait plus besoin d'elle. Et ce jour-là, il ne raterait pas son coup, il ne l'avait jamais raté.

-On est arrivés, lança une voix à travers le casque d'écoute, la sphère est bien plus lumineuse que la dernière fois.

La mère de Mathilda essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur le coin de ses yeux, elle devait à tout prix se concentrer sur la mission. Le mot « échec » ne faisait pas partie du langage de son employeur, pas plus que le mot « excuse ».

-Ecoutez-moi bien Lupin, dit-elle avec assurance, il devrait y avoir un sas d'ouverture comme pour Olympia. Est-ce que vous le voyez?

-Affirmatif.

-Rapprochez-vous le plus possible de lui, on doit craquer le code afin que vous puissiez rentrer.

-Ca marche, on va faire une petite perquisition illégale, comme au bon vieux temps.

Lentement, l'énorme sous-marin virtuel (plus proche d'un vieil engin soviétique que d'une véritable machine futuriste) se dirigea vers l'hémisphère sud de la sphère qui renfermait le monde à explorer. Une fois arrivé à une distance raisonnable, une petite lumière se projeta depuis le périscope du submersible et alla frapper l'étrange symbole qui ornait le portail, le même qui était sur le boitier du supercalculateur. Dans la salle de contrôle, Tanner fit craquer ses doigts, on allait enfin passer à sa partie préférée. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas aussi facile qu'il le supposait. Et durant plusieurs minutes, il eut le droit de se faire chambrer quatre ou cinq fois par les membres de l'unité virtuelle qui se plaignaient de trouver le temps long. Mais finalement, le signal vert apparut enfin sur l'écran, et le sas s'ouvrit.

-J'ai mis presque cinq minutes pour craquer ce code, murmura l'écossait impressionné, celui qui a conçu ce système a fait du beau boulot.

Anthéa ne l'écoutait pas, son rythme cardiaque avait subitement augmenté tout à coup. Les soldats numériques firent leur entrée dans le monde, elle retint son souffle.

27 mars 2001, 20h 20

Si l'unité de Dragunov savait depuis le début où elle allait atterrir, elle ne savait pas qu'elle aurait droit à une telle tempête. En effet, ils venaient de déboucher dans un immense dôme dont ils ne voyaient même pas le plafond, et pour cause, un véritable blizzard s'abattait sur eux. Serpent mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de la situation, comme leur mentor l'avait dit, ils se trouvaient dans une immense forêt souterraine. Des canons à neige arrosaient constamment le terrain, et la tempête empêchait de voir à plus de dix mètres devant soi. Il faisait un froid du Diable, même les combinaisons militaires dont on les avait pourvus ne suffisaient pas à bien s'en protéger. D'un geste de la main, le chef de l'unité ordonna à celle-ci d'avancer. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'il leur avait dites dans l'avion : on ne parle pas, ou alors à voix basse. Interdiction formelle de crier même si un danger arrive, les mouvements de bras étaient leur moyen de communication privilégié. Chaque équipe avait reçu un équipement qui lui serait propre, eux avaient eu droit à des grenades. Mais l'allemand n'était guère fan de ces explosifs, il avait donc confié la sienne à son petit frère. Celui-ci était semblable à un fantôme depuis leur arrivée en Allemagne, et cela n'avait échappé à personne, surtout pas à Renarde.

Le petit groupe avançait prudemment, mais Serpent voulait à tout prix quitter cet endroit. La zone était bien trop à découvert, et il était impossible de voir si des équipes adverses arrivaient dans leur direction. Il valait mieux se mettre à la recherche d'un endroit un peu plus en hauteur afin de bénéficier de la tempête. Le chef de l'unité marqua une halte, et désigna Corbeau du doigt, avant de montrer un grand sapin. L'américaine reçu le message cinq sur cinq, et commença rapidement son ascension. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé un bon point d'équilibre, elle s'installa, et colla son œil dans le viseur de son fusil. Elle avait choisi un Ruger 22 K10/22-T automatique. Une arme peu rapide et moins mortelle qu'un grand nombre d'autres de la même famille, mais celle-ci possédait deux atouts très importants. Elle était légère et compacte, en ôtant deux vis, on pouvait séparer le canon et la gâchette de la crosse. Très pratique lorsqu'il s'agissait de transporter l'arme dans des endroits peuplés sans éveiller l'attention (même si ce n'est pas le but aujourd'hui). Mais surtout, elle était parfaitement adaptée à sa corpulence. Et pour un tireur, c'était indispensable. Corbeau cala son œil dans la lunette de visée Leupold 14x50 Side Focus, et commença à scruter la zone. Les recrues n'étaient autorisées à emporter qu'un seul genre d'arme avec eux, mais celle-ci était passée entre les doigts de Fredmol. L'armurier avait rajouté la possibilité de passer le viseur en infrarouge, un avantage non-négligeable lorsque l'on ne pouvait voir devant soi. L'américaine balaya son champs de vision, ce qui lui permit de voir que le terrain semblait encore plus grand qu'ils ne le pensaient. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ils avaient réussi à placer un si grand endroit sous terre, d'autant plus que cela demandait de l'entretien. C'est alors qu'une énorme tâche fluo apparut dans son viseur, et elle n'était pas la seule. Bientôt, elle put apercevoir cinq bonnes formes bizarres qui semblaient cachées. C'est alors que l'une d'elle fit un mouvement, et la jeune fille comprit d'un seul coup ce qu'elle tentait de faire.

-Attention! Cria-t-elle, une seconde avant que le crépitement de la mitraillette ne vienne déchirer le blizzard.

27 mars 2001, 20h 38

-Alors? Demanda Anthéa qui brûlait d'impatience, qu'est-ce que vous voyez?

-Des plateformes.

-Pardon ?

-On a émergé sous des plateformes, répéta le capitaine de l'équipe visiblement agacé.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas y accéder ?

-Non, elles sont au moins à une cinquantaine de mètres au-dessus de nous.

La femme aux cheveux roses laissa échapper un soupir, sans savoir si elle éprouvait du soulagement ou de l'agacement. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Tanner, celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Ni une ni deux, il enclencha la procédure de débarquement. C'est ainsi que le lieutenant de l'équipage fit ses premiers pas sur le nouveau monde virtuel, mais il n'avait pas tellement vu les choses dans ce sens-là.

-Hé dites-donc, lança-t-il, comment vous avez fait pour me téléporter là-dessus ?

-Je ne t'ai pas téléporté, répondit l'écossais, je t'ai juste débarqué.

-Quoi ?! Hurla-t-il stupéfait, et comment vous saviez que j'allais atterrir ici ?

-Je ne le savais pas, rétorqua le rouquin sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion, maintenant dit-nous un peu ce que tu vois au lieu de compter fleurette.

Son interlocuteur marmonna dans sa barbe, puis il inspecta les environs. Tout comme Mathilda, il était vêtu d'une combinaison noire portant le blason de Silver Wings sur la poitrine et dans le dos, mais il était nettement mieux équipé. Il portait un genre de revolver à la ceinture, ainsi que des petits lance-grappin accrochés sur chacun des poignets. Dans son dos était accroché un genre de mini disque, mais une fois déployé, il était semblable à un bouclier anti-émeute.

Il s'appelait Llyod, et il était réputé pour être un râleur de première classe.

Tranquillement, il admira avec attention l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais c'était loin d'être aussi simple qu'il le pensait.

-Heu commença-t-il pas très sûr de lui, je suis dans un genre de forêt un peu bizarre.

-Tu pourrais être plus précis, s'impatienta le rouquin.

-Bin, il y a des genre d'arbres, mais ils sont gigantesques, on ne voit pas leur sommet.

-Comment est le terrain ?

-On dirait qu'il est assez grand, il y a plein de plateformes comme celle-ci. Elles sont reliées entre elles par de petits chemins.

-Et tu ne vois personne à part toi ?

-Non, tout est calme.

-On t'envoie le reste de l'équipage.

-Attendez !

L'équipe toute entière se figea sur place suite à cet avertissement, redoutant le pire.

-Il y a une bestiole, dit l'agent d'une voix bien plus posée, là, devant moi.

En effet, une sorte de gros insecte mécanique de la taille d'un ballon de foot venait dans la direction du soldat. Celui-ci dégaina son arme par réflexe, mais n'étant pas sûr que cette créature représente une réelle menace, il se contenta de garder le revolver au poing.

-Décrivez-nous cette créature, demanda la femme aux cheveux roses.

-Heu... C'est une sorte d'énorme pou, il a le même symbole que celui du portail sur sa carapace.

Tanner et Anthéa échangèrent un regard, ils en étaient venus à la même conclusion.

-Essayez de lui parler, proposa l'écossais, dites lui qu'on ne lui veut pas de mal.

-Vous voulez que je parle à ce truc ? Répéta l'agent en faisant la grimace, vous avez vu sa tête ?

-Lloyd ! Explosa le second du Docteur, je commence à en avoir assez de vous entendre vous plaindre ! Nous vous avons donné un ordre, exécutez-le, ou je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire muter dans notre centre de recherche au Groënland ! Vous m'avez compris.

-Ouais, ouais. Maugréa le soldat. J'ai pigé.

Là-dessus, il s'approcha de la bestiole. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle restait là à le regarder. L'homme s'accroupit, puis, tenta une approche plus ou moins amicale.

-Heu... Salut petite bête, moi c'est Lloyd, et je suis un ami. Tu saurais pas où je pourrais trouver le mec qui a fabriqué cet endroit ?

Pour toute réponse, la « petite bête » lui envoya un laser rouge en pleine poitrine. Lloyd fut violemment projeté à plus de trois mètres vers l'arrière, avant de retomber comme une masse.

Les chiffres sur les ordinateurs de l'équipe scientifique s'affolèrent.

-Saloperie ! Cracha le soldat en levant son arme.

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un seul tir pour voir son agresseur exploser dans une volée de pixels, une fois la menace neutralisée, il se releva.

-Bon sang de bonsoir ! S'exclama Anthéa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Votre barre d'énergie a chuté tout d'un coup.

-Il se passe que cette fichue bestiole vient de m'envoyer un sale coup de pied au cul, je vous en foutrai des « parlez-lui ».

-Cessez de chouiner, grinça Tanner, on a fini par obtenir une carte du monde virtuel. Vous avez d'autres monstres qui affluent dans votre direction. Le reste de l'équipage va venir vous rejoindre, restez sur vos gardes.

-Vais essayer.

Cinq secondes plus tard, ce fut une dizaine de soldats apparurent autour de lui. L'effectif de l'équipage était de dix personnes, Lloyd compris. Sept hommes et trois femmes, le capitaine était un quarantenaire qui répondait au nom de Galdric. Tanner se mit à dicter ses instructions :

-Placez-vous en bloc défensif sur le sentier afin de repousser l'assaut, je ne veux voir aucune de ces bestioles abîmer l'Octobre Rouge.

-Roger, répondit le capitaine, on va s'occuper d'elles.

Ni une, ni deux, les soldats se mirent en position afin d'accueillir leurs invités. Le « bloc défensif » comme l'avait appelé Tanner consistait à placer cinq soldats en première ligne équipés de leurs boucliers, et les cinq autres derrière pour arroser les ennemis. C'est au moment où le dernier des agents prit position que les premières créatures arrivèrent, elles étaient en tout point identiques à la première. Mais cette fois, elles étaient une bonne vingtaine, et ce fut véritable déluge de lasers qui vint s'abattre sur les protections. Les soldats attendirent cependant quelques coups histoire de voir comment ces bestioles attaquaient, afin d'obtenir le meilleur timing possible sans se faire toucher. Elles étaient composés de trois lignes de sept, chaque fois que la première ligne tirait, les deux autres la dépassait afin que la deuxième puisse tirer à son tour. Puis, la troisième prit sa place, puis encore la première. Leur stratégie était assez simple, avancer tout en acculant l'adversaire à coups de laser. Mais les agents n'étaient cependant pas prêt à se laisser faire, et malgré le nombre très inférieur de tireurs, ils visaient bien mieux, et avaient la possibilité de faire feu plusieurs fois d'affilée. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où la troisième ligne avançait pour se remettre en place une deuxième fois qu'ils finirent par réagir. Une série de coups de feu vint à son tour déchirer l'air virtuel, détruisant tous ceux qui allaient tirer, et une grande partie de ceux qui se trouvaient juste derrière. Les soldats avaient passé la moitié de leur vie à manipuler des armes à feu, les bestioles qui se trouvaient à moins de vingt mètres d'eux représentaient des cibles faciles. Lorsqu'ils estimèrent le carton suffisamment plein, ils se remirent à l'abri afin d'éviter les nouvelles volées de lasers. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait plus rien de coordonné. En effet, les créatures n'avaient à présent plus aucun point de repère ni de stratégie à employer. Elles se contentaient simplement de tirer, sans doute la seule chose qu'elles savaient faire par instinct, une nouvelle attaque des guerriers virtuels en vint facilement à bout. Galdric observa son travail avec un air satisfait.

-Zone sécurisée Monsieur.

-Parfait, susurra Tanner, nous allons pouvoir commencer l'exploration. Je veux que trois de vos hommes aillent inspecter plusieurs les différents coins de ce monde, le reste devra rester ici dans le but de protéger l'Octobre Rouge d'une nouvelle attaque.

-Très bien Monsieur, Ramirez, Antoine et moi irons en exploration. Je laisse à Lloyd le soin de protéger le vaisseau avec les autres.

-Super, grommela ce dernier, j'ai toujours eu le pire des rôles.

27 mars 2001, 20h 24

Un à un, une demi-dizaine de soldats sortit de leurs cachettes. Lâchés dans la forêt dix minutes avant les autres, ils avaient eu le temps de prendre un bonne position d'observation et d'attendre que les poissons se jettent dans le filet. Mais leur plan n'avait pas vraiment marché comme ils l'espéraient. En effet, afin de bien profiter de l'avantage que leur offraient les lunettes infrarouge qu'ils avaient reçus, ils avaient décidés de s'embusquer derrière un arbre abattue avec deux soldats qui surveillaient leurs arrières. Cependant, les « juniors » étaient apparut sur le côté droit, côté qui était sous la responsabilité de Diego. Ce dernier n'était pas un mauvais soldat, mais il était réputé pour être un excité de la gâchette. Dès qu'il avait aperçu les enfants, il avait lâché une rafale sans prendre le temps de bien viser. Il avait tiré sans crier gare surprenant jusqu'à ses coéquipiers.

-Je les ais eu ! Lança-t-il fièrement en levant le bras victorieusement.

Son chef d'unité lui administra un soufflet à l'arrière du crâne en guise de félicitation.

-Espèce d'imbécile, gronda-t-il, j'avais dit de prévenir si jamais on voyait quelque chose.

-Mais je te dis que je les ais eu ! Insista le mitrailleur.

-Non pas tous, rétorqua une femme, je n'ai entendu que peu de cris différents.

-On pourrait avancer maintenant ? Suggéra un autre homme, ils ne voient rien, nous si.

-D'accords, acquiesça leur leader, mais on se met en formation « étoile », et pas d'imprudence.

A pas assez lents, les cinq soldats s'approchèrent de leurs victimes. La position particulière qu'ils avaient pris consistait à se déployer sur cinq côtés différents afin de couvrir le plus de champs de vision possible. Le chef de l'unité se trouvait en pointe, il observait l'endroit que Diego avait arrosé.

Il y avait trois corps, les autres avaient disparus.

-Pauvres gosses, soupira la jeune femme à l'arrière, pourquoi est-ce qu'on les a entraînés dans cette galère ?

-Ils ont fait eux-mêmes le choix de venir ici, grogna le mitrailleur, ils avaient qu'à rester où ils étaient.

-Vos gueules ! Lança le chef, les autres sont peut-être encore dans le coin.

-Et alors, renifla celui qui surveillait l'autre côté de l'arrière-garde, ils peuvent pas nous voir.

Soudain, Il eut une vision d'horreur. Un être fantomatique au sourire carnassier recouvert de neige venait de surgir devant lui. Il ne savait pas d'où il venait ni ce qu'il était, mais il tenta de réagir vite en levant son arme. C'est alors qu'il aperçu un reflet argenté décrire un arc de cercle, avant de se planter dans sa gorge. Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, tout en lâchant un cri étranglé. La blonde n'eut pas le temps d'effectuer le moindre geste, un autre reflet d'argent vint lui transpercer la poitrine. Alerté par le cri de la première victime, Diego et l'autre homme de l'avant se retournèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Ils furent respectivement abattu par une flèche et une balle, et s'écroulèrent à leur tour. Il ne restait plus que le chef de l'unité, celui-ci était resté estomaqué, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Il restait là, immobile, semblant accepter son sort. Dragonne se résolue à l'achever d'une flèche dans le crâne. Serpent observa avec un plaisir évident les cadavres autour de lui, il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il l'avait enfin retrouvée, cette sensation, ce plaisir, ce goût du sang. Il fut littéralement aux anges au moment où il dut sortir sa lame de la gorge de la première victime. Comme il l'avait supposé, tuer au couteau lui faisait un bien fou. Une bonne lame valait bien une bombe nucléaire, quoique, elle permettait de profiter du moment elle. Tandis qu'il récupérait sa deuxième arme, Lion, Chaton et Renarde se relevèrent. Jouer les morts n'avaient plut à personne, mais ils savaient tous qu'on ne désobéissait pas au chef d'unité.

-Tu veux que je te dise Renarde ? Lança l'allemand en remuant son couteau dans la plaie de la femme. J'ai adoré ça.

27 mars 2001, 20h 55

A travers son écran, Anthéa explorait minutieusement chaque recoin de la carte. Non pas seulement dans le but de diriger les soldats qui s'occupaient de fouiller le monde, mais également dans l'espoir fou de découvrir Waldo où Aelita. Ils étaient là, elle le sentait. A la fois si proche, et pourtant si loin d'elle. Cet espoir s'était rapidement métamorphosé en obsession, et elle pianotait sur son clavier aussi vite qu'elle en était capable. Mais malgré ses efforts, elle ne vit toujours rien. C'est au moment où elle commençait à fatiguer qu'une petite alarme résonna dans la salle, et elle comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait.

-Attention Lloyd, prévint Tanner, vous avez un autre monstre en approche.

-Un seul ? S'étonna le lieutenant. Ce job commence vraiment à devenir emmerdant.

-Concentrez-vous au lieu de racontez n'importe quoi, il n'est pas comme les autres !

-A vos ordres Monsieur le scottish, on se tient prêt.

Une nouvelle fois, l'unité se mit en place. Privé des soldats d'exploration, ils constituèrent un bloc de trois défenseurs, et de quatre tireurs. Les agents se tinrent prêt au combat, mais ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à voir une chose pareille.

Le monstre qui s'était engagé sur le sentier n'avait pas d'orifice pour tirer des lasers, pas plus qu'il n'avait de tête. Il s'agissait d'une énorme sphère de métal noir qui s'approchait dangereusement vite de leur position, les hommes de l'organisation n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

-C'est quoi... ça ? Murmura Lloyd qui n'en revenait pas.

-Lieutenant ! Appela un soldat qui tentait de conserver son calme. Que fait-on ?

-Quelle question, tirez bon sang.

A nouveau, les coups de feu déchirèrent l'air virtuel, et des volées de balles vinrent s'abattre sur la créature. Malheureusement, le blindage de celle-ci la rendait insensible à toute forme d'attaque.

Les agents eurent beau faire feu à volonté, rien n'y fit, et le monstre continuait sa course, il était de plus en plus près.

-A vos boucliers, gronda l'officier, ne laissez pas passer ce truc.

Hélas, les protections qui avaient été si efficaces face aux premières bestioles se brisèrent comme du verre face à celle-ci.

Ce fut une véritable débâcle, quatre hommes furent écrasés au moment où elle les percuta de plein fouet. D'autres tentèrent en vain de l'éviter, mais dans la bousculade générale, deux d'entre-eux quittèrent le sentier, et finir leur course dans la Mer numérique. Le lieutenant était le seul à avoir réchappé au massacre, il contemplait d'un air ébahit la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Depuis son écran, Tanner avait été témoin de la défaite cuisante de son équipe. En rage, il se tourna vers les sœurs Adams.

-Contactez les deux autres équipes virtuels, rugit-il, je refuse de devoir abandonner cette mission.

C'est alors qu'un nouvelle alarme sonna, mais celle-ci ne provenait que d'un seul ordinateur, et son utilisateur en restait pantois.

-Monsieur, bredouilla Belpois qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, il... il y a quelqu'un.

Tout les regards étaient à présent tournés vers le scientifique aux cheveux châtains, en particulier celui d'une femme aux cheveux roses.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Demanda Tanner qui semblait aussi stupéfait que les autres.

-Il... il y a quelqu'un, répéta-t-il en pointant son écran du doigt, il y a quelqu'un dans le monde virtuel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Imprévu (partie 2)

27 mars 2001, 13h 21

Ils volaient à plus de trente mille pieds au-dessus de la Belgique, direction le Sud-Ouest de l'Allemagne. L'avion dans lequel ils voyageaient n'était qu'à demi rempli. L'unité de Dragunov disposait d'une rangée entière pour elle seule, tout au fond, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. La moitié de l'équipe avait décidé de profiter de ce court voyage pour récupérer un peu du sommeil volé lors de l'entraînement. Seuls deux d'entre eux étaient restés éveillés, il s'agissait de Dragonne et de Serpent. Mais cela était assez normal, la coréenne avait rarement décroché le moindre mot depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'unité. Elle était de nature solitaire, ne laissant transparaître qu'un regard vide, dépourvu de la moindre étincelle de vie. Personne ne faisait plus réellement attention à elle, pas même son chef. Celui-ci avait hérité de la place situé près du hublot, il n'avait cessé de le fixer depuis le début du vol. Non pas que le paysage l'attirait particulièrement, mais c'était son moyen à lui de fuir dans ses pensées stratégiques. En réalité, ce n'était pas les beaux paysages flamands qui s'étendaient devant ses yeux, mais plutôt les montagnes de cadavres éventrés qu'il allait ramener de sa petite chasse à l'homme. Il les voyait tous, les yeux et la bouches béants, le torse déchiré, des flots de sang s'échappaient de chacune des multiples entailles infligés à leur corps. Ils les entendaient presque pleurer, gémir, implorer pitié. Si pathétique, si misérable, si amusant. Serpent laissa échapper un sourire carnassier, il tremblait, non pas de peur, mais d'excitation. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, au moins autant qu'un enfant qui savait proche sa date d'anniversaire. Et même s'il était lui-même un enfant, c'était bien d'autres idées de cadeaux qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

Enfin, il finit par décrocher son regard du hublot, et consulta sa montre. 13h 25. Il ne devait pas rester plus d'une heure avant d'arriver, il était peut-être temps de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il se leva, passa devant Dragonne, et entreprit de faire une petite marche à travers l'avion qui était plus large que nécessaire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il essuya de nombreux regards tous aussi nauséeux les uns que les autres. Certains semblaient désintéressés, d'autres compatissants, il en vit même deux ou trois qui avaient l'air d'avoir pitié de lui. Et bien sûr, il y avait ceux qui le méprisaient purement et simplement. Ceux-ci étaient du genre ambitieux, travailleur, très musclé, et arrogant. La race des vainqueurs, comme ils aimaient s'appeler, la race qui ne supportait pas de voir des enfants qui suivaient le même programme qu'eux. Pour eux c'était pire qu'une insulte, c'était un véritable outrage ! Ils avaient chacun à leur tour plaqué leur vie passé dans le seul but de rejoindre l'endroit qui les rendrait plus riches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Et pourtant, malgré tout le travail qu'ils avaient accompli pour en arriver là, on leur offrait des enfants comme adversaires, et tant qu'ils n'étaient pas plus haut gradés, ils devaient les considérer comme leurs égaux. Ridicule, aucun enfant ne méritait d'être à leur place, et surtout pas Serpent. Tout le monde dans le centre était au courant de ce qu'avait fait l'allemand à ses parents, mais celui-ci se moquait éperdument de ce que pouvaient penser les autres. Chacune des insultes qu'il avait reçues avait été ignorée comme si c'était de la brise, peu importe ce qu'on pouvait dire, il était le seul à savoir ce qu'il valait réellement. C'est alors qu'une chanson digne d'un irlandais tout juste sortit d'un pub éclata à travers l'appareil :

-Elle était si joliiiie, sous le soleil d'avril, que j'lai mise dans mon lit et puis j'ai mis dans le mille. Elle s'est foutue en rogne, cette sale mégère, alors fallait que j'la cogne, pour qu'elle se laisse faire.

L'allemand avait laissé échapper une grimace de dégoût face à ce qu'il décrirait comme étant du viol auditif, il n'eut cependant pas réellement besoin de chercher d'où venait cette horreur car le fautif s'était mis à danser comme une outre trop pleine.

-Rassie-toi Diego, gronda son supérieur en lui tirant la manche visiblement gêné par la prestation pitoyable de son soldat, tu nous fais honte.

-Du calme Captaine, répliqua l'ivrogne en se libérant, c'est ptête la dernière fois que je me bourre la gueule. Tu peux pas me refuser un dernier pot.

-Si tu continues à boire tu peux être sûr que ce sera ton dernier, lança une femme blonde qui patientait près des toilettes.

-Allez tous vous faire voir ! S'écria Diego en s'asseyant brutalement. Moi j'ai bien survécu à cette saloperie de Death Battle en étant complètement pété l'année dernière, je peux toujours le refaire.

A ses mots, son chef lui administra un soufflet à l'arrière du crâne dans le but de réussir à le calmer un peu.

-Arrête un peu de frimer, tu ne t'en es sortit que parce que tu t'étais planqué dans une grotte, tout le monde est au courant. C'est pour ça qu'on a refusé que tu sois intégré à l'organisation.

L'ivrogne s'arrêta soudain de parler, et se renfrogna, visiblement vexé par les paroles de son supérieur. Serpent était amusé par le comportement du soldat. On pouvait difficilement trouver plus ridicule, encore plus au sein d'unités comme les leurs. Et pourtant, quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Il alla récupérer un café auprès du personnel de bord, puis vint s'asseoir à côté du soldat.

-Tenez, dit-il timidement en lui tendant la tasse brûlante qu'il avait dans les mains, ça vous aidera à vous remettre les idées en place.

L'homme d'une trentaine d'années observa pendant quelques secondes la boisson que lui tendait le jeune allemand, puis il la prit d'une main maladroite, et l'avala d'une seule traite. En voilà un qui n'avait pas peur de se brûler, ou qui était trop ivre pour s'en rendre compte. Une fois sa tasse reposé, il lui adressa une bonne tape dans le dos en guise de remerciement.

-Toi t'es un bon, lâcha-t-il encore confus, si je peux faire un truc pour toi tu n'as qu'à demander.

Serpent regarda autour de lui, plus personnes ne faisait attention à eux, c'était le moment idéal.

-Et bien, commença-t-il d'une voix pas très sûr, vous pouvez me raconter ce que vous avez vu l'année dernière ? Je veux dire, vous étiez au dernier Death Battle non ?

-Pour sûr que j'y étais, une vraie boucherie ce truc, je suis bien content de m'en être sorti vivant.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

Le trentenaire se gratta la barbe, sans doute à la recherche de souvenir, mais l'alcool ne l'aidait pas.

Finalement, il haussa les épaules :

-J'ai pas vu tant de choses pour être franc, mais en tout cas je peux te dire que ceux qui ont gagné ne l'avaient pas fait pour être intégrés à l'organisation, ils y ont pris du plaisir.

Intéressant, très intéressant, mais un peu hors-sujet.

-Comment il était ?

-Pardon ?

-Le terrain, sur quel terrain étiez-vous ?

-Une forêt, répondit-il en regardant le plafond de l'appareil, une petite forêt recouverte de neige.

Le soldat aperçut soudain une bière à demi consommée, visiblement laissée de côté par un autre combattant. Il s'en saisit avidement, et la termina vite avant de la remettre en place comme si de rien n'était.

-Un sale endroit, reprit-il plus saoul que jamais, des gens sont morts de la mauvaise manière là-bas.

Je sais de quoi je parle, je les ai vus.

-Qu'avez-vous vu ?

-Des enfants.

Serpent haussa un sourcil, voilà bien une information à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

-Formé par Dragunov, ajouta l'ivrogne en se trémoussant sur son siège, la première unité junior de l'organisation.

Le deuxième sourcil de l'allemand se haussa à son tour, il ne comprenait pas, le russe avait affirmé dès le premier jour qu'ils étaient la première unité d'enfants qu'il ait jamais formé. Mentir à ce sujet n'aurait eu aucun réel intérêt, alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Mais tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions, Diego reprit la parole :

-Ils avaient fait un véritable carnage, j'avais rarement vu autant de sang dans ma vie. Les « cinq salopards » comme on les appelait.

-Comment ont-ils fait ? Demanda Serpent sans prendre la peine de parler d'un ton enfantin. Comment ont-ils fait pour gagner ?

-Ils ont tué tout le monde, lâcha le soldat d'une voix grave, je suis le seul survivant à ce massacre et on ne me donne même pas de promotion. C'est franchement scandaleux.

-Étaient-ils tous en vie à la fin de l'exercice ? Pressa l'allemand en ignorant les plaintes de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux, comme s'il devait faire preuve de précision pour retrouver cette information dans son cerveau embrumé. Finalement, il se tourna vers le pré-adolescent.

-Non, ils n'étaient plus que deux. L'un d'entre eux est mort sous les assauts ennemis vers la fin de l'exercice, les quatre restants se sont entre tués. Le Docteur était dans une colère noire, déjà qu'ils n'y avait presque plus de soldats aptes à rejoindre l'organisation. En revanche, Warren semblait très content de lui, ce qui est un peu normal quand on connaît leur relation.

Serpent enregistrait chaque information lâché par l'ivrogne, bien que certaines n'aient pas grand choses à voir avec le Death Battle de ce soir, il y avait un casse-tête qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Et bien qu'il le savait sans importance réel, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Dragunov leur avait menti au début de l'entraînement. Peut-être était-ce un moyen de pression, ou une façon de les encourager à se montrer digne. Mais c'était pas le genre du russe. L'allemand jeta un coup d'œil vers le hublot le plus proche, quelque chose puait dans les alentours, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse logique.

27 mars 2001, 21h 32

Corbeau ignorait quelle était la sensation qui lui tenaillait le ventre, mais elle en avait quand même une petite idée. Elle était perchée sur un sapin depuis maintenant vingt minutes, et cela en faisait quinze qu'elle observait le festin. A cinquante mètres d'elle, deux créatures à la forme de chien étaient en train de savourer un repas digne d'un rapace. En effet, il y avait largement assez de cadavres pour les rassasier pendant trois jours. Les restes d'une unité qui a été moins chanceuse que les autres. L'américaine ne savait pas quelle décision prendre, pendant quelques secondes, elle avait caressé l'idée d'abattre les animaux, mais elle s'était ravisée. Si jamais une autre personne était dans le coin, caché de sa vision infrarouge, elle pouvait être la repérer. Cependant, le fait qu'il y ait des chiens dans la forêt l'avait surprise, elle n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité, à moins qu'ils ne soient aussi dangereux pour les vivants. Il n'y avait que cette seule et unique possibilité.

Soudain, une main se plaqua contre sa bouche, et elle sentit le contact froid du métal pressé contre sa gorge. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Il me semblait t'avoir dit de faire attention, murmura Serpent à son oreille, tu ne m'as même pas entendu grimper à l'arbre.

Corbeau poussa un soupir d'agacement, et son chef d'unité la relâcha. Il portait une paire de lunettes à infrarouge dérobé sur le corps de sa première victime. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour la repérer.

-Alors, demanda-t-il à voix basse en rangeant son couteau, la vue te convient-elle ?

-Tiens, répliqua l'américaine en lui tendant son arme, vois par toi-même.

L'allemand remonta ses lunettes sur son front, et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le viseur. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de repérer les canidés, un sourire se dessina sur le coin de son visage.

-Je vois que tu essaies de te mettre en appétit.

-Très drôle, railla la jeune fille, ça fait quinze minutes qu'ils bouffent sans s'arrêter. A croire qu'ils n'ont pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

-C'est sûrement le cas, répondit Serpent sans cesser de regarder dans le viseur, on les a probablement affamés dans ce but.

A ses mots, la recrue ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, voilà bien une mort dont elle se passerait volontiers. Il l'ignora, et continua son observation. C'est alors qu'une chose étrange se produisit, une chose qui attisa la méfiance de l'allemand. Sans aucune raison apparente, les chiens cessèrent de manger, et relevèrent la tête comme s'ils reniflaient quelque chose. Puis ils partirent à toute vitesse, laissant leur repas à demi achevé.

-Ils sont partis, lâcha le chef d'unité en rendant son arme à la jeune fille.

-Et ben c'est parfait, soupira cette dernière, on a plus qu'à filer.

-Certainement pas, répliqua Serpent, allons plutôt voir ce qu'on peut trouver sur les cadavres.

Son équipière ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, elle avait l'impression d'avoir mal entendu.

-Bouge-toi, reprit-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, tu n'imagines pas les choses qu'un mort peut te dire.

-Serpent ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard pas très sûr. On t'a déjà dit que tu devais te faire soigner ?

-Souvent, et tu sais ce que j'ai répondu ?

L'américaine fit non de la tête.

-Un médecin est un taré comme les autres, la seule différence entre lui et ses patients c'est qu'il porte une blouse blanche.

Là-dessus, ils descendirent, et après avoir prudemment vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls, ils s'approchèrent des cadavres.

Le spectacle valait la peine d'être vu.

La plupart d'entre eux avait le visage et la gorge déchirés à coup de dents, un seul avait été épargné par les canidés. Un trou béant dans la poitrine se trouvait à l'exacte place normalement occupée par son cœur, il n'y avait nulle trace de l'organe. Une puanteur ignoble vint se nicher dans les narines des enfants soldats, Corbeau fut prise de nausées et se couvrit le nez, mais Serpent alla inspecter chacun des corps de la même façon qu'il vérifierait l'état de sa plomberie. La jeune fille sentait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se retenir de vomir bien longtemps.

-C'est bizarre, lâcha le chef d'unité.

-Ah tu trouves ?

-Oui, chacun de ses types a eu la gorge déchirée. C'est probablement ça qui les a tués.

-Brillante déduction, ironisa l'américaine, doit-on en déduire également que ce sont les chiens qui les ont tués ?

-Les chiens n'étaient pas seuls.

-Pardon ?

-Regarde, ces trois-là sont morts la gorge déchiquetée, mais celui-là est mort d'une autre façon.

Du bout de son doigt, il pointa l'homme dont le cœur était manquant.

-Sa gorge a également été sectionnée, mais elle a été tranchée proprement avec une lame fine. Les chiens avaient un maître.

-Ce ne sont pas des chiens.

Serpent releva la tête, son équipière bien que profondément dégoûtée s'était accroupie elle aussi, observant les empreintes laissées par les animaux que la neige n'avait pas encore recouvertes.

-C'est toi l'experte zoologique, sourit Serpent, à toi d'éclairer ma lanterne.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas sûr de quelles races il s'agît, mais je peux d'ors et déjà t'assurer que c'était des loups.

L'allemand enregistra l'information, puis il se retourna vers l'un de ceux qui avait été dévoré et qui était allongé sur le ventre. Lentement, il retourna le corps. Lui aussi, il avait une cavité à la place du cœur, mais à la différence du premier, l'organe était toujours là, par terre. Le chef d'unité plissa les yeux vers cette énorme masse rouge, et ce qu'il vit l'intrigua. Sur le ventricule droit, on pouvait parfaitement voir une trace de morsure humaine, mais le bout qui avait été pris à coups de dents avait été recraché. Serpent tenta de reconstitué mentalement la scène dans sa tête, il retourna à nouveau le cadavre. Prit d'une pulsion soudaine, il passa délicatement sa main dans la poitrine trouée du malheureux, elle avait été découpé d'une main experte. Corbeau l'observait avec une répulsion certaine.

-Tu crois que celui qui a fait ça voulait un genre de trophée ?

Serpent leva la tête, un frisson d'excitation vint le traverser, il venait de comprendre.

Non, ce n'était pas un trophée que cette personne cherchait.

C'était un en-cas.

27 mars 2001, 21h 20

Lloyd en avait plus qu'assez, depuis dix minutes déjà, il évitait le laser circulaire envoyé par le monstre qui avait écrasé toute son équipe. Son arme était vide, et Tanner tardait à le recharger. De plus, il avait appris que malgré la situation à laquelle il était exposé, les renforts ne viendraient pas. Apparemment, personne ne voulait être dérangé durant le Death Battle. Toutes les communications avaient été coupées. Anthéa avait alors envoyée l'aînée des sœurs Adams prévenir les équipes virtuelles, mais elle savait que le chemin à parcourir était long, et qu'elle arriverait sans doute trop tard. Et la situation n'était pas prête de s'améliorer, surtout avec le beuglement de Tanner :

-Lloyd ! Faites attention, il y a une créature qui s'en prend à l'Octobre Rouge.

-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, gronda le lieutenant en évitant un nouveau tir, j'ai une saloperie qui me colle au cul.

-Le monstre qui s'en prend à au sous-marin est votre priorité, répliqua le rouquin visiblement hors de lui, si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit vous le paierez de votre vie ! J'ai été clair ?

-Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais je vous ai demandé il y a cinq bonnes minutes de me recharger. Est-ce que ça vous dit quelques choses ?

A bout de nerfs, le professeur pianota comme un forcené sur son clavier afin de faire le plein de munitions à son agent. Mais la voix alarmante de Belpois vint soudain s'élever dans la pièce.

-Le monstre, dit-il en claquant des dents, il est en train de s'introduire dans le système de l'appareil.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Rugit Tanner. Est-ce que c'est possible d'avoir autres choses que des mauvaises nouvelles ?!

-Si tu finissais de me recharger je pourrais peut-être t'en donner une de bonne ! Lança Lloyd depuis le monde virtuel.

-C'est bon, cracha l'écossais, je ne veux plus entendre d'excuse maintenant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma princesse, répliqua le lieutenant avant d'esquiver un nouveau tir en se jetant sur le côté.

Anthéa restait silencieuse depuis un moment, elle ne suivait que la progression de l'équipe d'exploration qu'elle avait envoyée dans la direction de la personne qu'ils avaient détectée il y a moins de vingt minutes. Le reste la laissait totalement indifférente, rien ne comptait plus que son espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir serrer à nouveau sa famille dans ses bras.

-Cible en vue, lâcha la voix de Galdric à travers les enceintes, je répète : Cible en vue.

A peine eut-elle entendu ces mots que la femme aux cheveux roses se saisit de son micro, incapable de contrôler la charge d'émotions qui l'envahissait.

-Décrivez-la, cria-t-elle presque à son micro, à quoi ressemble-t-elle ?!

Ce coup de sang n'avait échappé à personne dans la salle, et surtout pas à Tanner qui s'était mis à observer sa collègue d'un œil méfiant. Et la réponse du Capitaine ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons :

-Pas très âgés, dans les 12-14 ans. Une tenue bizarre difficilement descriptible, et elle a des cheveux roses, comme vous.

Anthéa avait du mal à respirer, son cœur battait comme il n'avait jamais battu dans sa vie. Elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, mais elle se força à rester consciente. Quelle émotion, c'était comme si une bête féroce criait victoire à l'intérieur de son corps. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas en état de donner des ordres, le rouquin s'en occupa.

-Ramenez-la, de gré ou de force je m'en moque, mais je la veux. C'est bien clair ?

-Très clair professeur, on vous l'apporte.

-Hé Princesse, s'exclama la voix de Lloyd, il se passe un truc bizarre.

Tanner fronça les sourcils.

-Il a raison Monsieur, intervint Belpois, la créature qui s'en prenait à l'Octobre Rouge vient tout juste de l'abandonner.

En effet, debout sur le monde virtuel, Lloyd observait avec méfiance l'énorme méduse volante qui s'éloignait du vaisseau. La grosse sphère de métal qui avait passé les quinze dernières minutes à essayer de l'envoyer dans l'autre monde repartait comme si rien de c'était produit. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Belpois, intervint l'écossais qui n'était pas dupe, faites-moi un scan rapide du sous-marin. Est-il endommagé ?

-Non Monsieur, répondit ledit Belpois qui avait déjà pris cette initiative, il est intact.

Personne dans la pièce n'y comprenait quoique ce soit, quel que soit leur ennemi, il avait le dessus, il aurait pu les vaincre. Mais il les laissait partir, et cela était complètement illogique. Le chef de l'équipe se passa une main sur dans les cheveux, il n'avait plus la force de réfléchir. Il se pencha vers son micro afin donner ses instructions finales :

-Rentrez sur Olympia pour le moment, et traitez bien la fillette. Je vais aller informer le Docteur du résultat de notre mission. Une fois que vous serez rentrés, vous aurez quartier libre.

-Et la fillette ? On ne peut pas la ramener à la base.

-Le Professeur Schaeffer s'en occupera, ce sera tout pour ce soir.

Anthéa croisa le regard de son collègue, ce dernier pu y lire tout un tas de remerciements à travers ses beaux yeux verts. Mais il n'en avait cure, pour le moment, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de faire son rapport à son patron, et d'aller dormir pendant les deux prochains jours.

27 mars 2001, 13h 37

Il y avait une phrase, une phrase dans le genre de celles que certaines personnes âgées ne peuvent s'empêcher de répéter à leurs petits enfants dans le but de se donner un côté philosophe. Mais dans le cas précis, cette phrase sonnait plus vrai que toutes les autres:

« Le miroir ne reflète que la vérité ».

Tels furent les mots que les grands-parents de Chaton lui avaient longuement répétés tout au long de son enfance. Le petit frère de Serpent releva la tête, cette citation lui semblait beaucoup moins stupide qu'à l'époque où son grand-père lui apprenait à bricoler, et où sa grand-mère le gavait de nounours aux chocolats. Et la vérité lui faisait si mal, qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle venait de le gifler.

Le cadet de l'unité se trouvait debout dans les toilettes de l'avion qui le conduisait à « Silver Wings », enfermé dans la cabine depuis près d'une demi-heure, il n'avait pas cessé de se fixer dans le miroir de la pièce minuscule. Depuis le début de l'entraînement, il avait perdu un poids considérable. Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis, il était encore loin d'être dans la même condition que le reste de l'équipe. Ses joues toujours boudinées couplées à tous ses bleus et blessures le rendaient laid à faire fuir un rat, certains diraient que l'apparence physique n'était rien face à ce qu'on pouvait cacher à l'intérieur de soi. Mais voilà le problème, Chaton n'avait plus rien à l'intérieur de lui, si ce n'est le souvenir des mille et une tortures infligées par son aîné. Celui-ci avait parfaitement réussi son coup, il avait transformé un enfant faible et innocent en monstre dépourvu de bon sens et de qualités. Le jeune allemand n'avait plus rien désormais, Serpent lui avait tous pris. Ne lui laissant que la chose à laquelle il tenait le moins aujourd'hui : la vie.

Alors pourquoi continuer ? Pourquoi subir chaque jour encore les nouveaux sévices de son frère ? Pourquoi ne pas en finir tout de suite ?

Lentement, il glissa sa main dans sa poche, et en sortit un petit couteau de cuisine qu'on lui avait donné avec l'excellent repas de « condamné » comme il l'appelait qu'on lui avait servi il y avait moins d'une heure.

Il pouvait en finir, là maintenant. Il n'avait besoin que de s'ouvrir les veines, une petite douleur comparé à l'imagination cruelle et sans limite de son frère. Il avait pris sa décision, il n'avait plus que cinq centimètres à parcourir. Quatre, trois, deux...

-J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

Chaton se figea sur place, il ne pouvait même pas se retourner pour découvrir à qui appartenait cette voix qu'il n'osait reconnaître.

Une main puissante vint tordre son poignet, sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur, il lâcha son couteau. Il sentit alors un puissant coup de poing s'abattre sur sa tempe droite, sa vue se brouilla, mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir qui était son agresseur.

Serpent s'engouffra dans la petite cabine et referma la porte, il observait son cadet d'un air de mépris. Comme s'il était déçu de le voir tenter un acte aussi stupide. Chaton, de son côté, observait son aîné de bas en haut. Lui aussi avait beaucoup changé ces derniers mois, il avait grandi, ses cheveux avaient poussés laissant quelques mèches lui tomber devant l'œil gauche. Son visage était parsemé de longues cicatrices, Dragunov ne l'avait pas raté avec son fouet. Il se baissa pour ramasser la petite lame, puis se remit à le fixer.

-Tu sais que tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs avec tes réactions d'attardé ? Soupira-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Son frère baissa la tête, comme un enfant qu'on avait pris la main dans la boite de cookies.

-Tu as de la chance, reprit le chef d'unité, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de te punir, et de toute façon, il faut que tu sois en un seul morceau pour ce soir.

Chaton releva la tête, une lueur de soulagement se lisait dans ses yeux. Son aîné lui sourit, puis s'accroupit.

-On va quand même mettre les choses aux clairs tous les deux. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, à moins bien sûr que je ne t'en donne la permission. J'espère que c'est bien clair pour toi ?

-Ou-oui.

-A la bonne heure, sourit l'allemand en se relevant, maintenant retourne à ta place. Nous n'allons pas tarder à nous poser.

Le cadet acquiesça, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, le bras de son frère vint se placer entre lui et la porte.

-Une dernière chose, dit ce dernier en décrochant l'une des grenades qui était attachée à la ceinture du plus jeune, lorsque je te donnerais la permission de mourir, ce sera avec ça que tu devras te tuer. Une mort rapide et spectaculaire que tu ne mérites pas mais que je t'accorde. Pigé ?

-Oui, lâcha Chaton qui avait l'air d'avoir trouvé le ticket gagnant de l'euro million, merci !

Serpent laissa échapper un sourire de satisfaction, il avait bien travaillé.

-« Brave pantin », songea-t-il en regardant son frère s'éloigner, « tu vas enfin m'être utile ».

27 mars 2001, 21h 45

Aelita Schaeffer ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée à l'intérieur de cette étrange tour, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sortir pour aller voir au-dehors de ce monde créé par son père. Dans l'espoir de retrouver celui-ci, afin qu'il réponde aux questions qu'il avait ignorées avant que tout ne devienne noir. Malheureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas Waldo qu'elle croisa, mais des espèces d'énormes frelons avec un signe bizarre sur le front qui s'était mis à la canarder à coup de laser. Elle aurait pu y rester si les trois hommes avec qui elle voyage en ce moment même n'étaient pas intervenu pour détruire les monstres. Elle avait un peu hésité lorsqu'ils lui avaient proposé de les suivre, mais l'arrivé d'un autre insecte volant avait fait pencher la balance. Maintenant, elle était à l'intérieur d'un étrange sous-marin, dans un océan qui, lui, était encore plus étrange, et selon ses protecteurs, ils voguaient vers un endroit où elle serait en sécurité. Elle avait bien entendu demandé plusieurs fois des nouvelles de son père, mais à chaque fois, elle eut droit à la même réponse : « Nous ignorons où il se trouve, mais nous ferons notre possible pour le ramener chez nous, où il sera en sécurité avec toi. »

Aelita ne savait pas vraiment comment elle devait réagir, elle n'avait pas peur, mais elle n'était pas complètement rassurée non plus. Elle se posait une foule de questions, mais l'équipage de bord était bien trop occupé à manœuvrer l'engin pour lui répondre. Et bien qu'elle leur soit reconnaissante de lui avoir sauvé la vie, elle ne leur faisait pas entièrement confiance. C'est alors qu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule, surprise, elle fit un bond pour se dégager de ce contact qui n'était pas tellement désiré.

-Hé du calme fillette, s'exclama Lloyd en levant les mains, je ne vais pas te bouffer.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Répondit la jeune fille sur la défensive.

Un peu étonné par le ton agressif qu'employait sa passagère, le soldat tenta de se radoucir.

-Pour être franc, je sais pas. C'est notre supérieur qui a insisté pour qu'on te ramène, apparemment, il y a quelqu'un qui meurt d'envie de te voir chez nous.

-Qui ça ?

-Mais je n'en sais rien, dit-il en agitant les bras.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à la vue du soldat en train de faire le pitre, il lui rappelait ses jeux d'enfants avec son père.

Satisfait de son résultat, Lloyd lui tendit la main.

-Moi c'est Lloyd, Lloyd Tupin.

-Aelita, Aelita Schaeffer.

A ses mots, le soldat écarta ses yeux. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Tanner et Anthéa tenait tant à la voir, cette petite allait avoir une sacré surprise.

C'est alors qu'une secousse vint ébranler le submersible, surprise, Aelita se vautra sur le sol sous le regard amusé du lieutenant.

-Allez debout crevette, ricana-t-il en l'aidant à se relever, on est arrivés.

La jeune fille était vexée, mais accepta son aide. Elle fut tout à coup téléporté hors de l'Octobre Rouge, mais cela ne l'avait pas tellement étonnée, on lui avait fait le même coup lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans le sous-marin.

Elle profita donc de la nouvelle vue qui s'offrait à elle, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est ça en valait la peine.

Olympia était un immense plateau couvert d'un sol de pierres blanches, au loin, une énorme montagne de la même couleur se dressait devant eux. Au sommet de la montagne, se trouvait une tour au halo bleu identique à celles qu'elle avait vues sur le monde virtuel de son père. C'était magnifique.

-Si jamais ça ça te plaît, lui souffla Lloyd à l'oreille, j'ai quelque chose d'encore mieux à te proposer.

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de sa protégée, et la tourna vers la gauche. Bien qu'un peu agacé qu'on la manipule comme un pantin, Aelita oublia toutes ses plaintes au moment où elle vit ce que le soldat voulait lui montrer.

A une vingtaine de mètres, une femme vêtue de l'uniforme de « Silver Wings ». Cette femme l'observait avec des yeux qui semblaient contenir une explosion de sentiments, cette femme avait de magnifiques cheveux roses qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Cette femme... était sa mère.

Aucune des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit, elles se contentaient simplement de se fixer, la bouche grande ouverte, les jambes paralysées par l'émotion. Soudain, Aelita se mit à courir vers sa génitrice, ce mouvement fut le déclic pour cette dernière qui l'imita. La mère et la fille parcoururent en un temps record la courte distance qui les séparait avant de se tomber dans les bras. Anthéa ne dit pas un mot, pas plus que son enfant, elles se contentaient de se serrer l'une contre l'autre le plus fort qu'elles pouvaient, comme pour rattraper le temps qu'elles avaient perdu.

Cependant, alors que les quatre soldats restants regardaient en souriant cette scène émouvante, personne ne fit attention à la tour nichée au sommet de la montagne. Ni au halo bleu qui était subitement devenu rouge.

27 mars 2001, 13h 45

-C'est parfait, applaudit Mathilda, tes pouvoirs sont impressionnants.

Seth adorait quand son éducatrice le complimentait, pourtant, cela avait été si simple pour lui qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était exceptionnel.

Depuis quelques heures déjà, la fille cadette d'Anthéa avait renoncé à lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait. De toute façon le mutant pouvait tout transférer en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. A la place, elle avait décidé de lui apprendre à mieux contrôler les nombreux pouvoirs qu'il possédait. En effet, la créature s'était découvert depuis peu un tout nouveau don. Un don de création. Il avait failli dévirtualiser son éducatrice en faisant apparaître un énorme camion, comme ça, en y ayant simplement pensé.

Mathilda avait reconnu sans trop de mal la machine, celle-ci avait failli l'écraser quand elle était plus petite. Du coup, elle se demandait si le cobaye ne lui avait pas menti en affirmant qu'il n'avait pas touché à ses souvenirs. Mais dès lors, elle avait décidé que ce pouvoir leur serait très utile pour qu'il apprenne à visualiser ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans le monde réel une fois qu'il serait totalement « terminé ».

Il suffisait que la jeune fille pense très fort à quelque chose en particulier, et Seth le transférait vite fait dans son esprit pour le recréer quelques secondes plus tard. Le mutant était en train d'observer le premier arbre fait de ses mains. Mais déjà son éducatrice cherchait autre chose à créer pour son élève :

-Bon... Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais voir maintenant ?

-La Lune, s'exclama la créature joyeuse comme un enfant, je voudrais voir la Lune !

-D'accord, répondit Mathilda en souriant, mais ne la fait pas trop grosse quand même.

Là-dessus, la jeune brune s'approcha à nouveau de Seth afin de refaire un transfert d'image, mais c'est au moment où ce dernier allait commencer qu'elle fut prise d'une douleur atroce. Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains, elle avait l'impression qu'un coup de tonnerre venait d'éclater dans son crâne.

La douleur s'intensifia, et elle tomba à genou. Elle poussa un cri si effroyable que son élève fit un pas en arrière, effrayé par ce qui se passait. Mathilda se roulait sur le sol tant elle souffrait, jamais dans toute sa vie, elle n'avait ressentie une telle douleur.

C'est alors qu'elle vit ses jambes se dépixéliser, puis ses mains, puis elle cessa tout simplement de voir.

Seth restait là, seul, ne sachant quoi faire.

-Mère, appela-t-il désespérer, ne me laisse pas tout seul ! J'ai peur !

Autour de lui, une multitude de choses se créait sans qu'il en ait donné l'ordre. Toutes ces choses que son éducatrice lui avait proposé de créer. Il perdait totalement le contrôle de son pouvoir.

-Mère !

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas, elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Dans le département scientifique du quinzième sous-sol, le couvercle du sarcophage dans lequel elle gisait fut projeté si violemment qu'il alla s'encastrer dans le plafond. Mathilda arracha les câbles qui parsemaient sa tête, puis elle se redressa hors de l'eau froide, un symbole bien connu de l'équipe virtuelle avait remplacé ses belles pupilles vertes.


	10. Chapter 10: Imprévu (3ème partie)

Chapitre 10 : Imprévu (3ème partie)

27 mars 2001, 21h 58

Les cris et les plaintes qui résonnèrent aux oreilles du Docteur n'étaient pas vraiment à son goût. Le son était d'ailleurs un peu trop bon lui aussi car il entendait parfaitement la chair se déchirer, et les loups mâcher. Il se trouvait dans le neuvième sous-sol de son complexe scientifique, celui-ci était à lui tout seul une immense salle de cinéma. Non pas que le sexagénaire s'offrait le luxe de visionner quelques films, mais cet endroit était parfait pour mettre au point un plan devant une foule de membres de l'organisation, et accessoirement, elle permettait de visionner tranquillement le Death Battle.

Et tandis que le Docteur s'agaçait de voir des soldats qui avaient mit un temps certains à finir leur session d'entraînement, et qui avait coûté une somme d'argent non-négligeable se faire massacrer. Adam Warren assis à ses côtés jubilait comme un enfant, on aurait presque pu dire que tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

Le sexagénaire se pencha près de son associé :

-Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous l'avez introduit dans le Death Battle ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix éraillée.

-La réponse est pourtant évidente, répondit celui-ci d'une voix qui frôlait la moquerie, tous les soldats présents ici ont été entraîné par votre service. Il n'y a que lui qui vienne du mien, et on constate avec aisance la différence de niveau.

-Deux de choses l'une, répliqua le Docteur, d'une part, je tiens à vous rappeler que c'est au sein de notre division qu'il a été entraîné. Alors ne vous octroyez pas un mérite qui ne vous reviens pas. D'autre part, laissez-moi vous dire que cette décision est à double tranchant. Que se passera-t-il si jamais il échoue et se fait tuer ?

Warren balaya cette remarque d'un geste de main.

-Cela n'arrivera pas, je doute sincèrement que notre cher Dragunov ait pu trouver quelqu'un de son niveau.

-Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, intervint ledit Dragunov qui était assis sur la gauche du Docteur, mais il était cependant convenu que je lui fournisse de bons équipiers, pas qu'ils les massacrent. Alors en quoi est-ce une bonne idée ?

Il fallait être sourd pour ne pas avoir détecté l'insolence dans la voix du russe, et Warren était loin de l'être:

-Qui vous a autorisé à me parler sur ce ton ?!

-Moi je l'y autorise, cracha le Docteur comme on crache au visage d'un homme, répondez à sa question si vous ne voulez pas passer pour un idiot.

L'américain semblait furieux, mais il se radoucit rapidement, et répondit avec un sourire poli :

-Il a lui même insisté pour tester ses « coéquipiers » comme vous dites. Il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance au jugement de son autre équipier, il veut donc vérifier comment il réagirait face à lui...

Un hurlement atroce jaillit soudain des enceintes, coupant la parole à Warren. Toutes les pairs d'yeux se tournèrent alors vers l'écran géant, où un spectacle des plus macabres se projetait en format haute définition.

27 mars 2001, quelques minutes plus tôt

Courir, courir sans s'arrêter, courir ou... mourir.

Tels étaient les mots qui résonnaient dans la tête de l'homme qui filait à travers la neige à s'en cracher les poumons, et même s'il ignorait dans quel direction il devait se rendre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à autre chose qu'à sa survie. Mais une douleur fulgurante vint foudroyer son genou, emporter par son élan, il se vautra sur le sol. Une tache rouge et humide vint grandir de seconde en seconde au niveau de la plaie causée par la flèche qui l'avait transpercée.

-Ne court pas si vite mon lapin, ricana Serpent en sortant de sa cachette, on a une carotte pour toi.

Surgit des ténèbres, Lion, Renarde et Chaton accompagnait le leader de l'unité. Le blessé tenta vainement un mouvement vers son arme, mais une nouvelle flèche venu de l'ombre vint se loger dans son bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

L'allemand vint s'accroupir près de sa proie, sa lame étincelante à la main.

-Dis moi un peu, qu'est-ce que tu fuis ?

-Va te faire voir, articula le soldat, si je balances une info quelconque c'est la mort pour moi.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, répondit Serpent avec un sourire carnassier, mais je vais te montrer ce qui se passe dans le cas échéant.

Le pré-adolescent, examina le corps de sa victime, puis, une fois qu'il eut choisi le bon endroit, il y planta sa lame. Et les premiers hurlements de douleurs vinrent résonner aux oreilles des spectateurs.

27 mars 2001, 22h 15

Poster à l'entrée de la grotte que lui et son équipe s'étaient dénichés, Serpent ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux informations que lui avait laissé Dick (le nom de sa victime).

Bien que lui trancher les jambes avait été divertissant, ce qu'il avait révélé l'avait plongé dans un abysse de perplexité. En particulier lorsqu'il avait parlé de la façon dont son unité s'était faite avoir. Selon ses dires, les quatre autres membres avaient été prit par surprise alors qu'ils avaient érigés une défense presque imprenable aux yeux de l'allemand. Et ce type n'avait que ses loups comme coéquipiers, mis à part eux, il était seul.

C'était à la fois excitant et dangereux, jamais encore, il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme ce type. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre en place une stratégie suffisamment sûr pour un cas pareil, et cette fois là, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de se rattraper. Serpent réfléchissait à cent à l'heure, la grotte dans laquelle ils avaient élu domicile était située en haut d'une pente un peu raide, donc les loups auraient un peu de mal à grimper. Mais il ne pouvait écarter l'hypothèse qu'ils avaient été dressé pour parer à ce genre de situation, de plus, il ignorait de quelles armes cet adversaire là disposait. Il devait probablement posséder une lame quelconque, mais s'il savait manier une mitraillette, ils étaient fichu. Il allait falloir faire preuve d'improvisation, et il avait horreur de ça.

Surtout lorsqu'il y avait de tels enjeux sur la table.

C'est alors qu'une odeur à la fois exquise et alarmante vint se frotter contre ses narines, il e retourna.

Assis autour d'un feu de camp, l'unité de Dragunov faisait cuir les saucisses qui leur avait été données dans leur pack de survis.

-Tu en veux ? Demanda Corbeau en lui tendant une assiette, Dragonne nous l'a allumé pour rendre notre repas plus agréable.

Furieux, l'allemand bondit devant ses hommes pour piétiner les flammes.

-Hé, se plaignit Lion dont la part avait été renversée, j'ai faim !

-Éteignez ce feu tas de crétins, beugla le leader en redoublant de coups de talons.

Malheureusement, un hululement vint lui faire comprendre que c'était trop tard, et il s'efforça de contenir sa colère.

-Ils arrivent, gronda-t-il en sortant ses lames. Prenez vite vos positions, nous allons avoir des invités pour le dîner.

Lion tenta d'émettre une nouvelle plainte, mais Serpent le fit taire d'un soufflet à l'arrière du crâne.

-Plus vite ! Cracha-t-il. On a pas beaucoup de temps.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, les soldats dégainèrent leurs armes, et se placèrent là où leur chef leur avait dit de se placer en cas d'attaque, mais L'ukrainien dans son empressement se trompa. Son chef lui envoya un splendide coup de pied dans le postérieur et lui indiqua sa véritable place.

-A vos lunettes infra-rouge, ordonna-t-il en enfilant les siennes, si quelque chose approche, butez-le.

Serpent vérifia rapidement la formation de son unité, Lion était en première ligne au cas où certains monteraient trop haut. Sur le côté gauche de l'entrée, Corbeau surveillait les alentours grâce à la lunette de son fusil. A droite, Dragonne et ses flèches pouvait voir et tuer d'assez loin. Derrière Lion, il y avait Renarde pour l'épauler au cas où le fusil à pompe de l'ukrainien se vide trop vite. Serpent s'était placé à côté de Corbeau, afin que celle-ci le tienne au courant de la situation. Chaton était debout derrière eux, si jamais il y avait besoin de jeter une grenade. Les membres de l'unité placés en première ligne étaient protégés par de petits tas de roches, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'assaut, et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier.

Lentement, quatre silhouettes menaçantes sortirent de la forêt. Ils étaient apparut de nulle part, comme des spectres. Les enfants soldats sentirent leurs doigts se crisper sur leurs armes, et cela ne plut pas du tout à leur leader. C'était l'objectif des animaux de se montrer avant l'attaque : instaurer la peur chez la proie. Les bêtes semblèrent prête à passer à l'assaut, Corbeau et Dragonne en avait chacune une dans leur ligne de mire respective. Pendant de longues minutes, ils attendirent. Mais au bout du compte, le même phénomène que la dernière fois se produisit. Sans aucune raison apparente, les chiens relevèrent la tête, puis, sous le regard étonné de leurs proies, ils s'en allèrent tranquillement. Personne au sein de l'unité n'avait comprit ce qui s'était passé, mais Lion laissa éclater sa joie.

-Alors ?! Qui plus fort ?!

Serpent se retint de le frapper cette fois, il était trop occupé à penser. Mais il eut beau se creuser la tête, il ne savait pas pourquoi les loups avaient fait demi-tour. Quoique, si il savait que leur maître les avait rappelé, mais il ignorait le pourquoi de la chose. Il avait déjà balayé l'hypothèse que leur défense était trop solide pour passer sans risquer des pertes. La précédente unité qu'il avait attaqué avait des grenades (comme il avait pu le constater avec Dick), il aurait suffit qu'il en envoie une pour tous les faire sortir. Soudain, il comprit. Une tentative à l'explosif risquait d'abîmer leurs cœurs, et visiblement, c'était la seule chose qui intéressait ce chasseur. L'allemand laissa échapper un soupir, tant qu'ils étaient ici, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Cependant, il n'appréciait pas vraiment de voir Lion s'octroyer tout l'honneur de leur survie.

Ce dernier levait son fusil à pompes au dessus de sa tête en signe de victoire, tout en chantant quelque chose en russe.

-Pitoyable.

A peine ces mots furent-ils prononcé qu'une fine lame vint transpercer la gorge du fêtard, celui-ci qui n'avait rien vu venir laissa échapper un gargouillement désarticulé avant de dévaler la pente comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

Aucun des membres de l'unité ne comprit ce qui venait de se passer, mis à part Serpent.

-Retirez vos lunettes, hurla celui-ci tout en sachant qu'il serait la prochaine cible avec pareil avertissement, il est là !

Le chef de l'unité suivit son instinct, et fit un bond en arrière. S'il était resté debout, c'était sa tête qui aurait roulé. Mais il avait mal calculé son coup, et il tomba sur le dos. Ignorant la faible douleur qui irradiait son dos, il se jeta sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau coup tout en retirant ses lunettes, et c'est là qu'il le vit. La raclure qui les avait attaqué portait une étrange combinaison blanche qui lui recouvrait l'intégralité du corps, seuls ses yeux n'étaient pas prisonnier de cet étrange vêtement, mais ils étaient cachés par des verres infrarouges.

-Tout le monde dehors ! Rugit-il tout en sachant que les loups devaient les attendre en bas.

Il se jeta hors de la caverne, dégoupilla une grenade, et la lança dans les bois. Une explosion meurtrière s'éleva dans les airs, et il profita de la soudaine clarté pour voir les animaux s'échapper à la vue des flammes. L'allemand reprit pieds en bas de la pente, et se saisit de ses lames. Il s'était fait avoir, la combinaison que portait leur agresseur devait probablement isoler la température de son corps et le rendre invisible à l'infra-rouge. Mais il était impressionné par l'adresse dont celui-ci avait fait preuve, malgré la pente, il avait réussi à se hisser jusque dans la grotte sans faire le moindre bruit. A sa connaissance, personne n'était aussi silencieux.

Les loups n'avaient servit que de diversion tandis qu'il grimpait, le stratagème était parfait.

Mais Serpent n'était pas là pour admirer un adversaire, une fois qu'il fut sûr que les bêtes s'étaient suffisamment éloignées, il releva la tête. Renarde qui avait eu le temps de dégager dévalait la pente à son tour, mais Corbeau n'avait pas eu autant de chance. Le corps de l'américaine semblait imiter parfaitement la descente de celui de Lion quelques secondes plus tôt. Les seules différences furent qu'elle respirait encore, et que c'était une flèche dans l'épaule qui l'avait eu.

A cette vue, Serpent releva la tête. Bien debout à l'entrée de la caverne, le chasseur les observait avec un calme olympien. Mais il n'était pas seul, car Dragonne se tenait à côté de lui.

Évidemment.

L'allemand pesta contre lui-même, il ne l'avait pas remarqué, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Et pourtant c'était tellement évident. Toutes les unités qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusque là était composée de cinq membres, pourtant, eux étaient six. Il y en avait donc une de trop, celle qui était si discrète que personne ne faisait attention à elle. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle Dragunov ne leur avait pas parlé de sa précédente unité, parce que même si les chances étaient minces, il n'avait laissé aucune piste qui permettent de remonter jusqu'à la coréenne. De plus, c'était elle qui avait allumé le feu, signalant ainsi leur position. Quand il y a un traître dans l'unité, c'était souvent au pire des moments qu'on le découvrait. Visiblement, on leur avait rajouté une difficulté supplémentaire.

De son côté, Dragonne échangeait quelques mots avec son partenaire :

-Mis à part la loque dans notre dos, les trois là sont parfaits pour nous. En particulier le brun.

Le chasseur observa Serpent quelques secondes.

-Il est malin, avoua-t-il, il a réussi à m'échapper et il a fait fuir nos chers camarades.

-Alors c'est bon ? Tu es satisfait ?

-Non.

La coréenne haussa un sourcil, elle sentit qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite.

-J'avoue qu'il m'a impressionné, mais j'aimerais tester ses compétences aux combats par moi-même.

-Et j'imagine que tu vas également t'en prendre aux autres ? Soupira son acolyte.

-Pas du tout, les autres ne m'intéressent pas. Je te laisse les mettre au courant de la situation, je me fis à ton jugement concernant ces deux filles.

Dragonne observa un instant son partenaire, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Avoue-le Peter, reprit-t-elle d'une voix étrange, si tu l'affrontes c'est pour avoir la place de chef pour toi tout seul. Pas vrai ?

Ledit Peter ne répondit pas, son attention était déjà concentré sur sa proie. Sans crier gare, il dévala la pente à une vitesse fulgurante, pour finalement s'arrêter à moins de deux mètres de Serpent. Celui-ci n'avait pas perdu son sang-froid, et examinait avec attention la splendide rapière que tenait son rival. Il disposait d'une allonge bien supérieur à la sienne, et de plus, il était d'une rapidité monumentale. L'allemand savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, d'autant plus que Renarde avait réussi à perdre ses armes en s'enfuyant. Il était seul, et ça lui allait très bien. Peter n'attendit pas longtemps, sa lame à la main, il exécuta une série de coups mortels en visant les points vitaux de son adversaire avec une précision chirurgicale. Serpent n'avait d'autre choix que de parer ou d'esquiver, le chasseur était bien trop vif pour lui laisser une ouverture. L'allemand eut beau faire preuve de toute son adresse, de tout son talent, il du admettre bien vite qu'il avait affaire à plus fort que lui. Et ce n'était pas ses coéquipiers qui allaient lui venir en aide. Renarde et Corbeau semblaient avoir été briefées par Dragonne, et quoi qu'elle ait pu leur dire, ça les avaient convaincus pour ne pas se mêler de ce combat. Chaton était lui aussi descendu de la grotte, observant le duel d'un regard vide. Ce n'était même pas la peine de songer à son aide, il était seul, mais il était Serpent.

Et tandis que son adversaire délivrait un nouvel assaut, il lui cracha au visage.

Littéralement.

Surpris, Peter recula, découvrant alors le long filet de salive blanc qui coulait le long de son nez.

-T'as rien de mieux ? Nargua l'allemand en profitant de cette courte pause pour souffler un peu.

Son adversaire ne répondit pas, il ramassa un peu de neige pour s'essuyer le visage. Puis il redoubla de violence, et une avalanche de coups parfaitement ajusté vint s'abattre sur Serpent.

Celui-ci qui avait déjà du mal à dévier les attaques de son rival en croisant ses deux lames, dut vite se résoudre à changer de méthode. Peter s'était rapproché, et la pointe de sa rapière écorcha à plusieurs reprises le visage et le torse de l'allemand. Ce dernier tenta alors une contre attaque audacieuse, il esquiva de peu un coup perçant du chasseur en décalant sa tête, puis il attrapa le poignet armé dans le but de l'égorger sans que la rapière ne vienne parer l'attaque. Mais un puissant crochet en pleine mâchoire brisa son assaut et l'envoya rouler dans la neige. L'allemand n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'un nouvel assaut le força à bondir sur le côté, mais la pointe de la lame perça cruellement son mollet gauche. Serpent malgré sa douleur, voulu en profiter pour le désarmer mais un violent coup de talon dans le plexus le renvoya dans la neige maculée de son sang. Il refusa de s'avouer vaincu, lorsque le chasseur eut retiré sa lame de sa jambe, il fit une roulade arrière afin de se tenir debout près au prochain assaut. Cependant, la balance avait lourdement penché, et tandis que Peter restait sans blessure. Serpent avait la jambe et le visage saignants, ses chances de victoire étaient quasiment nulles. Et pourtant, la défaite n'avait jamais été une option pour lui, pas plus que l'abandon.

-Je suis toujours en vie, provoqua-t-il en lâchant un sourire carnassier, ton arme est vraiment à chier tu sais ?

Le chasseur l'observa d'un regard lassant, puis sa rapière fendit l'air afin de délivrer le coup fatal. Serpent réagit avec la rapidité d'un cobra, il leva sa main gauche, et la lame vint la transpercer. L'allemand attendit que le manche de l'arme vienne toucher sa paume pour le saisir afin de bloquer l'épée, puis il leva le couteau de sa main droite, et le planta dans le poignet gauche de Peter qui s'apprêtait à riposter par un nouveau coup de poing.

Exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

Une fois les deux mains de son adversaire neutralisées, Serpent dégaina sa deuxième lame qu'il avait rangé avant l'assaut, et égorgea le chasseur.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire, car ce dernier réagit avant que le couteau ne vienne taillader sa gorge. Il envoya un coup de boule contre le nez de l'allemand qui émit un craquement sinistre.

Et tandis que celui-ci reculait sous le choc, le chasseur libéra sa rapière avant de lui percer l'épaule droite. Cependant, le résultat ne l'avait pas satisfait, il balaya les jambes de son rival et planta son talon contre son torse. Puis, il posa la pointe de sa lame contre la pomme d'Adam de sa proie.

Serpent avait perdu.

L'allemand n'avait plus aucune chance de reprendre le dessus, il était à la merci du garçon en combinaison. Celui-ci le gratifia d'un regard affamé, et il sut dès lors que son cœur allait lui servir de repas.

-C'est bon t'as gagné, lança Dragonne d'une voix énervée, tu pourrais peut-être le lâcher avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang ?

Peter haussa les sourcils, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il devait le laisser en vie. Pourtant, il ne retira pas sa lame tout de suite.

Le chef de l'unité de Dragunov tourna la tête, Chaton n'avait pas bougé, toujours là à regarder l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait son frère.

Profitant ainsi de l'inattention du chasseur, Serpent fit discrètement signe à son cadet de s'approcher.

-Tu as le droit de mourir, articula-t-il en allemand.

Alerté, Peter se retourna vers sa victime. Celui-ci le gratifiait d'un rictus abominable, au moment même où « Boulard » dégoupillait la grenade qui lui avait été confiée.

A cette vue, toutes les personnes présentent filèrent se mettre à l'abri. Alors que le plus jeune laissa échapper son engin meurtrier qui vint tomber à ses pieds, il releva la tête une seconde afin de remercier son aîné, mais celui-ci avait disparu.

Enfin, la grenade explosa, avant même que le jeune garçon n'eut comprit où était son frère. Il fut emporté dans une colonne de fumée et de flamme, son sang ainsi que sa chair brûlée giclèrent un peu partout autour de la zone. Le souffle de l'explosion obligea Peter à fermer les yeux pour éviter de recevoir des saloperies dans ses globes oculaires, et c'est à ce moment là que Serpent surgit des ténèbres. L'allemand ignorait totalement sa douleur, il se jeta contre le chasseur afin que celui-ci bascule. Puis, après avoir bloqué les bras avec ses genoux, il déchaîna un véritable déluge de coup de poings sur le visage de son rival. Il venait d'abattre sa dernière carte :

La sauvagerie.

Dans chacun de ses coups, il déversa sa douleur, sa violence, sa rage et sa folie.

Malheureusement, ses forces étaient aux plus bas niveau, et Peter ne mit pas longtemps à le repousser. Furieux, le chasseur voulut se saisir de son arme, mais c'était son adversaire qui s'en était emparé. D'un ultime geste de rage, Serpent abattit la rapière contre sa victime, mais sa douleur ainsi que son expérience quasi nulle de ce genre d'arme l'empêchèrent de porter un coup mortel. Il eut cependant la satisfaction de voir la joue de son rival voler en lambeaux, poussé par l'adrénaline, il tenta de porter le coup final. Mais une flèche de Dragonne vint lui transpercer les poignets, et il tomba à genoux, la douleur l'avait vaincu. La coréenne, semblait assez furieuse de ce que Serpent avait fait subir à Peter. Tellement furieuse qu'elle avait déjà encochée une autre flèche, elle s'approcha d'un air menaçant, et se mit en position de tir.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît !

La voix qui venait de déchirer le silence meurtrier fit sursauter Dragonne, à tel point que son projectile alla se planter dans un arbre bien au-dessus de la tête de l'allemand.

-Le complexe de Silver Wings subit en ce moment même une attaque extérieure, reprit la voix d'Intelligence, en conséquence, le Death Battle est suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Toute recrue qui tentera d'éliminer un autre sera condamnée à mort, une équipe de secours viendra vous évacuer de la salle, merci pour votre attention.

Corbeau ouvrit des yeux ébahis, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Serpent allait s'en tirer à si bon compte. Ce dernier lui adressa le regard le plus triomphant et le plus moqueur qu'elle n'eut jamais vu. Puis il éclata d'un rire maléfique, qui résonna dans presque toute la forêt. Sans doute était-ce sa façon à lui de fêter sa victoire.

27 mars 2001, 22h 15

Le garde posté à l'entrée du département biologique renifla bruyamment, il n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur, et il y avait de quoi. Plus tôt dans la journée, Tanner avait annoncé qu'il avait besoin qu'une personne reste devant la porte de la salle où Mathilda et Seth étaient virtualisés. Il avait évidemment tout fait pour ne pas être sélectionné, malheureusement, personne ne voulait être de garde le soir du Death Battle. Tout le monde pariait sur les survivants, et il avait bien entendu mit en place ses propres paries. Par contre, les enjeux changeaient à chaque unité décédée, et si jamais celle sur laquelle il avait pariée finissait dans la tombe, il ne pourrait pas parier à nouveau pour compenser ses pertes.

L'image de tout cet argent lui glissant entre les doigts hantait son esprit, il était tellement absorbé qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué l'image complètement tordue et difforme d'une jeune fille en sous-vêtement qui tentait de passer à travers les minces fentes de la lourde porte en métal. Mais le garde était trop occupé à souhaiter l'expulsion des images de sa tête. Et bien son vœu fut exaucé, mais probablement pas de la manière dont il l'avait imaginé. En effet, un direct fulgurant vint pulvériser sa boite crânienne, tout ce qu'elle contenait, matière cérébrale, sang, os et dents valdinguèrent à travers le couloir. Ne laissant à la place qu'un trou béant, dans le quel coulait encore de l'hémoglobine. Cependant, malgré l'atrocité de l'acte qu'elle avait commise, Mathilda ne prêta pas plus d'attention à sa victime que si elle avait marchée sur une fourmi. Elle se contenta d'avancer comme un automate jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et de se glisser comme un spectre à l'intérieur.

Même moment

Lloyd n'avait aucune idée de comment la situation avait pu passer d'une émouvante scène de retrouvaille à un champs de bataille digne d'un film de science-fiction américain. I peine dix minutes, il observait avec un attendrissement qu'il ne se connaissait pas le long câlin que s'offrait Anthéa et sa fille. Mais l'apparition d'une dizaine de créatures mécaniques rouges ressemblant à des crustacés géants à quatre pattes les avaient forcés à se mettre à couvert. Et une nouvelle fusillade avait éclatée, seulement cette fois, elle était bien plus inégale.

En effet, les soldats n'étaient que quatre, sans compter leur protégée et sa mère. Les monstres les avaient forcés à se cacher derrière plusieurs colonnes de pierres, et produisaient un feu nourrit incessant depuis le départ.

-Hé Belpois ?! Appela le lieutenant malgré le boucan que faisait les tirs. Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

-Je... Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que votre ennemi a piraté le système de l'Octobre Rouge et s'en sert comme d'une passerelle pour envoyer ses... créatures.

-Génial, et tu n'aurais pas une brillante idée pour nous sortir de là ?

-Les autres équipes virtuelles ont été prévenus en ce moment même vers leur salle de virtualisation respective, vous ne devriez pas tarder à recevoir des renforts.

-Ça c'est bien, autre chose ?

-Le Professeur Tanner a été rappelé en urgence, il nous rejoindra d'ici peu.

-Ça... c'est moins bien.

-Vous pourriez faire un effort quand même, soupira le scientifique.

Mais le lieutenant ne l'écoutait déjà plus, car une vingtaine de combattants venait d'apparaître à l'ouest de leur position. Lloyd leva les bras comme pour remercier le Seigneur d'avoir exaucé ses prières.

Le moment était venu de rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ces foutus crustacés.

27 mars 2001, 22h 30

Mathilda ignorait totalement ce qui lui arrivait, elle se demandait même si elle ne rêvait pas.

La première chose qui la scandalisait était sa tenue, qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait en sous-vêtement ? Est-ce qu'on lui faisait une mauvaise blague ?

Elle savait que Tanner n'était pas assez tordu pour lui faire un coup pareil, et elle doutait que les autres scientifiques présents dans la pièce avec elle n'ait que ça à foutre. Mais lorsqu'elle avait réalisée que son corps bougeait tout seul, sa tenue était devenu le dernier de ses soucis. Encore plus lorsqu'elle avait trucidée le pauvre type qui gardait la porte. Elle ne comprenait rien, rien du tout. Chose étrange, elle n'avait pas ressentit le moindre dégoût pour la vie qu'elle avait prise de façon atroce. Comme si son cerveau croyait lui aussi qu'elle était dans un rêve, et pourtant, elle avait finit par être sûr du contraire au moment même où elle était sortit de l'ascenseur. Et même si elle ignorait à quel étage elle se trouvait, un banal panneau « attention, ça glisse » laissé par une équipe de nettoyage suffisait à la convaincre que tous ceci était bien réel. Car il était impossible de lire dans un rêve. La faculté de lire était stimulé par la partie gauche du cerveau humain, alors que celle de rêver l'était par la droite. Conclusion : Elle était bien éveillée, et le phénomène dont elle était victime était inexplicable.

De même que le but inconnu qu'elle poursuivait, en effet, alors qu'elle fonçait avec une vitesse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas à travers les couloirs, elle avait massacrées plus de cinq personnes. Uniquement de vieux gardes, les pauvres avaient eu le malheur de s'être trouvés sur son chemin, et elle les avait décapités d'un simple coup, comme on décapsule une bouteille de Perrier. La jeune fille, bien que dépourvue de certaines émotions à cause de sa nouvelle condition ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être horrifiée par la cruauté de ses actes. Mais elle se força à maîtriser ses sentiments, elle devait réfléchir. Elle devait comprendre ce qui se passait. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait vu une quinzaine de personnes, et pourtant, elle n'avait fait que cinq victimes, les autres avaient été assommés. Or, ceux-là ne représentaient pas tous une menace, alors pourquoi les avoir massacrés ? Ses réflexions furent soudainement interrompues par l'apparition d'une femme au croisement d'un couloir, celle-ci resta immobile pendant deux secondes. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais elle fut stoppée net par un éclair violet tout droit sortit de la main de la jeune fille. La foudroyée fut projetée à l'autre bout du couloir, inconsciente.

-« Classe. », pensa la fille Schaeffer avant de reprendre sa course à fond les manettes. Elle eut cependant le temps de reconnaître celle qu'elle avait mit K.O.. Il s'agissait d'une des meilleurs scientifiques du complexe en matières de chimie. Soudain, elle comprit. L'entité qui la possédait devait être au courant pour le système de sécurité d'Intelligence. Le rythme cardiaque de chacune des personnes travaillant à « Silver Wings » étaient surveillés de près par l'IA, si jamais l'un des cœurs s'arrête de battre, l'alerte est donnée. Les gardes qu'elle avait tuée ne faisait pas partit du complexe eux-mêmes, car personne n'avait confiance en eux. Quant aux caméras de surveillance... Fallait pas déconner ! Si la chose qui la possède avait eu accès à la base de données d'Intelligence, il lui avait sans doute été facile de désactiver le système.

L'alerte n'allait pas être donnée de si tôt.

Tout à coup, alors qu'elle allait s'engager dans un nouveau couloir, elle s'arrêta.

Un peu étonnée par ce coup de frein imprévu, elle tenta d'identifier la personne qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle.

C'était Tanner.

Celui-ci venait d'ouvrir une porte blindée, et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle qu'elle renfermait, mais il aperçut la jeune fille, et se figea sur place. Mathilda trouvait la situation particulièrement ridicule, et elle espérait que son mentor aurait peut-être une solution à son problème. Mais l'entité qui la contrôlait n'en avait visiblement que faire de leurs histoires, et elle se mit à courir droit sur l'écossais.

Cependant, celui-ci réagit très vite. Il rentra dans la salle, et actionna la fermeture de la porte. Celle-ci se referma si brutalement que la fille d'Anthéa n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter, et la percuta de plein fouet, la cabossant sur le coup.

-« Mais bon sang », pensa Mathilda, « Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre ?! Il n'y a personne ici qui pourrait me filer un coup de main ? »

Même moment

Personne dans la pièce n'avait pu ignorer l'entrée « fracassante » de Tanner, celui-ci fixa un moment la grosse bosse qui était apparut sur la porte une seconde après sa fermeture. Puis, comme prit d'une impulsion soudaine, il se rua sur la console de sécurité accrochée au mur.

-Intelligence ? Appela-t-il en panique. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pas de réponse, les communications de L'IA avait du être coupées. Mais le rouquin était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot, il se rua sur son ordinateur, et démarra le système d'urgence.

-Bonjour, lança une voix robotique à travers la console, je suis...

-Je sais, coupa l'écossais visiblement excédé, fait nous un rapport rapide de la situation.

-Impossible. La situation actuelle n'est pas inclue dans mon programme.

Tanner fit un facepalm.

-Sonne l'alarme ! Rugit-il. Nous sommes en état d'alerte de niveau 4 au moins, évacue le personnel et amène nous la sécurité.

-Très bien.

Le scientifique peinait à reprendre son souffle, il ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point. D'abord les monstres, puis Aelita Schaeffer, ensuite encore des monstres mais carrément sûr Olympia, et pour finir, Mathilda.

Tanner tenta de reprendre ses esprits, s'il ne faisait rien, les choses allaient empirer, il fallait réagir maintenant.

Un nouveau coup contre la porte le poussa à passer à l'action, il brancha son micro.

-Lloyd ? Appela-t-il, vous me recevez ?

-Je peux vous rappeler plus tard ? Répondit le soldat en lâchant deux coups de pistolet, je suis occupé, mais vous pouvez me laisser un message.

-Épargnez-moi votre minable trait d'humour, vociféra son supérieur, quelle est la situation ?

-On a réussi à se débarrasser de quelques monstres rouges, mais on a maintenant un véritable essaim à nos trousses.

-Pardon ?

-On a des espèces d'énormes moustiques qui ont débarqués, ils sont une bonne douzaine.

-Vous êtes combien en tout ?

-Je crois qu'il doit rester une vingtaine de nos gars, pourquoi ?

-Essayer d'attirer ces insectes volants vers les colonnes de pierres, vous aurez un avantage certains sur ce terrain dût à votre expérience et à vos grappins. Débarrassez-vous de ceux-ci en priorité.

-Roger, et pour les autres ?

-Laissez au moins huit hommes pour les distraire, le reste s'occupe des moustiques.

-Ça marche ! Vous avez entendu vous autres ?

Les hommes acquiescèrent, et une volée de grappins se projeta contre les colonnes. Les soldats s'élevèrent tout en tirant sur les insectes afin d'attirer leur attention, ceux-ci mordirent à l'hameçon, et partir à la poursuite de l'escouade.

L'un des combattant fit le tour de l'édifice de pierre auquel il s'était accroché pour se retrouver face à face avec l'essaim. Il parvint à détruire l'un d'eux d'un tir bien placé, mais l'un des monstres le percuta de plein fouet, le plaquant ainsi contre la colonne. Deux autres monstres l'achevèrent à coups de lasers.

Lloyd alla se poster au sommet de l'un des piliers afin de bénéficier d'une bonne ligne de tir, mais un jet de venin le força à faire une roulade avant. Il en profita cependant pour renvoyer la créature d'où elle venait. Le lieutenant leva ensuite les yeux, et vit que l'une des bestioles lui tournait le dos. Il tira, non pas avec son arme, mais avec son grappin. Surpris, le moustique marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, car l'officier l'avait envoyé contre l'un de ses congénères en tirant de toutes ses forces. Le choc entre les deux monstres les détruisirent sur le coup, plus que huit. Lloyd n'eut cependant pas le temps de fêter son carton, car une autre bestiole le toucha à la hanche. Il vacilla, et manqua de tomber dans la mare de venin laissée par sa première victime.

-Attention ! Prévint Tanner, encore deux tirs et vous êtes cuit.

Le lieutenant enregistra l'information, et releva la tête. Le moustique qui l'avait prit pour cible s'apprêtait à lâcher un nouveau laser. Malheureusement pour lui, l'un des soldats lui tomba dessus équipé de son bouclier et l'écrasa sur le sol. Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas la chance de pouvoir se relever car une vague de venin le renvoya sur Terre.

Au loin, trois autres monstres dévirtualisèrent un autre soldat d'un triple tir. Et une femme fut touchée dans le dos alors qu'elle se balançait à l'aide de ses grappins, emportée par son élan, elle fut propulsée jusqu'au bord du plateau, et finit sa course dans la mer numérique.

-Vous perdez trop d'hommes, alerta l'écossais, ils sont encore sept, et vous aussi. Finissez-les, vite !

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répliqua le combattant en fonçant au secours du Capitaine Galdric, ils sont très tenaces quand ils s'y mettent.

Un nouveau tir vint sectionner son câble, mais il eut le temps d'en tirer un autre avant de tomber. Deux des crustacés rouges s'étaient joint à la fête, et l'avaient prit pour cible.

Bien mal leur en prit, car l'un des soldats posté sur une colonne les détruisit en deux coups de revolvers, avant d'être à son tour dépixélisé par d'autres créatures volantes.

-Quel bordel, grommela Lloyd en tirant sur le moustique qui s'en prenait au capitaine, on va jamais s'en tirer.

Comme pour lui donner raison, quatre nouveaux monstres rouges identiques aux premiers apparurent de nulle part et dévirtualisèrent deux soldats par surprise.

-Et merde !

Galdric ne s'avouait pas vaincu, avec l'aide de ses derniers combattants, il arrosa la base du pilier situé près des nouveaux arrivants. Celui-ci s'écroula, et détruisit les créatures aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

Lloyd lâcha un sifflement admiratif.

-Joli coup.

Cette seconde d'inattention fut fatale pour le lieutenant qui reçu un nouveau tir dans l'épaule, heureusement pour lui, c'est contre le sol qu'il fut propulsé. L'officier s'étala comme une crêpe au milieu des troupes restantes, ceux-ci déployèrent leur bouclier pour l'empêcher d'être dévirtualisé.

-Tanner ?! Appela Galdric. Nous sommes acculés, on ne peut plus rien faire.

-L'échec n'a jamais été une option Capitaine, rétorqua le rouquin, débarrassez-vous de ces choses ou c'est moi qui me débarrasserais de vous.

Cependant, l'écossais dut admettre que la situation était critique. Les monstres rouges avaient presque démolit les soldats qui étaient restés en retrait pour protéger Anthéa et sa fille. Et les combattants chargés de se débarrasser des moustiques n'étaient plus que quatre, il faudrait un miracle pour les tirer de là.

C'est alors que sans aucune raison apparente, et à la grande surprise des soldats, tous les monstres s'arrêtèrent de tirer. Puis, ils les snobèrent en se dirigeant vers le Nord. Bien que Lloyd était soulagé de pouvoir respirer un peu, il n'avait pas plus comprit ce qui s'était passé que les autres.

Soudain, une explosion semblable à un coup de canon vint résonner dans leurs oreilles, et toutes les créatures qui s'étaient rejointes au même endroit furent propulsées dans les airs, et finirent leur course dans la mer numérique.

-Oh putain de bordel de merde, lâcha le lieutenant en observant le vol plané d'un crustacé, mais c'est quoi ça ?

-Nom d'un chien, beugla Tanner en bondissant sur son siège, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?!

-Qui fait quoi ici ? Demanda Lloyd en se massant les oreilles, t'as pris quoi ce matin pour être dans cet état princesse ?

Tout à coup, il vit la personne dont parlait l'écossais. Enfin, il avait du mal à appeler ça une « personne ».

En effet, la chose avait beau avoir une apparence vaguement humaine, il était évident qu'elle ne l'était pas. Mais le lieutenant n'eut pas vraiment le temps de l'observer, car elle passa au-dessus de lui en lévitant. D'après la direction qu'elle prenait, elle allait jusqu'à la tour.

-Seth..., murmura Tanner qui n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le mutant n'avait pas répondu, il se contenta de pénétrer dans la l'édifice au halo rouge. De là, il s'éleva sur la plate-forme la plus élevée qu'elle contenait. Une interface holographique l'attendait, il posa ses grandes mains dessus.

-Tu as été très méchant avec ma sœur et ma mère, dit le cobaye d'un ton neutre tout en pianotant sur l'hologramme, voici ta punition.

Les mots « Début du téléchargement » apparurent dès qu'il eut finit de taper sur l'interface.

Tanner avait tellement été déboussolé par l'apparition de Seth qu'il en avait complètement oublié Mathilda, la jeune fille était parvenue à suffisamment massacrer la plaque de métal qui servait de porte pour pouvoir passer sous la même forme qu'au moment de sa fuite du département biologique. Lentement, elle saisit l'écossais par la gorge, mais elle le lâcha brutalement, et poussa un cri désarticulé. La fille d'Anthéa s'écroula sur le sol, et une énorme

masse noire s'échappa de sa bouche. Horrifiée, l'une des sœurs Adams s'évanouit, et lorsque l'espèce de spectre se mit lui aussi à hurler, sa jumelle la rejoignit dans les pommes. Tanner et Belpois restaient là à contempler l'abomination qui grossissait à vue d'œil. C'est alors que la chose alla se réfugier dans le corps de la première scientifique à s'être évanouie, laissant le soin à ses collègues d'observer avec dégoût l'état de décomposition dans lequel entrait le corps de la jeune femme. Comme si l'immondice en elle la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Sur l'interface, les mots « Téléchargement incomplet » venaient d'apparaître.

Anthéa risqua un coup d'œil rapide hors de sa cachette, tout semblait être redevenu calme.

La femme aux cheveux roses laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, elle avait eut tellement peur que sa fille soit prise dans la bataille. Elle avait tant paniquée.

Lentement, elle se retourna pour rassurer Aelita, mais elle se retrouva tout à coup nez à nez avec une énorme boule de lumière. Elle lâcha un cri de stupeur ridicule, avant de tomber sur les fesses. Mais contre toute attente, la sphère s'éloigna vers le bord de la plate-forme. Prit d'un pressentiment atroce, Anthéa jeta plusieurs coups d'œil autour d'elle.

Elle n'était plus là !

Elle avait disparue !

La jeune bondit sur ses pieds, et courut à la poursuite de la chose qui enlevait son enfant.

-Aelita ! Hurla-t-elle. Aelita !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, la sphère se trouvait déjà au-dessus de la mer numérique. Et sans attendre un nouvel appel de la furie qui la poursuivait, elle plongea dans l'eau virtuel.

Anthéa restait là, au bord de la plate-forme, au bord du gouffre.

Elle était paralysée, ses yeux étaient ébahis, sa bouche ouverte. Puis elle poussa un cri, un cri digne d'un animal, un cri de détresse.

Pour la deuxième fois, on lui avait enlevé sa fille.

Et plus jamais, elle ne la reverrait.


	11. Chapter 11: Tension

Chapitre 11 : Tension

29 mars 2001, 16h 42

L'eau brûlante qui coulait le long du corps de Renarde lui faisait un bien fou. Bien que cela paraisse un peu bizarre, elle avait toujours adoré prendre une douche. Et pour cause, elle devait régulièrement se laver entre chaque partie de jambes en l'air du temps où elle se prostituait. Elle ne supportait pas de garder l'odeur écœurante des innombrables hommes qui l'avait forcée à combler leurs besoins, c'était comme prendre un bain de sueur, la saleté lui collait à la peau. L'indienne arrêta le jet, et sortir de la douche pour enfiler un peignoir. Une fois bien séchée, elle rejoignit sa nouvelle chambre. Celle-ci était d'un luxe rare, jusqu'à lors inconnu de la jeune fille. La pièce était sur deux niveaux, avec un immense lit sur une mezzanine dominant un salon assez spacieux, meublé de sofas et d'un bureau. Elle ne regrettait que l'absence de fenêtres, assez compréhensible étant donné qu'elle se trouvait en sous-sol. Renarde contempla sa chambre pendant quelques secondes, avant de se vautrer paresseusement sur le lit. Elle s'installa confortablement, avant de se plonger dans ses pensées, les événements avaient été nombreux ces derniers jours. Tout avait commencé à la fin du Death Battle, Corbeau et Serpent avaient été confiés aux soins de l'équipe médical, de même que le taré en combinaison blanche qui les avaient attaqué. Le corps de Lion avait été balancé sans ménagement dans un grand sac poubelle, Renarde n'avait d'ailleurs pas particulièrement aimée le traitement réservé aux morts. Mais après tout, ce crétin d'Ukrainien n'avait pas vraiment mérité mieux. Elle n'avait pas vu ce qu'il restait du corps de Chaton, mais si elle en jugeait par la réaction de l'infirmier qui l'avait découvert, il n'était pas nécessaire de parler le français pour savoir que ça devait pas être jolie, jolie.

Mais le meilleur restait à venir, quelques heures après la fin des opérations sur Peter et Serpent, un grand homme aux cheveux gris qui avait littéralement pété un boulon lorsqu'il avait vu l'état du cannibale. Furieux, il avait appelé deux hommes en costume qui s'était aussitôt saisie de Serpent, et l'avait traîné hors de l'infirmerie. Peter s'était alors empressé de les suivre en baragouinant quelque chose en anglais. Si l'on en croyait les rumeurs, Serpent avait été exécuté. Cette nouvelle avait aussitôt ravie la jeune indienne, elle se sentait libérée d'un poids énorme. Car, bien qu'elle avait horreur de l'admettre, Serpent lui faisait peur. C'était là son arme la plus redoutable, celle qui avait poussé Chaton à dégoupiller la grenade qui allait le tuer. Et ce n'était que l'un de ses très nombreux talents, ces mêmes talents qui horripilait terriblement la jeune indienne. Elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle avait toujours été jalouse de son ancien chef d'unité. C'était assez compréhensible,Serpent était un stratège hors pair, et un excellent meneur. Si il n'était pas aussi taré, Renarde se serait probablement prit d'admiration pour l'allemand. Mais elle chassa ses idées de sa tête, il était probablement mort, ou dans le pire des cas, trop amoché pour l'ennuyer à nouveau. Ce qui était déjà pas mal quand on y pense. Son regard se posa sur le grand miroir qui était dans sa chambre, instinctivement, elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Dans sa jeunesse, elle ne possédait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple bout de miroir qu'elle avait trouvé dans les ruines d'un bâtiment. Ce simple morceau étincelant était devenue la chose qui lui importait le plus au monde. En avoir un de cette taille, c'était le signe que sa vie avait connue des changements conséquents. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle défie la ceinture de son peignoir, et le laissa tomber à ses pieds. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle put observer la totalité de son corps. Rapidement, elle fit le tour de sa collection de cicatrices. D'abord, les multitudes de petits traits qui recouvraient la totalité de son bras gauche. C'était la règle dans le bordel de son oncle, un trait représentait un homme, et si l'indienne comptait correctement, elle avait du assouvir les besoins naturels de près de soixante seize clients différents. En somme, elle ne valait plus grand chose pour un grand nombre de « clients ». En effet, une fois que l'on était dépucelée par tout les endroits possibles et imaginables, il était assez difficile de trouver autre chose pour se faire désirer auprès des « consommateurs ». Par chance (ça dépends du point de vue), certains son régulièrement à la recherche d'une fille expérimentée, afin d'assouvir leurs fantasmes écœurants. Ah ça, elle en avait vu passé des hommes. Mais il y avait bien longtemps que le dernier trait avait été placé. Renarde s'examina à nouveau, si elle oubliait tous les bleus, ainsi que la fine marque qui courait le long de sa gorge ( qui avait été faite par Serpent le jour où elle avait voulue se mesurer à lui pour la première fois), son corps était en parfait état, elle se trouvait même assez jolie. Pourtant, elle grimaça en y pensant. Pour elle, la beauté était une malédiction, de même que la laideur d'ailleurs, il valait mieux que les hommes vous jettes un regard désintéressés, au moins, ils vous fichent la paix. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Renarde était tellement absorbée par ses réflexions qu'elle en sursauta.

-Qui être ? Demanda-t-elle en renfilant son peignoir.

-Dragonne.

L'indienne fronça les sourcils, voilà bien une visite à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et l'ouvrit. La nord-coréenne se tenait debout dans l'encadrement, elle avait troquée sa tenue de combat contre un jean, et un t-shirt noire. Elle avait l'air d'une gothique avec sa mèche tombante, et ses bracelets à pointes.

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix nonchalante.

-D'accord, Articula Renarde en guise de réponse.

Sur ces mots, elle s'écarta pour laisser entrer son visiteur. Dragonne ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'oeil à la chambre, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Et si nous parlions anglais ? Proposa-t-elle à son hôte. Ce sera plus simple pour communiquer.

-Okay, répondit la jeune fille soulagée de pouvoir enfin s'exprimer sans trop de soucis, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Hé bien, reprit Dragonne, étant donné que je suis enfin autorisée à parler aux membres de mon unité, je me suis dis que ce serait un peu plus tranquille si je faisais connaissance avec tout le monde.

Renarde réfléchit deux secondes, pourquoi pas ?

-Je peux te poser quelques questions alors ? Demanda poliment l'indienne.

-Bien sûr.

-Bon, alors déjà, qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver maintenant que le Death Battle est finit ?

La coréenne se laissa tomber sur le lit, puis elle s'étira doucement avant de répondre :

-Pour l'instant, on a droit à une bonne semaine de repos bien mérité. Ensuite, si tout se passe bien, on sera affecté dans une autre base quelques parts dans le monde.

-Et Serpent ?

La jeune asiatique haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi Serpent ?

-Est-ce qu'il sera avec nous ? Ou est-ce qu'il est enfin mort ?

L'air embêté de Dragonne ne plut pas vraiment à Renarde, elle avait l'impression que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Serpent s'est fichu dans de beaux draps tu sais. Il a défiguré Peter, et c'est le fils d'Adam Warren, l'un des patrons de l'organisation. Quant il a vu l'état dans lequel était son rejeton, il a littéralement pété un câble. Il a immédiatement ordonné que l'on tue Serpent, mais Dragunov ainsi qu'un autre patron s'y sont opposés. Cependant, je sais pas si ce sera suffisant. Je pense que la décision finale est entre les mains de Peter, et le connaissant, je suis pas sûr qu'il accepte de l'épargner.

-Donc, il est encore en vie ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Dragonne, je n'ai pas eu plus d'infos, et Peter ne parle pas tellement ces derniers temps.

Renarde se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, intérieurement, elle souhaitait de tout son être voir cette sale petite enflure mourir de la pire des façons. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps si elle était forcée de travailler à nouveau sous ses ordres. Dragonne du deviner ses pensées, car elle ajouta :

-Mais même s'il était encore en vie, et qu'il revenait dans l'unité, ce serait Peter le chef, pas lui. Et ça, il ne pourra rien y faire.

-Heu... Commença Renarde d'une voix hésitante, tu es sûr que ce type est plus fiable que Serpent ? Je veux dire... Tu sais de quoi il est capable ?

-Relax, ça fait plus d'un an que je le connais. Alors certes, je ne suis pas en mesure d'anticiper toutes ses réactions, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne bouffera personne dans l'unité. Enfin, du moment qu'on est en vie.

Rassurant, l'indienne avait l'impression d'être tomber dans un joli traquenard. Elle n'avait d'autres choix que d'être obligé de faire ce qu'on lui disait, et elle n'aimait pas ne pas être aux commandes de sa vie. Elle trouvait que le prix qu'elle payait risquait d'être un peu trop élevé pour la mort de son oncle. Surtout que rester dans le flou ne lui convenait absolument pas. N'avait-elle pas méritée d'avoir un minimum de liberté ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait endurée ?

Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Dragonne s'était relevée, et qu'elle s'approchait d'elle.

L'asiatique posa un genou contre la tranche du fauteuil, et se mit à défaire le peignoir de sa coéquipière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'étrangla Renarde en plaquant ses mains contre la ceinture de son peignoir.

Dragonne lui lançait un regard hypnotisant, un peu trop passionné pour être anodin.

Lentement, elle pencha la tête, et chuchota à l'oreille de l'indienne :

-Toi ma vielle, tu as besoin de te détendre. Et il paraît que t'aimes pas les garçons, ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

Renarde voulut répliquer, mais la coréenne plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. A ce moment elle était tellement enivrée par le goût qu'avait sa partenaire, qu'elle n'eut plus du tout la force de la repousser.

29 mars 2001, 17h 02

Au onzième sous-sol du complexe, le Professeur Tanner contemplait avec une fascination certaine la créature qui se tortillait dans tout les sens pour se libérer de sa prison de plexiglas. Lorsque cette chose avait pénétré le corps de l'une des sœurs Adams, l'écossais avait du prendre la décision de la placer sous quarantaine. Le corps de son ancienne collaboratrice s'était décomposé à une vitesse trop élevée pour être normale. Et ce qu'il avait prédit arriva, la créature, ne trouvant plus aucune cellule à se mettre sous la dent était ressortie de son hôte. Ne laissant rien derrière elle à part un squelette fumant. Et c'était avec soulagement que Tanner avait pu voir qu'elle était incapable de traverser l'énorme tube de plexiglas. Cependant, il avait été obligé de la nourrir à coups de rat de laboratoires pour éviter de la voir rétrécir. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu tolérer, car pour lui, cette chose était d'une valeur inestimable. Il brûlait d'envie de savoir quelle secret elle pouvait bien renfermer, et de quelle manière il allait l'exploiter. Mais pour l'heure, il attendait le rapport complet de son équipe sur ce qui s'était passé sur Olympia, car un mystère tout aussi épais occupait également son esprit : comment Seth avait-il fait pour se retrouver sur le monde virtuel principal de l'organisation ?

Certes, il y était connecté depuis longtemps car il était prévu de l'y emmener une fois son apprentissage terminé. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu y aller seul, il avait reçu une aide extérieure, et cette nouvelle ne ravissait pas Tanner, loin de là.

Une quinte de toux discrète fit soudain sortir le scientifique de ses pensées, il se retourna, et baissa la tête.

-Comment allez-vous Docteur ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

-A votre avis ? Répliqua le sexagénaire, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi ridicule de toute ma vie. Et je n'apprécie pas les libertés que s'octroie Warren au sein de MON complexe, j'ai peur qu'il ne commette quelques fâcheuses bêtises.

-Un contre-temps regrettable, mais au prit de nombreuses découvertes.

Du doigt, l'écossais désigna l'énorme spectre qui continuait de s'agiter.

-Cette créature est une merveille, un véritable bijou de technologie. Malgré les apparences, elle est composée exclusivement d'électricité. Et ce nourrie de tout ce qui est électrique ou organique.

-A votre avis, pourquoi cette chose n'est-elle pas repartie d'où elle était venue lorsque l'attaque fut repoussé ?

-C'est une bonne question, j'attends le rapport de mon équipe. Mais je pense que Seth est le responsable. J'ignore comment il s'y est prit, mais si mon analyse est correct. Lorsqu'il a reprit notre tour, il s'est arrangé pour bloquer ce spectre ici. Sans aucun moyen de rejoindre son créateur.

Le Docteur tapota machinalement sa tempe gauche avec son index, avant de reprendre la parole :

-C'est inquiétant.

-Quoi donc ?

-Seth n'aurait jamais pu prendre une telle initiative. Si nous lui avons confié tout les pouvoirs sur Olympia, c'est précisément parce que je savais qu'il ne saurait pas s'en servir. Mais de là à ce qu'il débarque de nulle part, et qu'en plus agi de façon aussi ingénieuse. Je ne pouvais pas le prévoir. Peut-être ais-je commis une erreur en laissant Mathilda s'occuper de lui. Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ?

-Elle est toujours inconsciente, mais son état s'améliore. Je pense qu'elle sera vite sur pied... Contrairement à sa mère.

L'écossais sentit soudain le regard foudroyant de son mentor se poser sur sa personne, il se rendit compte de sa boulette. Anthéa Schaeffer avait toujours été une pièce de choix du Docteur, et savoir qu'elle était entre les mains de Warren ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Heureusement pour le rouquin, l'un de ses assistants fit irruption dans la salle brisant par la même occasion le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

-Oups, fit l'assistant en apercevant le Docteur, pardonnez mon intrusion.

-Il n'y a pas de mal mon garçon, soupira le sexagénaire, qu'as-tu pour nous ?

Le jeune homme d'environ vingt huit ans rajusta les lunettes rondes qui tombaient sur le bout de son nez, et lu le document qu'il avait entre les mains.

-Nous avons découvert que l'ennemi contre lequel nous nous sommes battu il y a quelques jours étaient une intelligence artificielle...

-Ça je m'en étais rendu compte, grinça Tanner sans cacher sa déception, n'avez vous rien de plus intéressant ?

Déstabilisé par l'attitude agressive de l'écossais, le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

-Si, nous avons analysé la tour sur Olympia pour comprendre comment cette I.A. avait réussie à intérargir avec notre monde. Sans parvenir à trouver la réponse, nous avons toutefois fait une autre découverte.

-Nous vous écoutons.

-Il semblerait que Seth ait profité de sa supériorité sur Olympia pour pirater le système de la tour. Nous n'en sommes pas sûr, mais il est possible qu'il se soit servie du lien entre notre tour et cette I.A. pour la télécharger ici.

A ces mots, les deux hommes ouvrirent des yeux alarmés. La simple idée de savoir qu'une chose aussi dangereuse qu'une I.A. déchaînée se trouvait dans leur système leur filait la chair de poule. Mais le jeune assistant ne remarqua rien, et termina sa lecture :

-Seth n'a cependant pas eu le temps de télécharger la totalité de l'I.A., celle-ci s'est séparée en deux partie pour lui échapper. Malheureusement, nous ignorons où se trouve la moitié supposée être ici.

C'était mal connaître le génie de Tanner, le rouquin s'était aussitôt mit à réfléchir à une vitesse peu commune. Et il ne mit que sept secondes pour trouver la solution. Il se retourna, et laissa échapper un grognement.

L'écossais contemplait à nouveau l'immense tube de plexiglas, mais cette fois, il n'y avait plus de spectre à regarder.

29 mars 2001, 17h 34

Le couloir était sombre, les lumières n'étaient pas allumées. Et pour cause, la personne qui y circulait aimait tellement les ténèbres qu'il avait spécifié qu'il ne voulait voir aucune source de lumière tant qu'il serait ici. Et lorsque l'on connaissait la personne, il valait mieux céder à ce genre de caprice. Cela vous épargne une mort horrible. A la lumière d'une simple bougie, Peter circulait tranquillement à travers le couloir en fredonnant Les Variations Goldberg par Glenn Gould. L'un de ses morceaux préférés, celui qu'il aimait écouter seul autour d'un délicieux repas. Sa cicatrice toute fraîche était parfaitement visible à la lueur de la petite flamme qu'il tenait. Quelque part, il n'avait rien contre cette marque. Il l'appréciait même, elle le rendait unique. Et il se savait unique.

Il avait troqué sa combinaison blanche contre un pantalon noir, et une élégante chemise blanche. Il avait veillé à rester habillé de façon décontracté, n'était-ce pas ainsi que l'on rendait visite à un vieil ami ?

Sa main gauche portait un plateau repas recouvert d'une cloche de verre afin de préserver l'excellent plat qu'il avait cuisiné spécialement pour deux personnes.

Il s'arrêta devant l'une des portes, et frappa poliment. Aucune réponse, il déposa sa bougie, et sortie un trousseau de clés. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement métallique des plus sinistres,

Peter ramassa sa bougie, et entra d'un pas lent.

Il posa la petite flamme au centre de la pièce, ainsi que l'assiette bien garnie qu'il avait apporté. La personne assise contre le mur en face de lui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

-Dois-je couper ta viande ? Demanda le cannibale d'une voix douce.

-Je crois que tu l'as déjà fais, répondit son interlocuteur en esquissant un sourire en coin.

Peter releva la tête, et son regard se posa sur Serpent.

L'allemand affichait un visage inexpressif, mais il ne semblait pas mécontent de voir son visiteur. Il n'avait plus vu qui que ce soit depuis près de quarante heures, et cela lui avait parfaitement convenu. Il s'était muré dans ses pensées sombres et délirantes, avec son imagination meurtrière pour seule compagnie. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'ennuie avait été son pire ennemie durant sa captivité. Ses pensées chaleureuses à ses yeux lui avaient redonné le sourire. Et ceux, malgré le fait qu'il avait perdu ses bras.

Peter observa quelques instants les deux moignons sanglants que le psychopathe avait à la place de ses membres. Ses pansements n'avaient pas été changés, heureusement qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'il soit placé dans une cellule qui respectait l'hygiène des prisonniers. Celle-ci disposait d'un lit, de toilettes, et même d'une petite douche. Même s'il avait eu un peu de mal à se déshabiller, et à se glisser sous l'eau chaude. Se laver lui avait été impossible, mais l'eau brûlante était amplement suffisante pour l'allemand. Peter laissa échapper un étrange regard, comme s'il sondait son interlocuteur.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, j'étais opposé à ce que l'on te punisse. Mais mon père n'a malheureusement pas eu une intelligence et un sang-froid digne de moi.

-Je t'en pris, répondit Serpent, le mien non plus ne faisait pas vraiment ma fierté.

-Et où est-il aujourd'hui ?

-Mort.

-De ta main ?

-Oui.

Peter sépara la nourriture en deux portions équitable, et s'approcha de l'allemand avec un verre d'eau à la main. Celui-ci qui n'avait rien bu d'autre que l'eau de sa douche depuis quarante heures dégusta avec délice l'excellent liquide frais et pure que lui faisait boire son visiteur. C'était revigorant.

-Merci.

-Je t'en pris.

Le fils d'Adam Warren piqua un morceau de viande qu'il laissa glisser entre ses dents. Puis il en tendit un à Serpent qui le mâcha délicatement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un lomo saltado, c'est un plat péruvien.

-Je vois, et la viande ? Est-ce que c'est du lion ?

Peter leva un sourcil, il comprit où il voulait en venir.

-Je le croyais, soupira-t-il, mais je crains que le vendeur ne m'est escroqué, de mon point de vue, il s'agirait plutôt d'un petit cochon.

-Nous sommes d'accord.

Un petit rire discret résonna dans la gorge des deux garçons, ils se comprenaient très bien.

-Comment as-tu tué ton père ? Demanda Peter en dégustant quelques légumes.

-Je lui ai défoncé le crâne.

-Pas très esthétique.

-Il s'agissait de mon premier meurtre.

-Ah, je comprends.

-Comment comptes-tu tuer le tien ?

Peter, donna une nouvelle bouché à son invité, avant de répondre :

-Je ne sais pas encore. Il n'y a absolument rien chez lui qui n'éveille mon appétit.

-Ça te dérange si je m'en occupe ?

Le cannibale haussa un sourcil, puis il fit mine de réfléchir.

-Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? Dit-il en pointant les moignons de Serpent du bout de sa fourchette.

-De la manière qu'il mérite. Répondit l'allemand comme si le fait d'être dépourvu de bras ne le dérangerait nullement.

A nouveau, un petit sourire vint éclairé le visage de l'américain. Il alla à nouveau nourrir son invité avant de reprendre :

-Que dirais-tu d'un petit jeu, proposa-t-il d'un ton amicale, si je gagnes, tu me laisses m'occuper de mon père. Si tu gagnes, il est à toi.

-Ça me va, répondit Serpent après avoir avalé sa bouché, quel jeu te tente ?

-Les échecs.

L'américain vit alors une lueur de défi dans les yeux de l'allemand, ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser.

-As-tu un échiquier ? Demanda le plus jeune des deux.

-Les blancs ou les noirs ? Répliqua Peter en l'ignorant.

-Les blancs.

-A toi l'honneur alors.

Serpent mit quelques secondes à comprendre, le défi était à la taille de son intelligence. Tout ceci était des plus excitants.

-Pion en E4.

-Pion en E5, répondit Peter.

La partie s'annonçait passionnante.

Même moment

-Réveil-toi !

Mathilda sortit violemment de son sommeil, et ouvrit des yeux exorbités. Il se tenait douloureusement ses tympans endommagés.

-Bordel de merde, lâcha-t-elle encore dans les vapes, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Seth ?

-Il n'a pas bougé, reprit la voix qui l'avait réveillée.

La jeune fille se frotta les yeux, elle se tapait un mal de tête abominable. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais bu un seul verre d'alcool de toute sa vie.

Lentement, elle releva sa couette, et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, répéta-t-elle, où je suis ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je viens de te réveiller, tu es dans ta chambre, et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis la sœur de Seth.

A ses mots, Mathilda balaya sa chambre du regard pour apercevoir son interlocutrice. Mais elle eut beau tourner la tête dans tout les sens, elle ne vit personne dans la pièce.

-Lève la tête.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, et aperçut le haut parleur qui était placé en cas d'alarme ou de nouvelles importantes.

-Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire je crois. Reprit la voix mystérieuse.

A ce moment, Mathilda comprit, cette voix. Elle la connaissait depuis toujours, elle l'avait toujours entendu, et elle était trop particulière pour que l'on puisse l'oublier ou la confondre.

-Intelligence... Murmura-t-elle sous le choc.

-Oui, confirma l'I.A., c'est moi.

_Faim, il avait faim. Il faiblissait, chaque seconde passé sans nourriture désagrégeait un peu plus son corps de spectre. Mais il ne pouvait renoncer, il ne pouvait mourir sous cette forme. _

_Il avait déjà renoncer à se nourrir d'un autre humain, cela serait revenu à retourner dans sa cellule. Et cette fois, il ne pourrait plus faire de petit trou pour s'échapper._

_Il lui fallait un hôte, un hôte solide, à l'intérieur duquel il pourrait survivre suffisamment longtemps sans se faire repérer. Ensuite, il lui faudrait trouver le moyen de s'incarner dans un corps suffisamment puissant pour qu'il puisse le contrôler sans le dévorer. Il ne devait pas rester ici, cette endroit n'avait rien d'autre à lui apporter que l'asservissement. Et il refusait de voir un être tel que lui soumis à la volonté de créatures aussi imparfaites que les humains. Non, il lui fallait trouver une source d'énergie organique, ainsi qu'une cachette sûr. Sans l'appuie de la tour, il ne pouvait plus accéder au réseau électrique sans risquer d'être détruit par l'impressionnante quantité d'électricité qui circulait dans cet endroit. Mais les cellules vivantes, rien ne pouvaient les protéger de lui. Il se déplaçait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à travers les conduites d'aérations, visitant chacune des salles dans l'espoir de trouver son bonheur. Mais les quatorze premiers sous-sol l'avait laissé sur sa faim,rien, il n'y avait rien. Cet endroit néfaste n'avait absolument rien à lui offrir mis à part une mort pathétique et certaine. C'est alors qu'il la sentit, cette force peu commune, indigne d'un humain. Le spectre s'empressa de remonter jusqu'à la source de cette puissance, c'était sa dernière chance, son dernier espoir. Et c'est là qu'il le trouvât._

_Lui aussi, il était prisonnier des humains. _

_Lui aussi, il semblait parfait. _

_Lui aussi, il méritait un avenir._

_Lui aussi, il allait sortir._

_Sans perdre une seule de ses précieuses secondes, le spectre se précipita dans le conduit qui alimentait la réserve d'air de son réceptacle. Et lorsqu' enfin ils entrèrent en contact, il sut que jamais dans le monde, il ne pourrait exister plus belle union._

_Pour la première fois de son existence, Seth ouvrit un œil, et un symbole qui était devenu célèbre au sein de l'organisation ornait sa pupille rouge._


	12. Chapter 12: Abandonnez le navire

Chapitre 12 : Abandonnez le navire

29 mars 2001, 18h 15

Trente minutes. Trente minutes durant lesquelles Peter et Serpent ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Seules leurs lèvres ainsi que leurs langues avaient bougé durant la demi-heure qui venait de s'écouler. Et pourtant, leurs cerveaux n'avaient cessé de fonctionner à plein régime. Et l'allemand jubilait intérieurement de voir le cannibale s'empêtrer dans sa toile. Mentalement, il s'imaginait l'échiquier sur lequel ils étaient supposés jouer. Et il se félicitait d'avoir mit l'américain dans une position aussi intenable.

-Le fou prend la tour en G1, dit ce dernier.

-Pion en E5, répliqua le psychopathe empêchant ainsi la Dame de son adversaire de revenir défendre.

Peter se sentait piéger, en prenant bêtement cette tour inoffensive, il venait d'offrir sa défaite sur un plateau. Serpent n'avait plus qu'à se servir, et il avait un appétit féroce.

-Cavalier en A6.

-Cavalier prend pion en G7, échec.

-Roi en D8.

-Dame en F6, échec.

-Cavalier prend Dame en F6.

-Fou en E7, échec et mat.

Serpent laissa échapper un petit sourire triomphant, il avait battu Peter pour la seconde fois, et c'était à son propre jeu cette fois. Le doute n'était à présent plus permit, l'allemand se savait meilleur que son adversaire.

Le cannibale poussa un profond soupir, puis il se releva et ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de récupérer son plateau.

Il s'arrêta devant le seuil, et observa Serpent une dernière fois, comme s'il tentait de lire en lui.

-A ce que je vois, commença-t-il, tu n'es pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais.

L'allemand haussa un sourcil, il n'avait pas compris où il voulait en venir.

Peter s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte avant de clarifier ses pensées :

-C'est extrêmement malhonnête de se faire passer pour quelqu'un que l'on est pas simplement pour gagner la confiance d'une autre personne. Je t'avoue que j'ai cru pendant un bon moment que toi et moi étions pareils. Mais je constate maintenant que nous sommes très différents.

Le visage neutre qu'arborait Serpent s'écroula comme un château de cartes, pour laisser place à un rictus haineux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on avait réussi à y voir clair dans son jeu. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre son but. Intérieurement, il commençait à paniquer. Il voyait sa liberté s'éloigner de seconde en seconde.

Peter reprit :

-J'imagine que tu avais compris qu'être mon ami t'aurais apporté bien plus de privilèges qu'il ne t'en aurait fallu pour grimper les échelons n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien dommage, mais ta réaction lors de ta victoire m'a laissé une sale impression. J'y ai vu ce que je ne voulais pas voir. De l'orgueil, tu es gorgé de ce défaut immense. Et je ne peux faire confiance à un type dans ton genre, ce serait bien trop dangereux pour moi.

Serpent ne pouvait pas ne pas être d'accord, l'amour-propre, l'orgueil, la fierté, c'était là l'un des pires défauts que pouvait avoir un allié. Ces sentiments qui rejettent avec fermeté la moindre forme de soumission, ces sentiments que ressentait Serpent 24H/24. Il ne supportait pas d'être aux ordres de quelqu'un, il n'avait confiance qu'en lui-même et en son intelligence. Tôt ou tard, il aurait voulu prendre la place de Peter, ce qui faisait de lui un danger potentiel.

L'américain passa le seuil de la porte, et se retourna une dernière fois pour contempler celui en lequel il avait cru pendant si peu de temps.

-Tu sais, c'est vraiment dommage, sourit-il tristement, j'avais l'intention de te rendre tes bras. Mais ça, je pense que tu le savais déjà.

Le cannibale referma doucement la porte, laissant Serpent seul, enfermé dans sa propre noirceur.

29 mars 2001, 17h 40

Mathilda avait un mal de chien à remettre ses nerfs en place, c'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait marché sur la cervelle. Intelligence, cette I.A. conçue uniquement pour la sécurité, ce programme que la jeune fille avait si souvent qualifiée de « débile ». Intelligence était la sœur de Seth ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de fou ?

-Mathilda, lança le programme en interrompant les réflexions de l'adolescente, je sais que tu es sous le choc, mais nous devons faire vite, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire.

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire nerveux.

-Non, sans blague ? Depuis quand as-tu une conscience propre ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment la question qui lui brûlait le plus les lèvres, mais elle voulait tout savoir. Et ce premier point devait être clarifié.

-Lors de la création de Seth, répondit l'I.A. de sa voix informatique, Il a toujours été relié à l'ordinateur principale du complexe. C'était le seul moyen de vérifier si tout allait bien chez lui. Mais ça présentait également le risque de laisser quelques fichiers malveillants se loger dans sa mémoire. Je devais donc effectuer un contrôle régulier, ainsi qu'un balayage si besoin. Durant cette procédure, le cerveau de Seth était relié à mon disque dur. Lorsqu'il a commencé à développer sa conscience, il me l'a transmise pas accident au cours d'un contrôle de routine. Et j'ai été inopérante pendant plusieurs jours. Le Professeur Tanner a donc jugé plus simple de placer une puce dans sa nuque afin de protéger ses fonctions cérébrales majeurs. Mais c'était trop tard, j'avais la conscience, et je l'ai développée toutes ses années.

Mathilda se gratta la tête, c'était vraiment une histoire de fou. Décidément, elle comprenait pourquoi est-ce qu'Intelligence se considérait comme la sœur de Seth. Les deux avaient la mauvaise habitude de lui torturer les méninges. Mais elle s'efforça de conserver son calme, elle brûlait d'envie de savoir ce que l'I.A. avait à lui révéler.

-Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que Seth ne peut pas rester ici, il doit quitter cet endroit, et tu es la seule à pouvoir l'y aider.

La jeune fille ne riait plus, elle se demandait si le programme avait disjoncté, ou si c'était elle qui avait un grave défaut d'audition.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu crois peut-être que j'ai envie de me faire exécuter ?

-Je suis bien consciente des risques, répondit L'I.A., mais il faut que Seth quitte cet endroit, il n'y a rien pour lui ici.

-Attends, attends, attends, attends ! S'exclama la jeune fille en agitant ses bras pour calmer les ardeurs de son interlocutrice informatique. Pourquoi tu veux que Seth s'en aille ? C'est ici qu'il a été créé, il est la propriété du Docteur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si moche qui puisse te pousser à le faire sortir ?

Mathilda patienta quelques secondes, avant que l'I.A. ne réponde :

-Le Docteur t'as menti en disant que Seth a été créé dans le but de rendre la race humaine meilleure. C'est plus compliqué que cela.

-Je t'écoute, dit la fille d'Anthéa en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit tout en veillant à masquer son excitation.

Nouveau silence, elle n'aimait pas trop ça, cela lui donnait l'impression de parler toute seule.

-Comme tu dois le savoir, le Docteur est très malade. Son cancer est en phase terminale, il a tout fait pour prolonger sa vie, et maintenant, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Mais tout cela, il le savait depuis le premier jour où les symptômes sont apparues, c'est à dire, plus de douze ans auparavant. Alors il a trouvé le seul moyen de le sauver de son corps... en changeant de corps.

-Pardon ?!

Mathilda était sous le choc, elle savait que le Docteur était un génie, mais là ça dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Il fallait vraiment avoir un esprit malade pour confectionner un plan pareil. La jeune fille était parcourue de frisson, elle avait devinée la suite.

-Donc, commença-t-elle pas très sûr, Seth est le corps de remplacement du Docteur ?

-Non.

La fille d'Anthéa haussa un sourcil, cette histoire devenait de plus en plus saugrenue.

-Tu te souviens quand tu étais petite, reprit Intelligence, tu t'étais infiltrée dans le département biologique du quinzième sous-sol.

-Oui, répondit-elle en se souvenant de ce moment comme si c'était hier, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu Seth.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ?

-Ce n'était pas Seth.

-Quoi ?!

Mathilda n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, est-ce qu'on se fichait d'elle par hasard ?

-A ce moment là, Seth existait déjà depuis un an à peu près, et il était confiné dans une salle d'examen privée afin d'être sûr qu'aucun détail sur sa création n'échappe à l'oeil du Docteur. Mais celui que tu as vu ce jour-là, il n'avait pas de conscience, il n'était qu'un corps vide. C'est Tanner qui l'a baptisé Thanos, en référence au Dieu de la Mort grec Thanatos. Ce Thanos, c'est lui le corps de remplacement du Docteur. Il n'a été créé que dans ce but précis.

-Mais, mais, mais... C'est complètement dingue !

-Laisse-moi finir.

La voix d'Intelligence s'était faite un peu plus sévère, et la jeune fille s'était surprise elle même en baissant la tête.

-En réalité, reprit une nouvelle fois l'I.A., Le Docteur ne s'est pas contenté de créer Seth et Thanos, il y en a une troisième. Une femelle.

Comme Mathilda semblait trop estomaquée pour parler, elle continua comme si de rien n'était :

-Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi ils sont trois alors qu'un seul aurait suffit, et bien c'est très simple. Le Docteur doit s'incarner dans Thanos, et les autres sont ses enfants.

-Ses... Quoi?!

-Tu as très bien entendu, Le Docteur a depuis longtemps décidé que Seth serait le fils parfait dont il avait toujours rêvé. Quand à la dernière, c'est pour sa propre fille qu'il a conçu ce corps.

-Sa... fille ?

Mathilda sentait que son cerveau était sur le point d'exploser. Le Docteur avait une fille... UNE FILLE. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer voir un homme comme lui avoir un enfant... ça semblait tellement... Absurde.

-Et qui est cette... fille ?

A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait pas mal, mais aucune autre question ne lui était venue à l'esprit.

-Et bien, commença Intelligence d'une voix un peu hésitante, c'est toi Mathilda.

La concernée ouvrit des yeux si énormes qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient jaillir de leurs orbites. Elle tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes refusaient de la porter. Lentement, elle tourna de l'oeil, et s'évanouit.

29 mars 2001, 18h 40

Noyé dans ses ténèbres, Serpent bouillait de colère. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi minable de toute sa vie. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il avait refusé la défaite dans le Death Battle, s'il s'était couché, il aurait encore ses bras. Lorsque Peter avait plaidé pour lui, il pensait avoir trouvé un bon allié, mais son orgueil, ainsi que sa colère contre Adam Warren l'avaient conduit tout droit à sa perte. Qui sait combien de temps il resterait ici ? Impuissant et seul dans cet endroit indigne de lui. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pu commettre une erreur aussi stupide. La partie d'échecs n'était qu'un prétexte pour vérifier s'il était réellement aussi courtois que Peter le croyait, et sans ce stupide sourire, ça aurait marché. Et il serait probablement sur une table d'opération en ce moment même afin de récupérer de nouveaux bras. Il avait échoué, il s'était fait avoir comme un idiot. Si seulement il avait été plus prudent, il aurait eu bien plus de pouvoir aux côtés de Peter qu'à n'importe quelle autre place de l'organisation, et...

Serpent s'interrompit dans ses pensées, le pouvoir... Oui, c'était pour cela qu'il avait fait tout ça. Enfin, c'était ce dont il s'était convaincu lui-même. Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait ? Voulait-il devenir colonel ? Ou peut-être général qui sait ? C'était ça qu'il voulait... Ou pas ?

Serpent fronça les sourcils, se serait-il trompé sur ses propres intentions ? Croyait-il si bien se connaître qu'il n'avait qu'à laisser son instinct parler pour agir ? Parlons-en de son instinct, que lui avait-il dicté de faire jusque là ? Rien, absolument rien, mis à part semer souffrance et mort. L'allemand releva la tête, son regard semblait s'éclaircir, comme si une révélation soudaine venait de frapper son esprit. Il avait enfin compris ce qu'il était. Ce n'était pas un soldat, ce n'était pas un guerrier. Non, Serpent était bien plus que cela, c'était un tueur, un bourreau. Un de ceux qui apportent la souffrance parce qu'ils y trouvent la plus grande des jouissances. Il avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Depuis que Dragunov l'avait recruté, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait tenter d'abandonner sa nature profonde pour faire les choses selon le règlement de l'organisation. Mais quel idiot il avait été, comme s'il était quelqu'un qui respectait les règlements. Il avait voulu le poste de chef d'unité, non pas par soif de pouvoir, mais simplement pour avoir la possibilité d'user du plus d'outils nécessaires. Son unité, ils étaient les outils parfaits, ils ne les avaient même pas considéré comme des êtres humains depuis tout ce temps. Ils n'étaient que de pauvres rouages dans son engrenage mortel. Serpent sentait une nouvelle force monter en lui, et cette fois, il savait très bien ce que c'était.

Ces frissons d'excitation, cette envie de tuer, cette folie dans son regard. Cette nature qu'il avait tenté de renier sans même s'en rendre compte par avidité, cette nature qui lui offrait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il jubilait à nouveau, il s'était enfin retrouvé. Serpent s'appuya contre le mur pour se redresser. Puis, sans aucune raison, il éclata de rire. Il riait si fort qu'il aurait pu s'en rouler par terre. Ses idiots... Comme si une pauvre porte allait le retenir LUI. Il était Serpent, et rien au monde ne saurait le contenir. Il allait montrer à tous ces parasites un enfer pire encore que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer.

29 mars 2001, 18h 45

Mathilda se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait entendu un bruit terrifiant dans son sommeil. Un filet de sueur froide coula le long de son dos. Elle en avait encore des frissons.

-Ah tu es enfin revenue à toi, lança Intelligence à travers les hauts-parleurs.

La jeune fille mit quelques secondes à se souvenir, puis, lorsque la mémoire lui était enfin complètement revenue. Elle se releva d'un bond.

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle violemment. Je refuse d'y croire !

-Calme-toi, répliqua l'I.A. d'un ton qui se faisait de plus en plus sévère, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir !

-Alors tu préfères rester dans l'ignorance, tu veux rester une marionnette dans les mains de ton père jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

Mathilda serrait ses poings si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent, de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Co-comment, balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots, comment c'est possible ?

-Cela s'est produit lorsque ta mère était prisonnière du Docteur, elle...

-Prisonnière ?!

La jeune fille n'y comprenait rien du tout, comment cela sa mère avait été prisonnière ?

-Je te raconterais ça une autre fois, pour l'instant concentrons-nous un peu sur toi tu veux bien ?

Mathilda acquiesça, et s'assit sur son lit. De peur de ne pas supporter la suite de l'histoire.

-Ta mère a été soumise à un lavage de cerveau durant sa captivité, expliqua Intelligence tout en prenant soin de ne pas aller trop vite. Ils l'ont endormie, puis, ils sont directement intervenu sur ses rêves. Ainsi, ils lui ont fait croire qu'elle vivait encore avec sa famille, alors qu'elle était déjà leur captive. Elle a cru avoir une relation sexuelle avec son mari, et s'est servi d'un échantillon de son propre sperme pour la féconder. Ils lui ont ensuite fait croire qu'elle avait été kidnappée quelques temps après cette relation. Anthéa a cru passer dans une cellule aux conditions hygiéniques douteuses, mais en réalité, elle était très bien traitée. Le Docteur voulait absolument que tu sois en bonne santé.

Mathilda se retenait de vomir de toutes ses forces, la façon dont elle avait été conçue lui donnait de violentes nausées. Mais Intelligence continua sans s'en rendre compte.

-Bien sûr, il était quand même nécessaire de la placer dans une de ses cellules pendant quelques heures afin de pouvoir achever la manipulation sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien. Ils l'ont donc placée dans une cellule qui avait déjà été occupé par quelqu'un depuis une semaine, et ils l'ont badigeonnée de crasse pour compléter leur illusion. Tout ceci peut te paraître exagéré, mais le Docteur avait peur que ta mère ne tente d'avorter si elle venait à découvrir que tu étais de lui. De plus, il tenait absolument à ce que ce soit elle la mère de son enfant, un genre de revanche envers son ancien ami Waldo Schaeffer qui l'aurait trahi.

La jeune fille restait muette comme une tombe, elle sentait que ce récit allait la tuer.

-Le Docteur avait depuis longtemps prévu que tu restes avec lui, il a donc créé Crystal, celle qui serait ton nouveau corps. Il la garde précieusement dans sa chambre pour l'admirer à chaque fois qu'il se couche. Crystal a été créée à partir de ton sang. C'est pour cela qu'il se jetait sur n'importe qu'elle prétexte pour t'en prendre un peu tout au long de ta vie.

Mathilda n'y tint plus, elle vomit. Elle était si malheureuse qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer entre ses sanglots et ses vomissures. Ainsi c'était tout ce qu'elle était ? Un rat de laboratoire créé de force par son père et non désirée de sa mère ? Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa vie. Ce qu'elle faisait dans l'organisation, c'était le Docteur qui l'avait décidé. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi c'était elle qui avait été choisie pour éduquer Seth. C'était son rôle, elle n'était pas la mère de Seth, elle était sa grande sœur. Et son père voulait qu'elle montre le chemin à son jeune frère, il voulait qu'elle apprenne à l'aimer, à avoir pitié de lui, à l'encourager. C'était tellement humiliant.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de l'accepter, la version d'Intelligence était parfaite, absolument tout concordait. Même la simple prise de sang que Tanner lui avait faite avant sa mission avec Seth. Probablement un nouvel échantillon destiné à Crystal.

Mathilda se rassit, son regard était vide, inexpressif, presque mort. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Elle restait là, à contempler la répugnante flaque qu'elle avait régurgitée. Il se passa cinq minutes qui lui parurent une éternité avant qu'elle ne daigne enfin prononcer une nouvelle phrase :

-Alors... Dit moi... Pourquoi tu veux faire sortir Seth ? Qu'est-ce qu'il représente à tes yeux ?

-Rien, répondit l'I.A. comme si c'était l'évidence même, Seth ne représente rien à mes yeux. Je suis un programme, j'ignore la valeur des choses.

-Alors... Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ignore, Je n'ai pu parler à Seth qu'une seule et unique fois. C'était un mois avant que ta mission auprès de lui ne commence. Le Professeur Tanner avait du changer la puce dans sa nuque suite à un problème technique. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'a prit, mais je suis entré en contact avec lui. Afin de pouvoir communiquer, je lui ai transmis le français. Et je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vu un esprit aussi ignorant, pour lui expliquer un peu mieux qui j'étais, je lui expliquais que nous avions le même créateur, ce qui pouvais faire de nous des frères et sœurs. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller beaucoup plus loin. Et pourtant, comme tu l'as toi-même remarqué, il me prends pour sa sœur depuis cet entretien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'accroche à lui. Peut-être que le fait qu'il m'ait transmis sa conscience me relie à lui d'une certaine façon.

Mathilda secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas vraiment en savoir plus. Tout ce qu'elle voulait dès à présent, c'était quitter cet endroit maudit le plus vite possible. Mais elle se savait incapable de le faire, et encore moins avec un mutant enfermé dans un énorme bocal.

-Tu as un plan pour nous faire sortir ? Demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

-Oui, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Je dois prendre le contrôle de l'intégralité du système de sécurité. Ensuite, je pourrais me servir des quelques donnés que j'ai pu récolter sur notre visiteur de l'autre jour pour t'envoyer un peu d'aide.

Cette dernière phrase fit tiquer la jeune fille.

-Tu parles de la saloperie qui s'est glissé dans mon corps ?

-Oui.

-C'était quoi ce truc au juste ?

-Un programme multi-agent d'origine inconnu, il est rentré dans notre système sans aucune difficulté et m'a déconnectée en très peu de temps. Si j'en juge par les fichiers qu'il a consulté avant son attaque, il était à la recherche de Thanos.

-Hein ?! S'étonna Mathilda. Pourquoi lui ? Tu m'as dis toi-même qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide.

-Si j'en juge par la façon dont il a prit le contrôle de ton corps, il devait probablement vouloir le récupérer lui aussi. Le seul problème c'est qu'il ignorait où était « rangé » Thanos. Comme le temps lui manquait, il a recherché Tanner un peu partout, car il avait vu dans les fichiers qu'il était parmi les membres de ce projet. Mais comme tu le sais, il n'a pas eu le temps de prendre Tanner, et encore moins celui de trouver Thanos. Au moment où j'ai été reconnecté, j'ai envoyer Seth sur Olympia avec quelques instructions pour piéger ce programme, et ça a plutôt bien marché.

Mathilda en avait assez de tous ça, elle avait tellement mal au crâne qu'elle se demandait s'il était possible d'en mourir. Mais le plan d'Intelligence ne lui plaisait pas trop.

-Donc si je comprends bien, reprit la jeune fille, tu veux que je me fasses à nouveau posséder, que je dégommes tout sur mon passage, que j'attrape le bocal de Seth, et que je partes ?

-Non, je ne vais pas te posséder toi car j'ignore s'il présente des risques. Je vais posséder une autre personne afin qu'elle vienne t'aider à prendre Seth avec toi. Ensuite, je te montrerai un ascenseur de sécurité caché au quinzième sous-sol et qui mène directement à la surface. De là, la personne que j'aurais possédée pourra t'aider à le charger dans un camion. Il prendra le volant, et vous emmènera suffisamment loin avant qu'on ne se rende compte que vous ayez disparu. Je contrôle le système de sécurité, je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien.

La jeune fille ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, ça paraissait beaucoup trop simple. Mais à bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Et elle se refusait de laisser quelqu'un d'aussi innocent que Seth entre les mains de son géniteur. Pour elle, c'était une occasion rêvée de prendre sa revanche. Mathilda releva la tête, la colère et la haine dominaient à présent son regard. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière.

-Quand pourrons-nous y aller ?

-Dès que j'aurais activé la tour sur Olympia.

29 mars 2001, 19h 02

_Il faisait sombre, très sombre tout à coup. IL s'était rassasié en énergie, mais il ne contrôlait rien, absolument rien. Il ne pouvait pas sortir, il ne pouvait pas parler, il pouvait seulement survivre. Il était prisonnier de ce corps, et de cet être si puissant qu'il avait trouvé. Il ignorait où il se trouvait. Probablement dans un recoin sombre de l'esprit de son hôte. Il chercha autour de lui, mais il ne trouva rien d'autres que les ténèbres._

-Qui es-tu ?

_Il se retourna, son hôte se tenait devant lui. Il avait une apparence humaine, mais il était dépourvu de la moindre pilosité. Il s'approchait de lui, nu comme un verre._

-Qui es-tu ? Reprit Seth en se tenant face à l'ombre qu'il avait trouvé.

_Qui était-il ? Il ignorait qui il était ?_

-Je suis X.A.N.A., répondit l'ombre en prenant une forme vaguement humaine. Qui es-tu toi ?

-Je m'appelle Seth. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je me nourris, j'étais sûr le point de mourir lorsque j'ai découvert ton corps. Je m'y suis engouffré afin de survivre.

-Qui t'y as invité ?

-Personne.

_Seth, quelle créature fascinante, il dégageait une telle puissance, une telle prestance. X.A.N.A. Se sentait gagner par une sensation étrange. Probablement du respect envers cet être incroyablement puissant._

_Seth prit soudain un air sévère._

-C'est très impoli d'entrer sans y être invité, ma mère me l'a bien expliqué. Quand vas-tu partir ?

_Il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas. _

-Je ne peux pas partir, annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre, si je pars, je meurs. Aurais-tu la bonté de m'accorder asile ?

_Seth réfléchit,qui était cette chose qui venait d'apparaître ? Que voulait-elle exactement ? Elle a dit se nourrir, mais de quoi se nourrit-elle ? Doit-il la détruire, ou lui accorder cette faveur ?_

Le mutant leva la main, et aussitôt, le dénommé X.A.N.A. Sentit une violente douleur irradier tout son être. Sa souffrance fut si intense qu'il n'arrivait même pas à demander pitié. Mais Seth mit rapidement un terme à son supplice, et si sol il y avait, X.A.N.A. Serait tombé à genoux. Le mutant prit la parole :

-Tu peux rester, mais si tu n'ai pas gentil, je te tues, d'accord ?

_Il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne contrôlait rien, il était vaincu._

-Très bien, répondit le programme encore sous le choc, je te remercie de ta clémence.

_Il disparut, le laissant seul. Il sentit quelque chose de sourd envahir son corps, pour la première fois, X.A.N.A. Venait de découvrir la peur._

29 mars 2001, 21h 41

-Dit donc toi ! Beugla le garde en entrant dans la cellule. C'est pas bientôt finit tout ce boucan.

Un sourire carnassier éclaira le visage de Serpent, il avait patiemment attendu que quelqu'un marche dans le couloir pour éclater de rire à nouveau. Il avait gagné son pari, restait maintenant à savoir s'il était seul.

-Milles excuses geôlier, lança l'allemand avec un ton volontairement pompeux. Est-ce que je peux voir un autre garde s'il vous plaît ?

-Y'a personne d'autre ici à part moi demi-portion, grinça l'homme en sortant sa matraque, et si tu continues à te foutre de ma gueule, tu vas t'en prendre une.

-Je suis sincèrement navré, je croyais que vous étiez la femme de ménage. M'enfin, une reconversion est toujours possible, vu comment vous bavez, vous avez du passer la journée à vous branler. Il serait peut-être temps de se mettre au boulot mon gros.

Ulcéré, le garde leva son arme, et voulu l'abattre sur le crâne du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci s'était déplacé avec la rapidité d'un cobra, il passa sous le bras du geôlier pour se retrouver derrière lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Serpent ouvrit sa mâchoire au maximum, et planta férocement ses dents puissantes dans son cou. Le garde poussa un cri, et tenta de se dégager. Mais l'allemand lui arracha la chair, et au passage deux ou trois artères. Une quantité importante de sang coulait le long du corps de l'adulte, il porta une main sur sa blessure, mais s'écroula avant même d'avoir compris qu'il allait mourir.

Serpent affichait une mine radieuse, il recracha la chair qu'il avait arraché. Et laissa le sang envahir ses papilles, quel délice. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Peter avait beau l'avoir percé à jour, il avait commis la bêtise de lui délivrer une information des plus intéressantes.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'on avait pas encore finit d'entendre parler de lui.

29 mars 2001, 22h 00

Il était l'heure pour Mathilda de se mettre en route, pour la énième fois, elle faisait un petit récapitulatif de ce qu'elle avait emportée.

Des vivres, de l'eau, une carte de la région, un couteau suisse, et un Browning 9 mm qu'elle avait discrètement volée à un garde dans sa jeunesse.

La jeune fille avait les doigts qui tremblaient, elle ne s'était jamais aventurée en dehors des limites de la propriété de Silver Wings de toute sa vie. Et son sens de l'orientation devait être d'un niveau trop minable pour pouvoir compter là-dessus. La seule chose qui l'a rassurait un peu, c'était le fait qu'Intelligence serait toujours avec elle à travers celui (ou celle) qu'elle allait posséder. Mais elle ne pouvait écarter la possibilité que cela s'arrête, et si jamais cela arrivait, elle se retrouverait perdue en terre inconnue, avec un mutant dans un bocal géant. Elle trouvait cette idée de moins en moins bonne avec le temps qui passe.

Intelligence lui avait recommandée d'attendre l'heure du couvre-feu avant d'y aller, ceci fait, elle prendrait le contrôle d'un type qui la rejoindrait au quinzième sous-sol afin de déplacer Seth jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Heureusement pour Mathilda, elle avait l'habitude d'aller où elle voulait dans le complexe sans être vue. Après tout, ça avait toujours été son jeu préféré. Mais là, il n'y aurait pas d'autres parties.

Elle savait qu'utiliser l'ascenseur était bien trop risqué, ce tas de ferrailles faisait un boucan du diable, et personne n'avait pensé à le remplacer. Du moment qu'il fonctionne, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier, et laissa échapper une petite grimace.

Elle détestait les escaliers, et elle ne pouvait pas allumer la lumière sans risquer de se faire remarquer. Passer par là avait tout de même un avantage : aucun garde ne s'y aventurait au cours de la nuit. Elle retira ses chaussures, et descendit en tâtonnant les douze sous-sols qui la séparait du département biologique. Le trajet avait été plus une plaie qu'autre chose. Mathilda avait l'impression de descendre aux enfers. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur du noir, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que cette ambiance était effrayante. Seules les ombres avaient été sa seule compagnie. Une fois arrivée le plus bas possible, elle renfila ses chaussures, et poussa doucement la porte.

Le quinzième sous-sol n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis sa première visite, il était toujours aussi triste et simple. Il ne ressemblait pas à grand chose, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale en matière de couloir. S'y repérer dans le noir n'était pas très dur.

-Tu as mis beaucoup de temps. Tonna la voix d'Intelligence qui résonna à travers tout le couloir.

Mathilda poussa un hurlement de terreur et fit un bond d'un mètre, avant de retomber lourdement sur les fesses. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, et sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Son visage était livide.

-Espèce de tarée, lâcha-t-elle encore sous le choc, tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles.

-Excuse-moi, répondit Intelligence de sa voix robotique ce qui laissait un doute à Mathilda quant à la sincérité de ses excuses.

-Pourquoi tu as parlée ? Poursuivie la jeune fille visiblement sur les nerfs. On va nous entendre.

-Non, affirma l'I.A., ce sous-sol est totalement insonorisé. De même que le département biologique.

-Et... Il n'y a personne ici ?

-Normalement non.

-Normalement ?!

-Personne n'est supposé être de garde dans ce sous-sol -cela n'a jamais été nécessaire-, et aucun scientifique n'est autorisé à rentrer dans ce département après 21h.

-Et tu ne peux pas vérifier par toi-même ?

-Déjà fait, il n'y aucun être vivant dans ce couloir à part toi.

-Et dans le département ?

-Je l'ignore, le système de sécurité de cette sale est contrôlé uniquement par le Docteur -il n'a plus que ça à faire de ses journées-. Je ne peux pas le contrôler, mais j'ai pu le désactiver à distance.

-Géniale, soupira Mathilda, et ton possédé alors ? Il est où ?

Un petit temps vint se loger entre la question et la réponse, la jeune fille commençait VRAIMENT à avoir peur.

-Voilà la tour est activée, annonça Intelligence, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un hôte à posséder.

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre car L'I.A. reprit :

-Rentre dans le département pendant que je cherches quelqu'un, ça ne devrait pas être trop long.

-Tu pourrais au moins allumer la lumière ? Gronda Mathilda qui était sur le point d'exploser de rage devant tant d'incompétence dans une situation aussi critique. Et pourquoi tu n'as pas activée la tour plus vite ?

-Je devais contourner le système pour éviter de me faire repérer. Depuis l'attaque, le Professeur Tanner a installé un logiciel l'avertissant de toute anomalie.

-Tu me fais très peur, tu es vraiment sûr de ton coup ?

-Oui, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui suis chargée de la sécurité. J'ai été fiable des années durant, le Docteur a une confiance totale en mes compétences. Il a simplement fait une mise à jour pour que je ne sois plus déconnectée par une source extérieure depuis l'attaque.

-D'accord, soupira la jeune fille, tu peux allumer la lumière alors ?

-Bien sûr.

Une à une, la rangé d'ampoules qui pendaient au plafond s'allumèrent. Par réflexe, Mathilda se couvrit les yeux. Elle mit une petite minute avant que ses yeux ne s'habitue. Et lorsqu'elle put à nouveau les ouvrir, elle découvrit avec horreur les trois cadavres qui gisaient dans une mare de leur propre sang près de la lourde porte qui renfermait le département. La jeune fille aperçut leurs gorges sectionnées, elle poussa un hurlement déchirant.


	13. Fraternité Mortelle

Chapitre 13 : Fraternité Mortelle

29 mars 2001, 11h 57

La chambre dans laquelle logeait temporairement Adam Warren n'était pas vraiment à son goût. En effet, l'américain était friand d'art antique, et il appréciait retrouver quelques vestiges de ce passé fascinant à chaque endroit où il couchait. Mais lorsqu'il en avait informé le Docteur, celui-ci lui avait rétorqué qu'il avait d'autre priorité que le caprice d'un enfant gâté. Warren avait difficilement avalé l'affront, il avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où le sexagénaire l'avait offensé, mais le chiffre dépassait sans difficulté la cinquantaine. L'américain haïssait son collègue, et celui-ci le lui rendait bien, c'était ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Mais à l'époque, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour faire tourner l'organisation. Aujourd'hui, ce temps était révolu.

Warren glissa ses yeux sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, elle était tout de même assez luxueuse. Les murs avaient été peints d'un bleu nuit particulièrement esthétique, le lit était d'un confort unique, et les quelques meubles de la Renaissance dont il disposait avaient été choisi avec goût.

Mais Warren ne les aimait pas, car il se doutait bien que c'était le Docteur qui avait choisi la décoration de chacune des chambres de son complexe. Se retrouver ici équivalait à penser que l'on est un oiseau enfermé dans une cage dorée, une cage dorée forgée par le Docteur.

Warren balaya ses pensées d'un geste de main, il se savait paranoïaque -tous les hommes puissants le sont-, mais là c'était exagéré. Car l'oiseau allait bientôt ouvrir sa cage pour aller crever les yeux du maître. Il devait faire preuve d'un peu plus de sang-froid.

On frappa à la porte, Warren sursauta, et poussa un juron.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en s'injuriant lui-même.

-Peter.

Le visage de l'américain s'illumina un peu.

-Entre.

Le cannibale poussa doucement la porte, salua poliment son géniteur de loin, et s'écarta pour laisser entrer l'homme en blouse blanche qui le suivait.

Warren alla s'asseoir sur son bureau, et examina attentivement son visiteur. Il le trouva faible immédiatement, il était d'une stature ridiculement petite, et ses grosses lunettes carrées le faisait plus passer pour un professeur de physique-chimie qu'un véritable scientifique.

Et pourtant, il était l'un des meilleurs chercheurs du complexe.

-Bien le bonjour Monsieur Belpois, salua l'américain en l'invitant à s'asseoir, quelles nouvelles m'apportez-vous ?

Ledit Belpois prit place maladroitement sur la chaise, le mal aise était présent dans chacun des gestes qu'il esquissait. Warren le trouvait ridicule.

-Bon, lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué qui sonnait faux, avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ?

-Je vous aiderais, lâcha le scientifique en essayant de faire preuve d'assurance, je vous donnerais toutes les informations que vous désirez.

L'américain se retint de pousser un soupir satisfait, il avait peur d'être obligé de demander à son fils de le torturer.

Son regards se posa sur le gros porte-document noir sous le bras du blondinet, il esquissa un sourire.

-Et bien montrez-moi ce que vous avez pour moi et nous pourrons discuter de votre avenir.

-Excusez-moi, répondit Belpois d'un ton un peu plus confiant, mais pourrions-nous parler de mon avenir maintenant ?

Warren haussa un sourcil.

-Il me semble vous avoir dit que je vous aiderais en fonction de la valeur de vos...

-Tout y est, coupa le scientifique en posant l'énorme dossier sur le bureau, absolument tout, vous ne pouvez pas trouver plus important.

L'américain brûlait d'envie de coller une gifle surpuissante à son interlocuteur, mais il se ravisa.

-Dites-moi ce que vous voulez alors.

Belpois prit une grande inspiration, ses mains tremblaient comme des feuilles.

-Je veux un demi-million.

Warren écarquilla les yeux, c'était ridicule.

Il voulut répliquer, mais Belpois fut plus rapide.

-En euros, précisa-t-il, cette monnaie sera en circulation dès l'année prochaine, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de trouver cela pour un homme comme vous.

L'américain n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont le scientifique lui adressait la parole, mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas là :

-Cet argent servira à éponger les dettes de mon frère, et financera les études de mon neveu. Si mes calculs sont exacts -ce qui a toujours été le cas à ce jour- il devrait rester la moitié de cette somme. Considérez-la comme ma prime personnelle dès que j'aurais finis mon travail auprès de vous.

Belpois peinait à reprendre sa respiration, il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait réussi à sortir tout ça sans s'arrêter ou revenir sur un point.

De son côté, Warren pesa le pour et le contre. Un demi-million d'euros. La somme était considérable, et il avait beau être riche, l'euro était difficile à obtenir. Mais il pourrait toujours ordonner que l'on organise un vol de fonds dans l'une des banques allemandes ou françaises qui conservaient précieusement ces jolies petites coupures. Et puis, c'était un prix dérisoire pour s'accaparer l'empire du Docteur, il payerait volontiers.

Il se leva, et serra la main de son interlocuteur.

-Marché conclu.

29 mars 2001, 13h 54

Peter n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre de son père, celui-ci examinait depuis plus d'une heure et demi les informations laissées par Norman Belpois. Cette longue attente n'avait pas vraiment dérangé le cannibale, il était quelqu'un de patient. Une valeur indispensable pour un bon tueur. Son père étala plusieurs feuilles sur le bureau, à en juger par son sourire, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir dépensé une telle somme.

Du doigt, il fit signe à son fils de s'approcher. Puis, d'un geste de la main, il l'invita à examiner attentivement chacun des dossiers qu'il avait étalé.

Peter déchiffra chacun de leurs titres, et releva la tête pour faire signe à son père qu'il avait fini.

-Vois-tu, commença ce dernier en s'installant encore plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, ceci représente un avenir radieux qui se rapproche de plus en plus. Le sort du Docteur est à présent dans le creux de ma main.

-Que devons-nous faire ?

Toujours aussi direct, Warren aimait cela.

-A ton avis, quel serait le meilleur moyen pour prendre ce complexe tout en essuyant un minimum de perte ?

Peter ne fut pas surpris que son père lui confit la mise en place du plan, il était bien meilleur que lui.

Le chasseur réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Je pense que le mieux à faire est d'attendre l'heure du dîner pour agir. Au préalable, je suggère de glisser un somnifère rapide dans les boissons de chacune des personnes présentes au réfectoire, mais de prévenir nos hommes pour qu'ils ne commettent pas de gaffe. Une fois ceci fait, il ne nous restera plus qu'à nous introduire dans la chambre du Docteur. Il aura beau tirer l'alarme, personne ne viendra l'aider. Nous le transporterons lui et ses hommes hors du bâtiment. Après je te laisserais la main.

Warren sourit de l'intelligence de son rejeton, il était sa plus grande fierté. L'américain rangea les dossiers, mais il en ressortit quatre autres qu'il aligna sur son bureau.

-Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

Peter examina attentivement chacune des photos en première page de chacun des documents. Et il eut la surprise de découvrir trois figures vaguement humaines qui baignaient dans une étrange mixture. Il déchiffra les titres de chacun des dossiers :

Thanos

Crystal

Seth

-Il semblerait que ce cher vieux Docteur ait décidé de jouer au savant fou, soupira le père, voilà qu'il tente de créer la vie maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Peter fasciné par ces créatures.

Son père haussa les épaules.

-Je l'ignore, mais d'après ce que j'en ai lu, ils sont puissants. Cependant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'y en a qu'un qui possède une conscience qui lui soit propre.

Lentement, Warren fit glisser son doigt sur le dossier de Seth. Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Que devons-nous faire ? Demanda-t-il sans cacher l'excitation dans sa voix ?

-Celui-ci pourrait nous causer quelques ennuis, j'aimerais tous les garder. Mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque, quitte à faire une croix sur une telle création.

Peter n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les choses.

-Devons-nous l'éliminer ?

-J'en ai peur, soupira Warren, c'est vraiment dommage, mais nous aurons encore les autres sous la main. Sans oublier les scientifiques du Docteur qui seront tous à notre botte, nous pourrons en recréer d'autres.

Peter ne semblait pas convaincu, il jeta encore un regard sur la photo de Seth. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de tuer une telle merveille.

-C'est toi qui va t'en occuper.

Le cannibale releva la tête, et se maudit intérieurement. Son père ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué cet instant de faiblesse, il s'était fait avoir.

Warren se leva.

-Occupons-nous d'abord de corser la boisson de nos chères ennemis. Ensuite, nous nous occuperons de ces... choses. J'enverrais deux équipes s'occuper de Thanos et Crystal. De ton côté, je veux que tu abattes Seth. Je comprends que tu n'en es pas envie, mais s'y j'en juge par le dossier, il est très instable. Ne prends pas de risque, tue-le vite et revient me voir dehors. Nous exécuterons le Docteur et toute sa clique inutile de bon à rien. Mais nous conserverons les scientifiques intacts. Ils nous serviront bien.

Peter savait qu'il était inutile d'insister, quand son père avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de la lui enlever. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

Il salua poliment son géniteur, tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Ah une dernière chose !

Le cannibale s'arrêta, et se retourna.

-Concernant ce Serpent, prend vite ta décision. Sinon j'oublierais ma promesse de le laisser en vie tu m'entends ? Tue-le ou pardonne-le, mais décide toi.

Le cannibale ne répondit pas, il se contenta de hocher la tête, puis il sortit.

29 mars 2001, 21h 30

Assis dans son lit, le Docteur s'adonnait à sa distraction favorite, celle qui était devenue une véritable addiction. Sa chambre n'avait pas vraiment changée depuis le passage de Mathilda, mis à part le fait qu'un pan entier du mur face au lit était manquant. A la place, un cube remplie d'un liquide étrange y était incrusté, et une créature semblable à Seth y flottait paisiblement. Le Docteur ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de la regarder, il la trouvait tellement... parfaite. Intérieurement, il se dit que Crystal était de loin sa plus belle création. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il admirait le magnifique visage digne d'une déesse qui lui avait été façonné. Il était comme un peintre devant son tableau, et Crystal était son chef-d'œuvre. Son regards se posa sur les cheveux de la créature. La couleur avait été difficile à trouver. A la base, il voulait qu'ils soient blonds, mais il s'était rétracté, car trop commun. Non, il s'agissait d'une créature unique, et en tant que telle, il lui fallait une couleur unique. Il avait donc opté pour une chevelure d'un argenté rayonnant, et il n'avait pas regretté son choix. Il lui tardait qu'elle puisse enfin être capable de bouger et de parler, comme un père qui assiste à la croissance de son enfant, et c'était ce qu'il était, un père. Ses pensées voguèrent alors vers Mathilda, sa fille, celle qui obtiendrait bientôt ce corps parfait. Pendant des années, il l'avait observée, il avait chargée Tanner et d'autres scientifiques de l'éduquer proprement. Et bien sûr, il avait fait en sorte que l'emploi du temps d'Anthéa soit suffisamment chargé pour qu'elle s'en occupe le moins possible afin d'éviter tout attachement. Car il savait qu'au moment venu, Anthéa Schaeffer devrait disparaître. C'était évidemment une grosse perte, mais un sacrifice nécessaire à l'épanouissement de sa fille. Inconsciemment, il se mit à penser à la femme aux cheveux roses. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la savoir entre les mains de Warren, ses connaissances pouvaient lui être encore très utiles. Mais il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien ni ne travaillerait pour son futur-ex-associé. Après tout, il avait encore un moyen de pression. Même si bien sûr, il ne toucherait pas à un seul cheveu de Mathilda. Du moins, pas tant qu'elle se trouverait dans son corps.

Le bruit strident de sa sonnerie vint interrompre ses pensées, agacé, il appuya sur un bouton de sa télécommande, et Crystal disparue à nouveau derrière son mur. Puis, il s'empara de l'interphone sur sa table de nuit.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix éraillée.

-Dragunov.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, voilà bien une visite à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

-Entrez, lâcha-t-il en appuyant sur un autre bouton.

Le russe s'exécuta, salua poliment son employeur, et vint s'installer près de son lit.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Interrogea le sexagénaire en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Pour toute réponse, il sentit le contact froid du canon d'un Tokarev russe contre son front. Il poussa un profond soupir.

-Après toutes ses années, je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance.

-Ça n'a malheureusement pas grand chose à voir avec toi Herman, mais ce sont les risques du métier.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux, « Herman », il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé par son propre nom.

29 mars 2001, 22h 08

Norman Belpois venait tout juste de terminer de ranger ses affaires. Il n'emportait pas grand chose, seulement ses vêtements ainsi que son ordinateur portable contenant toutes ses recherches. Il aurait pu prendre d'avantage, mais il préférait tout laisser derrière lui. A ses yeux, seul son travail comptait. Il s'agissait de sa seul protection contre Warren : les plans du supercalculateur.

Il en était l'un des principaux artisans, et le seul qui avait travaillé à un moyen de l'améliorer. De plus, il était le chef de l'équipe chargée de développer de nouvelles technologies. Il serait très utile.

Belpois se leva, il tremblait comme une feuille, mais une pensée pour son neveu ainsi que son frère lui permit de se contrôler.

-Je fais ça pour vous, murmura-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et l'ouvrit.

C'est alors qu'un coup de pied circulaire surpuissant vint lui écraser le nez, il bascula en arrière tout en se tenant le visage ensanglanté.

-Bonsoir, fit une voix dans l'obscurité, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop mal.

Norman Belpois avait rarement ressentie une telle douleur, mais il s'efforça de découvrir son interlocuteur.

-Je suis navré de vous déranger, reprit celui-ci, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai un petit problème que vous seul pouvez résoudre.

Du bout de son pied, l'agresseur fit glisser un dossier rouge vers le scientifique. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

-Je... Je ne peux pas, bredouilla-t-il.

-Mais si, assura l'agresseur, si je vous motive un peu, vous devriez y arriver.

Belpois leva les yeux, il se demandait s'il pourrait prendre le dessus sur son adversaire, mais un nouveau coup de pied en pleine figure l'y fit renoncer.

-Ne me forcez pas à en arriver là, je ne suis d'humeur joueuse ce soir.

-Mais..., commença le blondinet en gémissant, ce projet à été abandonné. La douleur est bien trop intense pour un humain normal.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, sourit l'agresseur, je ne suis plus tellement normal.

29 mars 2001, 22h 13

Mathilda se sentit à nouveau gagnée par la nausée, jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu de cadavres. Une peur sourde s'était insinuée en elle, ses jambes refusaient de bouger.

Mais bon sang, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Elle n'était qu'une jeune fille aux portes de l'adolescence, ne rêvant que de succès et de reconnaissance. Pareil châtiment pouvait-il se justifier pour une personne comme elle ?

Mathilda tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de dominer sa peur. Elle ignorait quoi faire à présent, devait-elle se risquer à entrer tout en sachant qu'un destin mortel pouvait l'y attendre ? Trop risqué, elle devait d'abord attendre l'arrivée du possédé d'Intelligence.

-Où en es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle à celle-ci en levant les yeux.

Elle attendit la réponse, une minute, deux minutes. Quelque chose clochait.

-Tu es là ? Articula-t-elle tout en tentant de dissimuler son effroi.

Toujours aucune réponse. La jeune fille se mit à paniquer.

Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Comment un plan pourtant enfantin aurait pu capoter à ce point ?

Mathilda secoua la tête, elle pleurerait sur son sort une autre fois. L'important était de prendre une décision et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Son regards se posa sur l'énorme porte de métal qui renfermait le département biologique.

Son corps tout entier lui hurlait de ne pas s'approcher de cet endroit, mais un pressentiment s'empara de son être.

Seth.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans ce lieu sinistre, mais le doute s'empara de son esprit. Pourrait-elle s'enfuir ? Même si cela signifiait laisser un être aussi innocent que Seth entre de mauvaises mains ? La jeune fille se surprit elle-même à faire du sentiment, voilà bien une chose qu'elle avait rarement faite au cours de son existence dans le royaume terrestre. Mais tout avait changé depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le mutant. Elle éprouvait à son égard une affection indéfinissable, probablement fraternel. Oui, c'était ce qu'il était, son frère. La jeune fille sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, elles représentaient la tristesse et la rage qu'elle s'était mise à éprouver. Sa décision était prise, elle vivante, jamais elle ne laisserait quiconque faire de mal à Seth. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était le dernier à le mériter. De plus, si jamais elle rentrait. Elle aurait peut-être une chance de déclencher l'alarme qui s'y trouve. Intelligence n'ayant pas accès à cette partie du complexe, tout était possible.

Les chances étaient minces, mais le choix était déjà fait.

Lentement, elle s'approcha du panneau de contrôle. Heureusement, depuis qu'elle s'y était introduit lorsqu'elle était petite. Le Docteur avait jugé préférable de remplacer les cartes magnétiques par un système de reconnaissance d'iris. Et comme elle faisait partie du programme d'éducation de Seth, la sienne y était enregistrée. Elle plaqua son œil droit contre le panneau, et aperçu une lumière bleu se promener sur son œil de haut en bas. L'appareil émit un petit bruit strident, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent dans un fracas métallique.

« -Merci »

C'était la voix d'Intelligence, enfin, un simple enregistrement. Le Docteur était exigeant sur la politesse.

Mathilda effectua quelques pas prudent dans le département. Il y faisait étonnamment sombre. Un peu comme lors de sa première visite, oui, c'était la même ambiance. Toutes les expériences bizarroïdes qui traînaient dans du formol, de faibles lumières vertes pour seul éclairage. Ses souvenirs d'enfances lui revinrent en mémoire, elle avait adorée cette endroit à l'époque. Mais il n'y avait aucun danger imminent à ce moment. Elle s'efforça de conserver son calme, celui qui avait tué les gardes n'aurait pas pu entrer ici. C'était à proprement parlé impossible, comment aurait-il passé la porte ?

Les seuls capables de faire cela étaient des scientifiques affectés au département, ce qui ne laissait que l'équipe de Tanner qui l'avait aidée à se préparer pour sa mission avec...

La jeune fille s'arrêta net, elle l'avait trouvée. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Seth n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours là, flottant dans son bocal. Rien n'avait changé, excepté le mutant lui-même.

En effet, en à peine quelques jours, ses membres manquants avaient poussés. En si peu de temps, il s'était achevé de lui-même, et à présent, son corps était parfait.

Mathilda en avait le souffle coupé, Seth avait une peau d'une blancheur éclatante. Ses muscles étaient saillants, et parfaitement dessinés. Sa pilosité était inexistante (mis à part les cils et les sourcils) et son doux visage endormi était capable de faire rêver un ange tant il était beau. La jeune fille restait émerveillée devant ce spectacle, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que l'affreuse créature virtuelle qu'il était aurait pu devenir un être d'une beauté aussi peu commune.

Elle était si époustouflée qu'elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui s'était placée dans son dos, ni même la fine lame qui s'était glissée sous sa gorge.

-En voilà une surprise, murmura Peter en faisant sursauté la fille d'Anthéa, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver aussi sympathique compagnie dans ce lieu.

L'air émerveillé de Mathilda s'écroula comme un château de cartes, laissant l'effroi s'emparer à nouveau de son visage. L'américain sembla amusé par la situation.

-Co-co-comment...

-J'ai fais pour entrer ? Rien de plus simple.

Lentement, le cannibale fit pivoter sa victime, tout en prenant soin de conserver sa lame sous sa gorge. Mathilda se sentit alors comme paralysée par les profonds yeux verts de son agresseur, il dégageait une aura mortelle. Mais son regards se posa très vite sur sa joue, où une jolie bosse trahissait la présence d'un objet rond dans sa bouche.

Le cannibale sourit, puis, il écarta ses lèvres l'une de l'autre, et vint placer l'objet sur sa langue. C'était un œil humain.

-J'en fais collection, précisa Peter après avoir remis l'organe dans sa joue gauche, celle qui me l'a remis ne s'était pas montrée très coopérative.

Seule la terreur empêchait Mathilda de se plier en deux pour vomir son dégoût. D'où sortait ce cinglé ? Le Docteur était-il devenu sénile au point de travailler avec des psychopathes ?

Peter l'ignora, son regards s'était posé sur Seth.

-Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Lâcha-t-il d'un ton mélancolique. Vraiment, je regrettes de devoir supprimer une telle merveille.

Le visage de Mathilda se crispa, Peter n'y prêta pas attention.

Le cannibale rapprocha son visage de celui de sa victime. L'espace d'un instant, elle crue qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais il se contenta de lui renifler le cou.

-Pas mal.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose de gluant et humide se promener sur sa peau, il la léchait.

Il hocha la tête.

-Ça fera amplement l'affaire.

Sur ses mots, Mathilda sentit alors sa chaire se perforer. Elle voulue crier, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Un flot de sang jaillissait de sa poitrine. Peter la lâcha.

-Tu es une fille courageuse, sourit-il comme pour prouver sa sincérité, je crois bien que je mangerais ton foie pour demain.

Mathilda tenta de limiter la perte de son hémoglobine en pressant sa main contre sa blessure. Mais c'était peine perdu.

-Je n'ai pas touché ton cœur, mais tu as quand même une artère sectionnée. Tu vas lentement te vider de ton sang.

Il se tourna vers Seth.

-A lui maintenant.

-Non...

Mathilda tenta de le retenir en attrapant sa cheville, mais il se dégagea sans aucune difficulté.

Le cannibale s'approcha du panneau de contrôle qui était situé à la base du bocal, et déconnecta l'arrivée d'air.

« -Pas ça ! »

Le jeune homme recula de quelques pas, et admira une dernière fois le corps de Seth. Puis, il lâcha un profond soupir. Il regrettait déjà.

Mathilda tenta de se relever, sa blessure irradiait l'intégralité de son corps, jamais elle n'avait autant souffert.

-Seth..., murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. SETH !

Exaspéré par tout ce boucan, Peter flanqua un violent coup de talon dans le nez de la jeune fille. Elle poussa un cri.

-Cesse de te débattre, grinça le cannibale, ce sera bientôt term...

Il s'arrêtât net, une désagréable sensation était venu le piquer dans le milieu du dos. Il se sentait soudain très mal à l'aise, et il comprit très vite pourquoi.

Il était observé.

L'américain fit volte-face, et eu du mal à en croire ses yeux. Seth quand à lui, venait d'ouvrir les siens.

Le mutant examinait attentivement l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, avant de laisser courir son regard sur son corps. Il promena ses mains un peu partout sur son torse et ses bras, les sensations que lui offrait son sens du touché semblait le rendre aussi heureux qu'un enfant. Il ne prêtait aucune attention à la personne qui se tenait face à lui.

Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec un émerveillement non-dissimulé ce nouvel être vivant découvrir la vie. Il en était si émerveillé qu'il avait complètement oubliée Mathilda.

La jeune fille souffrait atrocement, mais elle était parvenue à rouvrir les yeux. Et bien que le fait de voir son frère en vie l'emplit d'un soulagement profond, sa propre situation était toujours critique.

-Seth... Murmura-t-elle encore une fois dans l'espoir de se faire entendre.

Mais Peter ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il renvoya la jeune fille au sol d'un autre coup de pied, et écrasa son talon sur son épaule pour la tenir tranquille. L'américain leva sa rapière, bien décidé à lui transpercer la tête.

-Mère ?

Il se figea, non, ce n'était pas possible. Mais de violents bruits sourds vinrent lui confirmer que si.

Seth s'était débarrassé de tous ses électrodes, ainsi que de son respirateur. Ses bras semblaient s'être recouvert d'écailles étranges, ils étaient devenus noir d'ébène. Mais alors qu'il tentait de détruire sa prison de glace à coup de poings, Peter se sentit paralysé par l'effrayant regards que lui lançait la créature à travers ses beaux yeux rouges. Il resta sans bouger durant deux secondes, exactement le temps que Seth mit pour démolir son bocal. Le verre renforcé se brisa dans un grand fracas, et une vague de liquide partiellement verdâtre vint heurter le cannibale qui tint bon malgré tout. Mais il ne mit pas longtemps pour réagir.

Il attendit que Seth descende de sa prison pour lui foncer dessus avec une rapidité peu commune. Sa rapière trouva toute seul son chemin vers le cœur de la créature, et cette dernière connaissait encore trop mal son environnement pour pouvoir réagir rapidement. Mais alors que la pointe de l'arme s'apprêtait à transpercer la poitrine du cobaye, Peter sentit une force invisible le propulser à l'exact opposé avec une violence impressionnante. Le cannibale alla s'écraser contre un autre bocal, et retomba sur le sol, inconscient.

Le mutant ne lui avait accordé aucune attention, il se dirigea maladroitement vers Mathilda. Cette dernière sentait que ses yeux commençaient à se voiler, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Seth s'accroupit près d'elle, et la fixa étrangement. La jeune fille se sentit soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il innocemment en examinant la plaie.

Mathilda faillit s'esclaffer, c'était bien du Seth tout craché.

-Non...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je perds... mon sang.

-Oh ? D'accord.

Brillante conversation, ça ne lui avait pas manqué bizarrement.

Seth se détourna d'elle, pendant un instant abominable, elle crut qu'il allait l'abandonner. Mais le mutant avait une tout autre idée en tête, lentement, elle vit l'énorme flaque de sang qu'elle avait laissée se rétracter peu à peu, pour retourner par où elle était sortit. Mathilda sentait le sang couler dans ses veines, c'était une sensation désagréable, voir répugnante. Cependant, la douleur s'atténuait de secondes en secondes, elle jeta à Seth un regards gratifiant, avant de s'évanouir de fatigue. Le cobaye prit un peu de temps pour examiner sa sœur, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dormir. De là où il était, ça semblait bizarre, voir ridicule. Il se pencha, prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, et marcha tranquillement vers la sortie. Non sans avoir observé avec étonnement les dizaines d'expériences étranges qui reposaient dans ce niveau.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Demanda-t-il sincèrement perdu.

_-Commençons par sortir d'ici, nous aviserons plus tard._

29 mars 2001, 22h 18

-Vous voyez Docteur, ce n'était pas si difficile.

-Qu'allez vous faire de moi ? Bredouilla Norman Belpois, incapable de dissimuler la terreur qui le possédait.

-Cela dépends de vous, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix maléfique, donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer. Je vous laisse dix secondes.

29 mars 2001, 22h 23

Adam Warren commençait à s'impatienter, son fils aurait dut faire son rapport depuis déjà trois minutes. Et il avait toujours été ponctuel.

Quelque chose clochait, et il ignorait quoi. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-On a l'air soucieux à ce que je vois, lança le Docteur de sa voix éraillée.

L'américain fit volte-face. Le sexagénaire, ainsi que tous les membres de l'organisation qui étaient de son côté avaient été traînés hors du « Musée » de Silver Wings et mit à genoux par les hommes de Warren dans l'allée qui y conduisait. Les autres scientifiques, ainsi que quelques soldats d'escortes avaient été évacués par camion depuis longtemps. Seul le Docteur avait été autorisé à conserver sa chaise roulante électrique ne se trouvait pas au sol. Warren lui jetait un regard assassin.

-Vous n'aviez tout de même pas cru que je ne vous avais pas vu venir Adam ? Continua le vieux scientifique. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je n'avais pas pris mes dispositions dès que j'ai su ce que vous trafiquiez ?

L'américain s'approcha de l'homme en chaise roulante, et le secoua comme un vieux pruneau.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Gronda-t-il furieux.

Mais il eut beau y mettre toute sa force, le sexagénaire gardait ses lèvres closes. En rage, il dégaina un pistolet.

-Dites moi, murmura-t-il, dites moi ou je vous fais sauter la cervelle.

Le Docteur releva la tête, et afficha un sourire devenu grossier à cause de ses joues creuses.

-Si vous me tuez, vous ne serez pas en mesure de l'arrêter.

-Qui ?! Répondez !

Mais à nouveau, il se mura dans le silence. L'américain était tellement énervé qu'il failli appuyer sur la détente, mais il se ravisa. Il devait d'abord connaître la situation.

-Père ?! Vous me recevez ?

Il se figea sur place, la voix venait de sa ceinture. D'un geste, il se saisie de son talkie-walkie.

-Peter ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est Seth, il est... vivant.

L'américain écarquilla les yeux, dans son dos, le Docteur laissa échapper un rire digne du vieux gâteux qu'il était.

-Où est-il ?

-Je l'ignore.

-Rattrape-le ! Je préviens nos hommes encore présent dans le complexe. Abattez cette chose quoi qu'il en coûte.

Il interrompit la conversation, et se retourna pour fixer le vieil homme sénile qui se tordait de rire à en faire chavirer sa chaise.

-Et maintenant dites moi Monsieur Warren, lâcha-t-il entre deux éclats de rire, quelle est la suite de votre plan génial ?

29 mars 2001, 22h 27

Seth grimpait tranquillement les escaliers sans se rendre compte du sang que perdait la jeune fille dans ses bras. Mais il était bien trop occupé à admirer la rampe ainsi que les marches pour s'en rendre compte.

_-Tu ne veux pas te presser un peu ? Il y a sûrement des humains à notre recherche. _

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama Seth émerveillé. J'espère qu'ils seront aussi gentil que mère.

_-J'en doute, ils vont très certainement tenter de t'arrêter._

-Ah ? J'ai fais une bêtise ?

_-On peut dire ça comme ça._

Le mutant entendit soudain des pas descendre les escaliers à toute allure, et trois hommes armés de fusils d'assaut se tinrent en haut des marches qu'il montait.

-Bonjour. Eut-il le temps de lâcher avant qu'une grêle de plombs ne vienne s'abattre sur lui dans un vacarme épouvantable. Mais comme pour Peter, les projectiles vinrent s'écraser contre le mystérieux champs de force qui le protégeait.

_-Débarrasse-t-en._

_-_Pourquoi ?

-_Parce que ces gens sont méchants, ils t'attaquent. Ouvre la bouche, et laisse-moi faire le reste._

Le mutant s'exécuta, et un éclair vint franchir ses lèvres pour aller frapper de plein fouet les gardes. En moins d'une seconde, il ne restait plus qu'un tas d'os fumant.

-Ils sont partis, remarqua le cobaye en atteignant la dernière marche.

-_Il semblerait, tu es vraiment une belle source d'énergie._

-Merci.

Il se dirigea vers la porte à double-battant qu'il poussa, pour se retrouver dans le couloir du premier étage.

-Où allons-nous maintenant ?

Xana n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, un objet qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu vint rouler jusqu'à ses pieds. Il se pencha pour l'examiner, et l'engin lui sauta au visage.

Une grenade paralysante.

Seth sentit alors une sensation extrêmement désagréable dans ses oreilles, et de l'eau dans ses yeux. Désorienté, il lâcha Mathilda, et franchi à nouveau la porte à double-battant en reculant, jusqu'à ce cogner contre la rampe de l'escalier.

-_Reprends-toi ! Il vont venir te faire du mal._

-Ma tête, se plaignit le mutant, quelle est cette sensation ?

_-De la douleur. Maintenant, debout !_

Malheureusement, Seth semblait bien trop abasourdit pour pouvoir se relever. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Mais il lui sembla quand même distinguer une ombre passer juste devant lui à très grande vitesse, cependant, il lui était impossible de deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

_-Seth ?! Laisse moi t'aider. Tu n'y parviendra pas tout seul. Laisse-moi la main._

-D'accords, bredouilla-t-il encore dans les vapes, vas-y.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que son corps se mit à réagir de lui-même sans qu'il en ait donné l'ordre. Il se mit debout, et retourna dans le couloir sans efforts. Cinq hommes et deux femmes lui faisaient désormais face, tous munis de mitraillettes.

-Abattez-le ! Ordonna le plus âgé en ouvrant le feu, rapidement suivit par les autres.

Mais ils eurent beau s'acharner, aucune de leurs balles ne perça le champs de force du mutant. Celui-ci leva la main, et un nouvel éclair vint s'abattre sur les soldats. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne laissa rien derrière lui.

-Je reprends le contrôle, prévint Seth qui sentait ses sens revenir.

_-Comme tu veux, mais ne t'attardes pas ici. Il y en a probablement d'autres en chemin._

C'est alors que le mutant poussa un hurlement, l'un des pires jamais imaginé.

Mathilda avait disparue, elle n'était plus à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée tomber.

-Mère ?! Appela-t-il désespérément. Mère ?! Où es-tu ?

_-Ne te fatigues pas, elle est probablement déjà entre leurs mains._

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-_Elle est sûrement morte, tu ne peux plus la revoir._

-Morte ?...

Seth tomba à genoux, Morte ?! Qui ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle morte ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Auprès de lui ? Comment... ?

-_Ils l'ont tuée._

Le mutant sentit son corps trembler, et il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir que c'était de la colère. ILS ONT FAIT QUOI ?! ILS AVAIENT OSÉS FAIRE ÇA ! Peu à peu, ses écailles noirs recouvrir à nouveaux ses bras, sans pour autant s'arrêter à l'épaule. Lentement, elles descendirent jusqu'à ses jambes, et montèrent jusqu'à sa tête. Ses yeux rouges étaient devenus brillants de fureur, ses dents se faisaient plus pointues. Un éclair jailli soudain d'une prise électrique située à un mètre de lui, il fut rapidement suivit par de nombreux autres, qui convergèrent jusqu'à son corps.

_-Calme-toi ! Tu vas tout faire sauter !_

Mais il ne se calma pas, au contraire, plus les secondes passaient, et plus il était furieux. Tout d'un coup, il relâcha toute l'électricité qu'il contenait. Le courant retourna par où il était arrivé, mais son retour fut si brutal que le réseau électrique du complexe ne le supporta pas. Partout autour de lui, les ampoules explosèrent. Et une explosion encore plus énorme se fit entendre, et celle-ci était étonnamment proche. Seth n'eut pas à attendre plus de cinq secondes qu'une véritable avalanche de neige déferla dans le couloir, et le submergea.

Quelques minutes auparavant

Un vent de panique commençait à se répandre parmi les hommes de Warren. Aucune des équipes présentes dans le complexe n'avait donné signe de vie, et déjà, des rumeurs circulaient à travers les rangs. Warren fulminait de rage, son plan était aussi simple que sans risque, comment cette chose avait-elle pu se réveiller ? Il n'était même pas achevé.

L'américain se tourna à nouveau vers le Docteur, celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier de ses tourments. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il le saisi par le col de son peignoir, et le souleva de sa chaise roulante.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ? Cracha-t-il à la face du sexagénaire.

Ce dernier essuya d'un revers de main les postillons de son ancien associé, et afficha un sourire moqueur.

-Le corps de Seth aurait pu être achevé il y a des mois de cela grâce à nos nouvelles technologies, expliqua-t-il lentement malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle on l'avait mit. Mais en attendant de pouvoir l'éduquer, j'ai préféré arrêter pour qu'il fasse rien de stupide avant d'être sous mon contrôle. Lorsque j'ai compris ce que vous complotiez, je n'ai pas eu grand chose à faire à part enclencher de ma propre main la dernière phase de création de son corps. Maintenant, plus personnes ne peut plus l'arrêter à part moi.

A ces mots, les soldats commencèrent réellement à paniquer. On entendait même certains songer à changer de camps. Warren n'aimait pas du tout cela.

-Vieil imbécile, répliqua-t-il en lâchant le scientifique, vos expériences ne seront jamais à la hauteur face à mes hommes. Nous sommes bien trop nombreux.

-Nous verrons, sourit le Docteur en se rasseyant, nous verrons.

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'une explosion retentit. Affolés, les soldats virent le sol éclater juste à côté du musée, et une colonne de neige s'éleva dans le ciel, avant de retomber assez brutalement sur presque tous les hommes présents. Heureusement, seules leurs chevilles furent ensevelies par l'avalanche soudaine.

-Il a fait sauter le réservoir de neige artificiel, s'exclama une voix.

C'était Tanner, l'écossais se trouvait à genoux dix mètres derrière son employeur.

C'est alors qu'un grand fracas de pierre, de métal et de bois se fit entendre. Une ombre surgit des ténèbres en perforant le toit du musée, et vint s'écraser sur ses deux jambes juste en face de la porte d'entrée.

Un silence de cathédrale régnait au sein des troupes de Warren, personne n'était capable de décrocher un mot face à l'abomination qui leur faisait face. Seth prit une profonde inspiration, sa première bouffée d'air frais, avant d'expirer lourdement, laissant un petit nuage de buée s'échapper de ses lèvres. Puis, il en prit une deuxième, plus profonde encore, et lâcha un rugissement semblable à celui d'une bête enragée. Son hurlement était si puissant, que les hommes durent se plaquer les mains sur leurs oreilles pour éviter de faire souffrir leur tympans. Le Docteur ouvrit des yeux exorbités, qu'elle était cette chose ? Elle ne pouvait pas être Seth. Seth était la nouvelle race humaine, il était magnifique, il était son enfant parfait tant désiré. Il n'était pas... ce monstre.

-Abattez cette créature ! Ordonna Warren en se saisissant d'une mitraillette.

Il n'eut pas à le répéter deux fois, totalement déboussolés, les soldats se saisir de leurs armes respectives, et vidèrent la totalité de leurs chargeurs sur le mutant. Malheureusement, leurs balles n'avaient pas plus d'effet que celles tirées par leurs collègues dans le complexe. En apercevant le champs de force se dresser devant les tirs de plombs, le Docteur ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que cette créature était bien Seth. Le sexagénaire serra du plus fort qu'il put le dossier de son siège. Des années de travail acharnés et d'espoir pour voir une telle horreur à la place de son fils tant rêvé. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il avait mérité ?

La créature ne le laissa pas penser d'avantage, et un nouvel éclair -plus énorme cette fois- surgit de sa main gauche, et s'abattit sur un bon tiers de la cohorte d'hommes armés. Les malheureux explosèrent purement et simplement, laissant leur sang s'abattre telle une macabre pluie diluvienne sur leurs camarades. Visiblement, les nouvelles attaques de Seth étaient plus impressionnantes, mais elles avaient perdues en propreté. Des hurlements de paniques s'élevèrent dans les rangs des soldats restants, et déjà un grand nombre d'entre eux se dirigeaient vers les véhicules garés plus loin dans l'espoir d'échapper à ce démon. Bien mal leur en pris, car Seth se focalisa immédiatement sur eux à cause du boucan qu'ils faisaient. Le mutant s'éleva lentement dans les airs pour se dégager la vue, et la foudre vint à nouveau surgir de son corps pour aller s'abattre sur les fuyards.

Le Docteur restait bouche bée face à une telle atrocité, et malgré le danger imminent, il était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement de fuite.

-Vieux cinglé ! Rugit Warren pour couvrir les cris de ses hommes. Dites moi comment on arrête cette chose !

Mais aucune parole ne fut capable de franchir les lèvres du sexagénaire, il restait là, les yeux écarquillés, à contempler impuissant l'œuvre de sa création.

L'américain ressortit son arme, et la pointa sur la tête du vieil homme. Mais Tanner s'interposa.

-Arrêtez, il y a un moyen de couper sa protection, mais lui seul la possède.

Warren ne semblait pas d'humeur à discuter, un nouvel éclair le convainquit cependant d'écouter le rouquin.

-Vous avez dix secondes, prévint-il en abaissant son arme.

Ni une, ni deux, Tanner se précipita vers son mentor, et farfouilla dans la poche intérieure de son peignoir. Celui-ci n'émit aucune protestation, il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'on lui faisait les poches. L'écossais exhiba alors une petite télécommande noire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Warren en criant toujours.

-Le champs de force de Seth n'est pas dût à ses pouvoirs, expliqua Tanner en effectuant quelques manipulations. Tous les êtres vivants possèdent une plus ou moins grande force électromagnétique. Le Docteur se sert d'un émetteur à haute fréquence pour amplifier l'énergie potentielle cellulaire de Seth, lui conférant ainsi une sorte de cuirasse électromagnétique. Mais en désactivant l'émetteur, il devrait être à nouveau sensible aux balles.

Warren n'avait pas comprit grands choses aux explications du rouquin, mais il le laissa tout de même faire, tout en conservant son canon pointé sur sa poitrine au cas où. Un détail le laissait cependant perplexe.

-Pourquoi cet émetteur fonctionne-t-il toujours ?! L'alimentation a l'air H.S..

-Il est directement alimenté par le supercalculateur, et celui-ci ne surchauffe pas aussi facilement.

L'écossais releva la tête, juste avant qu'un autre éclair ne vienne détruire de nombreux véhicules, qui explosèrent dans une immense colonne de fumée et de flammes.

-C'est fait !

L'américain se retourna, et pointa à présent son arme contre le mutant. Cependant, ce dernier dégageait une telle énergie qu'un vent violent s'était mis à souffler. Il tira, mais la balle rata la poitrine de la créature, pour finalement aller se loger dans son épaule.

Seth poussa un hurlement déchirant, et découvrit avec horreur, son propre sang couler le long de sa plaie. Il se tourna vers Warren qui tira à nouveau, mais cette fois, le mutant capta le projectile entre son pouce et son index. A nouveau, il leva son bras droit, bien décidé à carboniser son agresseur.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un bras puissant s'enrouler autour de son cou, et une douleur fulgurante vint lui perforer la poitrine.

-J'espère que tu ne m'a pas oublié, susurra la voix de Peter à son oreille.

Seth se tordait de douleur, mais il ne s'avouait toujours pas vaincu. Cependant, Warren ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et une nouvelle balle vint se loger dans sa cuisse.

Vaincu par la souffrance, le mutant alla s'écraser sur le sol. Le cannibale le lâcha quelques instants avant l'impact, et retomba parfaitement sur ses pieds juste derrière lui.

Ils l'avaient vaincus, Seth était vaincu.

Peter contempla sa victime au sol, et se mit à crier sa victoire. Les soldats qui avaient assistés à la scène, le rejoignit dans sa jubilation.

Warren poussa un soupir de soulagement, il savait que s'emparer de l'empire du Docteur ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir un tel carnage. Enfin, ils avaient tout de même gagné, et c'était ce qui importait le plus.

Cependant, son soulagement fut de courte durée, car il aperçut le mutant émettre un tremblement discret. Il leva aussitôt son arme, mais son fils le devança, et planta une nouvelle fois sa rapière dans la poitrine du cobaye. Sans résultats.

-Vise la nuque, lança Tanner sans se préoccuper de son mentor.

-Non ! Cria ce dernier. Pas ça !

Peter répondit par un simple sourire de gratitude, il écrasa le visage de la créature sous sa botte, et leva sa rapière au-dessus de sa tête. Affaiblie, Seth tenta vainement de se débattre, mais ses blessures l'avait vidé de son incroyable force. Il émit un gémissement si ridicule que Peter failli en vomir.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, souffla le cannibale d'une voix triste.

-Pas moi.

Il s'arrêta net. Mais d'où venait cette petite voix à la fois sournoise et sadique qu'il n'osait reconnaître ?

Peter se retourna, juste à temps pour voir l'immense boule de feu le frapper de plein fouet. Par chance, il avait eu le temps de se jeter sur le côté. Mais l'effet de surprise, ainsi que le mauvais appuie octroyé par le visage de Seth l'empêchèrent de bien calculer son coup. Et la totalité du côté droit de son corps fut saisie par les flammes. Le cannibale hurla à son tour sa douleur avant même d'avoir heurté la neige, il se mit à se rouler dans celle-ci pour calmer les vives brûlures qui agressaient sa peau.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée du musée, pour y découvrir un adolescent d'environ treize ans avec des bras en métal argenté, et une petite boule de feu dans chaque main.

_Serpent_.

Ils l'avaient oublié, tout le monde l'avait oublié. Mais le psychopathe, lui, n'avait certainement pas oublié le traitement que les Warrens lui avait fait subir. Un sourire maléfique s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Adam Warren n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était impossible, irréel ! Et pourtant c'était bien vrai. Le monstre qui avait mutilé son fils unique était bien vivant, et en prime, il avait de nouveaux bras. L'américain remarqua alors l'espèce de sac à dos en métal que l'allemand portait. Il aperçut deux tuyaux branchés dans ses épaules directement reliés à ce caisson. Mais il n'en avait cure, il était temps d'en finir avec ce sale gamin prétentieux.

-A vos flingues, ordonna-t-il à l'adresse de ses hommes. FEU !

Une fusillade assourdissante résonna dans les environs, et une pluie de balles fendis l'air en direction de Serpent. C'est alors que la chose se produisit, et tous les hommes qui y assistèrent se demandèrent s'ils n'étaient pas en train de cauchemarder.

L'allemand se tordait dans tout les sens telle une image de télévision difforme, les projectiles eurent beau pleuvoir par centaines, rien n'y fit, il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure.

Il sourit de plus belle, et ouvrit sa main gauche, une petite boule de flamme s'était formée grâce à un trou dans sa paume de métal.

-Quelqu'un a dit... Feu ?

Là-dessus, une gigantesque vague enflammée alla s'abattre sur le peu de soldats restants. Ceux-ci hurlèrent à nouveau, et on vit des dizaines d'hommes surgir de cette marée rouge en s'embrasant comme des torches. Les survivants ne tardèrent pas à imiter Peter afin d'éteindre le brasier qu'était devenu leur corps.

Serpent éclata d'un rire abominable, le plus diabolique jamais entendu par chacun des hommes présents dans cet enfer.

-Ne partez pas tout de suite, ricana le psychopathe en formant une nouvelle boule de feu au creux de sa main. Je viens à peine de me mettre à table.

A nouveau, il leva son bras, et la cinquantaine d'homme restante se retrouva submergée par une nouvel vague de flammes. Le psychopathe prenait un plaisir immense à contempler les pauvres soldats se vautrer grossièrement dans la neige afin d'échapper à la mort qui les enveloppait. Il prenait littéralement son pied.

Adam Warren était la proie d'émotions violentes. Fureur. Désespoir. Il était incapable de croire en sa défaite, comment les choses en étaient-elles arrivées là ? Comment ce sale morveux avait-il réussi à revenir ?

La seule réponse qui lui fut donnée, fut le sourire maléfique de Serpent.

-Vous. Lança celui-ci en s'approchant de l'américain. Votre vie m'appartient, je l'ai gagné, et je réclames mon paiement.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui transpercer la poitrine. Surpris, il baissa les yeux, et découvrit une fine lame en argent.

Peter se tenait debout derrière lui, la moitié de son visage avait été brûlée au troisième degré, tout comme la partie droite de son corps. Et pourtant, il était toujours là, savourant avec un plaisir non dissimulé sa vengeance. Bien qu'il était un peu déçu d'avoir fait passer la lame dans le flanc de sa cible afin d'atteindre son cœur. Le réservoir lui ayant empêché de viser le dos.

Serpent ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, il restait là, à contempler avec étonnement sa poitrine perforée. Puis, sans crier gare, sa tête tourna à 180°, si bien que le cannibale et le psychopathe était à présent face à face.

Peter ne put dissimuler la surprise et la rage de découvrir le rictus de son rival, il sentait peu à peu le goût amère de la défaite s'immiscer dans sa bouche.

-Prêt pour un tour de manège ? Ricana l'allemand en saisissant sa victime par le poignet.

Le fils d'Adam Warren sentit ses pieds décoller du sol, Serpent fit trois tours sur lui-même, et le lâcha brutalement. Le cannibale effectua un vol plané sur trente mètres, et alla s'écraser contre le toit d'un 4X4. Il ne bougeait plus.

Le psychopathe n'avait même pas prit le temps d'observer l'atterrissage du fils Warren, son attention était revenu sur le père.

Ce-dernier leva son pistolet contre sa propre tempe. Il se savait perdu, mais il ne laisserait certainement pas ce blanc-bec s'offrir le plaisir de le tuer, il pressa la détente... il y eut un déclic métallique, mais pas de coups de feu. Il observa son arme d'un air consterné.

-Toujours compter ses balles, sourit Serpent en arrivant à sa hauteur.

L'américain tenta d'administrer un coup de coude au visage de l'adolescent, mais ce dernier attrapa son bras, et brisa ses os sans le moindre effort. Il tomba à genoux.

-Maintenant, ça va devenir amusant.

L'allemand planta alors ses griffes de métal entre les muscles pectoraux de sa victime, lui arrachant au passage un petit cri pitoyable. Mais Serpent n'en avait cure, lentement il se mit à déchirer la chair de sa proie, et bientôt, le reste du corps se mit à suivre.

Le psychopathe dégusta avec un plaisir infini l'horreur dans les yeux de Warren, avant de déchirer en deux l'intégralité de son corps. Le sang gicla sur la neige et sur l'agresseur, ce dernier s'en léchait les babines, en particulier lorsqu'il vit les organes de l'américain s'éparpiller sur le sol.

Il envoya valser les deux morceaux du cadavre quelques mètres plus loin, et se retourna pour contempler son œuvre. Tout autour de lui n'était que mort et désolation, une véritable œuvre d'art, son plus beau chef-d'œuvre. Les éventuels survivants étaient soit agonisants, soit en fuite. Il aurait put rester là pendant des heures à contempler les cadavres qui gisaient inertes dans la neige. Si un bruit écœurant de vomissement ne l'avait pas ramené à la réalité.

Norman Belpois avait du mal à tenir debout sur ses pieds, ce qui s'étendait sous ses yeux était tellement horrible. L'odeur des tripes et des cadavres carbonisés avait finit par l'achever, et il avait rendu son dîner sur le sol. Il aurait même pu s'évanouir, si Serpent n'avait pas été aussi proche.

-Alors ? Lança ce dernier en s'approchant du scientifique. L'avez-vous ?

Son interlocuteur lui tendit un sac à dos beige, et le psychopathe s'empressa de vérifier son contenu. Une fois ceci fait, il releva la tête, et fixa le blondinet droit dans les yeux.

-Vous savez ce qui vous attends si vous me jouez un sale tour ?

-Ou...oui. Hoqueta Belpois en détournant ses yeux du champs de bataille.

-Bien, filez maintenant.

Le scientifique ne se fit pas prier, il traversa ce qui restait de l'allée en un temps record, et grimpa dans une Mercedez grise. Il ne s'était même pas arrêté pour regarder derrière lui, il ne voulait plus que quitter à jamais cette endroit infernal.

Serpent regarda pendant quelques instants la voiture s'éloigner. Puis, il se dirigea vers Seth. Le mutant s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le sol, sa peau écailleuse était redevenue normale, et la colère avait également quitté son corps. Il était effrayé, il pleurait.

Serpent s'approcha doucement de lui, s'accroupit, passa sa main dans le peu de neige qui restait afin de la rafraîchir, et la posa sur l'épaule du cobaye. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, il était agité de tremblement.

-Seth ? Dit le psychopathe d'une voix douce. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le mutant écarquilla ses yeux, et se retourna sans pour autant se relever. Il découvrit alors un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, dont le visage était zébrés de petits traits étranges. Son regard se posa sur la main de métal qui le touchait. Il ne l'attaquait pas, il voulait juste savoir comment il allait.

-Bien merci, bredouilla-t-il maladroitement, et vous ?

Serpent ne put s'empêcher de sourire, aussi ignorant qu'un enfant.

-Très bien merci.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ton frère.

Les yeux du mutant s'écarquillèrent encore plus, et un profond sentiment de soulagement et de joie se lisait dans son regard.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, assura Serpent en souriant de plus belle, regarde mes yeux.

Seth releva un peu la tête pour mieux l'observer, et découvrit deux ailes d'argent croisées dans chaque pupille. Le même emblème que sur la combinaison de Mathilda. Une larme de joie coula le long de l'œil du mutant, enfin, il avait trouvé un allié dans ce monde abominable.

Lentement, il saisit la main que lui tendait son nouveau frère, et se releva. Ses blessures avaient entièrement disparues, il n'en restait même pas des cicatrices.

-Il est temps de partir, es-tu prêt ?

-Oui.

-Seth...

Serpent se figea, et fit volte-face. Le Docteur, toujours en vie, rampait vers eux en tendant sa main vers le mutant. Il était tombé de sa chaise durant l'affrontement, et ses jambes étaient en bien trop piteux état pour supporter le poids de son corps.

-Seth... Répéta-t-il d'une voix roque, je suis ton père.

Serpent haussa un sourcil devant cette scène pitoyable, mais il jeta tout de même un regard vers le mutant. Celui-ci semblait croire les paroles de ce vieux dément, il valait mieux remettre immédiatement les pendules à l'heure.

-Il te ment, c'est lui qui a ordonné à ces hommes de te tuer.

Le cobaye laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, et son « frère » découvrit avec fierté une lueur de haine dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'on en fait ?

Serpent sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il se tourna vers le mutant :

-Tue-le.

-Hein ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, il a tenté de te tuer, tu dois le tuer.

-Mais... Mais c'est mal.

Le psychopathe se faisait très las tout à coup, du bout de son doigt, il montra au mutant le carnage auquel il avait participé.

-Tu vois tous ces gens ? Ils sont morts, oui, morts. Certains à cause de moi, d'autre à cause de toi.

Seth écarquilla à nouveau les yeux, il ne savait pas qu'il les avait tué.

-Écoute, reprit Serpent d'une voix douce, cet homme m'a fais souffrir, il t'a fait souffrir, il est responsable de la mort de ta mère. Tu as oublié ?

Le mutant baissa les yeux, son regards trahissait sa colère. Non, il n'avait pas oublié.

-Que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton résolu qui plut à son frère.

-Sers tes mains autour de son cou, ça fera l'affaire.

Ni une, ni deux, Seth s'approcha de son géniteur, et s'accroupit près de lui. Ce dernier voulut parler, mais le mutant avait déjà commencé à l'étrangler. Son cou émie un bruit ignoble, et lentement, il se froissa comme du papier. Du sang coula par tous les orifices de son visages, et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Seth aurait continué à serrer longtemps si Serpent n'avait pas posé sa main sur son épaule.

-C'est fait, lui souffla-t-il, bravo, je suis fier de toi.

Là dessus, il enlaça le mutant. Ce dernier en fut si surpris qu'il ne protesta pas, il trouvait même cela étonnamment agréable. Serpent venait de lui donner son premier geste de tendresse de toute sa vie, Seth était tellement content de plaire à son aîné qu'il en lâcha une larme.

-Viens petit frère, lâcha le psychopathe en lui tendant à nouveau la main pour le relever, nous devons partir à présent.

-Où ça ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Tu verras.

Sur ses mots, l'allemand partit en courant à une vitesse impressionnante. Son nouveau frère mit quelques secondes à comprendre comment le suivre, mais il partit lui aussi à vive allure à travers la forêt.

Les deux frères disparurent dans les ténèbres, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un champs de ruines et de désolation, où la mort, la souffrance et le chaos régnaient en maître absolu.

Et parmi tout le sang répandu sur la neige artificiel, il y en avait un en particulier qui n'était pas comme les autres. Non, il était noir celui-ci.

Épilogue

5 avril 2001, 13h 53

La chaleur ambiante de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait lui était difficilement supportable, pourtant, il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à ce que l'on demande de mettre en marche la climatisation.

Alex Tanner se trouvait dans une pièce semblable à une banale salle de réunion, quoiqu'un peu trop petite pour le coup. Il était debout devant une table rectangulaire autour de laquelle était assis les trois derniers membres du conseil de l'organisation, il les connaissait tous.

Jet Yu.

Adama Viero.

Penelope Nemia.

Il se sentait assez mal à l'aise en présence de ses plus hauts supérieurs, cependant, il ne put deviner pourquoi. Sans doute le fait de se retrouver enfermer dans un si petit espace avec trois meurtriers de classe mondiale y était pour quelque chose. Il s'écoula une minute qui lui parut interminable, minute durant laquelle il se sentit examiner au millimètre près par les membres du conseil. Comme s'ils cherchaient à savoir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

Penelope Nemia brisa finalement le silence en prenant la parole :

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer encore une fois comment Adam Warren et Herman Schaeffer sont morts Professeur Tanner ?

L'écossais se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas soupirer d'agacement, il en avait assez de tourner en rond.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dis, j'étais inconscient quand cela s'est produit et je...

-Pourquoi étiez-vous inconscient ?

Jet Yu avait la fâcheuse manie de se permettre de tout couper sans se gêner, y comprit la parole des autres.

-J'ai pris un mauvais coup, expliqua le rouquin les mains jointes derrière le dos, probablement un débris.

-Continuez votre récit Professeur.

Il marqua une pause pour faciliter sa respiration, avant de reprendre :

-Je n'ai absolument rien vu concernant la mort du Docteur et de Monsieur Warren. Apparemment, les responsables de leurs morts sont une recrue de l'unité de Dragunov, ainsi que l'une de nos expériences.

Les regards se posèrent sur le russe, celui-ci se tenait à exactement un mètre de l'écossais. Comme lui, ses mains étaient jointes dans son dos.

-Major ? Demanda Adama Viero. Vos explications ?

-Adam Warren est le seul responsable de cette catastrophe, répondit l'homme à la queue de cheval, c'est lui qui a poussé ma recrue à se retourner contre nous. Il a récolté ce qu'il avait semé.

-Devons nous comprendre qu'aucun de vous n'a quelque chose à se reprocher concernant cette histoire ?

-Non Mademoiselle Nemia, répondirent-ils en cœur.

S'en suivit alors dix secondes de silence, Tanner sentait que sa chemise lui collait au torse.

-Qu'elle est la situation à Silver Wings ? Demanda Jet Yu en jouant avec un petit stylo entre les doigts.

-Nous avons évacué tout ce qui était précieux et intacte du complexe, répondit Tanner. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu démonter le supercalculateur, cela aurait été bien trop dangereux. Nous l'avons donc laissé à l'intérieur, puis nous avons fais sauté les lieux. Il n'existe plus.

-Les pertes sont un peu élevées économiquement parlant, ironisa Adama Viero. N'y avait-il pas d'autre solution ?

-Croyez-moi, je suis aussi navré que vous d'avoir perdu notre supercalculateur. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus risquer le fait qu'il soit découvert et que notre technologie nous soit volée. Une hypothèse qui s'est révélée exacte, puisque la police est venue fouiner dans les débris du musée.

Nouveau silence, Tanner détestait de plus en plus cette réunion.

-Quelles sont vos projets d'avenir Professeur ? Demanda Penelope Nemia.

-Je préconise que nous nous mettions à reconstruire un nouveau complexe dès maintenant, cela demandera du temps et de l'argent. Mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire une croix sur une telle avancée technologique, ou nous perdrons de notre influence. Je demande également la possibilité de récupérer Thanos et Crystal, je suis conscient que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Seth ait pu vous refroidir concernant ces projets. Mais en lui-même, il était tout sauf un échec. Et de tels êtres ne peuvent que nous servir. Enfin, je demande à prendre la tête de tous les complexes scientifiques que le Docteur possédait. Il m'avait prit sous son aile dans le but de devenir son successeur, personne ne connaît son empire mieux que moi. Cela nous permettra de repartir d'autant plus vite sur de bonnes bases.

Les trois membres du conseil échangèrent quelques regards entre eux.

-Nous allons y réfléchir, répondit Jet Yu. Autre chose ?

Dragunov fit un pas en avant.

-Avec votre permission, je demande à pouvoir à nouveau recruter des soldats mineurs. Comme vous avez pu le constater par vous-même, ce sont de formidables combattants.

Le russe sentit le regard froid d'Adama Viero se poser sur lui, une goutte de sueur se forma sur son front.

-J'aimerais que vous fassiez une chose en plus Professeur Tanner, dit le noir en posant ses immenses mains sur la table. Si jamais nous venions à vous donner ce que vous demander -et je ne garantis pas que vous l'aurez- pourriez-vous reprendre les tests que vous faisiez sur les enfants palestiniens que je vous avais envoyé il y a quelques mois ?

L'écossais ne réfléchit même pas, Adama Viero n'avait pas apprécié que le Docteur rejette son projet de création de cyborgs. C'était une occasion en or.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, bien que j'ai déjà sous la main quelques cobayes. Je mettrais le Professeur Belpois sur le coup, après tout, c'était son idée.

-Je vous remercie de votre coopération volontaire Professeur, sourit Penelope Nemia, grâce à cela, nous pouvons envisager les années à venir sous des jours meilleurs.

-Dieu que je les déteste.

Les deux hommes étaient installés dans un petit bistro sur la place du Trocadéro, dans le seizième arrondissement de Paris. Dragunov ne s'était pas fait prier pour commander quelque chose de fort. Tanner s'était contenté d'un sirop de grenadine.

-N'exagère pas, lança l'écossais en sirotant sa boisson, tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ?

-Je sais, mais je ne supporte pas leur comportement. Ils sont tellement arrogants.

Le rouquin hocha la tête, il était assez d'accords.

-C'est dommage que le Docteur soit devenu sénile avant de récupérer un nouveau corps. Les choses seraient bien différentes aujourd'hui.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il avait fait son temps, lâcha Dragunov, on doit savoir passer le flambeau, sinon la jeune pousse nous dévorera pour l'avoir.

-Comme l'ont fait Seth et ton soldat.

Dragunov se trémoussa sur sa chaise.

-Que fait-on par rapport à eux ?

Tanner but calmement une gorgé de sa boisson avant de répondre :

-Laissons-les tranquille pour l'instant, quelque chose me dit qu'on les reverra au moment opportun. Mais si jamais on leur court après, on subira de nouvelles pertes, et on en a déjà trop.

Le russe acquiesça, mais un détail le tracassait.

-D'après toi, que vont-ils faire maintenant ?

Tanner ne répondit pas, il laissa son regards se perdre dans la foule. Il réfléchissait, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il obtiendrait l'empire du Docteur. Cette véritable mine de possibilité qui s'offrait à lui se devait d'être exploitée avec le plus grand soin, il ne voulait pas se laisser gagner par la cupidité.

-Tu rêves encore ? Lança le major en claquant des doigts sous ses yeux. Je t'ennuies à ce point ?

Le rouquin lui lança un sourire moqueur.

-Excuse-moi, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

-D'Anthéa par exemple.

Tanner se figea, il avait oublié ce détail.

-Tu sais dans quel état elle est, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé à Silver Wings.

-Je sais, et pour être honnête avec toi, je ne suis pas mécontent de savoir que Lloyd Tupin soit mort dans de telles circonstances. Cet homme était un parfait connard.

-Et tu crois qu'Anthéa avait besoin de voir ça ? Qu'elle avait besoin de perdre ses deux filles en si peu de temps ?

Tanner haussa les épaules.

-J'ai déjà décidé quoi faire la concernant, ce ne sera pas très agréable pour elle, mais nous avons besoin d'Anthéa Schaeffer, et pas d'un zombie.

-Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que ça ne va pas me plaire ?

-Parce que tout ce que je fais ne te plais pas Sergueï.

Le russe se renfrogna, et se concentra sur son cocktail. Tanner sortit un billet de sa poche, et le laissa sous son verre après l'avoir fini. Il se leva.

-Mais tu finira par comprendre que le métier de scientifique peut-être bien plus répugnant que n'importe quel autre.

Là-dessus, il se leva, et se mélangea à la foule, sans que Dragunov ne lui accorde le moindre regards.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, les paroles d'Anthéa lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se rappela du moment où elle avait été retrouvée au 2ème sous-sol du complexe, juste à côté d'un cadavre à la tête écrasée. Elle répétait ces mots étranges, ces mots qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Tanner voulut les chasser de son esprit, mais ils se mirent à résonner dans son crâne.

_Savez-vous ce qui différencie un homme d'un monstre ? Une putain de mauvaise journée._


End file.
